Tempo Reverto Memories
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Viejes... Destinos... Traiciones... Amigos... Amores...¿Que pasa cuando todo se junta?... Ellos lo descubriran... ¿Aceptaran las consecuencias?...
1. Chapter 1

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 1**

"**MI DESTINO"**

**Introducción**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry: POR FIN!

Ly: ¿Por fin que?

Harry: Por fin lo vas a hacer!

Ly:(suspirando derrotada) Esta bien… **todos los personajes conocidos de esta historia (o sea casi todos) son de la gran escritora J.K Rowling**.

Harry: Etto… gracias por decirlo pero no era eso a lo que me refería…

Ly:(confundida) ¿A no? (el negó) ¿entonces?

Harry: A QUE POR FIN SOY PROTAGONISTA!

Ly: Etto… es que eres irresistible… (suspiro)

Harry: Lo se (dijo arrogante)

Draco: Ey… ¿Qué hay de mi?

Ly: Draco… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco: Reclamando mi derecho de protagonismo en tus historias…

Ly:(Suspirando por ellos) Pero si también serás protagonista…

Harry y Draco: ¿Qué?

Ly: Eso…

Harry: ¿Cómo?

Ly:(Sonriendo macabra) Eso ya lo verán… muajajajaja…

Draco: Loca…

Ly: T.T

**1**

La noche estaba en su esplendor, la luna llena brillaba con intensidad iluminando la oscura y tormentosa calle; ningún sonido mas que el de los animales se notaba en el ambiente… Era noche no había estrellas, parecían esconderse… a media noche una nube fue cómplice de un joven que se encontraba sumido en un profundo y negro abismo… solo… la nube cubrió la luz de luna en su totalidad, dejando al descubierto su sentir, su corazón y… su alma.

El joven contemplo la complicidad del entorno por una sucia y vieja ventana, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y sufrimiento, ya no tenía animo, y ninguna pizca de felicidad…

Dio un profundo suspiro mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, siguiendo el camino trazado por sus compañeras de penas… Sin notarlo un sollozo acompaño sus lágrimas, fue el único sonido que se escucho en la solitaria calle de Privet Drive… Cualquiera que hubiese escuchado el sollozo, notaría todo el sufrimiento que el llanto reflejaba… Pero para él… ya era imposible contenerlo, ya no soportaba la presión, el dolor… la cruz que su destino le forjo… el mismo que le dictaba matar o morir… Pero ¿nadie pensaba en él, ¿en lo que eso conlleva? ¿Nadie sabe que necesita?... SOLO QUIERE VIVIR SIN SUFRIR… ¿Acaso por ser quien era no tenía derecho a ser feliz?... (Suspiro)… No… ese era el pago por ser el niño que vivió… fue en ese momento que deseo haber muerto la misma noche que sus padres…

Sin poder suprimir sus lágrimas poco a poco se derrumbo… se deslizo hasta el suelo y se abrazo, intentando encontrar el calor y cariño que necesitaba… Pero… ¿Cómo poder transmitir calor que no sentía? ¿Como consolarse si no había esperanza?... Todos lo abandonaban… primero sus padres, después Sirius y ahora Dumbledor… ¿Morirían todas las personas que le importaban?... Sabía que si perdía a Ron y Hermione no lo soportaría, se volvería loco o… moriría… moriría antes de vencer a Voldemort (sonrió irónico) y todo acabaría para el mundo, Adiós esperanza, adiós vida… adiós felicidad…

Pasaron varias horas mas sin levantarse y desahogando ese sentimiento de frustración y desespero, pensando en una solución, si la encontraba tal vez… podría reunirse pronto con su familia…

Decidió no autocompadecerse mas y buscar una solución… sí moría pronto disfrutaría cada momento, ya no se mortificaría por esperar el momento que atacara Voldemort, se prepararía si… pero ya no viviría por ni para él… Harry Potter disfrutaría, viviría, y sería feliz, no importa cuanto tiempo, solo quería disfrutar lo que nunca había podido… Firme y seguro se puso de pie… debía descansar para empezar una nueva vida… Camino a su cama pero a mitad de camino un sonido hueco lo asusto y saco su varita en reflejo, busco la fuente del ruido y se encontró con la sombra de un enorme pájaro en la ventana donde ya se podía ver el brillo deslumbrante de la luna, con temor se acerco para observarlo mejor, dio dos pasos para que la luz de luna reflejara la forma del pájaro… mas cuando pudo distinguirlo abrió los ojos como nunca antes…

**-**Fawkes… (murmuro)

El enorme fénix se encontraba esperando entrada justo en el aifezar de la ventana, un poco mas deprisa abrió la ventana y espero que el ave se acomodara… el fénix levanto la cabeza y clavo sus pequeños ojos en los de Harry, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento, no despego su vista, es como si estuviera viendo a otra persona a través de él, el ave se inclino ligeramente y le tendió un pergamino, extrañado Harry lo tomo, pero antes de abrirlo volvió a ver al fénix, quien hizo otra pequeña reverencia y como si con la mirada se despidiera lo observo fijamente para después extender sus hermosas alas y perderse por la negrura de la noche…

Aún extrañado Harry volvió a su cama y como si la vida se le fuera en ello temeroso desenrollo el pergamino… enormemente confundido busco si había mas información al reverso, pero nada… solo esas tres simples palabras que no le decían nada… sin entender repitió lo que sus ojos veían, como si el silencio le fuese a responder…

"_Tempo Reverto Memories"_

Nada paso, así que confundido pero sin darle mas importancia se desvistió y arropo, dejando sus gafas en la vieja mesita de noche, poso su cabeza en la para nada suave almohada y cerro sus ojos, esperando que el cansancio de la horrible noche que paso lo venciera y lograse dormir, aunque solo fueran un par de horas…

Poco a poco su respiración se volvió acompasada y un pequeño brillo salio del pergamino incendiándose… Pronto toda la habitación se ilumino…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Jejejeje… espero haberlos dejado con las ganas de leer mas esta historia… **

**Es mi primer fic de Harry como protagonista y espero que les guste, hace mucho tiempo que tenía esta idea rondando en mi mente, por lo que intente aguantarme para terminar el otro, pero como siempre mi voluntad volvió a fallar… TT.TT**

**Bueno pues… los veo pronto… jejeje…**

**Dejen muchos Reviews… jejeje… n.n…**

**Con cariño Ly Malfoy **


	2. El Nuevo Harry

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 2**

**EL NUEVO HARRY**

**Disclaimer:**

Rowling: Todos los personajes conocidos de esta historia son míos...

Ly: Etto... ¿Me los regalarías? (pregunto con cara inocente)

Rowling: ¿Para?

Ly: o.O ¿Usarlos?

Rowling: ¿Con fin lucrativo?

Ly: No

Rowling: ¿Sacarle provecho?

Ly: No

Rowling: ¿Para darle un final diferente?

Ly: SSIIIIIII

Rowling: Ah… entonces No…

Ly: T.T

**2**

Harry se desperezaba lentamente, no queriendo levantarse, estiro sus músculos, los brazos… las piernas… con pesadez abrió los ojos, vio todo oscuro, por lo que parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz… pero seguía oscuro… ¿sería posible que aún no amaneciera?... Tal vez, con su extraño sueño… hacía tiempo que no soñaba la muerte de sus padres… pero ya se estaba acostumbrando… decidió verificar para volver a dormir, así que estiro su mano derecha buscando la mesita donde dejaba sus redondas gafas, pero nada, la estiro un poco mas… creyó sentir un especie de muro, pero su cama estaba pegada a un muro del lado izquierdo, así que era imposible… confundido, levanto su rostro para buscar la ventana y ver las estrellas, pero no la vio... seguía totalmente sumido en la oscuridad... _¿qué rayos?_ (pensó), se levanto rápidamente, pero en el movimiento se golpeo la cabeza con fuerza exclamando un pequeño quejido, aunque el dolor fue grande, busco la zona afectada con su mano para sentir si había sangrado, ya que al no ver, tendría que conformarse con eso, pero solo sintió un enorme chichón... _genial_ (murmuro), aun con la mano en la cabeza intento caminar, pero el espacio era muy reducido, lo que lo comenzó a asustar... No estaba en su habitación, era otro lado, completamente cerrado... ¿_Lo habrían secuestrado?... pero... ¿como?..._ Estaba deduciendo sus posibles respuestas cuando una voz bastante chillona lo interrumpió... una voz que bien conocía...

**-**¡Arriba! ¡A Levantarse! ¡AHORA!

¿Su tía petunia?... Ahora estaba bastante confundido, y se quedo pensando hasta que unos golpes huecos lo sacaron de ellos acompañados de otra vez la voz chillona...

**-**¡Arriba!

Sí, definitivamente era la voz de su tía petunia, ¿entonces donde estaba?... le recordaba mucho a la vieja...

**-**¿Ya estas levantado?

**-**Casi... (Contesto pensativo)

**-**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el tocino, y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy...

Harry gimió... _¿Cumpleaños de Dudley, ¿no había sido la semana pasada?_

**-**¿Qué has dicho?

**-**Nada, nada... (la tía se alejo)... O.O... Wow... Deyabú... ¿no ya lo había vivido? (susurro confundido, porque ahora entendía, estaba de nuevo en la alacena, la pregunta ahora era... ¿porque?)

Harry se levanto perezoso, tal vez había confundido el día...aunque era imposible, porque recordaba perfectamente haberse quedado solo y sin comer porque sus tíos habían "olvidado" que el se quedaba y no habían preparado nada de cena, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con un pedazo de pan viejo y sin sabor... pero eso terminaría, y era lo único que lo animaba, pronto tendría la mayoría de edad (mágica) y saldría de ahí para no volver... pero mientras... busco sus calcetines bajo su "cama", y tras sacarle las arañitas, de las cuales ya hasta se había olvidado que con el habitaban se los acomodo y lentamente salio de la alacena, sorprendido de que aún entrara en ella, pues cuando tenia once años, a penas si le quedaba... aun extrañado se dirigió a la cocina... detecto algo extraño... pero no sabía definir con exactitud que era, así que lo omitió y siguió hasta la cocina, se extraño de encontrar la mesa repleta de regalos, aunque pensándolo bien, eran de Dudley, así que era normal... aunque... lo que no era normal es que lo hubiesen obligado a ayudar, normalmente lo ignoraban y lo dejaban en su habitación... ¿qué había pasado, además... sentía algo extraño en la casa... como si se hubiese encogido... camino mas rápido un poco asustado y entro rápidamente a la cocina, busco el desayuno que su tía le pidió cuidar y se dispuso a servirlo cuando paso al lado de una vitrina, sin preocuparse volteo a verla para no chocar y vio su reflejo, iba a dar otro paso, cuando se giro y volvió a mirar su reflejo...

**-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**-**¿Que te pasa muchacho? (pregunto saltando del susto su tío Vernon)

**-**Yo... (volteo a verlo)... AAAAAAHHHHHHH...

**-**¿Qué pasa? (Pregunto entrando apresuradamente a la cocina Petunia)

**-**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (grito Harry al verla) T-Tú... Y-Yo... E-El...

**-**o.O...¿Nosotros y ellos? (pregunto un sorprendido Dudley, y no sorprendido para la cara de susto de Harry, sino porque recordó lo que vio el dia anterior en el colegio)

**-**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... (Volvió a gritar Harry mientras se desvanecía para caer en el frió suelo, que lo mas probable su tía petunia le haría limpiar)

Sintió frió... algo estaba pasando, o tal vez fuera todo un sueño, y cuando abriera los ojos, estaría nuevamente en su habitación, con su depre normal... Abrió los ojos... y... estaba en el suelo, mientras sus tíos desayunaban tranquilamente sin casi notar el estorbo en su cocina... Así, que se levanto con cuidado, y volvió a mirarse al espejo...

**-**No, no puede ser... (murmuro, deslizo su mano por todo su rostro, tratando de comprobar si era real o no) No puede ser... (repitió)

**-**No, definitivamente no puede ser... (Harry volteo a ver a su tío) Tu ahí acostado y arruinando mi piso limpio, mientras tu tía trabajando para preparar el desayuno, anda, apurate y sírvenos... Ya! (le grito al verlo de pie sin hacer nada)

**-**Tío... (pregunto temeroso)... ¿qué fecha es?

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**¿Que año es?

**-**1997...

**-**¿Qué?

**-**¿Que te pasa?

**-**No puede ser… no puedo tener 11 años de nuevo… (susurro asustado)

**-**De hecho son 10, aún no cumples los 11…

**-**No, no, no (se repetía abrumado) Yo ya debería tener 17 años, la mayoría de edad mágica…

**-**Qué te he dicho sobre la magia niño… NO EXISTE…

**-**No, no, no… debe ser un sueño (se repetía)

**-**Petunia (le susurro Vernon a Petunia que veían a Harry consternados) creo que por fin se ha vuelto loco este niño… Perfecto… por fin podremos llevarlo a un psiquiátrico!

**-**No Vernon, solo debe estar dormido… lastima…

**-**No puede ser… todo lo que viví no puede ser un sueño (dijo pellizcándose nuevamente) Todo, mis padres, Dumbledor, Ron, Hermione… Voldemort… no puede ser…

**-**Deja de estar mirándote en ese cristal y come tu avena que nos vamos, la señora Figg no podrá cuidarte, se fracturo una pierna…

**-**¿Me llevaran al zoológico? (pregunto sin pensarlo)

**-**¿Cómo sabias que iríamos al zoológico? (pregunto Petunia desconfiada y Harry levanto los hombros, aún tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque pensándolo bien… ¿QUE RAYOS ESTABA PASANDO?)

**-**No quiero que vaya! (grito, Dudley)

**-**No queda de otra, no podemos dejarlo aquí y que destruya la casa, ni el coche porque es nuevo… así que tal vez podríamos… (el timbre sonó interrumpiendo a Vernon)

**-**Oh No, ya están aquí, se levanto, abrió la puerta y segundos después entraba Piers Polkiss con su madre, y como siempre fue ignorado…

Media hora después Harry estaba sorprendido, desanimado y decepcionado en la parte trasera del auto junto a Dudley y su amigo Piers, después de un rato torturándose mentalmente intentando convencerse que no había sido un sueño, y que si tenia una vida en otro lado y gente que si lo quería… como Sirius… pero… Sirius había muerto hacia un año, bueno, o todavía no pasaba… estaba hecho un lío, así que no noto que ya habían llegado y tenia que bajarse del auto de tío Vernon, así que aun triste los siguió por largo rato, y con unas inmensas ganas de gritar se alejo de todos llegando al final del serpentario donde estaba, se recargo en la barandilla y suspiro, observando a todos a su alrededor y viendo como la gente no dejaba de verlo y cuchichear se giro dándole la espalda a toda esa gente quedando justo frente a una Boa constrictor, entonces recordó que había pasado en su "sueño y se acerco un poco mas, cuando un golpe en el vidrio lo asusto, volteo y vio a su Tío Vernon golpeando el cristal, porque Dudley se aburría, así que molesto giro su rostro hasta la serpiente y vio que esta ni se inmuto, sonrió de lado… ojala el pudiera ignorar así a las personas que lo molestaban, la miro fijamente con esos pensamientos, ya que su tío y primo se habían aburrido y retirado, cuando con un suspiro de derrota y recordando ignorar a su tío por mucho tiempo mas, vio como la serpiente le guiñaba un ojo, Harry se asombro y verificando que nadie le prestaba atención giro su rostro a la serpiente y también le guiño un ojo, luego la Boa lo miro fijamente como diciendo "Estoy acostumbrado, aunque no es divertido"

**-**Lo se… (le susurro Harry) y es muy molesto… (la serpiente asintió vigorosamente) ¿De donde vienes? (la serpiente señalo con su cola el cartel) "Boa Constrictor, Brasil" (leyó) Debe ser bonito (le dijo, la boa volvió a hacer la señal y Harry leyó) "Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico", así que nunca has estado ahí (le dijo) sabes, también a mi me paso lo mismo, no conocí a mis padres y… (Harry se detuvo cayendo el la cuenta… él estaba hablando con una serpiente, y le entendía eso significaba que podría ser… que no haya sido un sueño… interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir el frío suelo bajo él, estaba en el piso, y miro con enfado a Dudley y Piers)

De pronto vio sus rostros asustados y volteo a ver la razón, la boa bajaba del mostrador deslizándose rápidamente ante los gritos y rostros asombrados de su primo y mejor amigo a quienes la boa les dio un juguetón golpe con la cola y se deslizo, mas cuando paso a su lado la escucho decir "Brasil, aya voy… Gracias amigo", Harry aun asombrado la vio alejarse, pero entonces sonrió, lo comprendió… había dos opciones, una… O había sido una revelación del futuro… o regreso en el tiempo; no importaba lo que había sido… solo importaba una cosa… SI era mago, y SI le esperaba una vida con gente que lo apreciaba… entonces recordó a Voldemort y sus consecuencias… Dumbledor, Sirius… sus padres… tal vez no podría salvar a sus padres, pero si salvaría a Sirius y al profesor Dumbledor… No los dejaría salir de su vida… solo esperaba que tuviera razón…

Con esos pensamientos pudo soportar el castigo que sus tíos le impusieron por el vidrio aún sin poder comprobar que él había sido el culpable, pero esos castigos no le importaban tanto, ya que sabía que Si había tenido la culpa, y si de algo estaba seguro… es que las cosas cambiarían muy pronto, tanto que casi no podía soportar la espera…

&&&

**-**Espero haber hecho lo correcto Harry, y puedas encontrar lo que te ayudara a vencer a Voldemort… Se que harás lo correcto (Dijo un hombre viejo y de gafas de media luna que lo observaba desde lejos, pero con una sonrisa) Aunque sé que habrá varios cambios… (se volteo para caminar) Ahora solo tengo que buscarla… (susurro pensativo)

&&&

Ya había comenzado el verano y los señores Dursley estaban muy extrañados, pues su odioso sobrino actuaba de forma muy extraña, eso los inquietaba, pues era bien sabido que no les gustaban las cosas fuera de lo normal, así que una noche interceptaron a Harry que regresaba como siempre tarde a casa desde que inicio el verano, todos los días salía muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde, y no le importaban los castigos, además que siempre parecía estar esperando algo, aunque no sabían que, así que acorralándolo lo interrogaron…

**-**¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar a estas horas?

**-**Harry James Potter Evans…

**-**¿Cómo sabes que ese es tu segundo nombre? (pregunto asombrada Petunia)

**-**Eso no importa (no la dejo continuar Vernon) MI casa no es hotel para que llegues y hagas lo que quieras, así que vas a respetar y respondeme que haces todo este tiempo…

**-**Trabajar (dijo Harry sin inmutarse)

**-**¿QUE? O.O (dijeron al mismo tiempo sus tíos)

**-**Necesito algunas cosas y voy a necesitar dinero para comprarlas, así que estoy trabajando en una tienda de discos… estoy realmente cansado y hambriento así que si me disculpan iré a la cocina…

**-**Tú NO vas a ningún lado… No permitiré que hagas lo que te venga en gana muchacho (aullo Vernon)

**-**Te conviene tío Vernon, si gano dinero podré ahorrar e irme de aquí mas pronto de lo que te imaginas… (Vernon que iba a replicar al escuchar las últimas palabras de Harry lo pensó, tal vez no sería tan malo, no le estorbaría, pues no estaría en casa mucho tiempo, así que sin decir mas se fue a la sala a acompañar a Dudley quien estaba muy entretenido con la discusión, pero en cuanto el televisor se encendió dejo de prestarle atención al chico y se interno en el mundo del televisor; para cuando Harry salio de la cocina con un pobre sándwich de queso viejo, los vio reunidos en la estancia, sin notar su presencia, pero en familia, reprimiendo sus impulsos de añorar estar así con sus padres o con Sirius y la familia Weasley subió a su habitación a dormir, al día siguiente seria un gran día… lo tenia todo planeado…

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano, no recordaba la hora, pero sabía que ese día pasaría, estuvo silencioso en el desayuno, y a la hora del almuerzo los Dursley se dieron cuenta de la ansiedad de Harry y que no dejaba de poner atención a los primeros signos de ruido, así que decididos a fastidiarlo cuando llego la hora del correo y al ver que Harry dio un brinco poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la estancia Vernon alcanzo a detenerlo por la manga…

**-**Dudley, ve tú por el correo…

**-**No, yo iré… (dijo desesperado Harry)

**-**Dudley (repitió Vernon, por lo que con un berrinche Dudley fue por la correspondencia, pero al regresar traía una sonrisa en la cara)

Harry supo que era verdad… sí había llegado la carta, y que por su maldita ansiedad lo habían descubierto y una vez mas no había podido leerla, todo lo planeado salio mal, quería evitar que Hagrid tuviera que ir por él pero al final… no había podido, y lo peor era que los Dursley se habían enterado y tendría que vivir de nuevo esa pesadilla del hotel y la pequeña isla del faro…

Y tal y como Harry sabía que pasaría pero no por eso dejaba de ser frustrante, un Lunes, día antes de su cumpleaños estaban en la pequeña vieja y maloliente cabaña, donde después de cenar un plátano y una bolsa de papas fritas Harry esperaba con impaciencia la hora indicada, en el piso cubierto con una pequeña y delgada cobija estaba enroscado Harry, cuando la alarma del reloj de Dudley sonó dando a entender que era media noche, con la vista fija en la puerta espero, y el tan ansiado momento llego… un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta despertó a todos en la cabaña…

**-**Feliz cumpleaños Harry (se susurro con una enorme sonrisa)

Cuando tío Vernon bajo las destartaladas escaleras con un enorme rifle supo que era el momento, se levanto del piso y cuando la puerta cayo y vio al enorme hombre entrar su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, y al ver sus ojos sonreírle después de tanto tiempo susurro un imperceptible "Hagrid", reprimió los deseos de abalanzarse a él y abrazarlo, pero supo que sería muy extraño, ya que se supone Harry no sabe nada de él, pero cuando le dijo…

**-**Te pareces mucho a tu padre… pero tienes los ojos…

**-**De mi madre (respondió instintivamente y dejando asombrados a todos, pues nunca le habían dicho nada sobre sus padres)

**-**Le exijo que salga de aquí inmediatamente (bramo Vernon)

Después de Hagrid tirar el rifle, tomar té y darle de cenar a Harry sus respectivas salchichas, le sonrió y recordando algo rápidamente habló.

**-**Soy Rubeos Hagrid, guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, como ya había dicho, llamame Hagrid, todos lo hacen, ya sabrás todo de Hogwarts por supuesto…

**-**Sí (dijo Harry asombrando de nuevo a todos) pero nunca se termina de conocer ese lugar ¿no?

**-**Jajaja… Sí, tienes razón… Jajajaja…

**-**¿Co-como sabes eso? (pregunto una muy asombrada Petunia) Nunca se te dijo nada…

**-**¿Cómo? (dijo Hagrid)

**-**Me he informado sobre MI mundo (dijo Harry riendo ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes)

**-**Sabes que eres mago? (un chillido de Petunia y un gruñido de Vernon)

**-**Sí… (respondió seguro)

**-**¿Sabes de Dumbledor?

**-**El mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts nunca…

**-**¿Y tus padres?

**-**Muertos a manos del mismo Voldemort (en ese punto los Dursley estaban con la quijada en el piso)

**-**No digas su nombre (dijo alarmado Hagrid)

**-**El temor a un nombre solo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado (repitió esas palabras que alguien sabio le dijo)

**-**Aún así no deberías nombrarlo (Harry sonrió y Hagrid lo imito, dejando al margen a los Dursley que miraban furiosos y asombrados a los dos alternativamente, mientras Dudley se escondía sollozando tras su madre) Creo que es hora que leas la carta (se la extendió)

Harry la leyó emocionado, aunque recordaba perfectamente lo que decía, pero toco y palpo detenidamente el pergamino observándolo minuciosamente…

**-**¿Qué sucede Harry? (pregunto un poco preocupado por su reacción Hagrid)

**-**Solo verifico que esto sea real…

**-**Es muy real, te lo aseguro (sonrió Hagrid y Harry asintió sonriendo)

Tan feliz estaba que casi no se creía que ya estaba en el callejón Diagon comprando sus cosas para el colegio, ni siquiera le importo ver al profesor Quirrel, ya se verían en el futuro, uno no muy lejano; sorprendiendo una vez mas a Hagrid ya en Gringotts, Harry tomo rápidamente dinero de su cámara y salio presuroso, después de ir por la piedra Filosofal, que por supuesto de la cual no había dicho nada, no fue hasta que llego a la tienda de Madame Malkin cuando recordó lo que pasaría ese día, y a pesar de odiar lo que haría, había tomado una decisión, y tragándose el poco orgullo que tenía en ese momento siguió a donde lo conducía Madame Malkin, al llegar al fondo de la tienda, un chico de rostro pálido que también se probaba una túnica estaba…

**-**Hola (dijo el chico) ¿También Hogwarts?

**-**(Tomando aire preparándose contesto) Sí

**-**Mi padre esta en la tienda de a lado, comprando mis libros, mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas (dijo el chico que tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras justo como recordaba Harry) Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar las escobas de carrera. No sé porqué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a molestar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. (Harry suspiro resignado) ¿Tu tienes escoba propia? (continuo el muchacho)

**-**No (contesto triste)

**-**¿Juegas al menos al Quidditch?

**-**Sí (contesto orgulloso) Soy el mejor…

**-**Ja… ya lo veremos en Hogwarts, yo también juego y dice mi padre que sería un crimen que no estuviera en el equipo de mi casa, y la verdad, estoy de acuerdo ¿Ya sabes a que casa vas a ir?

**-**Sí (dijo seguro, pero después algo le vino a la mente y se corrigió) No lo se…

**-**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero se que yo seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas ser de Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me irìa ¿no te parece?

**-**Pues definitivamente tú no estarás ahí, no creo que seas de las personas que trabajan para conseguir lo que quieren…

**-**Claro que no… para eso están los sirvientes…

**-**Aja… (Dijo Harry)

**-**¡Oye… mira a ese hombre! (señalo a Hagrid en la ventana)

**-**Es Hagrid, trabaja en Hogwarts…

**-**He oído hablar de él, es como una especie de sirviente ¿no?

**-**Es el guardabosques (dijo Harry, aunque no le gustaba debía tratar, había una pequeña esperanza)

**-**Sí claro, he oído que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha, trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama (o tal vez hacia un esfuerzo inútil)

**-**Es estupendo (dijo Harry sin inmutarse)

**-**¿Eso crees? (dijo burlón el otro chico) ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

**-**Muertos (reprimió el impulso de decirle "por un loco al que tu padre por cierto le es fiel")

**-**Oh, lo siento (dijo el otro pero sin realmente sentirlo, lo que a Harry no le importo) Pero eran de nuestra clase ¿no?

**-**Brujos los dos (contesto Harry aún indiferente, aunque por dentro se concentraba en no golearlo)

**-**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres… (Harry no quería seguir escuchando sus estupido discurso por lo que lo interrumpió)

**-**Te sorprendería lo que los "otros" como les llamas pueden hacer… (Draco lo miro contrariado por haberlo interrumpido, pero al parecer su curiosidad lo venció)

**-**¿Cuál es tu apellido? (antes que Harry pudiera contestar Madame Malkin dijo)

**-**Ya está lo tuyo, guapo (Y Harry sin dejar de agradecer a Merlín por soportar tanto tiempo sin insultar al chico camino a la salida, pero antes de salir se detuvo y se giro al chico a mirarlo…)

**-**Soy Potter… Harry Potter (Madame y el chico lo vieron asombrados) Nos veremos en Hogwarts Malfoy… (salio de la tienda)

Después de eso siguió comprando sus útiles disfrutando del paseo, ya no estaba nervioso como cuando recordó visito por primera vez el callejón Diagon, no tenia tantas preguntas, ya las sabía, así que solo disfruto… pero algo casual lo hizo pensar…

**-**¿Sabes de las 4 casas de Hogwarts?

**-**Sí…

**-**¿Y a cual te gustaría ir?

**-**No lo se (dijo lúgubre, pues había algo que lo inquietaba)

**-**Cualquier casa es buena, menos Slytherin, esa es la casa donde los magos mas malvados han ido ahí

**-**Como Voldemort

**-**Harry, ¿Qué te dije de nombrarlo?

**-**Lo siento, lo olvide (dijo sin sentirlo realmente) Hagrid… (le habló de pronto consternado) Si… (trago saliva nervioso) Si quedara en Slytherin… ¿dejarías de ser mi amigo? (pregunto temeroso, Hagrid pareció pensárselo mucho, pero al final le contesto animado)

**-**Claro que no… no importa a que casa entres, siempre serás un héroe y un ejemplo a seguir, no dejaría de ser tu amigo solo por estar en esa casa, pero no te preocupes, estoy casi seguro que no lo harás…

Harry le sonrió esperando realmente que Hagrid cumpliera su palabra, pues una cosa había estado rondándole en su cabeza… para vencer a Voldemort necesitaba poder… y solo una casa se lo podía dar… pero ¿y si no era la correcta?...

Ya había pasado un mes desde su cumpleaños, mes en el que había sido ignorado por sus tíos lo cual ya no le importaba, pues seguía trabajando, quería ahorrar, tal vez no fuera mucho pero le serviría de algún modo, cuando llego el uno de Septiembre al anden nueve y tres cuartos, juntos sus cosas y se acerco al anden, pero aún sin entrar, pues faltaba algo… quería encontrarlo, fuero lo que fuera a pasar, quería ver a su único y mejor amigo…

Unos minutos después escucho gente corriendo y murmullos, murmullos característicos de una gran familia, así que al verlos pasar los siguió, debía hacer las cosas como eran, al estar cerca vio a Percy perderse entre los turistas, luego a Fred y George burlar a su madre, y fue cuando se acerco, debía entrar antes que Ron… se acerco a la mujer y le hablo…

**-**Discúlpeme…

**-**Hola querido (le dijo con su habitual amabilidad) Primer año en Hogwarts ¿no? Ron también es nuevo (lo señalo, Harry volteo a verlo y le sonrió, tal y como lo recordaba, aunque un poco mas pequeño, era el mismo niño pelirrojo y pecoso que recordaba)

**-**Lo que pasa es que… es que no se como…

**-**No te preocupes… (le explico rápidamente como hacerlo y dándole las gracias a la señora Weasley, y despidiéndose de la pequeña niña pelirroja que bien recordaba por lo que paso en sexto, se fue corriendo a atravesar el andén), hizo todo tal y como lo recordaba, los gemelos Weasley lo ayudaron a subir su baúl y observo como la familia de pelirrojos se despedía, escucho como hablaban de él y se escondió, una vez mas esperando que las cosas se dieran por su propio curso… A los pocos minutos la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver al menor de los Weasley…

**-**¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? (señalo el sillón opuesto al de Harry, y sonriente negó con la cabeza)

Después llegaron los gemelos Weasley quienes se presentaron y se fueron a ver la tarántula gigante de Lee Jordán, entonces Ron hizo lo que tanta curiosidad le causo y pregunto si realmente era Harry Potter y sobre su cicatriz… un rato después Ron notó que Harry lo miraba de manera extraña, como anhelante…

**-**¿Sucede algo? (pregunto extrañado)

**-**¿Por qué lo dices? (contesto)

**-**Por la forma que me miras… y comienzas a asustarme…

**-**Jajajajaja… Tranquilo, no te estoy acosando sexualmente si es lo que crees… Jajajajaja….

**-**Uff… comenzaba a asustarme Jajajaja…

**-**Jajajaja… es solo que eres tal como te recuerdo…

**-**¿Ya me habías visto? (pregunto confundido)

**-**Sí… bueno, no…

**-** o.O

**-**Verás… si te cuento algo… ¿prometes no tomarme de loco y creerme?

**-**Pues depende…

**-**¿Prometes confiar en mi? (Ron lo miro detenidamente, lo vio a los ojos y recordando lo que le dijo su madre sobre que no debía tener amigos contesto solemne)

**-**Si… prometo confiar en ti… (Harry sonrió)

**-**Veras… hace unos meses tuve un sueño, de hecho fue como si despertara, pero no se si fue un sueño o una regresión en el tiempo…

**-**Eso no existe…

**-**Existen los giratiempos ¿no?

**-**¿Cómo sabes eso?... Creí que habías vivido con muggles este tiempo…

**-**Así es… pero… por medio de mi sueño lo sé, porque todo esto ya lo viví…

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Eso… Y no, no estoy loco (le dijo al ver su cara)

**-**Sí ya lo viviste… ¿como es que no sabías entrar en el anden? (pregunto sospechando)

**-**Bueno, tenía que conocerte de algún modo, y a tu familia también…

**-**¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia?

**-**Todo…

**-**O.o… ¿Cómo?

**-**Te lo explicare… pero no saldrá de aquí ¿de acuerdo? Además necesito que me ayudes a investigar un hechizo… (Ron asintió intrigado)

Pasaron las siguientes horas hablando, más bien Harry hablando y Ron escuchando cada vez más estupefacto, pero sin dejar de escuchar o interrumpir, lo que Harry agradeció…

**-**¿Estas diciendo que yo era tu mejor amigo?

**-**O vas a ser…

**-**¿Y que juntos con otra persona que no conozco nos enfrentaremos a quien-tú-sabes?

**-**En resumen… Sí…

**-**Estas loco…

**-**Pruébame (lo retó)

**-**De acuerdo, si dices que hasta pasabas algunos veranos con nosotros…

**-**En la madriguera…

**-**O.O Sí, bueno… ¿Cómo se llama toda mi familia?

**-**Molly y Artur Weasley son tus padres, Bill y Charlie son tus hermanos mayores que ya salieron de Hogwarts, Bill trabaja para Gringotts y Charlie en Rumania con los Dragones, Percy es prefecto y será premio anual…

**-**Genial… otra cosa que presumirnos… (murmuro Ron y Harry sonrió, comenzaba a creerle)

**-**Fred y George idolatran a los merodeadores (Ron abrió muy grandes los ojos) y tu hermana entrara el próximo año en Hogwarts…

**-**O.O… Eso pudiste haberlo investigado… Hablando de Ginny… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando la viste? (pregunto desconfiado)

**-**Es que me da vergüenza (dijo sonrojándose nuevamente)

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Porque ella… bueno ella… ella me besara en sexto (susurro muy bajito)

**-**¿QUE QUEEEE?

**-**Bueno yo…

**-**Es mi hermanita… ¿Cómo pudiste?

**-**Escucha se que es tu hermanita, por eso le dije lo que le dije…

**-**¿Que le dijiste?

**-**Todo a su tiempo Ronny… (se burló)

**-**Odio que me digan Ronny…

**-**Jajaja… lo se, y también odias las arañas… por eso entre mas lejos de la tarántula mejor ¿no? (Ron se sonrojo)

**-**Eso es secreto…

**-**De acuerdo… ¿Aun no me crees?

**-**Es que eso tú lo pudiste investigar…

**-**Bien que te parece si te digo que en unos 2 o 3 minutos (dijo viendo a la ventana) aparecerá por la puerta un chico llamado Neville buscando su sapo…

**-**Te diría que…

**-**Perdón (abrió un chico la puerta) ¿Por casualidad no habrán visto un sapo?

**-**No, lo siento Neville… Ya la encontraras…

**-**Sí… eso espero, se me escapa todo el tiempo… Bueno, si lo ven… (salio del compartimiento)

**-**Te creo…

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Te creo todo… Harry…

**-**Gracias… (sonrieron reconociéndose)

**-**Oye Harry (dijo después de un rato) Y… si ya lo sabes… ¿en que casa quedaremos? (Harry sonrió divertido)

**-**Gryffindor…

**-**Lo sabía…

**-**Pero hay algo que debo decirte Ron y espero que no cambie nuestra amistad, ya que tu y Hermione son lo único que tengo… bueno, por ahora…

**-**Harry… yo no soy así (dijo Ron asustado)

**-**o.O… Claro que NO RON! (dijo molesto y Ron volvió a suspirar)

**-**Uff… No me asustes así Harry…

**-**¬¬…

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse mostrando nuevamente al chico del sapo acompañado de una niña que Harry reconoció perfectamente y con una amplia sonrisa los saludo…

**-**¿Alguien ha visto un sapo?... Neville perdió uno (dijo una voz mandona)

**-**Ya le hemos dicho que no… (pero la chica no escuchaba, veía fijamente la varita que Ron hace poco había sacado previniendo la locura de su compañero; mientras Harry la observaba, casi no recordaba sus dientes grandes, los que cambiaria hasta cuanto curso cuando Malfoy…)

**-**Oh… estas haciendo magia… Entonces vamos a verlo (la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que se apresuro a prevenir a Ron)

**-**Ron no creo que… (Tarde, Ron ya había hecho el hechizo a su rata que estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, cosa que Harry no se había percatado… ¿Habría estado escuchando todo?... Había olvidado el insignificante detalle pero gran problema que representaba Scabbers…y como era… A Ron no le salio y después de unas cuantas palabras mas de Hermione salieron, a Hermione no le diría nada hasta que pasara lo del Trol, fue hasta ese momento que ella cambio sus prioridades, y necesitaba ese pequeño cambio para ser quien él conocía)

**-**Ojala que esa niña no quede en Gryffindor, no lo soportaría… (Harry rió a carcajadas… si tan solo supiera…)

Después de un corto tiempo riendo Harry decidió que debía decirle sus planes, para que no le sorprendieran y dejara de confiar en él…

**-**Oye Ron… (por tercera vez la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a tres chicos)

**-**Eres tú (dijo el chico pálido que conoció en la tienda de túnicas) Harry Potter…

**-**Malfoy… (respondió como saludo Harry)

**-**Estos son Crabbe y Goyle (señalo a sus guardaespaldas) Y veo que ya sabes quien soy…

**-**Draco Malfoy… hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black… (Ron fingió tos tratando de no reír del nombre)

**-**Te parece divertido mi nombre ¿no? No necesito preguntar quien eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y con más hijos que los que pueden mantener… (Se volvió hacia Harry) muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso…

Malfoy extendió la mano para estrechar la de Harry, y Harry tentado a huir de su decisión la miro fijamente como pensándolo y cuando Draco la iba a retirar molesto, Harry levanto su mano y la estrecho… Su primer cambio…

**-**Se escoger a mis amigos gracias… (Draco sonrió complacido) Ahora estoy con uno… así que si me disculpan… (se acerco a donde minutos antes había estado y se sentó)

**-**Nos veremos en Hogwarts Potter, y cuida con quien te juntas… (sonrió malévolo viento la rabia de Ron) Vamonos (les dijo a sus gorilas y salieron del compartimiento, segundos después nuevamente apareció Hermione en el umbral)

**-**¿Todo bien?

**-**Todo Hermione…

**-**Bien, acabo de ir a la locomotora y me dijo el chofer que pronto llegaremos, será mejor que se cambien… (salio de ahí)

**-**¿Ya conocías a Malfoy? (pregunto Ron confundido comenzando a cambiarse)

**-**Sí en el callejón Diagon y pues… donde te dije (le susurro)

**-**Ah, cierto… y ¿siempre es así?

**-**Peor…

**-**¿Entonces porque te hiciste su amigo?

**-**Porque es uno de los cambios que necesito hacer para mejorar…

**-**¿Uno?

**-**Así es… Ron, muchas cosas de las que te hablé cambiaran…

**-**¿Cómo cuales?

**-**Como la que acabas de ver… (Termino de cambiarse y le dijo mirándolo fijamente muy serio) Ron… pase lo que pase y haga los cambios que haga… ¿No dejaras de ser mi amigo verdad? (Ron sonrió)

**-**Nunca…

**-**¿Y confiaras en mi?

**-**Claro Harry, y no dudes que te ayudaré en lo que necesites…

**-**Gracias… (Harry le dio un abrazo amistoso, y después escucharon una vez del tren que indicaba que estaban llegando)

Salieron del tren y fueron con Hagrid que saludó a Harry calurosamente, y después de cruzar el lago como tradicionalmente lo hacían los de primero llegaron al grande e imponente Hogwarts, Harry a pesar de tanto tiempo se sentía como en casa. Del chico de casi 17 años meses atrás no habían rastros, No había tristeza, ni desolación, y para eso usaría lo que sabía, para prevenir lo que pasaría en un futuro y que le arruinarían la vida…

Esperaron para entrar a la selección y ahora si vio divertido a todos los chicos esperando que la prueba que pasarían para seleccionar casa (que muy pocos sabían que solo era un sombrero), y después de la "pequeña" platica y explicación de la profesora McGonagall entraron a una habitación a esperar que fueran por ellos y les hicieran la prueba…

Minutos después regreso la profesora y los reunió a todos en una hilera, poco a poco fueron desfilando ante las miradas de todos en el Gran comedor, y cuando estuvieron frente a la mesa de los profesores, se detuvieron mientras la profesora ponía un banquillo frente a ellos y sobre éste el sombrero seleccionador, después de su canción, llego el turno de la selección, y los nervios aumentaron de nuevo, no podía confiarse a estar en Gryffindor de nuevo, pero sabía que era Gryff de corazón, por eso no tenía miedo, sin embargo lo tenía y un presentimiento, pero aún no lograba ver si era bueno o malo, solo lo sentía y muy fuerte…

Cuando llego su turno tomo aire y valor de donde no había y se acerco, cuidadosamente se sentó y tomo el sombrero, lo coloco en su cabeza y espero…

**-**_Mm… Difícil, muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh, vaya sí y una buena disposición para probarse a si mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces… ¿Dónde te pondré?_

Nuevamente Harry se aferro al taburete y pensó "Slytherin no, Slytherin no", un miedo lo inundo…

**-**_En Slytherin no ¿eh, ¿Estas seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza, y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino a la grandeza. No hay dudas ¿verdad?… Bueno, si estas seguro mejor que seas…_

Harry sintió un tremendo escalofrío y pensó "Espera"…

Los que esperaban la selección del gran niño que vivió y derroto a Voldemort, estaban ansiosos, esperando lo que el sombrero gritaría, aunque había un viejo que miraba expectante, aunque ya sabía que pasaría, aunque tardaba mas de la cuenta… De pronto el sombrero abrió lo que parecía boca y grito…

**-**_¡SLYTHERIN!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**OK… Segundo capitulo de este nuevo proyecto, es algo diferente a los que he escrito, para empezar porque es de Harry y no Draco-Hermione u.u Triste pero cierto…** **mi primer personaje es este bombón de Harry (Harry: O/O Gracias…) Jejeje, eres un amor… en fin…**

**Dejen sus reviews amonestándome, criticándome y demás, no los reprocho y los recibo con mucho gusto y jubilo… n.n**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta tiene varios Spoilers del libro "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", y así estaba planeado, intentare resumir cada año vivido del libro en dos capítulos cada uno, porque la verdadera acción empieza en sexto y séptimo, aunque algunas cositas antes serán importantes para el futuro…**

**Si se preguntan porque no me salto los libros y voy directo a sexto o séptimo ah… pues porque pequeños detalles nos sirven para el futuro como dije ya…**

**Ahora sí los dejo y espero muchos reviews!**

**Con cariño Ly Malfoy…**

**Pta: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE YA LA LEYERON Y DEJARON REVIEWS… Y A LOS QUE NO DEJARON TAMBIEN GRACIAS! n.n **


	3. Cosas diferentes ¿mismas consecuencias?

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 3**

**COSAS DIFERENTES ¿MISMOS RESULTADOS?**

_Los que esperaban la selección del gran niño que vivió y derroto a Voldemort, estaban ansiosos, esperando lo que el sombrero gritaría, aunque había un viejo que miraba expectante, aunque ya sabía que pasaría, aunque tardaba mas de la cuenta… De pronto el sombrero abrió lo que parecía boca y grito…_

**-**_¡SLYTHERIN!_

**3**

Nadie se movió de sus asientos, nadie aplaudió y un silencio sepulcral se formo en todo el comedor, los profesores, en especial el director estaba mas asombrado que nunca… se supone que eso no pasaría, Ron lo observo expectante y lo siguió asustado son la mirada, entonces Harry giro su rostro a verlo y le susurro "confía en mi", Ron comprendió las palabras de Harry en el tren y a lo que se refería con cambios y que no dudara de él, así que le sonrió y asintió. Harry caminaba asustado a su nueva casa… Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, solo esperaba que realmente valiera la pena, y aunque todos lo miraran raro el tenia su razón… "Quería Poder", pero no para lo que todos pensaban… sino porque debía derrotar a Voldemort, y después… tal vez, impedir lo que sabía sucedería… Además que podría fastidiar a cierta personita que lo odiaba jejeje…

**-**Estas aquí Potter (siseo una voz)

**-**Así es Malfoy…

**-**Elegiste bien, puedes estar seguro…

**-**Eso espero… (Volteo a ver a su amigo y observo como directamente fue a Gryffindor)

Un rato después termino la selección, y en sus platos aparecieron los manjares deliciosos que no esperaron en comer, absolutamente todos, completamente satisfechos y cansados se levantaron al terminar el discurso del director para ir a su sala común, Harry se levanto con los otros para ir con su nueva "familia", camino sin dirigir una palabra mas a Ron, pues iban por caminos opuestos, así que los siguió en silencio, aunque con Malfoy hablando, no era difícil mantenerse callado, toda su concentración la usaba en no matarlo… Al entrar a la sala común vio que cada uno tenía su propia habitación, y para fortuna de Harry (nótese el sarcasmo) su habitación se encontraba al lado de Malfoy, así que resignado a sufrir frío por el resto de sus días camino a su habitación y apareciendo cobijas mucho mas gruesas, se recostó… entonces recordó algo importante (relativamente), se acerco a su baúl des pues de ponerse la pijama, y tras buscar en el fondo de éste, encontró un libro que compro a espaldas de Hagrid uno que estando en ese lugar, le ayudaría de mucho… _"Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de cabello, Piernas de mantequilla, Lengua atada y más, mucho más"_; sonrió y se recostó a leerlo…

Decidido a que emocionado como estaba no podría dormir, bajo cuidadosamente de su cama… empezaría desde esa noche…

Intentando no reírse a carcajadas bajo a la sala común de Slytherin, era madrugada y suponía no habría nadie ahí, así que sin cuidado, bajo, pero le extraño ver la vieja y fría chimenea con fuego aún, así que se acerco…

**-**Malfoy… (el chico se incorporo rápidamente)

**-**Potter… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Paseando… (Draco lo observo sin creerle ni una palabra) Debes estar contento… estas en la casa donde querías ¿no?

**-**Sí… aunque tu no lo preces… (Harry alzo los hombros)

**-**Me acostumbrare… (sonrió malévolo) Muy pronto…

**-**Me parece que dejaras atrás a ese chico Weasley ¿no?

**-**No, es mi mejor amigo… y no por ser de otra casa dejara de serlo…

**-**Eso piensas tú… ¿Qué piensa él? (sonrió burlón)

**-**Lo mismo…

**-**Ya veremos Potter… ya veremos… (se levanto para irse)

**-**Dime Harry… (interrumpió su camino) Podríamos ser amigos ¿te parece? (Malfoy lo observo curioso y desconfiado, entonces recordó lo que su padre le dijo "Intenta hacerte su amigo, nos servirá de mucho")

**-**Llámame Draco…

**-**Bien (le sonrió, tal vez ya no tan forzado) Y si te llegan a preguntar tú nunca me viste y yo nunca te vi aquí…

**-**¿Por qué? (desconfió)

**-**Mañana lo verás… (sonrió travieso y se fue a su habitación) buenas noches Draco…

A la mañana siguiente se levanto bastante mas feliz que en día anterior, claro ya estaba en Hogwarts, solo un pequeño detalle opacaba su felicidad… que estaba en Slytherin, pero era por una buena causa ¿verdad?... Se baño, vistió y cogio sus cosas, su varita y salio de su habitación directo a la sala común, donde Draco estaba solo…

**-**Buenos Días Draco… (Dijo Harry)

**-**Buenos días Harry… ¿Y los demás?

**-**Tú deberías saberlo… en la enfermería intentando desenredarse la lengua…

**-**Jajajajajajajajajajaja… Es genial… ese libro es genial…

**-**Harry… ¿Por qué todos están hechizados menos yo? (le pregunto levantándose)

**-**Porque tú eres mi amigo (respondió serio, pero a la vez con la mirada divertida, aunque la verdad era que el hechizo se activaría en cuanto se acostara, pero decidido a intentar realmente ser su amigo mas noche se dirigió a su habitación a retirarlo, pero estaba contento, porque logro desconcertar al gran Draco Malfoy…)

Sin que Harry supiera… esas simples palabras y el hecho habían generado un imperceptible, pero a la vez importante cambio…

**-**¿Cómo sabes hacer esos hechizos? (pregunto curioso tomando sus cosas y caminando con Harry a desayunar al Gran Comedor)

**-**Sé muchas cosas…

**-**Claro, como cuales…

**-**Hoy haré algo que te dejará asombrado…

**-**¿Y que será?... ¿conseguir un cerebro?

**-** Ja, ja… tal vez te consiga uno…

**-** ¬¬…

**-**Vamos que me muero de hambre…

Llegaron al comedor, donde todos ya estaban, incluidos todos los Slytherin… hasta Blase Zabini pregunto…

**-**¿Dónde estaban? (pregunto sospechoso)

**-**En la enfermería… (contesto Harry)

**-**Sí claro…

**-**¿También amaneciste con la lengua enredada?

**-**Por eso venimos de la enfermería Crabbe (contesto molesto Malfoy)

**-**Deben enseñarme ese hechizo (les susurro Blase)

**-**No se a que te refieres (dijo Draco)

**-**Fui el último en salir de la enfermería justo dos minutos antes que ustedes yo llegue, así que no estaban ahí… (Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry se le adelanto)

**-**¿Qué quieres saber?

**-**Ese hechizo, fue increíble…

**-**En verdad lo fue… (respondió Draco)

**-**¿Me lo enseñaran?

**-**Yo no… (empezó un malhumorado Draco, pero Harry lo interrumpió)

**-**Con una condición te lo enseñaremos (Draco lo miro extrañado)

**-**¿Cuál?

**-**Lo que te enseñemos nunca lo debes usar contra nosotros… debe ser una promesa… y espero que una promesa valga mucho para ustedes… (les dijo Harry)

**-**o.O… Eres muy extraño (le dijo Zabini) Pero una promesa de Zabini vale mucho mas que… que… bueno vale mucho…

**-**o.O… No confió…

**-**Lo prometo… ¿Ya?

**-**Esta bien… ¿Qué dices Draco?

**-**No lo se es muy arriesgado…

**-**¿Tienes miedo que tu papi se entere y te regañe? (se burlo Harry y Blase intento no reírse, cosa que no logro)

**-**Jajajajajajajaja… ¿Tienes miedo de papi?

**-**Bien, lo haré…(dijo enojado) pero otro comentario de esos Potter y no lo cuentas ¿entendido?

**-**Si claro (le dijo indiferente)

**-**T.T No me hiciste caso…

**-**Ah… ¿dijiste algo Draco?

**-**Jajajajajajajaja…

**-**T.T…

**-**Jejeje… era broma…

**-**¬¬ Nadie se burla de un Malfoy… (sonrió malévolo)

**-**Pues entonces soy nadie porque ya lo hice… Jajajaja

**-**T.T Maldito…

Continuaron desayunando bajo alguna que otra amenaza de Draco Malfoy, mientras Harry sorprendentemente se acostumbraba cada vez mas rápido a estar con ellos, tal vez si la vez pasada se hubiera tomado el tiempo o molestia de conocerlos, no se hubiesen hecho mortifagos, y eso es lo que intentaría evitar, entre mas aliados mejor…

Harry hablaba con Ron cada vez que podía, entre clases, en la cena o desayuno, pasaba mucho tiempo con él, mientras Draco y Zabini, quien se había unido a ellos, casi desde el primer día, fastidiaban a los demás alumnos, Harry tenía que investigar…

**-**¿Estas seguro, no haber realizado un conjuro?

**-**No lo recuerdo, casi no recuerdo esa noche…

**-**Intenta recordar Harry, es importante…

**-**Desearía que Hermi estuviera aquí, ella lo sabe siempre todo…

**-**Pero si te eres de los mejores, te salen muy bien los hechizos, y… ¿Quién es Hermi?

**-**Pronto lo sabrás… Además yo se todo eso, porque ya lo hice ¿lo olvidas, en realidad me costo trabajo hacerlo, y no estudiaba mucho… jejeje, no estudiábamos mucho…

**-**Jajaja… eso yo sigo haciéndolo jajajaja… Oye, por cierto… ¿Cómo puedes soportar a Malfoy y Zabini? Yo no lo soporto más de 2 minutos… (dijo con cara de frustración)

**-**Paciencia… además, no son tan malos… en especial para hacer bromas…

**-**¿Ustedes son lo que hacen las bromas a loas 4 casas?

**-**Jajajaja… sí… es divertido… un día deberías venir con nosotros…

**-**Un día…

**-**Esta noche…

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Les haremos una broma a unos de Hufflepuff…

**-**¿Porque?

**-**Mmm… nada mas…

**-**Se te esta pegando lo Slytherin…

**-**Vamos Ron… si te doy una razón ¿vendrás?

**-**¿Cómo cual?

**-**Estamos preparando algo diferente para noche de Halloween… ¿Qué dices? La broma sería general…

**-**No lo se Harry, es arriesgado…

**-**Suenas como Draco…

**-**O.O Lo haré…

**-**Genial… ahora me voy que tengo que hacer algo importante…

**-**¿Qué harás? ¿La broma?

**-**No, seré el buscador de Slytherin en Quidditch…

**-**¿Qué?... Pero los de primero no pueden…

**-**Ya lo veremos… nos vemos Ron…

**-**Adiós Harry…

**-**Te juntas con un Slytherin… eso es bueno para las relaciones entre casas… (dijo una voz mandona, pero en tono amistoso)

**-**Nadie te pregunto (dijo de mal humor)

**-**Solo quería ser amable…

**-**No lo necesito, ahora si me permites, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… (se levanto)

**-**Grosero… Tal vez el que debería estar en Slytherin es otro, no Harry! (le grito y se giro camino al castillo)

**-**Tal vez… así no sería aburrido, al menos el se esta divirtiendo… (susurro)

Harry estaba en la entrada del despacho de Dumbledor, ya había averiguado la contraseña, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pues no sabia que le diría al director para que lo dejara participar en el equipo, aquella vez en Gryffindor, no tenían buscador, pero aquí si… ¿o no?... Armándose de valor dijo la contraseña y subió, camino a la puerta y toco… tras recibir un "adelante", entro a la oficina redonda, tal cual como la recordaba.

**-**Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando vendrías Harry… ya te habías tardado (le dijo amablemente el viejo de gafas)

**-**¿Qué-Que quiere decir?... ¿sabía que vendría?

**-**Claro, te encanta el quidditch demasiado como para dejarlo pasar este año, y no tener tu fama del jugador mas joven de los últimos 100 años…

**-**No lo hago por la fama (dijo molesto) me encanta el quidditch, y no puedo dejarlo aunque no este en… Un momento como sabe todo eso… Usted sabe que yo…

**-**Lo se… yo mismo te envié el hechizo Harry…

**-**Entonces si fue un hechizo del tiempo y no un sueño…

**-**Así es…

**-**Pero si usted ya había… bueno, usted…

**-**Estaba muerto…

**-**Sí…

**-**Era necesario para completar mi hechizo…

**-**¿Entonces Snape no…?

**-**Yo le dije que lo hiciera…

**-**Vaya… Yo creí que el…

**-**Los había traicionado…

**-**Sí…

**-**Necesitaba morir para poder hacer una regresión de tanto tiempo…

**-**Pero yo no…

**-**Porque tú tenías el suficiente poder… y no regresaste tanto tiempo como yo…

**-**Entiendo… y ¿es temporal el hechizo?

**-**Es permanente Harry… lo siento…

**-**Esta bien, así podré hacer los cambios que necesito…

**-**La verdad me sorprendí de que quedaras en Slytherin Harry, creí que te irías con tu mejor amigo a Gryffindor…

**-**Estoy bien ahí…

**-**Me doy cuenta, estas formando tus propios merodeadores Harry…

**-**O.o ¿Cómo?

**-**no creas que no me entero sobre sus bromas… No debiste comprar ese libro Harry…

**-**O/O bueno es que…

**-**Jejejeje, esta bien, veo que este año si te estas divirtiendo…

**-**Tengo que hacerlo, disfrutar mi vida, este será el año mas tranquilo que tenga, así que tengo que vivirlo… Pero entonces… ¿me dejara estar en el equipo?

**-**El equipo de Slytherin esta completo Harry, (él bajo la vista triste) Pero si tu arreglas ese pequeño inconveniente… tal vez pueda ayudarte… (Harry sonrió) Y no quiero accidentes…

**-**De acuerdo… Ahora me retiro profesor… me toca pociones y no quiero llegar tarde con el profesor Snape… (sonrió inocente)

**-**¿Disfrutas su situación verdad?

**-**Para nada profesor (fingió inocencia) No disfruto que haga lo que haga no puede bajarle tantos puntos a Slytherin a pesar que me odie tanto… jejeje n.n

**-**Harry, Harry, has cambiado demasiado…

**-**Las circunstancias me han hecho cambiar profesor… con su permiso (salio de la oficina)

**-**Ojala puedas andar en fuego y no quemarte Harry (susurro Dumbledor)

Llegaron cerca de las fechas de Halloween y Harry cada vez estaba mas desesperado por encontrar la forma de ser el buscador del equipo, hasta que Blase le dio una idea genial, y ahora estaba en el campo de quidditch con una escoba escolar (pues aún no podía comprarse una escoba mas moderna) esperando a que el equipo se presentara después de retar al buscador de Slytherin, así que mientras esperaban Harry, Draco y Blase se acerco Ron…

**-**¿Qué quieres aquí pobretón? (dijo Draco despectivo)

**-**Que bueno que viniste Ron… (le callo Harry)

**-**bueno, quería verte a ver si eres tan bueno como presumes… (Harry sonrió)

**-**Eso todos lo queremos ver ¿no Draco?

**-**Yo solo quiero verlo caer de la escoba.

**-**¬¬ Gracias amigo…

**-**Ya sabes…

Llegaron justo en ese momento los 7 integrantes del equipo de Slytherin, quienes después de una despectiva charla, iniciaron la batalla, mientras eran observados desde las gradas por 3 chicos, y una malhumorada chica que los veía desde el fondo del estadio con el ceño fruncido… Draco aburrido de que no cogieran la snitch paseo sus ojos por todo el estadio y la descubrió, mirándolos fijamente como para reprenderlos, pero al encontrarse sus miradas ella cambio su expresión y sonrió imperceptible, el se sonrojo rápidamente y desvió su vista, tomo aire y volvió su vista a ella, pero ya no estaba, y la busco con la mirada, pero ya no la encontró… Así que confundido volvió a voltear al campo, pero justo al tiempo en que Harry levantaba su mano con la snitch en la mano…

**-**Maldición (dijo Draco)

**-**Me debes 10 Knuts Draco (le dijo Blase)

**-**Bien, bien, te los daré en la torre…

**-**Me da gusto que confiaras en mi Draco…

**-**Solo era realista…

**-**Felicidades Harry, eso fue genial…

**-**Sí, ¿donde aprendiste a volar así?

**-**Lo llevo en la sangre…

Se acerco a ellos el capital del equipo con cara de pocos amigos…

**-**Lo prometido es deuda y odio deber a alguien, así que si consigues el permiso del director, estas en el equipo…

**-**No puedes hacerme esto (dijo el antiguo buscador)

**-**Mírame… además, eres muy malo, un niño de primero fue mejor que tú y con una escoba mucho mas lenta que la tuya… Si Potter consigue el permiso… estas fuera…

**-**Pero… Tú (se acerco amenazador a Harry) ¿Cómo pudiste? Te voy a…

**-**Acepta tu derrota, no te humilles mas y largate (le dijo el chico rubio que se había puesto frente a él junto a Blase e increíblemente Ron)

**-**(El buscador sonrió) Nunca conseguirás ese permiso, y ser mejor que yo no te servirá de nada… (se fue)

**-**Siento decírtelo Harry, pero es cierto, no conseguirás ese permiso (le dijo Ron un poco afligido)

**-**Ya tengo el permiso del director…

**-**¿Cómo? (dijeron los tres)

**-**No importa como, el problema ahora es conseguir el permiso de Snape…

**-**Profesor Snape… (corrigió Blase)

**-**Sí bueno…

Caminaban cuatro chicos totalmente emocionados, aunque uno con cara de envidia, pero ya lo solucionaría… para eso estaba su padre ¿no?... Y Harry estaba mas emocionado que de costumbre, pues había obtenido el permiso de Snape para jugar, supongo que el hecho de fingir que le dolía tener que estar en Slytherin y ganar la copa de Quidditch para su casa, le animo un poco y firmo, por lo que ahora oficialmente era el buscador del equipo de Slytherin.

**-**No puedo creerlo Harry, de verdad lo lograste… (le dijo Ron)

**-**Eres el consentido del viejo chiflado…

**-**Es Dumbledor Draco, el profesor Dumbledor…

**-**Lo que sea… Eres su consentido…

**-**Pero lo increíble es que Snape te firmara el permiso, Te profesa un odio… (comento Blase)

**-**Jajajaja… es que es muy arrogante… (dijo Draco)

**-**Mira quien lo dice… (dijeron a coro Ron, Harry y Blase)

**-** ¬¬…

**-**Ron y que ha pasado con Hermione…

**-**Sigue sin hablarme por lo que le dije el otro día, pero en verdad es una molesta sabelotodo… (en ese momento Harry sintió un golpe en su hombro y vio a Hermione llorando al pasar junto a ellos)

**-**Te escucho (dijo Blase)

**-**Ah… bueno, no importa (dijo afligido)

**-**Eres un estupido Weasley… (dijo Draco y se fue al castillo, comportamiento que le pareció extraño a Harry, pero no le dio importancia)

**-**Bien, iré con Draco a preparar lo de esta noche Harry, nos vemos en la entrada en una hora…

**-**Esta bien, iré con ron a preparar lo acordado…

**-**Ok… DRACO… ESPERAME! (le grito a su amigo)

Así llego la noche de Halloween y todos los alumnos esperaban afuera del comedor a que las puertas se abrieran para pasar al banquete de celebración, de pronto las puertas se abrieron, y los emocionados niños de primero curso entraron rápidamente, pero todo estaba oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada… De pronto una luz ilumino una esquina del salón, donde envuelto en una telaraña estaba el que todos reconocieron como buscador de Slytherin, otra luz en la esquina contraria y en la misma situación un chico de Hufflepuff que había estado molestando a un grupo de primero de Slytherin, otra luz en otra esquina y estaba un chico de Ravenclaw que reconocieron como el mas estudioso de todo séptimo y, en la ultima esquina, cuando la luz ilumino alumbro a un chico de Gryffindor que había estado molestando a Hermione en la biblioteca…, para ese momento ya todos estaban en el centro del salón, pues no se veía ninguna mesa y todos se estaban riendo, cuando llego Snape y al ver tal alboroto se abrió paso a gritos entre los alumnos quedando exactamente en medio de todo el tumulto, entonces un niño de vio hacia arriba en ese momento grito… e inmediatamente después todos estaban cubiertos por una sustancia verde y pegajosa, y el mas sucio fue Snape, por ser el mal alto, inmediatamente después pequeñas arañas de platico cayeron del techo pegándose a sus cuerpos (claro que ellos no sabían que eran arañas de plástico), así que estaban mas que asustados, en ese momento se encendieron las luces y frente a ellos apareció el director Dumbledor…

**-**¿Qué paso aquí?

**-**Alguien que ha querido gastar una broma de Halloween señor (dijo un empapado Snape, quien salio del tumulto y con un hechizo se limpio, cosa que no hizo con los demás)

**-**Oh… Jejejeje, pues fue una buena broma… ¿no lo creen? (les pregunto a los alumnos del centro quienes lo miraron con cara de "no ve lo feliz que estoy") Bueno, pues a cenar, (dijo ignorando las miradas, hasta ahí se dieron cuenta que ya habían aparecido las mesas, así que completamente sucios y pegajosos se sentaron a cenar, no se dieron cuenta en que momento aparecieron Draco, Blase, Ron y Harry, pues estaban igual de sucios, al menos así se veían, porque en realidad estaban mucho menos sucios, y Ron sin rasto de arañas… pero la cena los absorbió a todos… por lo que se asustaron cuando un golpe seco abriendo las puertas los distrajo, el profesor Quirrell entro corriendo y al no fijarse se resbalo con el liquido verde que aún había ene le piso, por lo que dando una vuelta cayó directo al suelo, y mareado y adolorido solo pudo pronunciar…

**-**Trol… Mazmorras… (y se desmayo)

Todos gritaron y se levantaron asustados, entonces entre tanta confusión al momento de irse a sus salas comunes, Harry busco a Ron, era hora de buscar a Hermione…

Todo paso exactamente como lo recordaba, y aunque pudo hacer algún hechizo mas poderoso para deshacerse del Trol, decidió que era mejor que Hermione aprendiera, así que McGonagall los descubrió, quito y aumento puntos a las dos casas y los mando a dormir. Desde entonces se hicieron amigos y Harry no tardo en contarle lo que pasaba, lo del hechizo del tiempo y sus recuerdos, Hermione le creyó sorprendentemente y sin tanto esfuerzo como Ron, confiaba en él, y Harry se sentía bien de tener a sus dos mejores amigos de nuevo.

Llego noviembre y con él los inicios de los juegos de Quidditch, todo paso muy rápido, pero los chicos Ron y Hermione, no sabían que hacer en el partido Gryffindor-Slytherin, querían apoyar a su amigo, pero no era de su casa, entonces estaban en un gran dilema, así que decidieron que deseaban que ganara Gryffindor, pero que Harry atrapara la snitch, así que cuando vieron que Harry tenía nuevamente problemas con la escoba, Hemione no dudo en ir a ayudarlo, corrió, tropezó con Quirrell y prendió fuego a Snape, después al ver recuperarse a Harry se alejo con Ron.

Harry atrapo la Snitch, pero empato con Gryffindor, que en poco tiempo habían anotado bastantes puntos, por lo que celebraron, pero no tanto como si hubiesen ganado, y Harry llego a una conclusión, el equipo de Slytherin era realmente malo…

Llego la navidad y con ella las vacaciones, donde nuevamente se quedaría Harry como las veces anteriores, Ron decidió quedarse con Harry, así que la víspera de navidad Harry recibió un permiso para dormir en la torre de Gryffindor ya que todos los Slytherin se habían ido, jugaron ajedrez Mágico y comieron hasta hartarse, a la mañana siguiente Harry abrió sus regalos con una enorme sonrisa, pues también había recibido el regalo de la señora Weasley, su suéter y un pastel de chocolate, eso lo alegro mucho porque significaba que aunque fuera de Slytherin podían quererlo igual, pero este año, recibió dos paquetes mas, en respuesta de los dos paquetes que el envió de mas… Abrió el primero y era un libro con bordados de oro que decía "Hechizos para bromas y venganzas", con una nota que decía…

"Ya que eres el único capaz de hacer esos hechizo y con la esperanza de que luego nos lo enseñes te lo regalo"

Blase Zabini

**-**Es de Blase…

**-**Genial (dijo observando el libro) Podremos hacer mas bromas, jejeje, la de Halloween fue muy divertida…

**-**Sí, lo fue

Harry observo el otro paquete que no tenia nota ni nada que dijera que quien era, así que lo abrió con cuidado, pero era una caja que contenía una pluma de oro con un emblema diminuto en la punta, el emblema de Slytherin… Dentro de la caja, había una pequeña nota…

"Para que estés orgulloso de ser Slytherin"

D.M.

Harry sonrió, se estaba suscitando el cambio que quería que pasara, todo estaba resultando como lo planeo, comenzaba a ganarse la confianza del Sly, y ese era su objetivo…

Una noche, estrenando su nueva, bueno, nueva para él, capa invisible, salio a pasear, y su destino o coincidencia lo llevo a la habitación del espejo de Oesed, donde se acerco temeroso de saber que era lo que su corazón deseaba, temeroso lo toco y se miro fijamente, poco a poco aparecieron las figuras de sus padres, sosteniendo su hombro y sonriendo, entonces Harry sonrió, cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, pero no se movió, o quería perder de vista el reflejo de sus padres, quería sentirlo, vivirlo…

**-**Veo que tu mayor deseo siguen siendo tus padres…

**-**Nunca han dejado de serlo profesor Dumbledor…

**-**Me da gusto que no cambies totalmente Harry, es bueno que tu corazón se mantenga puro.

**-**Eso intento… ¿Sabe porque elegí estar en Slytherin? (Dumbledor negó ligeramente) Porque quiero poder para derrotar a Voldemort, no encontré nada diferente en Gryffindor, no encontré ese algo que me hace diferente a él, pero espero que aquí, conociéndolo mas pueda al fin saber como derrotarlo y acabar con esta estupida guerra…

**-**Harry…

**-**Ese es mi objetivo profesor, y se que lo encontrare (dijo seguro y caminando a la puerta) Bunas noches profesor…

**-**Buenas noches Harry…

Todo paso muy rápido después, Draco regreso bastante silencioso y mas odioso que nunca, pero pronto con las bromas y con los exámenes cada vez mas cerca se fue tranquilizando y volviendo a la normalidad, Blase seguía como siempre, Harry, Ron y Hermione se preparaban mucho para su próximo encuentro con Quirrell, claro que ellos no sabían a que se enfrentaban, por lo que el tiempo paso rápido, paso lo del Dragón, Draco y Blase casi los descubren, pero nada paso, Ni el castigo ni nada, bueno, el castigo si, pero fue porque atraparon a Draco y Harry jugándole una pequeña bromita a Peeves, pero ni Hermione ni Neville tuvieron que pasar por el bosque prohibido.

Llego el fin de los exámenes y esta vez estaba casi seguro que lo había hecho muy bien, claro que según Ron fue trampa porque él ya sabía las preguntas del examen, pero la verdad era que Harry nunca puso demasiada atención a esos detalles, así que tuvo que estudiar duro para ellos.

Ese día tendrían que ir a buscar la piedra filosofal, así que como estaba previsto, Harry se fue temprano a la cama, y un par de horas después salio de su habitación bajo la capa invisible, para encontrarse en la sala de trofeos con Ron y Hermione, que para variar venían discutiendo…

Se encaminaron a la habitación del tercer piso, y cuando vieron Ron y Hermione a Fluffy tuvieron que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr, Harry no dejaba de hacer música con la flauta que Hagrid le regalo en navidad, aunque se la paso a Hermione después, para que pudiera entrar, minutos después ellos lo siguieron cayendo en el lazo del diablo, cosa que Harry olvido y no se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba sujeto casi todo su cuerpo, nuevamente recurriendo a Hermione quien si se dio cuenta lograron salir ilesos. Harry tuvo que coger la llave montado en la escoba, y tras cogerla Ron y Hermione abrieron la puerta y con Harry pasaron a la siguiente habitación… El tablero de ajedrez, donde Ron nuevamente mostró sus dotes de jugador y logro sacarlos del aprieto donde estaban, una vez mas y sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo, Ron cayó, provocando el Jaque Mate de Harry al rey, entonces Hermione y él continuaron a la siguiente prueba, donde los frascos lo esperaban, sin necesidad de resolver el acertijo le dijo a Hermione cual botella tomar para que regresara con Ron, le explico que mandara una carta urgente a Dumbledor con Hedwing, tomando las escobas de la sala anterior… Harry tomo la botellita pequeña y atravesó las flamas, llego y vio a Quirrell por el espejo de Oesed, espero a que se diera cuenta de su presencia, poco a poco se acerco al espejo cuando Voldemort lo descubrió, y como la vez anterior tuvieron su "charla amena", mientras Harry recuperaba la piedra y la colocaba en su bolsillo, cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta Quirrell intento atraparlo, pero al tocarlo se quemaba, por lo que Harry, no espero mas, y lo destruyo, mientras el sentía que caía y caía, pero con una voz retumbando en su cabeza… "Harry, Harry"… su madre…

La luz de daba de lleno en el rostro y vio un reflejo brillante que le recordó la snitch dorada, intento sujetarla pero nada paso, pestañeo varias veces y se incorporo, vio al profesor Dumbledor quien le sonreía divertido…

**-**Profesor… (le dijo Harry)

**-**Vaya Harry, realmente me sorprendes… (Harry sonrió)

**-**¿Todo esta bien?

**-**Todo Harry, no te preocupes… Ahora descansa… no creerás quienes han venido a preguntar por tu salud…

**-**Hermione y Ron…

**-**Además de el señor Malfoy y el señor Zabini…

**-**¿Qué?... ¿en serio?

**-**Sí, pero creo que amenazaron con decirlo a alguien y algo de que se acordarían de ellos…

**-**Jejejeje… Profesor… ¿Cree que pueda evitar que se vuelvan mortifagos?

**-**Creo que nada pierdes con intentarlo Harry, y puedes ganar dos buenos amigos…

**-**Ojala… sabe… no son tan malos como pensaba cuando estaba en Gryffindor…

**-**Bueno, creo que todos juzgamos son conocer ¿no cree?

**-**Sí, todos merecemos una oportunidad…

Y como llego el primero día de clases llego el último día, ya estaba en el anden 9 ¾, esperando a sus tíos, cuando llego la señora Weasley con su esposo y la pequeña Ginny… Los saludo amable, como siempre, estaba satisfecho, Slytherin y Gryffindor habían ganado la copa de las casas, había sido un empate… pero no importaba, porque estaba bien, él estaba bien y estaba seguro que el próximo año iba a ser mejor… Pues por muy sorprendente que sea los cuatro chicos habían hecho un especie de pacto silencioso, que a Dumbledor le pareció muy familiar… ¿serian la nueva generación de merodeadores, esperaba que no, pues la primera le había causado muchos problemas, y con esta, y de las dos mejores casa sería un desastre total… Y con lo que les esperaba el próximo año, rogaba que todo saliera bien…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 3 terminado…. Más corto que el anterior, pero igual de productivo… a partir del siguiente capitulo, los cambios serán más evidentes… Pues integrare un nuevo personaje, que les traerá muchos problemas, en especial a Harry y Draco, ¿Las cosas seguirán igual?... ¿Empeoraran o mejoraran?... Jejeje, ojala sigan leyendo esta historia n.n y así se darán cuenta de que es lo que pasará…**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR SUS REVIEWS y a todos los que leen la historia! GRACIAS!**

**Los quiere Ly…**


	4. Algunas cosas cambian

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 4**

**ALGUNAS COSAS CAMBIAN**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry: Siiii……. Todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling…

Ly: TT.TT Esa era mi línea!

Harry: Jejeje… ups… perdón…

Ly: Me vengare… (puso cara de maldad)

Harry: No puedes soy demasiado encantador para que me hagas daño…

Ly: ¬¬… u.u es cierto…

Harry: Lo se… n.n… pero aún así… te quiero Ly!

Ly: KAWAII!

**4**

Harry y Ron estaban en las mazmorras con Snape, pues los estaba amonestando por la forma en que llegaron, en el auto volador de Artur Weasley, y todo por la culpa de Dobby, una vez mas intento salvarle la vida y como dijo que aún así iría a Hogwarts, intento detenerlo cerrando la entrada del anden, por lo que volando en el auto llegaron… Snape intentaba expulsarlos, pero sabía que no podría… Aunque Harry olvidaba un pequeño e insignificante detalle, la vez pasada no los pudo expulsar porque no eran de su casa, sin embargo, ahora Harry era de Slytherin y podía mandarlo a su casa en el próximo tren a Londres, así que esa era ahora su mayor preocupación, si se iba, todo cambiaria, se reprendía mentalmente por estúpido y no haber pensado en otra solución… Así que ahora estaba ahí esperando que un milagro sucediera…

Dumbledor junto con la profesora McGonagall llegaron, Dumbledor explico que se había cerrado la entrada del anden y el milagro sucedió, el profesor justifico a los dos chicos evitando que Snape pudiera deshacerse de él…

Se fue a su habitación sin cenar, para tortura de él, pues sabía que McGonagall no dejaría sin cenar a Ron, y no se levanto de su cama hasta la mañana siguiente…

Bajo a la sala común para después bajar a desayunar cuando varios chicos se le acercaron cautelosos…

**-**¿Es cierto Potter?

**-**¿Qué? (pregunto confundido)

**-**¿Qué llegaste volando?

**-**Ah… sí…

**-**¿Y no te han expulsado? (pregunto una voz adormilada)

**-**¿No me ves aquí?

**-**Uy… hoy no amanecimos de humor ¿eh?

**-**No, y me muero de hambre, así que si me disculpan, voy a desayunar…

**-**¿Qué Potter?... ¿Demasiado importante para siquiera saludar?

**-**Creí que ya me habrían olvidado, como no supe nada de ustedes en el verano…

**-**Como te fuiste a casa de los Weasley no creí que necesitaras otra compañía más que ellos… (contesto una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras)

**-**¿Cómo lo saben?

**-**Es Hogwarts Harry, todo se sabe… (le dijo nuevamente la voz adormilada)

**-**¿Sueño Blase? (pregunto burlón)

**-**Mucho… (bostezo)

**-**¿Vamos a desayunar? (les pregunto Harry)

**-**Sí… (caminaron los tres a la salida de la sala común)

**-**¿Qué sucede Draco?... ¿También amanecimos de mal humor? (Draco bufó)

**-**Es solo que su padre esta planeando algo y por primera vez no le dijo nada… (contesto Blase por él)

Harry lo observo y vio la decepción en el rostro de Draco, pero el se sentía bien, porque recordó que esta vez, cuando fue al callejón Knockturn vio a Lucius Malfoy en la tienda de artículos oscuros, pero no a Draco como la vez anterior, esa vez, Draco no fue con él, así que eso significaba algo ¿no, y seguramente lo que no le había dicho era lo del diario de Riddle, por lo que no se preocupo…

**-**Vamos Draco, anímate… Este año será mejor que el anterior, compre un nuevo libro de ya saben que… y con el que me regalo Blase en Navidad, este año nos divertiremos el doble… Draco pareció animarse un poco con esto, porque empezaron a hablar sobre libros que también había investigado Draco durante el verano para hacer bromas ese año, así llegaron a el comedor, donde un pequeño tumulto en la mesa de los leones llamo su atención…

**-**¿Qué creen que pase? (pregunto Blase curioso)

**-**No lo sé… iré a investigar…

**-**Claro, vete con tus amiguitos y déjanos aquí…

**-**Uy… (Se abrazaron bromeando Harry y Blase) Nuestro Drakito esta sentido estos días… (dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)

**-**Callallence ¬¬ y mejor vete a ver que es todo ese tumulto… (les dijo Draco de mal humor)

**-**Luego los veo…

Harry busco a sus amigos en la mesa de los leones, pero no los vio, pregunto a un chico donde estaban y éste le señalo el tumulto, así que abriéndose paso los encontró…

**-**Ron… ¿Qué pasa? (Ron volteo a verlo)

**-**No lo sé, han estado así desde ayer… ¿A que no adivinas como me recibieron en la torre ayer en la noche?

**-**Con una gran ovación…

**-**¿Cómo supiste?

**-**o.O… ¿Olvidas que se todo lo que pasara hasta sexto?

**-**Ah… es cierto… Entonces dime, ¿porque todo este rollo por la chica nueva?

**-**¿Cuál chica nueva?

**-**(Sonrió burlón) ¿No que lo sabias todo?

**-**¿De primero?

**-**No, la que entro con nosotros a segundo…

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Sí, hoy en la mañana me la presentaron y no dejan de hablar de ella…

**-**Esto es serio Ron, la vez pasada no hubo ninguna chica nueva…

**-**Tal vez la olvidaste Harry, no es grave…

**-**No pude haberla olvidado Ron... ¿Quién es? ¿Como se llama?

**-**Lire o Lore… algo…

**-**o.O…

**-**Oye Herm, ¿Cómo se llama la chica nueva?

**-**Oh… Hola también Harry

**-**Lo siento (se sonrojo) Hola Hermione… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

**-**Bien, gracias…

**-**¿Entonces?... ¿Y la chica nueva? (preguntó impaciente Ron)

**-**Sabes Ronald, tengo nombre, y no es "chica nueva" (contesto una voz suave tras los dos chicos)

**-**O/O… Este… lo olvide u.u… Y no me digas Ronald!

**-**Y tú no me digas "chica nueva", tengo nombre…

**-**¿Y ese es? (pregunto Harry con brusquedad y parándose)

**-**¿Eres tu? (pregunto la chica observándolo detenidamente)

**-**¿Quién?

**-**"El famoso Harry Potter", "El niño que vivió", "el que derroto a Voldemort"

**-**Soy yo… (dijo muy seguro, para ese momento ya todos los observaban)

**-**Eso creí… En fin… no todo se puede tener ¿no Potter? (pregunto viéndolo de arriba abajo, lo que causo unas carcajadas de Draco y Blase)

**-**¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí?

**-**Quien soy no te importa y que hago aquí, desayunar… así que si te mueves me podrán hacer un lugar… así que porque no mejor te vas a tu mesa de (vio su uniforme) ¿Slytherin? La casa de los magos oscuros… (dijo burlona)

**-**¿Segura que no estas ahí? (dijo en el mismo tono Harry)

**-**Completamente, pero tú si, así que MUEVETE que estorbas (lo hizo a un lado con su mano y se sentó donde antes él estuvo sentado, sin mayor preocupación se sirvió y comenzó su desayuno, mientras Draco y Blase se carcajeaban en su mesa, y Ron lo veía extrañado alternativamente a él y a la nueva chica)

Totalmente enojado salio rápidamente del comedor, definitivamente empezaba mal su día, camino rápido hasta el despacho del director, necesitaba hablar con él… ¿Por qué había llegado?¿Quien era?... y ¿Por qué lo odiaba?... Se le hacia muy, muy conocida, pero no sabía de donde, en lo que llegaba a la oficina, trato de hacer memoria… Cabello negro, delgada, y ligeramente mas pequeña que él (que por cierto había crecido bastante, pues se alimentaba mejor ahora que seguía trabajando en verano), ojos grises oscuros, y con una voz que se le hacia familiar… pero ¿Por qué?... Sería verdad que la había olvidado y por eso se le hacía familiar… Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la entrada del despacho, pero recordó que no tenía la contraseña, así que pateo furioso la pared (que por cierto casi le fracturo la pierna) y mientras se sobaba su piecito alguien llego…

**-**¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Harry?

**-**Sí, puede decirme ¿quien diablos es esa niña del comedor?

**-**Te sugiero que cuides tu lenguaje Harry, no es bueno que andes maldiciendo por los pasillos…

**-**Sí, lo siento profesor Dumbledor…

**-**Esta bien… vayamos a mi oficina… "Ranas de chocolate" (nombro y la gárgola se movió permitiéndoles el acceso…

**-**Pasa (le abrió la puerta y los dos entraron)

**-**Profesor… ¿Quién es?... ¿La olvide?... Porque estoy seguro que se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo nunca haberla conocido… ¿estoy olvidando cosas de lo que viví?

**-**Pregunta por pregunta Harry, que no entiendo… Quien es, su nombre es Ashley Lorelei Yuna Damance, y no, no la has olvidado, y se te hace familiar porque vives en el mundo muggle y ella es muy famosa en ese mundo, aunque apenas es reconocida en el mágico, por lo tanto no, Harry, no estas olvidando cosas que viviste…

**-**¿Entonces que hace aquí? (pregunto tratando de asimilar quien era)

**-**Veras, es uno de los errores que quería corregir al regresar a este tiempo, ella es una bruja, pero no me había tomado la molestia de buscarla porque era feliz, pero no me di cuenta que le hacia un daño al no mostrarle este mundo, apenas la encontré a mediados del año escolar pasado, es muy importante en la misión que estas buscando Harry, ella puede ayudarte con Draco…

**-**¿Con Draco? ¿Por qué?

**-**El porque, se sabrá a su tiempo, por el momento es peligroso que se sepa, Harry ella no quería venir, pero a finales de este verano, sus padres murieron, se cree que fue una especie de emboscada de antiguos seguidores de Voldemort…

**-**¿Entonces no corremos el riesgo que se una a Voldemort?

**-**No, aunque nunca se sabe, quedo afortunadamente en Gryffindor, y eso la ayudara a superar lo que le sucedió y a abrirse nuevamente a la gente…

**-**Esta bien, creo que le debo una disculpa, aunque ella también me la debe… (frunció el ceño)

**-**Ahora vete a clase Harry, que ya no alcanzaste el desayuno…

**-**T.T Y me muero de hambre…

**-**¿Un dulce de limon? n.n

**-**Bueno… (tomo uno y salio a su clase)

No volvió a encontrarse ese día con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, pues no tenía ninguna clase con ellos ese día, y por suerte con la otra chica, Draco y Blase se traían algo entre manos, pero no sabía que era, así que no le dio importancia, tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo como evitar que en el próximo partido la bludger loca lo mate y Gilderoy Lockhart le quite el los huesos de la mano, ah… y como quitarse de encima a Colin Creevey, quien ya había conocido a Ginny y se corrían rumores de un club de fans a Harry Potter…

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano, pues tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch, aunque no sabia porque, Draco, no le quitaría su lugar como buscador, porque al menos le hubiese avisado ¿o no?... aunque no había visto a Draco desde anoche que Snape fue por el al gran comedor y se lo llevo para hablarle, tal vez era por eso… Se levanto y baño, ventajas de que su capitán no fuera Wood era que no eran tan exigentes en el Quidditch, como se le hizo tarde cuando bajo ya no había nadie, así que corrió a las afueras del castillo, y vio a el equipo de Gryffindor entrenando… ¿entonces donde estaban?... Y vio a sus amigos viendo entrenar a los gemelos y algo se le removió al ver a Hermione y recordar lo que el día anterior Draco le había dicho, comenzaba a comprender porque Draco era tan odioso con Hermione…

Flash Back

Caminaban los 3 al Gran comedor cuando cruzaron frente a ellos Ron, Hermione y la chica nueva, al parecer había congeniado bien con Hermione, cuando dijo Blase…

**-**Mmm… son bonitas…

**-**¿Quiénes? (preguntaron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo)

**-**Granger y la nueva… ¿Cómo dices que se llama Harry?

**-**Yuna Damance…

**-**Sí, las dos son bonitas…

**-**Algo… (Dijo Draco, Harry extrañado volteo a verlo… ¿Draco diciendo que Hermione era bonita, y vio que Blase miraba a una chica que acababa de entrar al Gran comedor, por lo que no pudo ver quien era, pero si vio que Draco no quitaba la vista de otra chica, dirigió su mirada a donde él la tenia puesta y casi se cae de la impresión, cuando vio que no despegaba la vista de su mejor amiga… Hermione Granger, y mas lo que susurro) De hecho muy bonita…

**-**Draco… ¿Estas bien?

**-**¿Qué?... Claro que si (dijo mirándolo) ¿Por qué? (Blase los miraba atentos, Draco había caído…)

**-**¿Te gusta Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? (pregunto incrédulo Harry)

**-**No… yo… (se había puesto nervioso) Mejor cenemos que me muero de hambre… (se adentro muy nervioso en el comedor mientras Harry seguía sin poder creérselo)

**-**Desde primero, no se cuando, pero me di cuenta cuando entramos, pero el no se veía extraño, por lo que supuse que ya llevaba tiempo, pero no esperes que lo acepte, es imposible…

**-**Ya lo creo que es imposible, la ha fastidiado desde que entro…

**-**No solo por eso Harry… Vamos que tengo de hambre T.T…

**-**Yo también, al menos ustedes han comido, yo no… Fueron muy crueles al comerse esos pastelillos frente a mi y no darme… TT.TT

**-**Jejejeje…

Fin Flash Back

Seguía con la vista clavada, pero escucho ruidos y entro en le vestuario, donde estaban todos sus compañeros de equipo… pero…

**-**¿Blase?¿Draco?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**-**¿Dónde quieres que estén nuestros nuevos cazadores Potter? (dijo su capitán)

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Hicimos unos arreglos y aquí estamos Harry, es aburrido el Quidditch desde las gradas… (Draco dijo y Harry sonrió comprendiendo ahora)

**-**Genial… ahora estamos los tres… (les respondió)

**-**Y nadie nos vencerá… tenlo por seguro Harry (dijo Blase)

Salieron con una sonrisa todos, tenían entrenamiento, debían entrenar a los nuevos cazadores, por lo que iban platicando al fondo los tres chicos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la pelea entre Flint y Wood, mientras Harry saludaba a Fred y George, hasta que escucho un comentario que ya había olvidado, y de su mejor amiga…

**-**Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie a tenido que comprar su acceso. Todos entraron por su valía… (Error según Harry, si había algo que Malfoy mas odiaba era que lo humillaran)

**-**Nadie a pedido tu opinión… asquerosa Sangre Sucia…

Ron se abalanzo sobre él para hechizarlo cosa que salio mal por su varita rota, y Harry se acerco a Draco, le dirigió una mirada de reproche y ayudo a Hermione a llevar a Ron con Hagrid…

**-**Potter… tenemos entrenamiento (le grito Flint)

**-**No me necesitan por ahora… (se alejo, pero alcanzo a ver como Yuna se le acercaba y le susurraba unas palabras a lo que Draco se agacho y oculto su rabia, después vio como Blase se llevaba a Draco al campo)

Harry no hablo con Draco hasta casi un mes después, solo hablaba con Blase, le reprochaba haber llamado así a Hermione, ¿Qué había pasado si todo iba tan bien?

**-**No le gusta que lo humillen Harry, lo sabes, y menos ella…

**-**Pues sí, pero no era la forma…

**-**Esta arrepentido…

**-**Claro como no…

**-**En serio, me pidió que te preguntara si estaba bien, pero sin que te dijera que el me mandaba… O.O Ups… jejeje n.n, bueno, no importa… ¿Esta bien?

**-**Sí, pero le dolió…

**-**Siento decirte esto pero… esa era la idea Harry…

**-**¬¬… (suspiro) Iré a hablar con Draco… es aburrido sin él…

**-**Oye Harry, y ya arreglaste las cosas con Yuna, podrías presentármela ya que se junta con Granger ¿no?

**-**Ja, ja… muy gracioso Zabini…

**-**No era broma T.T

**-**Sueñas…

**-**¿Qué? ¿La quieres para ti?

**-**No digas tonterías…

**-**Eso espero, porque nadie se le acercara…

**-**Draco (susurro Blase)

**-**Escucha lo lamento ¿de acuerdo Potter?

**-**¿Volvemos a lo apellidos? o.O (dijo asombrado Harry)

**-**¿No estas molesto?…

**-**Sí, pero entiendo que es tu autodefensa porque te gusta Hermione (dijo como estuviera diciendo el clima)

**-**Yo no, nunca...

**-**No lo niegues ya lo sabemos ¿No Zabini?

**-**Sip n.n

**-**Nunca vuelvas a decirlo en voz alta ¿entendido?

**-**O.O (Blase y Harry) O.O Lo- Lo acepto…

**-**O/O Bueno…

**-**Wow… Draco esta enamorado, Draco esta enamorado, Draco esta enamorado… (Cantaba alrededor de la sala común Blase mientras era correteado por Draco intentando callarlo, hasta que recordó que era mago y tenía varita, por lo que la saco y lo hechizo)

Una semana después Blase salía de la enfermería totalmente recuperado de sus huesos rotos y brazos de más…

Llego Halloween y con él el cumpleaños de Nick casi decapitado, un fantasma con el que se lleva muy bien, quien lo invito a su fiesta, a la que por supuesto que fue, arrastrando a Draco y Blase con ellos, además, necesitaban una coartada por la broma de Halloween, por lo que cuando pudieron escapar caminaron rápido a la torre de Gryffindor, aunque, cuando se dio cuenta Harry de a donde huía, se detuvo en un pasillo y dijo…

**-**Nosotros vamos a las mazmorras (Draco y Blase lo vieron intrigados y les cayo el veinte)

**-**Es cierto… jejeje.

**-**Miren eso (dijo Ron señalando un muro escrito con sangre)

"LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA, TEMAN ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO"

Oh no… lo había olvidado…

**-**Es la señora Norris, la gata del conserje (dijo Draco sonriendo) ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió hacerle algo así? (Harry encogió los hombros)

**-**Porque es muy cruel y aún tú Malfoy no harías algo así… (dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Draco, por lo que el se volteo rápidamente ante la mirada divertida de Harry y Blase)

**-**¿No deberías tenerle miedo tu a ese aviso? (le respondió Draco)  
**-**¿Por qué? (pregunto confundida)

**-**Por… (le dieron un codazo por cada lado Harry y Blase) Por nada (susurro frotándose sus costillas)

En ese momento empezó de nuevo la tortura…

Las petrificaciones se comenzaban a dar, y lo peor… (al menos para Harry) llego el día que le tocaba jugar contra Gyffindor y el día de la Bludger loca, y tal y como lo predijo, no pudo evitar que Gilderoy lo atendiera y le desapareció los huesos…

Una tarde en la que caminaba con sus amigos al Gran comedor donde se supone sería el nuevo club de duelo, Harry ya sabía que sería un fraude, caminaba junto a Hermione…

**-**Herm… (le hablo)

**-**Dime Harry…

**-**¿Qué opinas de… Draco?

**-**¿De Draco Malfoy?

**-**¿Conoces algún otro Draco?

**-**Bueno, es que es extraño que me preguntes eso… me refiero a que es tu amigo, no el mío…

**-**Pero en general…

**-**Pues creo que es odioso, arrogante, prepotente y a veces, que son muy pocas, agradable…

**-**Sabes, ahora que lo conozco no se me hace un chico tan malo… Tal vez deberías conocerlo…

**-**El no me lo permitiría Harry, no olvides que para él yo simplemente soy una "sangre sucia" y me soporta por que estamos contigo…

**-**Te sorprenderías Herm…

**-**Y tú Harry, ¿Por qué no intentas hacer amistad con Lorelei? Es agradable…

**-**Conmigo no…

**-**Tú tampoco lo eres con ella…

**-**Herm… ¿Por qué la conoces tanto?

**-**Porque… de hecho lo que me sorprende es que tu no la conozcas, y eso que trabajas en una tienda de discos…

**-**¿Eso que tiene que ver?

**-**Harry, tienes que poner más atención a lo que haces…

**-**¿Qué quieres decir con…? (Un falshazo le llego de su trabajo… Una niña entraba acompañada de otra mujer mayor que preguntaron por un disco… "¿Tiene el nuevo disco de Ashley Yuna?", y cuando iba a preguntar que quien era la niña llego corriendo y le mostró el disco con la foto de…) Es Cantante (susurro)

**-**Así es Harry, por eso sale muy seguido del colegio…

**-**No lo recordaba…

**-**Se nota…

Llegaron al comedor donde minutos después llegaron Snape y Gilderoy, quienes en su demostración, por primera vez en su vida Harry agradeció que venciera a Lockhart a la primera de intentarlo, pero lo odio de nuevo cuando lo hizo pasar con Draco, y Harry sabía perfectamente tanto como Draco, que en un duelo no se detendrían a pensar que eran amigos, y demostrarían lo que sabe, el único cambio que hubo ahí fue que Draco espero hasta contar tres para atacar, pero tanto él como todo el alumnado y profesorado cuando lo vieron hablar con la serpiente, se asusto…

**-**¿Eres el heredero de Slytherin Harry? (pregunto Blase)

**-**Claro que no…

**-**Pues yo creo que sí… (dijo Draco)

**-**Estaba con ustedes en Halloween ¿lo olvidan?

**-**Oh… es cierto (dijo decepcionado Draco)

**-**¬¬ que ánimos…

**-**Es genial que puedas hablar con las serpientes Harry, ojala yo pudiera… (dijo Blase)

**-**Sí, que divertido y te creerán el heredero de Slytherin que matara a todo los sangre impura ¿no?

**-**Si lo pones de ese modo… (susurro Blase)

**-**Sería genial (dijeron Draco y Blase al mismo tiempo)

**-** O.O

**-**Pero lo que sí se, es que hace 50 años la cámara fue abierta por otra persona, no me dijeron quien fue, pero si que lo expulsaron, y que murió una persona.

**-**Myrtle la llorona (dijo Harry)

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes? (pregunto Draco)

**-**Hermione lo descubrió…

**-**Esa chica es muy inteligente…

**-**Y bonita (dijo Blase)

**-**Y atractiva (dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego a Blase)

**-**Y…

**-**YA BASTA! Nunca debí decírselos…

**-**Amigo, siento desilusionarte, pero tú no nos lo dijiste, nosotros lo descubrimos (Blase asintió y Draco bufó)

Pasaron los días, hasta donde fue a buscar el diario, lo llevo consigo por temor a que en Slytherin lo vieran, y si lo llegaban a ver ahí, definitivamente no sería nada bueno, hasta que llego el tan temido 14 de febrero, y con él las burlas…

**-**Vamos Draco (rogaba Blase) mandale algo a ella, algo desde tu corazón…

**-**¿Quieres cerrar la boca ya? (Definitivamente estaba molesto)

**-**Solo dime si le enviaste algo…

**-**No, no le envié nada ¿contento?

**-**Mal pretendiente (dijeron Harry y Blase al mismo tiempo). En ese momento un enano llego corriendo gritando el nombre de Harry Potter.

**-**No… (dijo Harry intentando huir) Adiós (intento correr pero Blase y Draco son una sonrisa como hacia mucho no tenia lo detuvo) Suéltenme…

**-**Ah no… escuchemos tu felicitación Harry (Dijo burlón Draco)

**-**No, no… (intento correr mas fuerte pero la mochila se le atoro y se rompió tirando todos sus libros, sin poder moverse por que lo seguían sujetando sus "amigos", el enano comenzó su canción)

"_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece,_

_Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso,_

_El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso"_

Blase y Draco soltaron a Harry y con los brazos entumecidos recogió sus cosas, mientras Blase se retorcía de la risa en el piso y Draco se recargaba en el muro para no caer al piso de la risa… Tomo rápido sus cosas y salio de ahí, mientras los otros aún doblándose de la risa lo siguieron…

**-**Parece que no te gusto la felicitación de Weasley

**-**¿Ron?

**-**De Ginebra (dijo Blase, quien de pronto se quedo serio)

**-**Como ves Blase (dijo Draco) Ahora sabemos porque no le hace caso a Ginebra… Jajajajaja… le gusta su hermano jajajajajaa…

**-**Muy gracioso (se fue a su clase)

Lo demás fue muy rápido, el robo del diario que se lo encargo a Ron (era el plan), el despido de Dumbledor, la visita a Aragog, tenía que demostrarle a Ron que Hagrid no era el heredero, pues Riddle le mostró también a Ron la captura de éste, y el secuestro de Ginny en la cámara secreta…

Draco estaba afligido porque su padre nuevamente no le había dicho sus planes, ni que desplazaría a Dumbledor, por lo que estaba muy confundido ¿Por qué dejo de confiar en él, eso lo tenía muy preocupado y decepcionado, Y lo sabía porque por fin comenzaba a confiar en él, Harry... les había platicado a Blase y a él que pasaba con su familia.

La ida a la cámara secreta fue lo mas complicado, pero a la vez lo mas sorprendente, al llegar y tener que enfrentarse a Riddle, había olvidado por completo como derrotar al basilisco, pues no era de Gryffindor, pero en el momento que lo necesito, apareció la espada en el sombrero, la misma espada de Godric Gryffindor, pues a pesar de ser Slytherin, seguía siendo Gryffindor de corazón…

Logro rescatar a Ginny y salir de ahí con Ron y Gilderoy, que lo llevaron solo para fastidiarlo, porque en realidad no lo necesitaban, Llegaron al despacho de McGonagal y les explico todo a los presentes, aunque Dumbledor ya lo sabía…

**-**¿Profesor? (pregunto Harry una vez se quedaron solos) ¿cree que influirá el que yo sea de Slytherin ahora?

**-**No importa de que casa seas Harry, los único que influirá son las decisiones que tomes, buenas o malas, esas son las que marcaran.

**-**¿Tengo futuro?

**-**Claro que si Harry, no tengas miedo… hasta ahora lo estas haciendo muy bien… (Harry sonrió y se abrió la puerta de golpe, por donde entro Lucius seguido de Dobby)

Nuevamente Lucuis hizo un gran alboroto y al retirarse Harry le declaro la guerra con la mirada, y libero a Dobby, quien agradecido lo protegió…

**-**¿Entonces mi sirviente te protegió de mi padre? (pregunto un sorprendido Draco a Harry quien les contaba lo que había pasado a sus amigos de Slytherin, a quien nunca pensó que les contaría algo, pero le habían demostrado que confiaban en él, era justo que confiara un poco en ellos, un poco…)

**-**Sí, sabes Draco creo que tu padre estaría feliz de matarme (comento Harry y Draco sonrió triste)

**-**Tal vez me prohíba volver a dirigirte la palabra

**-**¿Y le harás caso? (pregunto Blase y Draco se encogió de hombros)

**-**No importa lo que pase (les dijo Harry) Siempre podrán confiar en mí… Debo irme, me esperan mis tíos (dijo despectivo)

**-**Cada vez eres más Slytherin… (le grito Blase)

**-**No digas eso! (volteo a decirle Harry, sonrió y salio del anden, para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione ahí)

**-**Draco… ¿Qué es lo que harás?

**-**No lo se Blase, es mi padre…

**-**Pero su peor enemigo confía mas en ti que tu padre… (Draco vio desconcertado a Blase quien se alejaba con sus padres)

**-**No se que hacer…

&&&

**-**Ese es mi numero telefónico, llámenme ¿quieren?

**-**Claro que si Harry…

**-**Pues yo no se si sabré que es eso, pero lo intentare…

**-**Jejeje… ok. No podría soportar otro verano sin saber de ustedes…

**-**Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti ¿no? Mas cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso…

**-**¿Orgullosos?... ¿Estas loca? ¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos… (les dijo caminando a la entrada de la estación donde con muy mala cara lo esperaban tío Vernon y Petunia)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Cuatro capitulo terminado!... n.n como verán este libro lo hice muy, muy corto, pero para serles sinceros, este no me gusto mucho, se me hizo medio aburrido, por eso lo resumí así, espero no les moleste y les guste… Mmm… que mas… ah sí, mi nuevo personaje, ¿para que lo metí si no fue de relevancia, tal vez no lo demuestre en este capitulo, pero les aseguro que en el futuro lo será… no desesperen…**

**Con muchísimo cariño Ly Malfoy…**

**Pta: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y DEJEN MUCHOS MAS!**


	5. Reencuentros

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 5**

**REENCUENTROS**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Todititos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling

Sirius: Lo ves no fue difícil convencerla de decirlo

Harry: O.O ¿como lo hiciste?

Sirius: Fue sencillo ¿verdad Ly?

Ly: Sí... estoy lista Sirius… ¿nos vamos?

Sirius: Claro preciosa...

Harry: ¬¬ le prometiste una cita...

Sirius: n.n Sip...

Ly: n.n Vamonos...

Harry: ¬¬ Tramposo...

**5**

Harry caminaba por los frondosos jardines de Hogwarts, en silencio, meditando… pensaba sobre que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante… Ahora, a sus 17 años, ya debía pensar que sería de su futuro… o si tendría siquiera uno…

Han pasado ya 7 años desde que despertó una mañana repitiendo su vida… muchas cosas han cambiado… otras no… Camino hasta la orilla del lago y lo contemplo en silencio¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta¿Porque no puedes evitar algunas cosas?... ¿Por qué no contemplo las fallas de su plan?...

En quinto año, Voldemort ya había regresado… a pesar de haber evitado la muerte de Cedric, no pudo evitar que Voldemort volviera… y es que tenía razón Dumbledor al decir que algunas cosas sucederían diferentes, pero al final... sería el mismo resultado…

En tercer año… (sonrió triste), logro limpiar el nombre de Sirius, pero de alguna manera (con un truco parecido) Peter logro escapar y buscar al señor tenebroso, pero Sirius era libre. No pudo vivir con él porque Dumbledor dijo que era mas seguro seguir con los Dursley, y acepto, no tanto por gusto, así evitaría cualquier peligro cercano a Sirius. En cuarto, gano la copa de los tres magos, bueno, cuatro magos, pero esta vez, Dumbledor tomo sus precauciones y evito que Moody (falso) colocara la copa, pero no logro olvidar su objetivo, ya que Harry al ganar, pues Cedric le dijo que tomara la copa por salvarle la vida en el laberinto con el escreguto y la araña gigante, Moody lo transporto al cementerio, ante los ojos incrédulos de un vivo Cedric. En quinto… (suspiro) Quinto año fue el mas difícil, pues a pesar de todos sus intentos, fue el peor, tuvo que ir al ministerio a evitar que tomaran la profecía, pues soñó que el mismo Voldemort iba por ella, y ya en ese lugar, tuvo que enfrentarse a varios males, Voldemort, Bellatrix y al padre de uno de sus mejores amigos, Lucius Malfoy… Pelearon, pero de todo lo que quiso evitar… Mejor no pensar en eso…

Según Dumbledor era su destino… ¿De que sirve regresar en el tiempo y no poder evitar lo que mas quieres?... De nada…

Harry se limpio las ligeras y casi imperceptibles lágrimas de su rostro para seguir con su recuento…

En sexto, Draco desapareció, fue una de las cosas que mas lo angustio, Lucius escapo de la cárcel, y desde ese momento, nadie volvió a saber de Draco, lo busco, para hablar con él, explicarle que tuvo que hacer lo que hizo del arresto o muchas personas resultarían heridas… nadie supo mas de él… pero Harry ya había perdido a demasiadas personas como para permitir alejarse a un amigo, ya no mas…

Vio su reflejo unos segundos contemplando el cambio que se produjo en el los últimos años, ya no era aquel muchacho delgaducho y pequeño, ahora era alto, no tanto como Ron, pero se defendía, un cuerpo bien formado por el deporte y trabajo, su cabello mas revuelto que nunca, y últimamente había tomado la manía de desordenárselo, dándole un parecido mucho mas cercano a James Potter, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban mas que nunca, varias cosas le hicieron superar sus fallas, ese año terminaría con Voldemort, estaba seguro, no podía esperar mas tiempo…

Pero a pesar de todo… estaba disfrutando su vida al máximo, viviendo, riendo… enamorándose… Como lo escuchan Harry Potter se enamoro una vez, solo una vez… pero aquella chica al igual que Draco desapareció, y no ha vuelto a saber de ella… A pesar de llevar solo unos minutos de haber llegado al recinto, y de no haberla visto en el tren, aun tenía la pequeña esperanza de volver a verla ese año… aunque ella no supiera lo que él sentía… y lo que provocaba en el, fe y…

**-**Esperanza (susurro)

**-**¿Qué? (dijo una voz grave proveniente de un pelirrojo)

**-**Nada Ron nada… oye (capto la atención de su amigo) ¿Lograste investigar algo de… de eso? (susurro lo último)

**-**Nada (negó triste) Parece que se lo trago la tierra, nadie sabe nada de él…

**-**Potter… (le grito otra voz)

**-**Zabini… (le grito de regreso)

**-**T.T ¿Por qué siempre me saludas al último? TT.TT ya no me quieres…

**-**O.O ¿Cuándo te volviste tan posesivo con Harry? (dijo con TODA la intención Ron)

**-**¬¬ Muy gracioso Ron y tú no hagas dramas Blase…

**-**Pero, pero… (hizo un puchero) esta bien…

**-**O.o…

**-**Ejem… (llamo su atención Harry) Zabini… ¿investigaste algo?

**-**Nada… amigo, parece que Draco hubiese desaparecido… pero me llego el rumor que lo vieron en el Tren

**-**No puede ser, nos hubiese buscado…

**-**No si no quiere verlos o te odia Harry (les llego una tercera voz dulce, pero mandona a la vez)

**-**Hermione… (se le acerco) ¿Tu si me quieres verdad? (le pregunto Blase con estrellitas en los ojos)

**-**¬¬ ¿Qué quieres?

**-**T.T Nadie cree en mi buena voluntad…

**-**Porque no la tienes jejeje

**-**¬¬ Muy gracioso Ron…

**-**Cállense y mejor investiguemos si es cier…to (dijo luego de segundos en silencio) ¿Draco volvió?… (todos voltearon a Harry, quien vio una sombra parecida… pero no podía ser él ¿cierto? Los hubiese buscado ¿no? al menos eso esperaba…)

A la mañana siguiente casi todos los alumnos de séptimo grado de Gryffindor se encontraban conversando en la sala… con un Slytherin, a quien por sorprendente que parezca ya nos les importaba… demasiado…

**-**Uff… entonces seguimos sin saber tampoco de ella ¿verdad? (comento Lavender suspirando)

**-**No… (dijo Parvati pensativa) Pero… ¿no les parece extraño?

**-**¿Qué? (volvió a responder Lavender)

**-**Pues que precisamente ellos sean los que desaparecieron… (de pronto su rostro se ilumino) ¿Y si huyeron juntos?

**-**¿Quiénes? (pregunto distraída Hermione)

**-**Como que quienes (dijo molesta) Pues Malfoy y Yuna… ¿se imaginan? (Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, Ron se quedo completamente callado… aunque el porque estaba pensando en que habría de desayunar y Harry, quien se había mantenido callado pensando en… bueno en nada…)

**-**Que romántico (canturreo Lavender) Huyeron juntos… escapando de todo… (suspiro) Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor… (volvió a suspirar ante los atónitos compañeros) Huyeron para consumar su amor… (volvió sus ojos al techo como si imaginara hasta la boda…)

**-**Bueno… no me sorprendería… todo esta cambiando ¿no creen, además… se les había visto juntos antes de que se fueran… (comento Seamus)

**-**¿Qué?.. No creo que… (dudo Harry)

**-**Yo creo que si… Vamos Harry, los vimos juntos varias veces… (comento Ron)

Harry volteo a su amigo y lo observo y en sus ojos vio que hablaba con la verdad, de pronto flashasos de ellos juntos le llegaron a la mente… pero no quería creerlos… No aún…

**-**Pero ellos no… ¿o si? (susurro sorprendida Hermione) Ella no me dijo que…

**-**Claro que si Hermione, (la interrumpió Lavender) Me refiero a que… los dos desaparecieron, los últimos días estaban muy cercanos y… hay yo que se… se enamoraron y huyeron…

**-**¿Quiénes? (se escucho una voz bajando por las escaleras)

**-**Pues Yuna y… YUNA! ERES TU! (volteo a verla)

**-**O.o Ah… eso creo…

**-**¿Cuándo llegaste? (pregunto Hermione)

**-**Anoche, solo llegue y me acosté, estaba cansada… (contesto llegando hasta ellos) Y ¿que hacen aquí¿no deberían estar desayunando?

**-**Es muy temprano aun (dijo Parvati)

**-**Sí… y yo me muero de hambre (comento Ron, a lo que Persephone sonrió)

**-**¿Y de que hablaban? (sonrió dirigiéndose a Hermione)

Harry aprovecho para observarla, se veía diferente, sus ojos estaban ligeramente mas claros, su cabello brillaba mas que nunca, y su piel blanca y suave tenía un bronceado que… bueno, daba ideas, y su cuerpo, antes hermoso, ahora estaba mas desarrollado, con curvas perfectamente delineadas… Vamos, Harry ya era un hombre y TODO lo que con ello conlleva, y por todo lo que estaba viviendo podía darse perfectamente cuenta que Yuna estaba mejor de lo que recordaba, volvió su mirada a sus ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de ella sobre él, pero ya no era mas tímido y avergonzado, por lo que le sostuvo la mirada intentando descifrar que es lo que se leía en ellos, pero ella intensifico su mirada, y lo perturbo, pues en donde antes leía tranquilidad y felicidad aunque una tristeza profunda, ahora leía… enojo, desconfianza, temor… odio… extrañado frunció la nariz, pero una pregunta lo saco de sus cavilaciones…

**-**Ashley (pregunto con temor Lavender) ¿es cierto que huiste con Draco? (La aludida desvió su vista que aun mantenía con Harry para contestar)

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Es que como desapareciste al mismo tiempo que Draco pues…

**-**¿Huiste con Draco? (pregunto brusco Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione, Yuna levanto la vista para enfrentarlo)

**-**No te permito que me hables de esa forma… (clavo sus ojos en él furiosa)

**-**Contesta (la ignoro)

**-**No te importa… ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te largas a donde perteneces?

**-**¿Me estas corriendo? (dijo burlón)

**-**Te creí estupido, pero no suficiente para tener que repetirte las cosas…

**-**¿Como te atreves a…? (se levanto enfadado y ella también)

**-**YA BASTA, LOS DOS… no podemos seguir así… llevan 7 años con lo mismo… es nuestro último año… ¿no pueden hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por llevarse mejor? (los interrumpió Hermione)

**-**Largate… tu no perteneces aquí (volvió a decir Yuna quien mantenía la vista en Harry sin impórtale lo dicho por Hermione)

**-**Me voy (contesto Harry) pero no porque me lo digas tú, No soporto presenciar tu tonta y estupida conversación (tomo su capa con fuerza y salio de la sala común)

**-**Parece que no (murmuro Hermione)

Mientras todos los demás se mantenían en silencio asombrados por lo que acababa de suceder… Se sabia por todo Hogwarts así como las peleas de Hermione y Draco, de las discusiones de esos otros… pero nunca habían notado lo que ese día, un cierto odio que ninguno de ellos creyó que tuvieran… ¿Qué paso si a finales de quinto parecían llevarse mejor, una duda que los ahí presentes tendrían, por un largo tiempo aún… o tal vez no tanto…

Harry caminaba totalmente furioso por los pasillos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, ya bañado y cambiado salio de las mazmorras, para desayunar, pero aún seguía con la sangre hirviendo, ni la ducha de agua helada logro calmar un poco la rabia que sentía desde su discusión… ¿Cómo se atrevía?... y lo peor fue después, cuando caminaba para distraerse.

**Flash Back**

Recién había salido de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras lo intercepto…

**-**Potter… (hablo firme enfrentándolo)

**-**Malfoy (contesto aun con la sangra hirviendo) ¿Qué quieres?

**-**(El aludido sonrió burlón) ¿De malas?

**-**Que te importa… (Draco se molesto y tenso su rostro) ¿Tienes idea de cuanto te hemos buscado?

**-**No¿lo hicieron? (sonrió burlón) no me digas que me extrañaron…

**-**¿Por qué desapareciste? (necesitaba escucharlo de él)

**-**¿Te refieres a que querías que me despidiera de quien envió a mi padre a la cárcel? (se noto muy molesto)

**-**Era necesario (respondió sin titubeos) mas gente pudo salir lastimada…

**-**Claro… el gran héroe preocupado por todos… ¿pero pensaste en mi madre? (Harry bajo un poco la cabeza…)

**-**Yo…

**-**Por mucho tiempo estuve muy molesto contigo… (lo interrumpió) quería matarte, como tu lo hiciste con mi familia… (Harry levanto la mirada para enfrentarlo)

**-**¿Y ahora?

**-**Ahora… (lo vio a los ojos) Ahora me conviene mantenerlo lejos, aunque ¿viste que no sirvió de nada, escapo a los pocos meses…

**-**Debes estar mas contento ¿no?

**-**Ahora aquí lo estoy… (Harry noto cierto alivio en su voz, lo que lo extraño) Después hablaremos de eso… ahora necesito encontrar a mi… a Persephone (se corrigió)

**-**¿Tu que Draco? (pregunto con la furia regresando a su cuerpo mas fuerte que antes) ¿Qué es de ti Yuna Damance?

**-**Lo que soy o no soy de Draco es algo que a ti no te importa (se le enfrento la chica que llegaba caminando de un pasillo continuo) No te metas… (Draco la observo sorprendido)

**-**Ashley iba a buscarte…

**-**Yo también te buscaba (se acerco y lo abrazo susurrándole algo al oído, Draco le correspondió)

**-**Ejem, ejem… (carraspeo furioso Harry)

**-**¿Sigues aquí?(dijo molesta la chica)

**-**Sí…

**-**Pues que esperas para irte ¿una propina?

Harry furioso, la miro de forma acecina y apartándolos de en medio camino hecho una furia)

**-**¿Qué fue eso? (pregunto confundido el rubio viendo alejarse a Harry, después volvió su mirada a ella y la vio… sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas retenidas, reflejaron dolor) ¿Qué sucede? (dijo preocupado, a lo que ella lo abrazo una vez mas con fuerza)

**-**Te extrañe (le susurro) No me sueltes por favor… (lloro en sus brazos)

**Fin Flash Back**

Claro que lo último Harry no lo vio, pero sinceramente… el no estaba mejor…

Harry continuaba caminando, intentando tranquilizarse, cuando otra voz lo detuvo…

**-**HARRY!

**-**¿Ahora que? (contesto molesto)

**-**Uy que genio… pero no te desquites conmigo que yo no tuve la culpa

**-**Lo siento Zabini, solo estoy un poco molesto (continuo su camino)

**-**¿Un poco? (susurro siguiéndolo)

**-**¿Y?

**-**¿Qué?

**-**¿Me buscabas?

**-**¿Yo? O.o … OH si…

**-**¿Y?

**-**¿Qué?

**-**¿PARA QUE ME BUSCABAS? (le grito)

**-**No me grites… T.T ya nadie me respeta…

**-**Zabini… (amenazo)

**-**Bien, bien… pues verás… Draco Regreso… te lo juro (susurro cuando al escuchar el nombre Harry lo vio queriendo acecinarlo) yo lo vi, en la torre esta mañana…

**-**Lo se… (le susurro siguiendo su camino) Ya lo enfrente…

**-**¿En serio? Y ¿Qué paso?

**-**Metiche…

**-**T.T

**-**No lo se, dijo que luego hablaríamos, pero ya no parecía molesto, mas bien preocupado…

**-**Que raro…

**-**Sí, aunque tal vez tenga que ver con ella… (volvió a decir enojado)

**-**¿Ella?..¿quien?

**-**Yuna

**-**¿Regreso?

**-**Sí, la vi esta mañana…

**-**Vaya, que coincidencias ¿no? Una mañana de reencuentros… y ¿Cómo te fue?

**-**Esa mujer (dijo furioso)

**-**Con eso me respondes jeje (Harry lo observo amenazándolo) ¿A dónde vamos? (pregunto cuando vio que no iban al comedor)

**-**A la torre de Gyffindor… No encuentro mi varita y supongo que ahí estará (Zabini lo observo con una interrogante) Cuando iba a desayunar busque mi varita y no la encontré, regrese a las mazmorras, pero no esta, solo me falta buscar ahí…

**-**¿Qué hacías tan temprano ahí?

**-**Dormí ahí… (contesto casual)

**-**O.o ¿Por qué? (pregunto aun de pie)

**-**Vamos y te lo digo…

**-**¿Estas seguro? (Harry lo vio) Me refiero a que tu estas acostumbrado a entrar y salir de ahí como perro por su casa

**-¬¬**

-Pero yo no… ¿y si se enojan?

**-**No creo, no seas cobarde, vamos… (Zabini encogió los hombros y lo siguió)

**-**¿Entonces?

**-**¿Entonces que? (pregunto confundido)

**-**¿Por qué dormiste en la torre de Gryffindor?

**-**Ah… (suspiro derrotado) solo no quería que me interrogaran al llegar, estaba cansado…

**-**¿Interrogar¿Quien?

**-**¬¬

**-**Oh… entiendo (dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa) Entonces debo suponer que te divertiste he…

**-**Mmm… no me quejo…

**-**Jajaja… si claro… aunque no debiste molestarte, yo tampoco estaba (Harry alzo una ceja)

**-**¿De veras? (Blase asintió y sonrió mas) ¿Y quien fue?

**-**Esa chica Mandy de sexto…

**-**Es buena ¿no? (sonrió Harry)

**-**Sí, tenías razón…

**-**Pues empezaste rápido…

**-**Mira quien lo dice (le sonrió) y tu... ¿Quién fue?

**-**Leila…

**-**¿La chica de Ravenclaw? (estaba asombrado) ¿la hermosa¿la difícil¿La…¿Cómo? (susurro sorprendido)

**-**Trabajo intensivo (sonrió mas, al parecer el enojo lo abandonaba)

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**La estuve viendo en las vacaciones y bueno, unos cuantos sacrificios y pues… después las recompensas… (sonrió de lado)

**-**Vaya… (lanzo un chiflido) Creí que no lo ibas a lograr con ella, te costo tu trabajo ¿no?

**-**Algo… solo hay que saber tratarlas… (llegaron hasta la torre, mientras Blase se tapaba los oídos) ¿Y eso?

**-**Prefiero no saber (sonrió y Harry también sonrió)

Entraron a la torre aun entre risas, cuando Seamus los intercepto, quien iba saliendo…

**-**Vaya… los Slytherins nos invaden (Harry sonrió)

**-**Solo soy yo… ah y Blase

**-**¿Y el otro? (dijo Seamus sonriendo) ya no hay respeto (bromeo) nos vemos Harry, Zabini…

**-**Adiós… ¿Cuál otro? (pregunto Zabini, a lo que Harry no respondió, pues se encontraba entretenido intentando tranquilizarse al ver a Draco sentado junto a la chimenea con Ashley frente a el, pero es que un recuerdo le llego de inmediato)

**Flash Back**

Unos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sillón rojo frente a la chimenea, el chico la mantenía abrazada a la cintura por la espalda, con su rostro escondido en el cuello de ella, disfrutando su perfume…

**-**Esto me gusta (susurro ella sonriente)

**-**A mi me encanta (le beso el cuello haciéndole cosquillas)

**-**Tonto… (sonrió) me refiero a esto, estar aquí, en silencio, abrazados, frente al fuego…

**-**Pues mi me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos, si es que a eso te refieres (le sonrió abrazándola mas fuerte hacia el, ella se giro para quedar frente a frente)

**-**Eres imposible (le susurro)

**-**Para eso te tengo a ti (acerco sus labios a los de ella) para que me controles… (se acerco mas y lento)

**-**¿Solo yo? (susurro ella ya casi tocando sus labios)

**-**Solo tú (acabo con la distancia que los separaba para fundirse en un beso, lleno de entrega total… pero que ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer… al separarse por aire ella lo vio a los ojos dudosa)

**-**Harry… ¿prometes que siempre será así¿Pase lo que pase? (el sonrió)

**-**Lo prometo (ella sonrió y lo beso, envueltos nuevamente en esa atmósfera de quietud y silencio que los rodeaba, pero cargado de un aroma que los penetro, una esencia… amor…)

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**¿Harry? (pregunto Zabini al verlo perdido, Harry volteo a verlo perturbado, y volviendo sus ojos al frente sonrió con tristeza)

**-**Solo yo lo prometí, no me di cuenta que ella nunca lo hizo, nunca… (susurro en voz baja, pero Zabini lo alcanzo a escuchar, pero no dijo nada, no aún…)

Draco continuaba hablando, pero ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía, pues ni si quiera a quien le contaba prestaba atención, estaba perdida entre las llamas de la chimenea, y él… y el que no la veía…

**-**¿Potter¿Qué haces aquí? (eso saco a Harry de sus cavilaciones y a ella, quien de inmediato volteo a él)

**-**Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿no Malfoy?

**-**Ah Draco yo lo invite (lo defendió Yuna)

**-**Nadie te lo pregunto (le respondió Harry con una voz tan fría que sorprendió a todos los que estaban por ahí, que eran muchos, ya que las clases empezarían pronto y todos estaban medio apurados)

**-**Harry, (dijo Blase en voz baja) no creo que…

**-**No te metas Blase (lo interrumpió Harry)

**-**Pues yo me muero de hambre, gracias por venir a buscarme, vamonos (dijo Draco medio desanimado)

-Pero Draco… (Yuna despertó de la guerra de miradas con Harry)

**-**Ya tendremos tiempo Ashley, me debes una explicación por tu desaparición… (esa afirmación descoloco a Harry)

**-**Y tú a mí…

**-**Pues en eso estaba, pero no me prestaste atención a la mitad de mi relato… me ignoraste (ella se sonrojo)

**-**Lo siento… (dijo apenada)

**-**Ah bueno… esta bien… (se levanto)bien vamonos (se dirigió a la puerta, Zabini lo siguió pero Harry mantuvo su mirada clavada en ella)

**-**Harry (dijo firme Blase) Vamonos…

**-**No (los dos voltearon sorprendidos y lo vieron comenzar a buscar)

**-**¿Qué diablos buscas Potter?

**-**………

**-**¿Qué buscas? (insistió)

**-**Deja de preguntar estupideces y muevete

**-**No le hables de esa forma (la defendió Draco)

**-**Esta bien Draco (contesto Ashley) Solo es un idiota insensible…

**-**Sí claro… (no presto atención) Blase, busca de ese lado y Draco (volteo a verlo el aludido) No necesita defensor… sabe herir ella sola… (le dirigió una fugaz mirada) y no siempre es con palabras… (la observo tensarse)

**-**Si (sonrió triste y volteo a verlo) Lo aprendí del mejor…

**-**Maldición Harry, eres mago… (dijo Blase y Harry volteo a verlo confundido, aunque después sonrió divertido)

**-**Cierto, y el mejor (se le acerco y le quito su varita)

**-**Eso esta por verse (sonrió divertido al ver que con eso lo distraía) le preguntare a Leila…

**-**¿La Ravenclaw? (pregunto sorprendido Draco)

**-**La misma (dijo Harry)

**-**¿Por qué crees que no durmió en nuestra sala? (sonrió Blase)

**-**Sencillo, para evitar tus preguntas (dijo muy simple Draco)

**-**¿Creen que soy un metiche? T.T

**-**Lo eres (respondieron al unísono Draco y Harry)

Ashley los veía perturbada, hasta hace una hora Harry y Draco se estaban peleando, y ahora, hablaban como si no acabaran de reencontrarse, si no como si nunca se hubiesen alejado, tragándose toda su rabia y profunda tristeza y decepción, se dio cuenta que para Draco, estar con Potter y Blase le hacia bien, hasta hace poco estaba deprimido y ahora, hablaba con ellos, de forma tan normal que le alegro… Claro que no se había dado cuenta de que es lo que estaban hablando, así que por curiosidad decidió prestar atención…

**-**¿Solo eso? (pregunto Draco incrédulo)

**-**Sí, unas comidas, un par de discos y… ayer recibí la recompensa.

**-**Increíble (dijo Blase)

**-**Además, estamos hablando de mi (Draco y Blase levantaron una ceja) ¿Qué?... Vamos… ¿Quien se resistiría a presumir que Harry Potter la pretendía?

**-**Oh, por dios… (estaba furiosa nuevamente Yuna) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?

**-**No recuerdo haberte preguntado... ¿ustedes si? (se dirigió a sus amigos)

**-**Harry… (le advirtió Draco)

**-**¿De verdad tu mismo crees eso¿de verdad crees que hay quien pueda presumir de haber estado contigo?

**-**Las hay (respondió sereno) Soy famoso en Hogwarts y… otros lugares…

**-**¿Cómo burdeles? (se burlo…)

**-**¿Qué son burdeles? (susurro Blase a Draco a lo que el se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza)

**-**(Volteo furioso) ¿Eso piensas?

**-**Así es…

**-**(Poniéndose serio y después burlón sin despegar su mirada) ¿Segura que eso es lo que piensas¿Que no hay quienes se enorgullecen de estar conmigo?

**Flash Back**

Solo se distinguía una cama blanca adoscelada, la habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, la cama… rodeada de tela blanca transparente que colgaba del techo hasta el suelo, no era muy grande, para que conservase el calor, no había nada mas… Y en ella, dos siluetas desnudas enredadas en las sabanas de satín, abrazados, ella recostada sobre el pecho de él, y el, abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando su ahora desordenado cabello…

**-**¿Tienes frío? (pregunto el al sentirla temblar y cubriéndola)

**-**No (suspiro) estoy bien, solo pensaba…

**-**¿En que? (susurro él besando el lóbulo de su oído)

**-**En ti… y en todas las mujeres con quienes has estado (el se detuvo de su recorrido por el cuello)

**-**¿Por qué piensas en eso? (le pregunto viéndola a los ojos)

**-**Porque… tienes experiencia (se agacho)

**-**¿Y que hay con eso? Sabes que…

**-**Shhh… (lo callo y volvió a acurrucarse, por lo que el volvió a abrazarla) Ahora estas conmigo y eso es lo único importante… (susurro)

**-**Y Quiero gritarlo a todo el mundo…

**-**No (dijo alarmada) ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

**-**Porque quiero que sepan que la chica mas hermosa del mundo esta conmigo, y solo conmigo… (le beso el hombro desnudo y ella sonrió, luego elevo sus ojos a los de él)

**-**Y estoy orgullosa de serlo, de estar aquí, contigo…

**-**¿De verdad? (sonrió)

**-**De verdad (lo beso, iniciando de nuevo ese juego íntimo de recorrido, y ella sonriendo, de tenerlo ahí… con ella… solo para ella.

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**Quizás al principio… cuando las engañas con falsas promesas o palabras de "amor"

**-**Yo jamás he engañado a una mujer, jamás le he mentido… cuando estoy con alguna chica ella saben lo que sucede, no hago promesas… promesas que luego no cumplen (la observo) o no son capaces de compartir… (ella respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse)

**-**¿Les dices que solo son para una noche? (El se encogió de hombros indiferente)

**-**A veces para mas de una noche, pero no son tan inocentes, después van corriendo a contarle a sus amigas los hechos, lo cual a veces es bueno, y otras no tanto…

**-**Cierto (susurraron Draco y Blase) a veces es complicado (dijo Blase y Draco asintió)

**-**Estoy segura que hay a quienes no salen corriendo a contarlo (dijo ofendida)

**-**Hay quienes tienen miedo de hablar, por temor al que dirán (no despegaba su mirada de ella, ni ella de él, y él se acercaba mas, hasta que ella sonrió burlona)

**-**O tal vez por vergüenza de quien eres…

Esto pareció enfurecer a Harry quien ya estaba tranquilo, se acerco a ella como si quisiera golpearla, pero solo se acerco y observo sus ojos, paso la mano por su desordenado cabello como si quisiese arrancarlo de raíz… pronuncio un Accio con la voz helada y su varita llego hasta sus manos, ya en su mano aventó la otra a Blase, inmediatamente después y sin voltear atrás salio por el retrato tan furioso que dio miedo a todos los que presenciaron la escena (Que eran en su mayoría hombres y algunas chicas de primer curso), incluso a sus amigos…

**-**Eso dolió (comento Blase)

**-**Ya lo creo, hasta a mi me dolió… (todos seguían callados, incluso ella, quien mantenía la mirada donde momentos antes salio Harry) Pero bueno… (suspiro) supongo que tendremos que soportar su mal humor todo el día…

**-**O le diremos a Leila que vaya a darle sus buenos días (sonrió Blase malicioso)

**-**Leila… ¿Quién lo diría? (suspiro derrotado) Yo ni siquiera…… pensaría en hacer algo así (se corrigió al recibir un codazo en las costillas para llamar su atención a la puerta, donde segundos antes entraba una confundida Hermione)

**-**¿Qué paso? (pregunto al aire)

**-**Acabamos de presenciar lo que es el odio verdadero (dijo un chico de segundo, al cual casi no conocía)

**-**Bien, nosotros nos vamos ya que pronto (se escucho una chicharra) olvídalo, ya empezaron las clases (suspiro) Vamos (salio con Draco por el agujero del retrato)

Eso pareció despertar a todos los ahí presentes que inmediatamente echaron a correr para llegar a tiempo a sus clases… bueno casi a todos, pues Yuna seguía con la mirada perdida, y Hermione, aunque nerviosa se le acerco…

**-**Ashley (le hablo lento) ¿Persephone? (eso pareció despertarla)

**-**Hermione (contesto) Yo… ¿Qué sucede?

**-**Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo… ¿Qué sucede?

**-**Nada, no sucede nada… (tomo su mochila e intento salir, pero una mano la detuvo)

**-**No se a quien crees que engañas… pero a mi no… ¿Qué sucede? Y no me digas que nada, porque no es cierto…

**-**No se de que hablas (intento de nuevo salir)

**-**¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué paso con Harry? Parece que se odian… ¿Por qué? (Yuna sonrió triste)

**-**No parece… él me odia y yo a él…

**-**No era así… Yo lo sé…

**-**Pero ahora lo es… no se porque motivo me odia él, pero yo tengo razones de sobra para odiarlo por el resto de mi vida.

**-**Ashley… estas llena de odio (exclamo asustada Hermione) y rencor… ¿Qué fue lo que Harry te hizo? (la aludida se agacho)

**-**No es a propósito (susurro) es solo que lo veo y… y solo tengo ganas de matarlo (se dejo caer en el sillón)

**-**¿Qué paso? (le pregunto acercándose a ella) Háblame… (Yuna cubrió su rostro con las manos, intentando tranquilizarse, respirando profundo, levanto su rostro para encontrarse con Hermione, pero al verla así, con los ojos húmedos y con lagrimas surcando su rostro no pudo mas y estallo en un llanto tan doloroso que hasta Hermione lo sintió)

**-**Lo siento (dijo en medio de su llanto, para después volver a llorar con todas sus fuerzas)

Harry estaba en su mundo, no hablaba, no comía… nada, ni siquiera intento defenderse al McGonagal castigarlo por su falta de atención a la clase, nadie sabía que pasaba con Harry Potter, parecía sumido en un profundo sentimiento que nadie podía describir en sus profundos y obscuros ojos verdes cubiertos por una sombra, ni siquiera sus amigos con sus bromas lograron reanimarlo, Blase y Draco resumieron lo ocurrido contándoselo a Ron (quien estaba desayunando) y lo primero que pregunto fue…

**-**¿Leila la de Ravenclaw? (sorprendido)

**-**La misma (dijo Draco) Pero eso no importa, sino lo que haremos ahora…

**-**¿Y tu nos vas a explicar porque no volviste en sexto? (dijo Ron recordándolo de pronto)

**-**Sí, si… luego les explico...

Ya estaban en el comedor, cenando en la mesa de Slytherin, nadie había vuelto a ver a Yuna ni a Hermione por todo el día lo que por supuesto era raro, digo, de Hermione, porque de Yuna, algunos ni siquiera estaban enterados de su regreso, cuando la profesora McGonagal se acerco a ellos…

**-**Potter, el director solicita su presencia en su despacho (dijo con voz grave)

**-**¿Ahora? (pregunto distraído Harry)

**-**Sí, ahora (Harry se levanto, totalmente decaído y salio por la gran puerta del comedor en dirección al despacho, iba tan perdido que ni siquiera vio entrar a Leila, quien lo saludo con una gran sonrisa, la cual Harry ignoro…)¿Qué le sucede al joven Potter? (pregunto suspicaz la profesora a los que los otros 3 respondieron encogiendo los hombros)

Harry llego hasta la oficina del director con paso lento… se detuvo frente a la puerta de su oficina, a la cual no se dio cuanta en que momento sus piernas lo guiaron hasta ahí, y de pie, sonrió un poco al saber, que por lo menos, eso sí lo pudo cambiar… La muerte del director…

Snape seguía como profesor de Pociones, después de estar un año como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por votación unánime decidieron que era mejor tenerlo en Pociones… además de evitar tentaciones, Voldemort estaba furioso por perder a uno de sus mejores mortifagos al Snape enfrentarse a ellos, pero ahora Snape no dudo, y salvo a Dumbledor…

Así que estaba de pie frente a uno de los cambios que gracias a sus conocimientos pudo lograr, claro que con ayuda del director…

**-**Siéntate Harry (ordeno el profesor)

**-**Profesor… usted dirá…

**-**Has estado muy deprimido todo el día, y me preguntaba si te pasa algo…

**-**Si se refiere a algo relacionado con Voldemort, le diré que no, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver… estoy bien, un poco cansado pero bien…

**-**¿Estas seguro?

**-**Completamente ¿eso era todo? (se puso de pie para salir)

**-**Sí… y avisarte que Lupin te espera en el aula de DCAO, quiere hablar contigo…

**-**O.o ¿Lupin esta aquí?

**-**Sí, así que no lo hagas esperar mas y ve a reunirte con el

**-**Bien… con permiso profesor… (salio de la oficina circular para deambular de regreso a el aula de DCAO y nuevamente, sin llevar casi nada en el estomago… T.T)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bien, seguramente merezco todo lo que quieran darme (Ly se cubre con un impermeable para evitar los jitomatazos)**

**Pues… ¿Qué les digo? PERDON, la verdad no tengo excusa, solo que, estaba muy confundida y no sabía como continuar la historia, me refiero a que si sabia que poner… pero no como colocarlo…**

**Este capitulo es, mmm, es como una pequeña flama que va a ir creciendo¿les decepcionó? Como verán ya no tiene que ver con los libros, sinceramente no lo creí importante, sentí que si seguía con los demás, llegaría a aburrir, porque bueno… Todos conocemos los libros y sabes que pasa, así que no valía la pena perderme en ese mini mundo de cambios pequeñísimos que haría… (conciencia: ¬¬ seguro, y que del 3 en adelante son tus favoritos no tiene nada que ver ¿no? Ly: jejeje, bueno también n.n) Además los cambios los pondré... poco a poco jeje, asi que no desesperen y... no olviden sus REVIEWS!**

**¿Se dieron cuenta porque mi personaje es importante? Esta vez entro con fuerza, espero haber provocado lo que quería con el capitulo INTRIGA… jejeje para que sigan leyendo…**

**SPOILERS**

**-**Harry, es cierto que eres un hombre, pero tienes que aprender a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos (Harry lo vio confundido y Remus suspiro) Yo no soy bueno en esto (susurro) Sirius era mejor… (Harry agacho la mirada) Bien, de lo que quiero hablarte es de... sexo (susurro)

**-**¿QUE? (Harry estaba totalmente rojo)

**----------------------**

**-**Harry, tienes que aceptarlo... Era descicion de Sirius...

**------------------------**

**-**Harry, voy a pedirte un favor por TU bien (tomo aire) por el momento no te me acerques… (casi grito Hermione)

**---------------------------**

**-**Draco… ¿Huiste con ella?

**-**Sí…

**Jejeje, un pequeño regalito, ah… y ¿sabían que la navidad termina hasta el 6 de Enero?… por lo tanto no es tarde… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y ¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! n.n**

**Ly Malfoy**


	6. Rencores del pasado

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 6**

**RENCORES**

**6**

_**-**Bien… con permiso profesor… (salio de la oficina circular para deambular de regreso a el aula de DCAO y nuevamente, sin llevar casi nada en el estomago…)_

Camino sin prisas, pues no quería llegar al interrogatorio y menos si no sabía de que se trataba, aunque lo mas probable sería por lo mismo que Dumbledor le dijo, así que aun sin ganas al llegar toco la puerta.

**-**Adelante (se escucho una voz femenina)

**-**Hola Toks, profesora Tonks.

**-**Hola Harry, Remus te espera en la oficina, yo los dejo solos (tomo unos libros y camino a él) Suerte (alcanzo a susurrarle antes de tropezar con una mesa y caer de bruces al suelo, para levantarse segundos después y salir con una gran sonrisa)

**-**Mmm… ¿Remus? (asomo la cabeza a la oficina)

**-**Pasa, pasa Harry… siéntate por favor

**-**Gracias (se adelanto al escritorio y tomo asiento) Y… ¿Qué sucede?

**-**Pues verás, me he enterado de unas cosas, y creo que debemos hablar sobre esto (se le veía muy nervioso)

**-**Remus, creo que he demostrado que puedo hacer mis cosas ¿no? (estaba confundido)

**-**Sí Harry, pero es que tal vez no sepas las consecuencias de…

**-**¡Ya no soy un niño, puedo hacer mis cosas (se levanto enfadado, g_enial, hoy no es mi día)_

**-**Harry, es cierto que eres un hombre, pero tienes que aprender a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos (Harry lo vio confundido y Remus suspiro) Yo no soy bueno en esto (susurro) Sirius era mejor… (Harry se agacho), de acuerdo… lo que quiero decirte es sobre… Sexo (susurro)

**-**¿QUE? (Harry volvió a levantarse totalmente sonrojado)

**-**Sí bueno… creo que es hora de hablar de sexo…

**-**Remus (seguía muy rojo) No creo que sea necesario…

**-**Lo es (dijo poniéndose serio de repente)

**-**Pues…

**-**Quiero que estés seguro que al iniciar tu actividad (se sonrojo y volvió a aclararse la garganta) estés listo para enfrentar las consecuencias…

**-**Claro que estoy listo, se las consecuencias, para eso me preparo y me cuido…

**-**Prefiero estar seguro… dime Harry, que es lo que sabes de… todo este tema… (Harry lo vio a los ojos y distinguió su seguridad y vergüenza… _será una noche muy larga_… se agacho y suspirando comenzó a hablar)

Tres horas después salía aún avergonzado del despacho de la profesora Tonks, con una vergüenza y ganas de volver a hablar de ese tema por mucho, mucho tiempo… aunque algo que dijo Lupin no entendió… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...

**Flash Back**

**-**Harry, mira a tu alrededor y comprueba si de verdad todos tus actos y tu comportamiento no a traído consecuencias a nadie, estoy seguro que si te fijas bien, te darás cuenta de las personas a las que has lastimado…

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**¿Qué quiso decir con eso? (suspiro)

Siguió su camino a la sala común, cuando escucho unos fuertes pasos que cada vez se acercaban mas a él, se detuvo dispuesto a reprimir a quien estuviese afuera a esas horas de la noche… ventajas de ser prefecto de Slytherin, te tenían miedo y respeto jejeje, se escondió en la sombras de una armadura y espero, una silueta se acercaba y…

**-**¿Hermione? (la aludida dio un brinco asustada y volteo rápido)

**-**¿Harry?

**-**Hermione… ¿que haces aquí? (pregunto saliendo de las sombras)

**-**No¿tu que haces aquí? (respondió escondiendo su mochila)

**-**Fui a hablar con Lupin y…

**-**¿Lupin? (interrumpió) ¿Paso algo con Voldemort? (cuestiono preocupada, aunque para Harry era complicado decirle para que vio a Remus, así que sonrojado evadió la pregunta)

**-**No, de Voldemort nada, solo… necesitaba hablar con alguien…

**-**Ah… bueno, ahora me voy (seguía su camino)

**-**Espera… ¿Qué haces tu aquí a esta hora¿No le toca a Ron la primera ronda?

**-**Sí, pero bueno, no te tengo que dar explicaciones…

**-**¿Qué te pasa¿Porque me contestas así?(pregunto desconcertado)

**-**Escucha Harry (se detuvo y lo enfrento) voy a pedirte un favor por TU bien (tomo aire) por el momento no te me acerques… (casi grito Hermione y se fue)

**-**¿Qué? (alcanzo a susurrar después de unos segundos de Shock) ¿Pero que le hice? (suspiro) Por suerte ya termino este día…

Entro a su sala común, cerca de las 10 de la noche, listo para dormir, pero olvido 3 "insignificantes problemas"…

**-**Harry!

**-**No (se agacho) ahorita no (les dijo al ver que se acercaban) Sea lo que sea, debe ser mañana… hoy ya no puedo soportar mas… (subió a su habitación, con su varita se cambio la ropa y se arropo en la cama, quedando en un profundo sueño…)

Al día siguiente se levanto con nuevos ánimos, el día anterior todo fue muy precipitado y no supo enfrentarlo, pero hoy, hoy todo será diferente… Y no sabia cuanta razón tenía… todo sería diferente…

**-**Buenos días! (llego hasta su mesa a desayunar con una sonrisa) ¿Ron¿Que haces aquí?

**-**Ah... ¿estas bien? (pregunto Blase)

**-**Claro, hoy todo será diferente (sonrió) No contestaste mi pregunta Ron (comenzó su desayuno)

**-**Bueno, no se que le hiciste a Hermione ayer que esta de un humor (suspiro) y me empezó a culpar que Todos los hombres somos iguales… y que no pensamos en nada, ni en consecuencias y… en fin, todo un sermón (a mitad del relato Harry ya no comía y miraba fijamente el plato) ¿Harry?

**-**Dices que Hermione te culpo y luego te sermoneo?

**-**Sí, pero eso no es raro… si no que del tema del que me hablo (se acerco y los 4 se acercaron cerrando su bolita) Sino que me hablo de responsabilidades sobre chicas (susurro) ustedes saben… (se sonrojo ligeramente)

**-**¿Sobre sexo? (volvió a decir Blase y Draco le dio un golpe en la cabeza) ¿Qué?

**-**Es extraño (dijo Harry)

**-**No, siempre esta dando sermones…

**-**No, lo que es extraño es del tema sobre el que te sermoneo…

**-**Sí, ella siempre a sido muy reservada para hablar de eso (comento Draco también extrañado)

**-**Es cierto (comento Ron) ¿Cómo lo sabes Draco?

**-**¿Como se que? (comento distraído, Ron lo vio extrañado y comprendió su error) Porque… pues se ve, no creo que sea de esas chicas que pueden hablar de eso así como así (dijo visiblemente nervioso)

**-**Además (Comento Harry para sacar a Draco del problema) ¿Recuerdan que ayer me mando llamar el director?

**-**Si (contestaron)

**-**Pues era porque Lupin quería hablar conmigo

**-**¿Lupin esta aquí? (pregunto Ron)

**-**¿El profesor Lupin? (comento Blase)

**-**El mismo, pero, es solo que… bueno (se acerco nuevamente y volvieron a cerrar el circulo) él también me hablo de lo mismo…

**-**O.o ¿Que a cada uno nos darán una platica sobre prevención? (se burlo Draco y los tres se quedaron pensando para después reír como locos, y digo como locos, porque de sus fuertes risas todos voltearon a verlos y eso pensaron, que por fin se habían vuelto locos, hasta que después de unos largos minutos volvieron a la realidad)

**-**¿Por eso estas aquí Ron? Para evitar que Hermione siga con su sermón...

**-**Así es…

**-**Oigan (interrumpió Draco) Tenemos hora libre ahorita…

**-**Sí, vamos, que quiero que nos digas donde has estado (dijo Harry y Draco suspiro)

**-**Bien, supongo que no lo puedo atrasar mas… vamos

Se levantaron y caminaron de nuevo los 4 a las mazmorras, era extraño para todos los profesores y alumnos ver esa escena… Tres Slytherin y un Gryffindor juntos hablando como verdaderos y grandes amigos, pero era un cambio que aunque a muchos les parecía traición, no se atrevían a meterse con ellos, pues eran peligrosos cuando se lo proponían, además eran un grupo muy particular, uno pelirrojo, otro rubio, y dos morenos, los cuatro eran jóvenes muy apuestos, el mas alto era Ron Weasley, de cuerpo bien formado por ser el guardián y capitán del equipo de Quiddittch de Gryffindor; Harry Potter era el elemento mas sinigual, inspiraba confianza y seguridad, lo que lo hacia agradable a los demás incluyendo profesores, ya no sentían por el lastima, desde el principio decidió que nadie le tendría lastima, demostró fuerza y valor, por lo que se gano un gran respeto por parte de todos; Draco Malfoy, el chico malo del grupo, el era el típico chico que atrae a todo el alumnado femenino, tenía un aire de prepotencia que sin presumir se le notaba, fuerza de carácter y aires de maldad que encantaban, orgullo y picardía irradiaba por doquier, mostrando a la gente esa cara fría y sin sentimientos, bueno, no a todos, había cinco chicos que lo conocían perfectamente, pero el no lo sabía… pronto lo descubrirá… y el cuarto elemento, Blase Zabini, ese chico era… Solo Blase, simpático, atractivo, no le daba importancia a las cosas que no lo eran y no se preocupaba por nada, creía firmemente que todo saldría bien, absolutamente todo… aunque parecería que no tiene relevancia, con él, el equipo es perfecto, tiene algo que los demás no… es muy observador y sabe todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor… todo…

Así que caminaron hasta la habitación de Harry, entraron, hechizaron la puerta e insonorizaron para que nadie escuchase su conversación.

**-**¿Y?

**-**Paciencia Harry paciencia…

**-**Deja de estar calmando y mejor habla Draco.

**-**Solo tranquilizaba, que genio te cargas Blase…

**-**Bueno ¿y¿Que paso?

**-**Otro desesperado Ron… (todos vieron a Draco amenazadoramente, así que opto por lo mas sano… hablar, se levanto de la cama donde todos se habían sentado) Harry, (tomo aire) estuve mucho tiempo enfadado contigo por enviar a la cárcel a mi padre, y más por todo lo que pasamos en quinto.

**-**Dijimos que nunca hablaríamos de eso (contesto rápido Harry)

**-**Así es, pero… no podía creer que después de todo lo que pasamos e hicimos, pues tú me traicionaras así…

**-**No fue traición Draco…

**-**¡Quieres dejar de interrumpir y dejarme hablar! (exclamo molesto)

**-** Ok **-.-**

**-**Como les decía… Hable con mi madre, porque hubo un momento en que quise vengarme (fue hacia la puerta) pensé… (enfrento su mirada) Quise unirme al señor tenebroso (los tres se levantaron y lo observaron bien) Estuve a punto de hacerlo… solo para vengarme de ti Harry, (el aludido lo enfrento con la mirada)

**-**Eso significa que… (resumió Harry)

**-**Que estaba segado, segado por el odio y rencor que toda mi vida tuve…

**-**Draco… ¿eres… ya eres mortifago? (susurro Blase atónito)

**-**Yo… DEMONIOS RON! (pues un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo lo interrumpió)

**-**Ron (lo detuvo de otro golpe Harry) Ayúdame (le dijo a Blase, por lo que los dos intentaban detener a Ron que al ser mas alto y fuerte les costaba bastante trabajo)

**-**¡MALDITO MORTIFAGO!... Creí en ti Dra-Malfoy, confiamos en ti y tu nos traicionaste… te vendiste… Ahora eres igual a tu padre… (Draco se levanto con esfuerzo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca) Creí que habías cambiado Malfoy y tú solo… solo…

**-**¿Solo que Weasley?

**-**Esperen un momento (dijo Blase pensativo) Si eres un mortifago ¿porque nos lo dices¿Porque te arriesgas a que te delatemos? (observo)

**-**Hay dos opciones (comento Harry levantando su mirada a Draco) Nos lo dijiste para matarnos o…

**-**O porque no lo soy (dijo Draco enfadado)

**-**¿No eres un mortifago? (Ron estaba confundido)

**-**Por supuesto que no Ronald Weasley, si lo fuera, ni loco se los estaría comentando… (Ron asintió y Harry y Blase lo soltaron)

**-**Vaya, pues… ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?

**-**¿Dudas de mi?

**-**Ponte en mi lugar y dime tú que pensarías…

**-**Primero dejaría hablar y después juzgar o golpear (se llevo una mano a su labio partido)

**-**Pues yo… lo siento (se agacho avergonzado, mientras Harry y Blase sonreían, siempre fueron los mas difíciles en aceptar esa extraña amistad… Draco se irguió)

**-**Esta bien… supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar… (Ron sonrió y le dio la espalda para volver a sentarse en la cama) Ron (le hablo y volteo… justo en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo tiro, también le partió el labio) Estamos a mano (sonrió malicioso, Ron se levanto enfadado y se acerco amenazador, Harry y Blase riendo del espectáculo, esperando una pelea, pero realmente se sorprendieron al ver a Ron levantar la cara y ofrecer la mano en saludo a Draco, y que este con una sonrisa lo aceptara)

**-**A mano (contesto Ron)

**-**¿No te parecen una encantadora pareja? (se burlo Blase)

**-**Oh si (Blase y Harry se abrazaron burlones) Pero yo quiero ser padrino de la boda (ironizo Harry)

**-**Entonces yo de los hijos… (Estallaron en carcajadas los dos, y cuando estaban ya casi en el suelo de la risa, se detuvieron de golpe al ver los enfadados rostros de Draco y Ron, que se acercaban de manera muy amenazante, no entendieron hasta que escucharon sus comentarios…)

**-**Yo a Harry (susurro con rabia Draco)

**-**Y yo con gusto a Blase (contesto de la misma forma Ron)

Harry y Blase se miraron y los dos reaccionaron como pudieron… corriendo…

Un par de horas después entraban en clase de transformaciones cuatro chicos irreconocibles… y solo distinguieron quienes eran por el cabello y su voz…

**-**Pero que les paso! (exclamo asustada McGonagal)

**-**mmm… nos, ejem… nos caímos de las escaleras… (susurro Harry)

**-**¿LOS 4? (grito visiblemente incrédula)

**-**Pues vera profesora… (se acerco Blase) Yo iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando me tropecé con un estorbo en el camino y caí, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que el estorbo era Harry que se había enredado con sus pies al caminar y cayo al suelo (Harry lo miro queriendo acecinarlo) y luego Ron se resbalo con un libro que se me cayo a mi al caer y cayo sobre mi y Harry…

**-**El burro por delante (susurro McGonagal)

**-**Ya escuchaste Ron, al frente (Blase lo empujo) Como le decía Profa, pues Draco venía como siempre en, pues pensando en a quien iba a fastidiar y pues ni se fijo y cayo sobre todos nosotros… y pues así terminamos…

Todos los de séptimo los veían como si un loco se hubiese escapado del manicomio, y McGonagal no podía creer la semejante tonta historia que Zabini les acababa de contar y no era para menos¿Cómo en una caída pueden quedar con un ojo morado e hinchado (Blase); el ojo izquierdo morado y el labio partido (Harry); el labio partido y la ceja abierta y unos moretones por la cara (Ron) y un ojo morado e hinchado, el labio partido e hinchado también contrastando con el perfecto cabello rubio de Draco…

**-**¿Por quien me toman? (Exclamo molesta) Los cuatro vayan a la enfermería a que les revise esos golpes Pomfrey, vamos… fuera (les grito) Y ustedes… siéntense y compórtense… (les dijo a las chicas que se habían levantado a consolarlos y llenarlos de mimos cuando los vieron entrar, su club de Fans)

Los 4 chicos salieron con cara de tristeza que todos se lo creyeron, pero en cuanto se cerro la puerta, los cuatro mostraron una esplendorosa sonrisa (aunque adoloridos)

**-**Bueno y… ¿Qué haremos después de ver a la enfermera? (pregunto Ron)

**-**Pues, estuve pensando que podríamos empezar con una buena broma (respondió Draco, pero al ver que ni Blase ni Harry participaban en su entretenida conversación, los enfrento) ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

**-**T.T (cara de los dos, Harry y Blase)

**-**¿Y esa cara? (pregunto Draco)

**-**Nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con su discusión (lloro Blase) ¿Por qué nos golpearon a nosotros también? TT.TT

**-**Mi cara… TT.TT me duele todo… T.T

**-**Bueno, pero Pomfrey lo solucionara y tendremos dos horas libres… ¿Qué haremos? (pregunto ansioso Ron)

**-**Que poca sensibilidad Ronald Weasley, pero bueno… (fingió dolor Harry) Tengo unas bromas muy buenas, podríamos saltarnos la ida a la enfermería y…

**-**Nada de eso Harry James Potter Evans (se escucho una dulce voz a sus espaldas)

**-**HERMIONE (exclamaron asustados los 4) ¿Qué haces aquí? (volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo)

**-**Que compenetración (se escucho otra voz dulce y al parecer divertida)

**-**YUNA (volvieron a decir, se miraron entre ellos molestos y Blase se decidió a hablar) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**-**Pues la profesora McGonagal no creyó que irían directamente a la enfermería por lo que nos mando a vigilarlos, y que no hagan nada malo (sonrió Yuna y se les acerco) Pero mira nada mas como están (susurro)

**-**¿Qué les paso? (increpo Hermione revisando a Ron y Blase)

**-**Una pequeña discusión (comento Blase y Yuna saco un pañuelo e intento limpiar un poco de sangre seca de el labio de Draco)

**-**¿Pequeña? (exclamo preocupada)

**-**¿Sobre que la discusión?

**-**Ah... nada importante, sobre héroes y mortifagos… Au (exclamo con dolor Harry al Yuna presionarle una herida)

**-**¿Porque hablan de esas cosas en estos momentos? (dijo Yuna)

**-**Sí mejor hablemos de lo que haremos… (sonrió Blase con malicia, por lo que Herm lo tomo al igual que Ron por las orejas y los llevo a la enfermería mientras los regañaba… con una mirada le indico a Draco que se adelantara y así se fueron los tres alejando, cuando Yuna se disponía a seguirlos Harry la detuvo del brazo)

**-**¿Estas bien? (pregunto en un susurro y ella lo miro asombrada)

**-**Ah... si, claro¿Por qué lo dices? (lo vio fijamente y después de unos segundos de contemplación el se encogió de hombros)

**-**Me pareció que te ponías nerviosa al mencionar a los mortifagos (ella no bajo su mirada, pero el la sostuvo para ver su reacción) o tal vez… fue solo mi presencia (ella irguió su mirada desafiante y el sonrío) Sea lo que fuere (se le acerco y le entrego el pañuelo con el que momentos antes le había limpiado un poco de sangre y que después se lo dejo) Gracias (la vio a los ojos y sonrió sinceramente, después se alejo caminando a seguir a sus amigos)

**-**De nada… (susurro cuando lo vio perderse por el pasillo)

Media hora después, en la enfermería entraba una muy tranquila Luna Lovegood, con paso firme y sin inmutarse, se dirigió a la parte donde se escuchaban unos fuertes murmullos, sin ruido se acerco mas y abrió la cortina que los dividía…

**-**LUNA! (exclamaron asustados)

**-**Jejeje ¿los asuste?

**-**¬¬ un poco (susurro Ron)

**-**Bueno y ¿que les paso? (pregunto ansiosa Luna acercándose a la cama de Ron y sentándose en la cabecera)

**-**Pues veras (dijo alguien en la cama contigua) Yo iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando me tropecé con un estorbo en el camino y caí, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que el estorbo era Harry…

**-**OTRA VEZ NO! (exclamo Yuna divertida)

**-**Vamos Blase, eso no se lo creyó la profesora McGonagal (comento Harry también sonriendo)

**-**Pues no los vi con una gran idea a que decirle a la profesora (se enfado indignado)

**-**¿Pero esa estupida historia? (exclamo Draco molesto y exasperado)

**-**Draco (lo recrimino Hermione)

**-**Ya, lo siento (se agacho, pero se veía la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro)

**-**Jajajaja, saben, ya extrañaba esto… jajaja, (se reía con ganas Yuna), los regaños de Hermione a Draco, las ideas tan "inteligentes" de Blase (el aludido se molesto), los mimos de Ron y Luna… Me da gusto que por fin se hayan decidido a anunciarlo jejeje (dijo al ver los rostros sonrojados de Ron y Luna) El platicar todos, realmente lo extrañaba… (suspiro)

**-**Yo también, ya lo extrañaba… (todos sonrieron, menos Harry, él aún tenía sus dudas)

**-**Bueno me voy (se levanto Luna)

**-**¿Qué? (se alarmo Ron ofendido de que SU novia no le prestara atención ni lo atendiera como siempre lo hacía, consintiéndolo, y por la cara que pusieron todos, pensaban exactamente lo mismo que Ron) ¿Piensas dejarme convaleciente aquí? (puso cara de perro degollado)

**-**Ronnie, Ronnie (negó suavemente con la cabeza) ¿entonces no quieres que te traiga algo de las cocinas? (el la vio asombrado) Pues se que cuando estas malito (le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un ligero besito en la boca) te anima mucho comer… pero bueno, si prefieres que me quede…

**-**Bueno... (la interrumpió) Creo que podré sobrevivir unos minutos sin ti, pero no tardes demasiado ¿he? (advirtió y ella asintió sonriente saliendo de la enfermería)

**-**Conveneciero (le sonrió Hermione)

**-**YO TAMBIEN TENGO HAMBRE! (le alcanzo a gritar Blase esperando que lo hubiese oído, ante lo que todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas)

**-**Ella si que sabe como controlarlo (sonrió Draco a Harry y al ver que este no sonreía…) ¿Qué pasa Harry?

**-**Draco (susurro Harry alejándose imperceptiblemente de la cama, para que no lo notaran y Draco lo siguo) Yo… tengo curiosidad, bueno, es una duda (se rasco nerviosamente la nuca) Bueno, cuando huiste… (Draco lo vio extrañado) Tú… ¿huiste con ella? (susurro en un suspiro, Draco lo vio aun confundido)

**-**Sí (también susurro entendiendo y Harry al escucharlo se agacho)

**-**Y… ¿Ella te ama? (volvió a preguntar pero con la mirada baja)

**-**Claro que si (sonrió aun un poco confundido) Si no me amara... ¿crees que hubiésemos huido juntos? (Harry sonrió con ironía)

**-**Sí, tienes razón... Perdón por todo esto (sonrió a su amigo y camino de nuevo a las camas seguido de un aun confundido Draco) Draco (se detuvo y el rubio también) Nunca… nunca te dijo nada sobre mi (le enfrento la mirada), es decir. ¿no te hablo de mi?... no sabes que (se apresuro a corregir) no tiene importancia, olvídalo, solo, bueno es que, jeje no olvídalo…

**-**O.o Harry (le hablo interrumpiéndolo) ¿Por qué mi madre me hablaría de ti? (ahora si estaba muy confundido)

**-**O.O ¿Tu madre?

**-**Sí¿porque mi madre me hablaría de ti? o.O

**-**Estamos hablando de tu madre?

**-**O.O ¿entonces de quien?

**-**Pues de… ¿con quien huiste Draco¿quienes te acompañaron?

**-**Solo mi madre… Harry ¿de quien estabas hablando tu?

**-**XD ¿Solo te fuiste con tu madre?

**-**Claro… (lo vio un poco extrañado)

**-**Yo... XD jeje, de nadie jajaja (ahora si sonrió divertido) nada, ya no importa… Jajajaja, debió ser divertido (sonrió burlón)

**-**Sí claro ¬¬ …

**-**Debió ser extraño (ya caminaban de nuevo con los demás)

**-**No (se detuvo) lo extraño fue, que al finalizar casi el verano dejaron de seguirme (Harry lo vio confundido)

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**No lo se, un día cuando me habían acorralado por completo alguien se acerco al mortifago que iba a atraparme, y después sonrió… y se fue

**-**¿Solo eso? (estaba intrigado)

**-**No, dijo que alguien ya había tomado mi lugar, después desapareció, y mi madre por alguna razón decidió volver, dijo que yo ya no corría algún peligro, además que aquí estaría mas seguro ahora…

**-**Que extraño

**-**Lo fue (susurro perdido en sus pensamiento, la confusión se notaba en su rostro)

**-**Hey¿Que hacen? (se les acerco Hermione)

**-**Hablábamos (contesto Harry) ¿Ya me vas a decir porque estas molesta Hermione?

**-**Ayer… estaba molesta, las noticias eran muy recientes y bueno lo lamento (no dejaba de mirarlo)

**-**Esta bien.

**-**¿Qué noticias recientes? (increpo curioso Draco)

**-**Bueno, mis padres me enviaron una lechuza y pues me puso de mal humor que me regañaran por no enviarles una lechuza para decirles que llegue bien (sonrió aunque sabían que era mentira, esa chica castaña no sabía mentir, estaba muy nerviosa)

**-**Ah… (iba a replicarle Harry su mentira cuando entro estrepitosamente Luna llevando unas bolsas repletas de comida, por lo que se olvidaron del asunto y corrieron antes que Ron se acabara todo)

Mientras comían…

**-**Ashley ¿Por qué te fuiste?

**-**Mucho trabajo (replico sin inmutarse)

**-**Pero también desapareciste del medio (Harry la vio intentando encontrar algo que le dijera la verdad en ella)

**-**Bueno, (bajo la mirada) la verdad por tanto trabajo necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones, mis exámenes los hice el verano, además que mejor forma de tomar vacaciones desapareciendo ¿no? Los reporteros a veces no dejan ni respirar (se metió un panecillo de fresa a la boca) ¿No lo creen?

**-**Sí es cierto, aun recuerdo cuarto, no dejaban a Harry tranquilo ¿se acuerdan? (sonrió Ron recordando)

**-**Jajaja, cierto, cuarto fue divertido ¿no? (comento Herms divertida, pero Draco tenso su rostro)

**-**No todo (susurro Draco)

**-**Jajajaja… es cierto jajajaja (se burlaba Blase) Tu tuviste la culpa por esperar al último momento jajajaja

**-**Callate (dijo Draco rojo)

**-**Jajajaja cierto, pero la verdad es que te entiendo Draco… ir con Parkinson al baile de Navidad (hizo un falso escalofrío) hasta yo intentaría olvidarlo. (se burlaba Harry)

**-**Vamos, no pudo ser tan malo (sonrió Hermione visiblemente encantada)

**-**Pero Herm (sonrío macabra Yuna) si hasta tu dijiste… ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas, ah si… ¿Cómo pudo Draco venir al baile con esa cara de perro? (Hermione se sonrojo y Draco la miro sonriendo)

**-**Bueno yo… (estaba muy roja) pues es que siempre hablan de que no la soportan y pues, bueno, así era (balbuceaba muy nerviosa)

**-**La verdad es que a todos nos sorprendió que fueras con ella Draco (comento Luna)

**-**Jajajajajajajaja… Cara de perro… Jajajajajajaja… cara de… Jajajajaja (Blase no podía ni moverse de la risa)

**-**Bueno, ya (Herm sonrió) además creo que todos fueron con quien no quisieron ¿no?

**-**¿Hasta tu? (pregunto esperanzado Draco) Fuiste con Krum, el muy… (murmuro molesto y alguien le dio un codazo en la costilla)

**-**Bueno pues… no estuvo mal, fue divertido (sonrió)

**-**Claro… como es una súper estrella (bufo Draco)

**-**Eso no tiene que ver (Herm frunció el ceño) Víktor es muy agradable, y no pienso discutir otra vez con ustedes por el (se levanto molesta de la cama para irse)

**-**Vamos Herm, sabes que Ron y Draco son los mas sobre protectores y celosos (defendió Harry)

**-**Vamos Harry, ni digas que tu tampoco estuviste muy contento (se burlo Blase) Fuiste con Patil, pero querías ir con Chang ¿o no? (Blase lo observo para ver su reacción)

**-**Tal vez (contesto desganado) Era un niño (se ofendió burlón) Me conformaba con una cara bonita (se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, pero la verdad es que en esas fechas, si le interesaba otra persona, y no era precisamente Cho Chang)

**-**Por favor (susurro Yuna incrédula) Estoy segura que Chang para ti es mas que una cara bonita (lo observo)

**-**Admito que hasta cuarto creí que era genial, otra vez, malditas hormonas (susurro lo último), pero para quinto no fue igual.

**-**Claro que ya para quinto no era solo una cara bonita, era algo mas…

**-**¿Qué? (Harry estaba confundido)

**-**Chicos porque no mejor seguimos hablando del baile de cuarto… (hablo Herm rápidamente)

**-**Claro, apuesto que nadie la paso tan mal como yo que fui con Bulstrock (la siguió Blase)

**-**No, espera (volteo a Blase) Tu sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto (volvió a decirle a Yuna)

**-**No lo niegues (lo enfrento)

**-**Lo niego, porque no es cierto, Chang nunca significo nada para mi, mas que una cara bonita, pero eso no le quitaba lo tonta (se levanto de la cama Harry)

**-**O sea que te enamoraste de una tonta…

**-**¿Eso crees?… (se enfado) pues tú dime… (Yuna se molesto y enfrentaron sus miradas)

Tan entrados en su discusión estaban que no se dieron cuenta que los 5 los seguían observando y todos (o al menos eso parecía) estaban muy extrañados con la curiosa… platica.

**-**No mientas (volvió a susurrar ella)

**-**Ya te dije que YO NO miento… Como otros (volvía a susurrar en respuesta Harry)

**-**Te vi con ella… ¿lo vas a negar? (el la vio confundido) Y le dijiste que la amabas (se irguió Yuna)

**-**¿Qué?... ¿Cuando?

**-**A finales de quinto, en un pasillo (sonrió triste y volvió a enfrentar orgullosa su mirada) Así que… fui testigo

**-**Yo no… (se interrumpió y después de unos segundos en silencio) Sí… (susurro) lo dije (volvió a susurrar incrédulo recordando)

**Flash Back**

**-**Bien Chang ¿Qué sucede?

**-**Sabes que para ti soy Cho, Harry (sonrió coqueta)

**-**Como sea¿para que querías verme?

Esta plática se llevaba a cabo en un pasillo cerca de la torre Ravenclaw, donde Cho Chang mandó llamar a Harry, para arreglar la situación, bueno la que creía Chang que era su situación.

**-**¿Entonces?

**-**Pues solo que he decidido darte otra oportunidad Harry

**-**Oportunidad… ¿de que? (estaba confundido)

**-**Pues de que estés conmigo (contesto como si fuera lo obvio)

**-**Vaya… pues, te lo agradezco (estaba avergonzado) pero creo que tendré que rechazar esta… Gran… oportunidad (dudo), Cho, estoy saliendo con alguien ahora…

**-**OH… (respondió sorprendida) Pues déjala y vuelve conmigo (sonrió)

**-**Estas loca (se alejo un paso extrañado) NO voy a dejarla solo por que tu me lo dices…

**-**Pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de que estés conmigo (explico incrédula)

**-**Pero yo No quiero estar contigo yo… (trago saliva y se sonrojo) Yo la quiero (susurro)

**-**Pero… ¿Cómo puedes quererla cuando YO estoy aquí,

**-**O.o

**-**Aunque… No importa (sonrió) Yo puedo hacer que la olvides (se le acerco sugerente)

**-**No (hablo firmeza) NO la voy a dejar por ti Chang, así que te voy a pedir, como favor, que no vuelvas a hablarme de esto, si quieres podemos ser amigos, pero solo eso, de verdad la quiero y no quiero dejarla, ejem… ¿esta claro? (se veía un poco nervioso, nunca le había pasado algo así y no sabía bien que hacer)

**-**Pero Harry (Cho levanto la mirada y vio sobre el hombro de él) ¿la conozco?

**-**Sí, pero eso no importa…

**-**¿Tus amigos la conocen? (nuevamente estaba muy extrañado)

**-**Em… si, pero…

**-**Bien, hagamos un trato

**-**¿Un trato? (ella no dejaba de ver sobre su hombro, pero el no se había dado cuenta)

**-**Sí, (se le acerco para susurrarle) si tú, me dices que me amas y luego me besas… yo te dejo en paz para siempre, o al menos hasta que tu me busques…

**-**¿Qué? (Dio otro paso atrás y ella volvió a acercarse)

**-**¿Qué dices?

**-**Estas loca, porque quieres que diga eso si sabes que no es cierto…

**-**Bueno (se agacho como para llorar) Siempre soñé con que tu me dijeras eso… Por favor Harry solo eso y no te molesto mas…

**-**No puedo…

**-**Por favor… te conviene… y a mi (sollozo) a mi me harías muy feliz… (Harry la observo detenidamente y después de meditarlo suspiro derrotado)

**-**De acuerdo… pero no le dirás a nadie

**-**Prometido (sonrió)

**-**Bien (tomo aire) Cho Chang...

**-**Pero dilo fuerte y claro…

**-**O.o ejem, bien (volvió a tomar aire)

-Vamos (sonrió)

**-**Bien, terminare con esto (susurro) Cho Chang (dijo fuerte y claro) Te amo… (se le acerco despacio y le dio un fugaz beso casi sin tocarla)

**-**Oh Harry¡me haces muy feliz! (casi grito Cho y se lanzo a sus brazos) Pero no seas tímido (ahora ella se le acerco y lo beso, fuerte y largo)

Después de segundos eternos para Harry, la separo y se alejo un poco de ella)

**-**Bien, pues, espero que cumplas lo dicho y no vuelvas a buscarme

**-**No te preocupes (sonrió) Tu serás el que me busque a mi Harry, ya lo veras (lanzo un beso al aire y le dio la espalda para marcharse, dejando a un muy confundido y extrañado Harry, que después fue a las masmorras, ya era tarde y quería dormir, ya al día siguiente vería a SU novia y le diría lo que paso con Chang, pero no sabía lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, nunca se lo imagino…

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**Pero no es eso exactamente lo que paso (logro articular Harry, empezaba a comprender porque estaba tan molesta con el) No es lo que crees… (intento convencerla)

**-**Harry, ya no importa (se agacho) solo no vuelvas a decir que miento.

**-**No (la tomo del brazo al ver que ella se iba con los demás, que fingían no escuchar nada hablando entre ellos) Déjame explicarte…

**-**¿Qué me vas a decir? Lo vi Harry…

**-**No, no entiendes yo no… (Hablaba un poco desesperado)

**-**¡HARRY! (se escucho una voz desde la puerta y que llegaba corriendo, todos voltearon)

**-**Ginny (Hablo Ron) ¿Qué haces aquí? (pero cuando termino de hablar la pelirroja ya estaba pegada a Harry revisando sus "heridas"

**-**¿Cómo estas Harry? (lo vio preocupada) En cuanto me dijeron que estabas aquí, vine… ¿Qué te paso? (lo abrazo) Yo te voy a cuidar

**-**Ginny (intento soltarse) Estoy bien, no fue nada, no es necesario que me cuides, de hecho en unos minutos nos vamos de aquí…

**-**Yuna (levanto una ceja Ginny) volviste…

**-**Sí (respondió indiferente)

**-**¿Y que pasa? (pregunto la pelirroja al ver a Harry deteniendo el brazo de Yuna)

**-**Nada (Ashley se soltó de un jalón) No te preocupes (hablo burlona) No te voy a quitar (se alejo y Ginny la miro muy mal) Chicos, iré a pedir los apuntes de Transformaciones… nos vemos en clase (les dirigió una mirada y salio de la enfermería)

**-**Espera, (le grito Harry) Voy contigo (se safo del abrazo de Ginny)

**-**Claro que no (grito Ginny), estas delicado y no saldrás de aquí (volvió a tomarlo del brazo)

**-**Escucha a Weasley, Potter, estas "delicado", cuídate, además, ya terminamos de hablar… (lo enfrento con la mirada) Ya no me importa lo demás… (salio de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa)

**-**Maldita Chang (alcanzo a escuchar Ginny en un imperceptible susurro de Harry)

Pasaron sus clases sin mayor altercado, hasta la cena, en la que los Gryffindors invitaron a los 3 Slytherins a su mesa a cenar, además de la Ravenclaw, Aunque creo que debo una explicaron con Luna y Ron.

Harry provocó en tercero conocer a Lunática Lovegood, al ser compañera de curso de Ginebra Weasley le facilito mucho las cosas, sus amigos no la aceptaban mucho, de hecho Ron no la soportaba, decía que estaba loca, aunque bueno, tal vez lo este un poco, pero eso no esta a discusión, El punto es que ahora se juntaban Ron, Blase, Draco, Hermione, Ashley y Harry, pero, al conocer y adaptarse a Luna, rápidamente se integro, gracias a ella lograron hacer muchas cosas, como resolver acertijos, además, que ella le ayudo a Harry a demostrar la inocencia de Sirius y eso siempre se le iba a agradecer, y los demás, pues Luna se los gano con nuevas ideas y formas de hacer bromas, es una buena amiga y confidente de todos, aunque aun tiene unos pequeños roces con Hermione por diferencia de opiniones… En cuarto, siempre estaban juntos, Luna ayudo a Ron a comprender que él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, aunque por tardarse tanto los hombres no habían podido ir con las personas que querían ir, Luna estaba en tercero, por lo que no pudo ir (aunque alguien ese día se quedo con las ganas de ir con ella), Ginny fue con Neville, Draco con Parkinson, Hermione con Krum, Ron con Padma y Harry con Parvati y Yuna… Ashley simplemente desapareció ese día, según ella no le gustaba la Navidad, así que nadie la vio hasta el día siguiente, por lo que en el baile… nada cambio, para Ron y Harry fue igual de aburrido, aunque ahora le agregamos a ese aburrimiento a 1 persona mas, Draco Malfoy, quien estuvo enojado TODA la noche, y aunque Blase fue con una horrorosa pareja, se divirtió con otras… Así pues llegamos a quinto, aquí fue donde TODO cambio, pero eso se narrara con calma, mientras volvamos con los chicos…

Ginny de forma inexplicable se la pasaba pegada a Harry, lo que lo tenía un poco harto, además, que también "inexplicablemente" Leila, no se había acercado a Harry para nada, ni siquiera para saludarlo, pero todos estaban convencidos que cierta pelirroja tenía mucho que ver, de cualquier forma, Harry no había podido acercarse a mas de 2 metros de distancia de Yuna, por lo que no podía hablar con ella.

Harry permanecía en su lugar sin cenar, a pesar de las suplicas de Ginny de que comiera, estaba demasiado pensativo atando y desatando cabos en su cabeza, entendía porque estaba enojada Ashley con el… pero… ¿Por qué lo odiaba, además… una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza… _¿Por qué no me busco para darle una explicación?_...

**-**Harry, basta, tienes que comer (se molesto Ginny)

**-**No tengo hambre Ginny, me voy a dormir (se levanto dejando confundidos a todos, y se fue a su habitación)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sigo con entradas jejeje, en el que sigue se resuelven mas dudas y empiezo a detallar cosas importantes y decisivas ¡Sigue leyendo!... GRACIAS y no olvides mas REVIEWS! n.n**

**Ly Malfoy **


	7. De viajes y descubrimientos

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 7**

**DE VIAJES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

**7**

Pasaron casi cuatro meses, cuatro largos meses en los que no había podido hablar a solas con Ashley, y ya se estaba dando por vencido, además ella había estado muy rara, estuvo fuera del colegio cerca de un mes por cuestiones de "trabajo", lo cual no era raro, pero siempre que volvía, parecía triste, como si deseara estar en otro lugar, y cada vez que regresaba se encerraba horas con Hermione a platicar, sorprendentemente nadie le había preguntado sobre la discusión que tuvieron en la enfermería a principios de año y el tampoco comento nada.

**-**Hey, premio anual (le gritaron a un chico que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos) ¡HARRY!

**-**¿He¿Qué?

**-**¿En que mundo vives? (llego corriendo Draco)

**-**Lo siento (sonrió) estaba pensando

**-**Pues últimamente lo haces muy seguido, deberías dejarlo jejeje

**-**¬¬ No quiero parecerme a ti…

**-**¬¬ Jaja…

**-**¿Para que me buscabas?

**-**Para avisarte que acompañaremos a Persephone a la estación de Hogsmade a que tome el tren…

**-**¿Otra vez se va? (se detuvo)

**-**Sí, para las vacaciones, después regresa, tiene que estudiar para los exámenes y hacer los deberes, (volvieron a caminar) ¿Nos acompañas? (Harry y negó con la cabeza)

**-**No…

**-**Piensalo mientras me acompañas a las puertas… (Harry iba a volver a negar cuando escucho que lo llamaban, Draco volteo, pero el aludido sin voltear reconoció la voz… Ginny Weasley)

**-**Ya lo pensé, los acompañare, vamos (lo jalo de la túnica y corrieron a la puerta)

Ya llegando y riéndose por la huida, se acercaron a los demás, Harry intentaría hablar por última vez con ella, así que se le acerco y sin querer alcanzo a escuchar las ultimas palabras de Hermione a ella.

**-**Dale un abrazo de mi parte, cuídalo y felicitalo por mi ¿si?

**-**De acuerdo… sabes, le he hablado tanto de ti, que se muere por conocerte (sonrió)

**-**Yo también quiero conocerlo… (sonrió enormemente y subieron a los carruajes)

Harry se quedo estático en su lugar, completamente extrañado¿de quien hablaban¿a quien quería conocer Hermione?... Pero si en algo había cambiado Harry, era en que no se quedaría con la duda…

**-**Saben que (les dijo aún es su lugar) Mejor vayan ustedes, tengo algo importante que hacer.

**-**Pero dijiste que vendrías…

**-**De verdad es importante (comenzó a correr al castillo, para después regresar frente al carruaje de Yuna, Hermione y Luna) Feliz Navidad Yuna (le sonrió casi imperceptible, se le acerco y la bajo para abrazarla, ya en sus brazos alcanzo a susurrarle) tal vez nos veamos antes de lo que piensas… (ella extrañada se alejo y él corrió al castillo)

**-**Ah… Feliz Navidad (alcanzo a susurrar viendo por donde se había perdido Harry en las puertas del castillo, después subió al carruaje, donde ya la esperaban sentadas sus otras dos amigas)

**-**Deberías decírselo (murmuro Luna, dejando asombradas a las dos)

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes? (murmuro Yuna)

**-**Soy observadora (vio fijamente sus ojos) y se te nota, todo saldrá bien Ashley (le sonrió) tiene solución (Ahora fue Yuna quien sonrió y asintió)

Harry corría recorriendo todos los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Dumbledor, con muchas cosas en su mente, había muchos misterios alrededor de ellos y los iba a descubrir, enfrentaría cualquier cosa, cualquiera…

**-**Profesor Dumbledor (murmuro asomando su cabeza al despacho)

**-**Adelante Harry (este entro) ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**-**Ejem… quería pedirle un favor, pero no se si este de acuerdo…

**-**Dime…

Una hora después bajaban de los carruajes que los habían llevado a Hogsmade sus 6 amigos, riendo seguramente por alguna tontería que habrán hecho, Draco fue el primero en darse cuenta que una persona los esperaba en la entrada del castillo.

**-**¿Harry¿Que haces ahí con este frío? (se abrigo mas)

**-**Esperándolos, tardaron demasiado, pero estuvo bien, me dio tiempo de hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

**-**¿Y eso fue¿Tan importante que no pudiste acompañarnos? Harry se supone que…

**-**Espera Herms, primero escucha y después me regañas ¿de acuerdo? (Herm lo pensó y después asintió desganada, sabía que era imposible convencer a Harry) Bien pues… Nos vamos esta noche (sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos)

**-**¿Qué¿A dónde? (murmuro Blase)

**-**Pues hable con Dumbledor y pedí permiso para salir las vacaciones de Navidad…

**-**¿Pero a donde? (pregunto desconcertado Draco)

**-**A mi casa…

**-**No creo que a tus tíos… (empezó Herm)

**-**No a Privet Drive (la interrumpió) a Grimmauld Place…

**-**¿QUE? (grito Ron)

**-**Vamos, el tren partirá en (vio su reloj) una hora y media…

**-**Pero… (logro articular Blase) Vimos el tren partir y solo sale uno por día.

**-**Pues entonces les sugiero que se den prisa si no quieren perderlo (les sonrió)

**-**¿Qué hiciste?

**-**Solo digamos que hice algunos arreglos, vamos corran ¿o no piensan ir? (frunció el ceño)

**-**Y mis padres… (volvió a decir Blase)

**-**Esta arreglado Blase, también tu madre fue notificada Draco, bueno, al menos dijo el director que intentaría localizarla (Draco se agacho) ¿Qué dicen?

**-**Bueno, pues… Yo si voy (dijo Ron ansioso)

**-**Yo también, de cualquier forma no quiero quedarme sola en el castillo (sonrió Hermione)

**-**Pero mi padre…

**-**Esta de viaje de negocios Luna.

**-**Lo se, pero lo que me preocupa es si Dumbledor le avisara… (sonrió)

**-**Seguro… ¿Entonces vas? (ella asintió) Blase ¿y tu? (le hablo pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos) ¿Blase?

**-**Pensaba… ¿Tengo que llevar maleta grande o pequeña? (Harry sonrió y Blase también, esa era una respuesta afirmativa)

**-**¿Y tu Draco?

**-**Pues yo… ¿podrías enseñarme ese hechizo casero?

**-**O.o ¿Cuál?

**-**Yo no puedo doblar mi ropa o preparar mi maleta (se acerco a la puerta del castillo y empezó a practicar con su varita el movimiento, por lo que todos rieron)

**-**Pues nos vemos en 45 minutos aquí (volvió a decir Harry)

**-**Oye Harry (lo detuvo Herm) ¿Qué pasara con la orden? (murmuro)

**-**No te preocupes, ya esta todo arreglado (le guiño un ojo y alcanzo a Draco y Blase)

Una hora y media después llegaban corriendo al tren que silvaba anunciando su retirada, pues como siempre Blase y Luna se retrasaron, además de una última sorpresa, aunque también lo fue para Harry…

**-**Uff… (se sacudió) Por poco no llegamos (murmuro la pelirroja)

**-**Busquemos un vagón… (Hablo Harry quitándose nieve de la capa)

**-**Oye Harry¿es el mismo Tren en el que Ashley…? (empezó Herm)

**-**(Harry le guiño un ojo) Shhh

Caminaron para encontrar un vagón vació, cuando escucharon una voz que Harry perfectamente reconoció… Se acerco silencioso, hasta escucharla perfectamente, hizo una seña a sus amigos para que no hicieran ruido y abrió lentamente la puerta del compartimiento, escuchando que eran los murmullos…

_**Ya ves…**_

_**Te di mi soledad**_

_**Sentí lo que es desear**_

_**Viajar a un mundo nuevo**_

_**Mas hoy después de las promesas**_

_**Solo recuerdos quedan**_

_**EL destino decidió**_

En la ventana, con la mirada perdida y unas hojas en las manos, Yuna cantaba una hermosa melodía…

_**Son juegos del amor**_

_**Misterios del amor**_

_**Que será de mi**_

_**Serás mi sueño, mi principio y fin**_

_**Son juegos del amor**_

_**Misterios del amor**_

_**Es que fuiste solo la ilusión**_

_**Que me ha destrozado el corazón**_

_**Es mejor decir Adiós**_

Los 7 chicos se acercaron hasta estar cerca de su espalda, aunque en primera fila estaba Harry, asombrado, había escuchado su voz en los discos, pero siempre pensó que era de esas cantantes de cara bonita que en verdad no cantaban (claro que nunca se lo dijo), pero ahora entendía el porque de su éxito, tenía una voz preciosa, entonada, afinada, manejaba el tono como un juego de niños, hacia parecer el cantar lo mas fácil del mundo, aunque su existo se debía también a otra cosa, si interpretación…

_**Jugué**_

_**No puedo comprender**_

_**No se si fue un error**_

_**Haber amado tanto**_

_**Y hoy**_

_**Después de la tormenta**_

_**Y el alma que se niega**_

_**A querer decir adiós**_

Realmente les hacia sentir lo que cantaba, el dolor con el que hablaba, la emoción…

_**Son juegos del amor**_

_**Misterios del amor**_

_**Que será de mi**_

_**Serás mi sueño, mi principio y fin**_

_**Son juegos del amor**_

_**Misterios del amor**_

_**Y es que fuiste solo la ilusión**_

_**Que me ha destrozado el corazón**_

_**Corazón**_

En ese momento elevo su tono de voz y volteo divertida a sus amigos, con una sonrisa termino de cantar…

_**Son juegos del amor**_

_**Misterios del amor**_

_**Y es que fuiste solo la ilusión**_

_**Que me ha destrozado el corazón**_

_**Son juegos del amor**_

_**Misterios del amor**_

_**Que será de mi**_

_**Serás mi sueño, mi principio y fin**_

_**Son juegos del amor**_

_**Misterios del amor**_

_**Es que fuiste solo la ilusión**_

_**Que me ha destrozado el corazón**_

_**Es mejor decir Adiós**_

**-**¿Divertidos? (sonrió)

**-**Tienes una voz hermosa Ashley (murmuro Draco)

**-**Eso (apoyo Blase, Yuna se levanto y cerro la puerta del compartimiento)

**-**Gracias (sonrió) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**-**Nos vamos de vacaciones (contesto Harry sonriente)

**-**¬¬ ¿Por eso se regreso el tren¿Solo por ti?

**-**Un favor que le pedí al director n.n

**-**Me retrase por tu culpa ¬¬

**-**Pero a cambio tienes mi compañía (sonrió coqueto)

**-**¿Y eso debería alegrarme?

**-**Por supuesto…

En ese momento el tren empezó su marcha, pero dio un jalón que los únicos aún de pie (Harry y Ashley) cayeron, uno sobre el otro, él sobre ella, abrieron los ojos y se encontraron sus miradas, unas que hacía mucho tiempo no podían disfrutar… Harry no quitaba su vista ni ella de él, hasta que, recordaron que no estaban solos…

**-**Harry ¿estas herido? ¬¬ si no, no veo la razón por la que sigas sobre Ashley… ¬¬ (comento Draco, lo que los despego y Ashley lo empujo y el cayo de lado, para después levantarse)

Después de un rato de discutir como se iban a ir todo el viaje (pues ocho en un vagón era mucho y estaban bastante apretados) decidieron que… ninguno se movería del lugar, Ron estaba sentado en el suelo con Luna acariciando su cabello en sus piernas, Blase intentaba entablar conversación con Ginny, quien a pesar que respondía mantenía su vista fija en Harry, quien estaba a los pies de Yuna, que estaba a lado de Hermione y Ginny, Draco frente a ellas (que siendo un Malfoy no podía sentarse en el suelo) con Luna a su lado, por lo que cómodos, cómodos, no estaban, pero se sentían a gusto.

**-**Yuna… ¿Vas a trabajar todas las vacaciones? (pregunto en tono casual Harry)

**-**No, solo unos días ¿Por qué? (pregunto indiferente mientras revisaba unas hojas)

**-**Bueno, todos estaremos en Grimmauld Place¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de las navidades con nosotros? (por fin la vio y ella respondió con la mirada) Se que no te gustan los festejos de navidad, pero con todos nosotros creí que sería divertido.

**-**Pues te lo agradezco, pero no gracias (nadie la vio extrañada, pues era bien sabido que le gustaba estar sola en esas fechas, o eso creian)

**-**Pero no es bueno que estés sola…

**-**No te preocupes por eso (lo interrumpió) Lo que pasa es que ya tengo planes para las navidades.

**-**Pero dijiste que no trabajarías.

**-**Así es, pero quiero pasar tiempo con (se detuvo de inmediato) Con una persona (ahora si todos la vieron expectante)

**-**¿Quién? (pregunto Draco curioso)

**-**No tengo porque responderte eso, es mi vida Draco (volvió su vista a sus papeles)

**-**Entre amigos no hay secretos (se molesto Harry)

**-**Potter (volvió a verlo) Hace mucho tiempo que tu y yo dejamos de serlo… (Harry la vio unos segundos molesto para después levantarse y salir con un portazo)

**-**¿Y a nosotros tampoco nos consideras tus amigos? (se molesto Draco) ¿Qué paso Ashley¿Porque cambiaste tanto? (se levanto sin esperar respuesta y salio del vagón, seguido por los dos hombres restantes)

**-**Eso fue muy cruel Yuna (hablo Ginny)

**-**Entonces porque no vas y consuelas a tu héroe (le respondió indiferente, por lo que ella también se molesto y siguió a los demás saliendo enfadada)

**-**Te pasaste Ashley, Harry solo quería invitarte con nosotros.

**-**Lo se, pero el fue el que se molesto y pues… sabes que aún no puedo controlarme Herm (levanto la mirada de las hojas) Aun no puedo…

**-**Ashley, habla con él, tal vez haya cosas que no sabes… (hablo Luna)

**-**Claro (sonrió incrédula) ¿Cómo que?

**-**Yo no soy la adecuada para decírtelo, habla con él, (suspiro) Iré a ver donde se metieron (se levanto y camino a la puerta)

Harry caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de un compartimiento, quiso esconderse para pensar, más bien, para desahogarse, por ahora no quería volver…

**-**Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición (murmuraba Harry dando vueltas)

**-**¿Se acabo tu vocabulario?

**-**¿Que quieres Blase?

-No, no, no, modera tu lenguaje conmigo Harry, que yo no tengo la culpa de nada, solo vine a ver como estabas… (se sentó frente a él)

**-**(Imitándolo) ¿Perdiste tu?

**-**Si T.T

**-**Jeje, Lamento que tengas que hacer esto, y soportar mi genio.

**-**Bueno… esta bien, ya lo extrañaba, el año pasado estuviste tranquilo (Harry lo observo intrigado) Es verdad, ella es la única que te pone así.

**-**No es verdad (se levanto nervioso)

**-**Lo es Harry, y si no aprendes a controlarte todos los demás se van a dar cuenta…

**-**¿De que hablas? (pregunto nervioso)

**-**Se van a dar cuenta de lo que paso entre ustedes en quinto… (murmuro midiendo sus palabras)

**-**No se de que hablas...

**-**Como quieras Harry, pero, eres bastante obvio para algunos… A mi no me tienes que mentir, lo sabes… (Harry estuvo viendo al vació unos segundos y después se sentó)

**-**¿Tan obvio soy?

**-**Para mi sí, para los demás… tal vez no.

**-**(suspiro) Supongo que aún no lo supero… como ella (fijo su vista en el suelo)

**-**Harry (dijo en tono obvio) si ya lo hubiera superado no estaría tan agresiva como lo esta contigo.

**-**¿Tu crees?

**-**Sigue pensando que la engañaste con Chang…

**-**Y tú con tus comentarios ¬¬

**-**Necesitaba averiguar mas de ustedes, y respondieron como lo pensé.

**-**Blase, no eres tan tonto como creí…

**-**¬¬

**-**Aunque eso no soluciona nada.

**-**No, nada…

**-**¿Crees que ya esta saliendo con alguien mas?

**-**Harry, han estado separados mas de un año, tu has tenido muchas parejas… ¿Por qué ella no?

**-**Porque es diferente, fuerte… No haría lo mismo que yo (Blase lo vio intrigado) No se refugiaría en otros brazos para esconder el miedo a perder (recito con la mirada perdida) por el dolor a ser herido nuevamente, a ser engañado…

**-**Ninguna de esas chicas tenía la culpa Harry, y solo las usabas…

**-**Buscando olvidarla… Odiarla por dejarme…

**-**Ya sabes porque te dejo…

**-**No (murmuro) Hay algo más… y lo voy a averiguar…

**-**¿Y si no te gusta lo que encuentras?… (inquirió Blase)

**-**Entonces ya sabré que hacer…

**-**No debieron ocultarlo, eso solo les complico las cosas…

**-**Lo se…

En ese momento escucharon unos murmullos en el pasillo, lo que los interrumpió, salieron a averiguar que era y tras buscar el lugar donde se reunían todos, descubrieron el origen de los gritos…

**-**VAMOS ASHLEY DEFIENDETE…

**-**NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMARME NADA

**-**POR SUPUESTO QUE SI

**-**¿COMO PUEDES CREERLE A UN IDIOTA?

**-**Pues Dime que no es verdad (dijo bajando la voz) dime que no es cierto (susurro) dime que aún eres virgen… (le suplico con la mirada)

**-**No tengo porque contestarte eso, es mi vida, y no la tengo que andar divulgando a todo el colegio… (en ese momento todos los alumnos se alejaron, siguiendo las ordenes de los dos premios anuales, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, quien al llegar corrió a todos, cosa que no lograba hacer completamente Hermione)

**-**Dímelo (suplico Draco) Dime que no es verdad…

**-**Draco… no he estado con él, jamás lo he hecho con Chris Randlof, salí con el mes pasado, pero solo eso, ni siquiera lo deje besarme…

**-**Entonces… (sonrió) entonces voy a matarlo… (saco su varita, pero después se detuvo) Ashley… ¿lo eres o no? No me mientas (susurro)

**-**No te mentiré Draco… (se sonrojo) No, no lo soy (Draco se agacho)

**-**¿Quién?

**-**Eso es privado (se molesto) No te lo diré…

**-**¿Por qué¿aun lo ves?

**-**Draco es MI asunto…

**-**Por si no lo recuerdas también es MI asunto…

**-**Nada te da derecho a cuestionar mi vida privada…

**-**Claro que si, el derecho de ser… de ser…

**-**Ni siquiera quieres aceptarlo Draco… ¿Cómo pretendes interferir en mi vida?

**-**Dime quien fue o matare a todos los alumnos del colegio ¿Por qué fue del colegio verdad? (ella suspiro y asintió)

**-**Pero Draco…

**-**Empezare con ese estupido de Randlof, después puedo continuar con los demás Hufflepuff (murmuro)

**-**Espera… no pudo permitir que mates a todos, hasta que uno confiese…

**-**Pues dímelo tú y así solo lo mataré a él…

**-**No quiero que lo mates…

**-**Pues eso lo veré yo¿dime quien es?

**-**No puedo…

**-**Hazlo, dímelo (se enfado)

**-**Es… (trago saliva) Es…

**-**Harry… en serio te pasaste (los interrumpió una voz) aunque estuvo genial… (Yuna suspiro y Draco se enfado)

**-**¡Fuera de aquí! (exploto Draco)

**-**Pero Draco¿no quieres saber que le paso al Hufflepuff? Ese tal Randlof… (dijo alegre Blase)

**-**No me interesa ese Randlof (se interrumpió) pero seguramente deseara estar muerto en unos momentos (sonrió con maldad)

**-**Pues tendrás que esperar a que salga del hospital…

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Pues Harry lo dejo como para que pase unos meses en San Mungo.

**-**¿Por qué? (se extraño)

**-**Pues por lo que estuvo diciendo de Yuna en el tren, jejeje y todos fueron testigos cuando admitió que era mentira jejeje hubieran visto su cara, aunque saque fotografías (saco algo de su bolsillo y se las empezó a mostrar, Draco sonrío y las veía divertido, cuando levanto la vista y vio a Harry que hablaba con Yuna, de lo cual por estar hablando con Blase no se dio cuenta, los observó, como el intentó abrazarla y ella se separo, cuando él se le acerco y tomo con delicadeza su barbilla, levanto su rostro y la vio fijamente a los ojos, vio que le susurraba algo y ella asentía, como el sonreía y ella aunque intentara no hacerlo también sonreía, se acerco silencioso para que no notaran su cercanía aún "viendo las fotos" para escuchar que decían…

**-**Tranquila (le susurro) nadie volverá a hablar de ti, después de ver como quedo el Hufflepuff ese, no se te volverá a acercar, nadie se atreverá a levantar falsos…

**-**¿Cómo lo supiste?

**-**Bueno, lo que ha estado diciendo es imposible (le sonrió de una forma irresistible y ella se sonrojo entendiendo sus palabras)

**-**¿Cómo estas tan seguro? (susurro muy sonrojada)

**-**Bueno, creó que eso tu y yo lo sabemos perfectamente (le sonrió coqueto y ella no pudo evitar sonreír)

**-**Harry… lamento lo de hace rato (susurro agachando la mirada)

**-**Yo también lo lamento… (se sonrieron, y se pudo distinguir algo, que hace tiempo no veían en los ojos del otro)

**-**Fuiste tú (susurro Draco) Tu fuiste quien…

**-**Draco, déjame explicarte… (estaba nerviosa)

**-**¿De que hablas? (murmuro Harry que se había olvidado de la presencia de sus dos amigos)

**-**Tu fuiste quien… quien… Por eso sabías que mentía Randlof…

**-**Ah… (Se sonrojo) Draco, amigo es que…

**-**Te atreviste a tocarla (murmuro con rabia)

**-**Yo creo que ya me voy (susurro Blase saliendo silenciosamente del compartimiento)

**-**Draco, por favor…

**-**Y no me lo niegas (volvió a murmurar entre dientes)

**-**No, no lo niego, (trago saliva Harry) Así que si quieres desquitarte hazlo conmigo, a ella déjala fuera de esto…

**-**No te atrevas a decirme que hacer… Ashley… fuera (exigió)

**-**No, no te voy a dejar hacer una locura…

**-**¡FUERA! (volvió a gritar)

**-**No…

**-**Vete Persephone (hablo Harry con firmeza)

**-**Pero…

**-**Sal por favor (volvió a decir Harry)

Ashley vio a los dos angustiada y después de unos segundos salio para dejarlos solos… no se movió de la puerta ni un centímetro, pego la oreja a la puerta para escuchar… pero no se oía nada, algo lógico ya que en cuanto salio, Draco hechizo el compartimento con un S_ilencius_, así que cuando Yuna se dio cuenta suspiro y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con los rostros de sus asombrados amigos…

**-**Ah… Hola…

**-**¿Saliste con Harry un tiempo? (Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar)

**-**Bueno… no creo que…

**-**Ya no compliques mas las cosas (dijo Luna sin asombro, Yuna la miro y suspiro)

**-**Sí, un tiempo…

**-**¿Cuándo? (volvió a preguntar la pelirroja)

**-**Durante mediados y finales de quinto, hasta que me fui… (se agacho esperando una represalia de ellos por ocultárselos)

**-**Entonces eras tú (susurro Ginny imperceptible, tanto que solo un chico que estaba a su lado lo escucho, Blase)

**-**Ahora entiendo… (rompió Ron el silencio) Por eso de repente no los encontrábamos… jamás creí que estuvieran juntos, es decir, siempre se estaban peleando y…

**-**Hay muchas formas de demostrar cariño Ron (dijo Luna suspicaz)

**-**Bueno, si, eso creo… ¿Tu como lo vez Herm¿Herm? (la chica se encontraba como perdida en pensamientos) ¿Hermione?

**-**Ah, si, es genial… (salio del transe) ¿Por qué Draco esta tan enfadado?

**-**Porque ya sabes como es de celoso (sonrió nerviosa)

**-**¿Creen que lo mate? (pregunto Blase a lo que todos lo miraron mal) ¿Qué? Es probable, y apuesto que todos se hacen la misma pregunta.

**-**Bueno… no creo…

**-**Necesito pensar (se alejo Ginny)

**-**O.o que extraño, (murmuro su hermano)… Ashley¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijeron?

**-**Porque no queríamos que nadie supiera hasta estar seguros (encogió los hombros)

**-**¿Quieres ver como quedo Randlof? (sonrió malvado Ron)

**-**Por supuesto (sonrió y caminaron) oigan… ¿y Blase? (todos se encogieron de hombros)

Estaban a punto de llegar a King Cross, Draco y Harry aún no salían, ya estaban preocupados todos, Blase seguía sin aparecer, y Ginny, ella también estaba perdida, pero por la reciente información, decidieron que era mejor dejarla pensar, no es fácil descubrir que la persona que amas, evito salir contigo por estar con su peor enemiga. Pero lo que realmente les preocupaba era que seguía sin escucharse nada, absolutamente nada, pronto se detuvo el tren y la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dando paso a Harry que ya llevaba su baúl y a Hedwing (se veía molesto), con Draco tras él con su baúl también, sin hablar caminaron, pero Draco volteo dirigiéndose a sus amigos…

**-**Dense prisa, nos vemos abajo… (y sin mas, salio del tren, con un furioso Harry que aventaba a todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino)

Salieron de la estación los 8, aunque Harry y Draco seguían al frente, vieron a Remus que los esperaba fuera, Yuna se despidió de todos prometiendo que intentaría visitarlos esos días de vacaciones, bueno, no de todos se despidió, pues a Harry no se le pudo acercar para preguntarle nada, Draco se lo impidió, se acerco a su chofer que la esperaba…

**-**¿Dónde esta? (alcanzo a escuchar Harry)

**-**En el auto (respondió alegre el chofer, para después subir al auto y marcharse, pues al escuchar la respuesta Yuna, subió rápidamente)

Los demás, caminaron hasta Remus, de dirigieron a una calle solitaria, tomaron un viejo periódico (que Draco tardo en aceptar colocar un dedo) para marcharse a Grimmauld Place.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Otro capitulo… avanzo rápido ¿no? Jejeje XD quiero adelantar para que cuando entre a la escuela no los haga esperar demasiado jejeje XD y ahora si me he aplicado a escribir, como verán se descubren cosas pero surgen otras dudas…**

**Ya vieron porque el lindo y tierno Harry cambio tan pronto y parte del porque ese rencor cuando vio a Yuna de nuevo, además de que ya vimos parte del porque ella parece odiarlo. **

**El próximo capitulo incluirá… VERITACERUM jejeje, y verdades muajaja… recuerden algo en esta historia… hay que fijarse en los detalles para descubrir secretos…**

**Ahora si… Gracias a todo el que me escribe sus preciosos y lindos RWVIEW! Aunque… XD a ver si escriben un poquito mas jejeje, hagan a esta frustrada escritora muy, muy feliz ¿vale? n.n**

**Con cariño Ly Malfoy**


	8. Dulces Navidades y Juegos¿de la verdad?

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 8**

**DULCES NAVIDADES Y JUEGOS ¿DE LA VERDAD?**

El tiempo pasó muy rápido en Grimmauld, las fiestas navideñas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y estaban muy ansiosos, a Harry ya se le había pasado el enojo del tren… ¿la razón?

**Flash Back**

**-**Promete que no le dirás a nadie, mucho menos a ella…

**-**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? (Draco estaba decepcionado)

**-**Quería estar preparado para aceptarlo… no se lo dirás ¿verdad?

**-**Con una condición…

**-**La que sea…

**-**No te le vuelvas a acercar, al menos en un tiempo, no hables con ella…

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Eso o voy y le digo…

**-**Bien (susurro molesto) Pero solo por unos días…

**-**Por las vacaciones, hasta volver al colegio

**-**Pero…

**-**Eso o nada…

**-**Maldición, de acuerdo…

**-**Bien, ahora, nos quedaremos aquí hasta llegar a Londres

**-**¿Qué? Pero, se van a preocupar…

**-**Nos quedamos aquí y punto…

**-**¬¬ Te encanta dar las ordenes…

**-**Claro (respondió Draco orgulloso sentándose erguido)

Pasaron las horas y no podía salir, por lo que Harry se frustro y enojo…

**Fin Flash Back**

Era la mañana de navidad… todos bajaron a abrir los regalos, todos tenían bastantes, Blase recibió de Harry, Draco y Ron un grueso libro titulado "Las Bromas mas pesadas sin terminar en Azkaban" por lo que estaba encantado, desde Principios de año lo había visto, pero costaba bastante y no cargaba en ese momento con tanto dinero, también recibió otro libro para transformaciones, donde no iba muy bien, así es, fue el obsequio de Hermione, tenia regalos de sus padres (ropa y una capa negra, lo que lo entristeció por lo que significaba), la sorpresa fue que tanto Draco como él recibieron grandes bolsas de dulces de todos los sabores y pasteles de dulce, mantequilla y diversos sabores y colores, de parte de la familia Weasley, que según explicaron, como no sabían que regalarles, eso fue por lo que se decidieron…

Estaban muy contentos, incluido Draco que intentaba disimular fracasando estrepitosamente, pues en esa casa no era necesario fingir, nadie lo recriminaba (seguramente Harry había tenido que ver) por ser su padre un mortifago prófugo de la ley, al igual que su madre, nadie lo juzgaba, al principio se mostraban recelosos, pero al ver su comportamiento y la forma tan común como se llevaba con sus amigos… decidieron darle la oportunidad, aceptarlo con el beneficio de la duda… Lo que descoloco a esos dos Slytherin (Draco y Blase) fue un regalo extraño, suéteres verdes con plateado con una D y una B respectivamente rodeada de una serpiente, realmente se veían geniales, lo que ofendió al resto de la familia Weasley, pues los suéteres de los 3 Slytherin estaban mejores que los propios, lo que no sabían era que la señora Weasley pensó que teniendo a los 3 chicos que provenían de familias adineradas, tenía que lucirse, y vaya que si lo hizo, ni siquiera su familia sabía que podía hacer algo tan hermoso.

**-**Wow… Muchísimas gracias señora Weasley, es… genial (hablo Draco)

**-**¿Genial? (Blase estaba impresionado, no solo por el suéter, sino por el gesto) Mi madre jamás haría algo como esto (la señora Weasley se sonrojo) es de verdad perfecto señora Weasley, Gracias…

Eso si era novedad, pues a las únicas personas a las que ellos habían dado las gracias alguna vez, había sido entre ellos 8. Siguieron desenvolviendo. Los que más regalos recibieron fueron los 4 chicos, Harry, Ron, Draco y Blase, al ser de los mas populares en el colegio, muchas chicas les enviaron obsequios. Otro que sorprendió a todos fue Harry, con sus obsequios, a cada uno de los 7, (a pesar de Ginny no estar mucho tiempo con ellos, la consideraban parte de su grupo… aunque últimamente ya no estaba sobre Harry siempre, comenzaba a tratarlo como un amigo… y nadie sabía por que) a parte de su obsequio individual, les regalo una hermosa capa negra con decoraciones en verde, plata, dorado y rojo, en el pecho, cerca del corazón, llevaba grabado un escudo, con un león jugando con una serpiente y un halcón sobre el león, las combinaciones de los colores lo hacían verse esplendido… y bajo el escudo unas letras LM2G…

**-**Harry, (pregunto George) ¿Qué significan esas iniciales? (Harry sonrió y los 7 se las colocaron, la diferencia entre las capas de las chicas y la de ellos, fue que las de ellas, se ajustaban un poco a su cuerpo)

**-**¿No lo imaginan? (volvió preguntar sonriente y todos volvieron a ver las iniciales)

**-**LM2G (susurraba Draco, al parecer, comenzaba a comprender) Harry… ¿es?

**-**Sí (sonrió) Los Merodeadores 2da. Generación (los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos) ¿Qué opinas Remus?

**-**Que cada vez se incrementa mas el numero de integrantes (Harry sonrió y Remus también)

**-**¿Estas de acuerdo Remus? (pregunto Hermione perpleja)

**-**Claro, a James y Sirius les hubiera encantado (sonrió)

**-**Harry, te falto un obsequio (le hablo Blase, extrañado volteo a ver a cual se refería y vio una pequeña cajita forrada de papel plateado, con una tarjetita que ponía…

"_Harry… Pase lo que pase, siempre consérvala…_

_P…"_

Con temor abrió la caja, con cuidado, creyó que el no recibiría nada de ella… P, no quiso decir, pero quería creer en quien se la envió… no llego a aclarar nada sobre lo que paso, aunque el también le mando un obsequio que nadie mas vio… Abrió la caja del estuche forrado…

**-**Harry, es hermosa… (susurro Hermione sin aliento)

**-**Vaya (exclamo sorprendido Blase) se lucio… (frunció el ceño) ¿Quien es P?¿Una de tus admiradoras?

Harry no decía nada, solo observaba su interior, la poca luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas daba directo a una hermosa cadena de oro blanco, con un dije, una **J** incrustada con esmeraldas, en verdad era hermosa, no se veía para nada femenina, al contrario, estaba hecha de un modelo masculino, elegante y sofisticado… con temor la tomo y la levanto hasta sus ojos, todos estaban impresionados, pues debió costar una fortuna, pero eso no es lo que tenía asombrado a Harry, sino la leyenda atrás del dije…

"_18 Dic"_

Eso era todo, no decía nada, al menos no le decía nada a él, y por supuesto nadie entendió que significaba, excepto dos chicas que en cuanto la vieron, sonrieron…

Harry supuso que la J era por su segundo nombre, James y el 18 Dic, no tenía explicación alguna, tal vez fue solo un error… pero de lo que si estaba segura es que haría lo que le pedía en la tarjeta, siempre la conservaría, cuando todos se levantaron para desayunar Harry se la puso, la metió en su playera y camino a la cocina con los demás…

Un par de horas después tocaron a la puerta, casualmente ningún adulto estaba, aunque bueno, se supone que el y sus amigos ya son adultos, excepto Luna y Ginny, pero en este caso me refería a la mayoría de la familia Weasley, algunos fueron a trabajar, como el señor Weasley y los gemelos, Bill y su esposa Fleur salieron a pasear y la señora Weasley salio con Remus y Tonks a hacer las compras… por lo que aparte de ellos 7 que estaban en el jardín mojándose con unas mangueras, no había nadie, así que cuando la persona que tocaba estaba a punto de marcharse se abrió la puerta mostrando a un chico… la persona lo vio de pies a cabeza, usaba unos tenis y un pantalón de mezclilla que se le adhería a sus piernas para nada flacas, se veía que estaba mojado el pantalón, bueno todo el, pues escurrían gotas de agua en el piso, de hecho chorreaba, levanto mas sus ojos y vio que usaba una playera blanca sin cuello totalmente pegada a sus bien torneados músculos del pecho, siguió subiendo su vista y se encontró con una hermosa cadena de oro blanco con un J en esmeraldas, pues al tener la playera pegada al cuerpo se veía fácilmente, abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida…

**-**Ashley (susurro el chico que abrió la puerta)

**-**Ah… Harry, (sonrió nerviosa)

**-**Que bueno que viniste (sonrió encantadoramente, bajo ligeramente la vista y vio la capa, leyó LM2G y sonrío) ¿Te gusto? (señalo con la mirada la capa que llevaba puesta)

**-**Esta muy linda (sonrió sonrojada)

**-**Pasa (se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso) todos están en el jardín.

**-**¿Qué están haciendo¿ estas empapado.

**-**Sí (sonrió coqueto) me veo sexy ¿no? (le guiño un ojo divertido)

**-**Pasas mucho tiempo con Draco (sonrió divertida)

**-**Un poco (caminaron hasta el jardín pero antes de entrar ella se quito la capa y la dejo en un sillón, cuando ya entraba, Harry la jalo y la puso frente a el) Gracias por el dije (sonrió y ella le respondió nerviosa)

**-**De nada…

**-**Aunque… ¿Qué significa el texto de atrás? (no dejaba de mirarla)

**-**Eh… (sonrió) Es mi secreto… (el sonrió de vuelta y tomo su barbilla, sin esperarlo ella, Harry se acerco y la beso ligeramente el la comisura de los labios, se alejo lentamente y volvió a sonreír) Feliz Navidad (le dijo y se adelanto al jardín)

Ashley se quedo totalmente desconcertada por lo que Harry acababa de hacer, lo peor para ella fue cuando una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, la borro de inmediato, y cuando lo iba a seguir para reclamarle, lo vio con todos los demás igual de empapados, pues a pesar de afuera hacer mucho frío habían hechizado el lugar para que hubiera sol, lo vio sonreír, a todos, y quitándose el suéter (que casualmente era uno con una A y P sobre el escudo de un León) entro al jardín, con unas palabras aun rondando su mente que Dumbledor le dijo horas antes…

"_Ve y diviértete, es Navidad… hoy todo se puede perdonar"_

**-**Es Navidad (susurro con una gran sonrisa) todo se puede perdonar…

Llego hasta sus amigos que la esperaban y la recibieron con grandes abrazos y felicitaciones…

Minutos después…

**-**No, he dicho que no, no voy a hacer el ridículo (replicaba muy molesto Draco)

**-**Vamos Draco, todos vamos a pasar y en el sorteo a ti te toco, ya solo faltas tu y Blase.

**-**Y Ashley (dijo Draco)

**-**Ella no cuenta (comento Ginny riendo)

**-**Pero… (replico Yuna)

**-**No, ella no… (volvió a decir Ginny)

**-**Si, si puede…(Blase comento)

**-**No, si juega ella va a ganar… (replico la pelirroja)

**-**Pero… (volvió a intentar Yuna)

**-**Tiene todo el derecho (ahora replico Harry)

**-**Pues creo que si sería un poco injusto (comento Herm como si nada)

**-**¿QUIERE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME DE QUE SE TRATA Y PORQUE YO NO PUEDO JUGAR?

**-**Porque ganas (contestaron todos al mismo tiempo)

**-**O.O

**-**Verás, (se acerco Blase) el juego trata de…

Unos 10 minutos después todos se encontraban en la casa buscando como locos algo en un tocadiscos de Harry… se peleaban por buscar letras de canciones, al final, todos eligieron… pero a Harry se le acababa el tiempo y no tenía nada…

**-**Bien, el tiempo se termino (hablo Yuna con seriedad y he acordado con el señor Zabini, los términos de la competencia… (todos la vieron expectantes)

**-**El concurso será en dos etapas… (todos fruncieron el ceño) Una canción individual y otra en equipo…

**-**Genial, con el trabajo que me costo encontrar una sola canción, y ahora serán dos (susurro Harry y Yuna sonrió)

**-**El primero lugar ganará… una dotación completa de Sortilegios Weasley, donación de los gemelos que rogaron fuera grabado este concurso (dijo Ashley sonriente y ellos palidecieron) además de dos botes de Helado de chocolate y fresa o nuez en caso de ser caballero el ganador.

**-**Además de un beso de esta bella dama (señalo a Yuna)

**-**¿Qué? (grito la aludida)

**-**Vamos bombón, danos un incentivo mejor ¿no? (le guiño un ojo) Así que ahora si…

**-**No, aun no (estaba sonrojada por la penetrante mirada que le dirigió Harry cuando escucho lo ultimo) ¿ven las mangueras frente a ustedes? (asintieron) pues… los jueces, que somos nosotros mismos, los calificaremos, el que llegue menos mojado al final, será el ganador… (sonrió con malicia) Claros esos puntos, ahora si, a jugar!

Salieron corriendo al jardín nuevamente y encontraron un pequeño escenario improvisado, mientras Ashley pensaba… _ahora si van a sentir lo que yo jejeje_… Ashley se subió en el escenario…

**-**Bien jejeje, empezaremos con… (saca un pequeño pergamino de una bolsita) DRACO MALFOY! Jajajajaja (Draco mas pálido de lo normal camino al "escenario" mientras murmuraba)

**-**No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esta estupidez, y solo por… (hizo una mueca de frustración)

**Flash Back**

**-**NO! Yo no haré ninguna de esas estupideces, no voy a hacer el ridículo, no claro que no…

**-**Pero Draco (intento Yuna)

**-**NO! NI HABLAR, NO

**-**Vamos Draco, será divertido, y lo haremos todos, no nada mas tú, ¿hazlo si? (Hermione puso su mejor cara, Draco la miro unos segundos)

**-**Dame eso (le arranco las hojas de la canción de las manos) Maldición (murmuro) Vencido por una mujer (susurro nuevamente)

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**Y cantará… jejeje… ¿Cuál vas a cantar? (se acerco a él susurrándole)

**-**Tonto enamorado (murmuro)

**-**No te pregunte como estabas n.n Sino ¿Cuál vas a cantar?

**-**¬¬ Que graciosa…

**-**Jaja, ya, ya… ejem, cantara… "Tonto enamorado"… Draco Malfoy (aplaudió y los demás la siguieron)

**-**Ejem… pues, dice así (a pesar de estar sumamente nervioso, no lo demostró, con una presencia escénica que sorprendió a todos comenzó la música)

_**Ya lo he dicho, tantas veces**_

**_No me quiero repetir…_**

**_Pero tu amor lo merece_**

_**No lo dejo de sentir**_

_**Mariposas, lunas llenas**_

_**Primavera por venir**_

_**Pide y dame lo que quieras**_

_**Yo he nacido para ti**_

Todas lo vieron boquiabierto, pues Draco cerro los ojos, (para evitar la mirada de todos) y al verlo así, no evitaron suspirar… Incluyendo a la señora Weasley que se había colado y Tonks…

_**Tonto enamorado**_

_**Eso es lo que soy**_

_**Nada complicado**_

_**Solo busco amor**_

_**Ábreme la puerta**_

_**Dame una canción**_

_**Besame los labios**_

_**Y después me voy**_

Todas estaban sumamente atentas… todas… y sorprendidas de su concentración… Tan adecuada a él…

_**Mi destino es una fiesta**_

_**Mi pasado una lección**_

_**Tu mirada es la respuesta**_

_**Me lo dice el corazón**_

_**Quédate hasta que amanezca**_

_**Y vuelve al anochecer**_

_**Sin preguntas ni respuestas**_

_**Solamente pa' querer**_

Abrió los ojos viendo un punto definido…

_**Tonto enamorado**_

_**Eso es lo que soy**_

_**Nada complicado**_

_**Solo busco amor**_

_**Ábreme la puerta**_

_**Dame una canción**_

_**Besame los labios**_

Volvió su vista a Yuna y le guiño un ojo…

_**Tonto enamorado**_

_**Eso es lo que soy**_

_**Nada complicado**_

_**Solo busco amor**_

_**Ábreme la puerta**_

_**Dame una canción**_

_**Besame los labios**_

_**Y después me voy**_

**_Y después me voy… _**

Nadie se movió de su lugar del Shock, y no es que cantara excelente, la interpretación, realmente la sintió, la primera en reaccionar fue Hermione, quien se puso de pie y aplaudió muy fuerte, después la señora Weasley seguida de Tonks, para detenerse con la risa de Luna.

**-**Jajajaja… estas enamorado Draco jajaja… (Draco se sonrojo y solo Blase, Harry y Ron lo mojaron con la manguera, ante la mala cara de todas las chicas)

**-**Bien pues, eso estuvo muy bien… ahora continuamos con… (saco otro pergamino) Luna Lovegood!(Luna dejo de reír, y con seriedad, camino al escenario, para ese momento Remus se les había unido, con Bill y Fleur, quienes ya contaban con sus respectivas mangueras)

**-**Bien, yo, elegí una de tus canciones (le dijo a Yuna) a ver que te parece…

**-**¿A si? (exclamo emocionada, Luna se la dijo al oído) Es de mis favoritas jeje y es divertida jajaja (dijo emocionada) ejem… "Malchic Gay" con Luna Lovegood…

_**Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay  
Malchik, Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay  
Malchik, Malchik**_

**_Handsome, tender, soft  
Why do you look right through me thinking "NO"?  
I can't deny my feelings growing strong  
I try to keep believing, dreaming on  
And everytime I see you, I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer  
but You leave me feeling frozen_**

Todos la veían asombrados... era una cancion un tanto, extraña, bueno al menos los chicos se divertian, estaban atacados de la risa y Ron rojo como un tomate...

_  
**Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Apologies, might-have-beens  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Can't erase what i feel  
Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay**_

Para ese momento ya para todos estaba claro... Luna era muy inteligente, simpatica y un poco... extraña, pero lo que nadie dudaba, era que no servía para cantar... La Primera que se atrevío, fue Tonks, solto un chorro de agua que inmediatamente la callo...

**-**Me preguntaba hasta cuando me detendrían (sonrió y todos los demas tambien y ya con mas confianza la chorrearon de agua, riendo...)

Pasaron cada uno de los chicos cantando, cada uno con una cancion diferente, pero sinceramente, las que vale la pena mencionar son la de los dos morenos, Harry y Blase.

Blase sorprendio a todos con una gran voz, impactando con una cancion poco conocida muggle, y digo poco conocida porque es una cancion mexicana... fue gracioso cuando la señora Weasley a mitad de la cancion quería chorrearlo, por la letra... jajaja, mejor les mostrare...

Blase cantó la cancion llamada "Matalas" y vaya que si las mato... jejeje...

_**Amigo que te pasa estas llorando**_

_**Seguro es por desdenes de mujeres**_

**_No hay golpe más mortal para los hombres_**

_**Que el llanto y el desprecio de esos seres**_

_**Amigo voy a darte un buen consejo**_

_**Si quieres disfrutar de sus placeres**_

_**Consigue una pistola si es que quieres**_

_**O cómprate una daga si prefieres**_

_**Y vuélvete acecino de mujeres…**_

Para ese momento de no ser por Yuna que conocía la canción, la señora Weasley hubiese matado a Blase Zabini ahí mismo…

_**Matalas**_

_**Con una sobredosis de ternura**_

_**Asfixialas con besos y dulzura**_

_**Contagialas de todas tus locuras**_

_**Matalas**_

_**Con flores con canciones no les falles**_

_**Que no hay una mujer en este mundo**_

_**Que pueda resistirse a los detalles**_

Ahora si, todas las mujeres lo miraban embobadas, por sus palabras, claro los hombres ni caso le hacían, aunque también estaban impresionados.

_**Despiertalas con una serenata**_

_**Sin ser un día especial llevale flores**_

_**No importa si es la peor de las ingratas**_

_**Que tu no eres un santo, sin errores**_

_**Amigo voy a darte un buen consejo**_

_**Si quieres disfrutar de sus placeres**_

_**Consigue una pistola si es que quieres**_

_**O cómprate una daga si prefieres**_

_**Y vuélvete acecino de mujeres…**_

Cuando termino su canción solo aplaudieron y nadie excepto Draco y Ron le lanzaron agua… Y el turno era de Hermione, que cantó la canción conocida como "Torn"(excelente canción según todas las chicas), después fue el turno de Ginny, que canto "What Dreams are made of", Ron,"Tres amores" , y él último… Harry Potter, el sorprendió a todos por su facilidad para dominar el escenario, y con su canción… todos creyeron que iba dedicada… pero en realidad, solo quería impresionarla… y lo logró… "Al fin me arme de valor"

_**Estoy tan solo,**_

_**Desamparao**_

**_Tocando fondo…_**

_**En un desierto,**_

_**Sudando frío**_

**_Mordiendo el polvo…_**

_**Pidiéndole a gritos**_

_**A mi pasado**_

_**Que me responda**_

_**Para entender tu partida**_

**_Pa' curarme la herida_**

**_Pa' que ya no me jodas_**

Con su cabello negro desordenado y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, su pantalón de mezclilla y dominando el escenario…

_**Me canse de esperarte, de día, de noche, de madrugada**_

_**Rogándole a dios porque regresaras**_

_**Bebiéndome el llanto de mi dolor**_

(La miro fijamente)

_**Se que tu no lo entiendes**_

_**Por eso no quiero volver a verte**_

**_------ a su madre con lo que piensen_**

_**Al fin me arme de valor…**_

Volvió la vista a todos como explicando la canción con rencor…

_**Cerré la puerta y las ventanas de un soplo golpe**_

_**Para olvidarte, llore de rabia como los hombres**_

_**Entre mis sueños te apareciste un par de noches**_

_**Escuche tus mentiras**_

_**Te arranque de mi vida**_

_**Me olvide de tu nombre**_

_**Me canse de esperarte, de día, de noche, de madrugada**_

_**Rogándole a dios porque regresaras**_

_**Bebiéndome el llanto de mi dolor**_

_**Se que tu no lo entiendes**_

_**Por eso no quiero volver a verte**_

**_----- a su madre con lo que piensen_**

_**Al fin me arme de valor…**_

Bajo del escenario y se le acerco a ella…

_**Me canse de esperarte**_

_**Me canse de tanto aguantarte**_

_**Me case de pasar las noches, en tu colchón**_

_**Me case de tu madre**_

_**Me case de ser un cobarde**_

_**Me case de lo que me dabas y lo que te doy**_

_**Me canse de esperarte, de día, de noche, de madrugada**_

**_Rogándole a dios porque regresaras (me case)_**

**_Bebiéndome el llanto de mi dolor (me canse)_**

_**Se que tu no lo entiendes (me canse)**_

_**Por eso no quiero volver a verte (me canse)**_

_**Chingar a su madre con lo que piensen (me canse)**_

_**Al fin me arme de valor…**_

Todos voltearon a ver a Yuna de quien al parecer a todos les cayo la indirecta, pero realmente se sorprendieron de lo que vieron… a Persephone con una gran sonrisa… a pesar de ser el mejor, Yuna fue quien lo empapo cuando el se le acerco, de ahí todos los demás lo mojaron mientras se caían al piso de la risa…

**-**T.T Tramposos (murmuro)

Siguió la ronda de parejas, y como ellos las eligieron, quedaron así Ron y Luna, Blase y Ginny (sorprendentemente no corrió a buscar a Harry, que era lo que todos esperaban); Draco y Hermione (coincidencia… Que va) y "coincidentemente" Harry se quedo sin pareja, por lo que por votación unánime Harry cantaría con Yuna, y Tonks, Fleur y la señora Weasley eligieron las canciones al azar…

Ron y Luna… (él…**ella**) "Solo quédate un momento"

_**Te encuentro despierto me dices lo siento con una lagrima derramas**_

_Me abrazas me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar._

**Solo espero un momento Solo dime no es cierto.**

**Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos, acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi… te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo, guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti… **

**De ti…**__

Tengo tanto miedo y es que no comprendo que fue lo que yo he echo mal…

_  
**Me abrazas me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar**   
**Solo espero un momento Solo dime no es cierto**_

**Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos, acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi, te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti…**_  
_**Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire Di que me amas, que no eres culpable, por lo menos un momento dime que esto no es cierto.  
Solo quédate en silencio, Acaríciame un momento, Te daré el ultimo beso, guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti…**

No estuvo tan mal, como cuando cantaron solos, (fueron los más mojados XD) por lo que recibieron unos cuantos aplausos…

Blase y Ginny… "El amor se acabo"

**_Me levanto y no estas, de mi mente te vas confundida yo estoy, sin saber donde voy. Y soy una chica enamorada de tus caricias voy agotada el es un motor._ **

_Buscando el sin saber, con quien vas a ceder me resigno a pensar que con otro tu estas jugando. Y voy preparando cicatrices del corazón que hoy se liberan de tu control._

**Y no puedo entender, no quiero comprender la razón de esta situación, mas no puedo seguir, dependiendo de tu calor.**

El amor se acabo, la pasión termino, tu recuerdo lo siento bien, pero el día de hoy, ya tu voz se desvaneció.

**_Ya no busco tu olor, en mi playa murió y me niego a pensar, que a tu lado yo brillare. _**

_Y voy preparando cicatrices del corazón que hoy se liberan de tu control._

**Y no puedo entender, no quiero comprender la razón de esta situación, mas no puedo seguir, dependiendo de tu calor.**

El amor se acabo, la pasión termino, tu recuerdo lo siento bien, pero el día de hoy, ya tu voz se desvaneció.

_**Y no puedo seguir así**, necesito más de ti…_

**Y no puedo entender, no quiero comprender la razón de esta situación, mas no puedo seguir, dependiendo de tu calor.**

El amor se acabo, la pasión termino, tu recuerdo lo siento bien, pero el día de hoy, ya tu voz se desvaneció.

Fue de los mejores duetos, solo los baño Draco, Harry y Remus, pero el solo para usar una vez más su manguerita… pero los que siguen, fueron los de mayor relevancia… más por el contenido e interpretación que por la canción…

Draco y Hermione… "Simplemente amigos"

_**Siempre**_

_**Como ya es costumbre, día a día es igual**_

_**No hay nada que decir, ante la gente es así**_

_**Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más…**_

Tomaron sus manos nerviosamente y una corriente los recorrió, Draco cantó, más un susurro para ella que para los demás…

_Pero quien sabe en realidad_

_Lo que sucede entre los dos_

_Si cada quien llegando la noche, finge un adiós…_

**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor…**

**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**

**Que despertamos abrazados**

**Con ganas de seguir amándonos**

**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor…**

Cantaban frente a frente, sin despegar la mirada de otro, comunicándose, olvidando donde y con quien están, solo ellos dos, sin secretos ni malentendidos, en ese momento nada importa, solo ellos… solos… pero unos murmullos los sacan de su ensoñación, recordando donde están y… que tan acorde les queda la canción…

_Siempre_

_Con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor_

_Hablamos sin hablar, todo en silencio nuestro andar_

_Amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas…_

_**Pero quien sabe en realidad**_

_**Lo que sucede entre los dos**_

_**Si cada quien llegando la noche, finge un adiós…**_

**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor…**

**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**

**Que despertamos abrazados**

**Con ganas de seguir amándonos**

**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor…**

**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor…**

**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**

**Que despertamos abrazados**

**Con ganas de seguir amándonos**

**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor…**

_**No…**_

_**No aceptan nuestro amor…**_

_No…_

_No aceptan nuestro amor…_

Termino la canción con un susurro…

**(Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor)**

No dejaron de verse, aunque caminaron, al final de la melodía, Draco se acerco por primera vez (frente a todo los conocidos) a Hermione, y le dio un dulce y tierno beso, solo un roce, pero que para los dos, significo mas que todo lo antes vivido, un pacto, pacto secreto…

Bajaron del escenario y nadie se atrevió a mojarlos, estaban muy impresionados por lo visto, al menos los adultos, pues los jóvenes sonreían, nadie los mojo… estaban de acuerdo que fue, perfecto…

Llegado el momento de Harry y Ashley subieron al escenario, pero estaban muy tensos, algo en esa canción… algo les decía que no saldría del todo bien…

Harry y Ashley… "Una confusión"… la música comenzó… y ella entendió la canción…

_**Llegaste con una esperanza**_

**_La espera tuvo un final_**

_**Hablabas cuando yo te amaba**_

**_Te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta_**

Lo vio directamente a los ojos, esperando… algo…

_Tus besos no se me olvidaron_

_Me hiciste ver que había algo más_

_Las alas me has arrebatado, no puedo volar_

_Me has herido en vano_

**Un huracán que mata,**

**Despacio y me desangra**

**Tan fuerte que hoy acaba, mi paciencia ante ti**

**Mis ganas de vivir, y me rindo este es el fin**

**No me busques que de ti**

**Te detesto y solo encuentro, que yo de ti fui…**

**Fui solo una confusión…**

Soltaron sus manos y cada uno camino a una esquina, pensando sus palabras…

**Y que soy yo, tu gran error**

**Olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión**

**Entraste sin pensar, que yo de ti me enamoraría**

**Y tal vez, tu podrías arruinar mi vida tu…**

_No quiero, que me digas nada_

_No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar_

_Arma suicida del alma_

_Que destruyes mi fe de amar_

**Un huracán que mata,**

**Despacio y me desangra**

**Tan fuerte que hoy acaba, mi paciencia ante ti**

**Mis ganas de vivir, y me rindo este es el fin**

**No me busques que de ti**

**Te detesto y solo encuentro, que yo de ti fui…**

**Fui solo una confusión…**

Volvieron al centro a enfrentarse… cantaban con coraje…

**Y que soy yo, tu gran error**

**Olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión**

**Entraste sin pensar, que yo de ti me enamoraría**

**Y tal vez, tú podrías arruinar mi vida tu…**

_Regrésame los días que hiciste una mentira,_

_Te quería, pues jamás seré capaz de engañar con el corazón_

_Para después salir corriendo sin ninguna explicación…_

Terminaron de cantar con la mirada clavada en el otro… lo que todos pudieron sentir al escucharlos… dolor…

Nadie dijo nada, el concurso había terminado y ellos seguían inmóviles, intentando encontrar eso que les faltaba en la mirada, y que aún buscaban inconscientemente en el otro… eso que les fue robado por el otro, pero lo único que encontraron en ese momento, fue… rencor…

**-**Que ironía ¿no? (susurro Harry, sus rostros estaban muy cerca)

**-**Sí… nuestra historia… (El rostro de Harry se endureció y se alejaron lentamente, sin despegar sus miradas…)

Un chorro de agua los despertó de su transe, lo que Ashley le agradeció a Draco, ya que gracias al agua escurriendo, pudo ocultar una silenciosa lagrima… en todo el movimiento de las mangueras (ya que terminando todos se mojaron, fue todos contra todos XD) Harry distinguió algo diferente en Yuna… de su mano colgaba una hermosa pulsera de oro Blanco (¿coincidencia, No, sabían cual era su metal preferido) con un pequeño dije, una letra (sonrió) una **P** con incrustaciones de rubí, su piedra favorita… la pulsera que el le mando como obsequio de navidad… Un reflejo en su cuello lo intrigo, una cadena como la de él (recién regalo) con la misma **J**, pero más pequeña…

Después de una larga sesión de juegos acuáticos, y con la promesa de no volver a cantar jamás… entraron mas hambrientos que nunca… por cierto… ¿Quién gano?... Pues obviamente… BLASE ZABINI jejeje, y se gano la dotación completa de "Sortilegios Weasley, dos botes de helado de chocolate (robados de la cocina de Harry XD) y un beso de Yuna… jejeje, que como no especifico, se lo dio en la mejilla… n.n… ante su decepción, pero para mantener estable su salud n.n, por lo que no se quejo…

Después de comer, todos volvieron a salir, pero estaban muy extraños, como planeando algo, Harry suponiendo que era de la orden no quiso indagar, ahora no, ya después le informarían, porque ahora… Era miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix, nombrado hace un año aproximadamente, y aunque no hacía misiones, si lo mantenían informado de todo…

Cuando se fueron y los chicos muy cansados decidieron jugar "Verdad o reto", Draco y Blase prepararon todo, y con una botella se sentaron en la sala y se ubicaron alrededor, todos… aunque era obvio que en esos juegos nadie dice siempre la verdad, Draco y Blase habían preparado… cierta formula para ese insignificante problema…

Decidieron que fuera Harry quien girara primero la botella por ser el dueño de la casa, así que al girar le toco a Blase y Ginny, Blase eligió reto y tuvo que salir a la calle principal a gritar "¡Blase Zabini es un idiota!", pero nadie se pregunto un insignificante problema, Blase es muy orgulloso, vamos que es un Slytherin y no dudo un momento en decir reto…

Continuaron el juego, ahora Blase giro la botella y les toco a Draco y Ron, esté eligió verdad…

**-**¿Desde cuando te gusta Lovegood?

**-**Desde cuarto…

Continuaron así, y el juego se estaba volviendo monótono, así que Draco y Blase pusieron en practica su plan B, Blase les ofreció a todos los jugadores un dulce de la dotación que gano, y Harry fue el desafortunado que cayo en la trampa, le toco un dulce sabor a vomito y corrió a tomar cerveza de mantequilla de un vaso que estaba en la mesa…

**-**¿Todo bien Harry?

**-**No… (el se extraño y Blase sonrió)

**-**¿Porque no te sientes bien? (volvió a preguntar Blase)

**-**Por lo que paso hace rato con la canción (se llevo las manos a la boca y todos extrañados dirigieron su mirada a Draco y Blase, quienes reían)

**-**¿Qué le pusieron al dulce? (pregunto exasperado Harry al llegar y amenazarlos)

**-**¿Al dulce? Nada… (tomo otro dulce de la dotación y se lo hecho a la boca) ¿ves?

**-**Entonces… La cerveza de mantequilla… (susurro)

**-**Bingo (se le acerco Draco) Dime Harry… ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

**-**Harry James Potter Evans (contesto sin pensar) No, basta, no deben, no pueden… de debieron… (susurro asustado)

**-**¿Qué nos ocultas? (pregunto Yuna)

**-**Muchas cosas (respondió otra vez sin pensar y su respuesta los descoloco a todos) Ron, Hermione (dijo desesperado) Ustedes saben que no debo…

**-**Dios, es cierto (susurro Hermione ahora asustada también, se levanto y jalo a Harry para llevárselo)

**-**No… ¿Qué saben, ellos dos que no sepamos los demás? (pregunto Draco molesto)

**-**Mi pasado (volvió a responder)

**-**Cállate Harry (grito Ron)

**-**¿Tu pasado es perturbador? (pregunto Blase antes que se fuera y Harry paro en seco)

**-**Mucho… (susurro con dolor)

**-**¿Por qué no nos quieres hablar de eso? (volvió a preguntar Blase un poco decepcionado)

**-**Porque no quiero ponerlos en riesgo… no quiero que mueran… (todos se asombraron)

**-**Confía en nosotros Harry, danos la oportunidad de elegir… (dijo Draco)

**-**Dame una razón Harry… por nuestra amistad (susurro Blase triste)

Harry se detuvo de su camino a la habitación, ante la asombrada mirada de Ron y Hermione…

**-**Tienen razón… (susurro)

**-**¿Estas seguro Harry?

**-**No, pero quiero confiar… además, eso los ayudara a protegerse…

Volvió en sus pasos, y sus amigos los siguieron, se sentó donde antes estuvo…

**-**No les diré todo, pero tienen la oportunidad de preguntarme lo que quieran… No hagan arrepentirme de darles mi total confianza…

**-**Yo primero (se adelanto Ginny) Harry… ¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con Cho Chang?

**-**O.O (Todos)

**-**Tiempo, en realidad no lo se…

**-**¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? (volvió a preguntar Ginny con una esperanza)

**-**Cho (susurro bajito)

**-**¿QUE? (gritaron Ginny y Ashley) ¿CUANDO?

**-**A mediados de mi quinto curso…

**-**Mientes… (entrecerró los ojos Yuna) a mediados de quinto no estábamos aquí…

**-**No miento, ¬¬ tome Veritaserum…

**-**Fue imposible…

**-**Tengo una mejor pregunta (hablo Luna por primera vez) ¿Desde cuando te empezó a gustar Yuna)

**-**(Sumamente sonrojado) Desde 2do… (susurro)

**-**¿Qué? (dijo ella también roja)

**-**Que me gustaste desde que te conocí, pero me negué a aceptarlo porque no confiaba en ti, no te conocía, no quería que me volviera a pasar una decepción como con Cho…

**-**Espera un momento… ¿desde cuando te gustaba Cho? (pregunto Blase confundido)

**-**En tercero la note…

**-**Pero tu acabas de decir…

**-**Siguiente pregunta (interrumpió Harry)

**-**Harry, estas medio confundido con los tiempos (le dijo Draco confundido)

**-**No lo estoy…

**-**¿Haces trampa en los exámenes? (pregunto Ron)

**-**No, nunca puse demasiada atención en esos detalles…

-Lastima… (susurro)

**-**Ron (lo reprendió Herm)

**-**¿Cómo es que sabes mas hechizos que nosotros desde que entraste a Hogwarts si siempre viviste con tus tíos muggles?

**-**Porque ya lo había vivido (suspiro derrotado… sabía que tendría que contarles todo)

**-**¿Cómo? (pregunto Draco)

**-**Yo… (suspiro) Juren que no lo dirán a nadie (ellos asustados asintieron) Regrese en el tiempo… una regresión completa, (los 5 estaban impresionados) Nadie mas que ahora ustedes están enterados, ah, y Dumbledor, por favor no le digan a nadie… Si alguien se llega a enterar, podrían utilizar esa información… (todos asintieron… menos una, que tomaba firme sus cosas)

**-**Debo irme (se levanto)

**-**¿Qué? Pero si viene lo más emocionante (dijo Blase)

**-**Lo se, pero ya debo irme, de hecho, debí irme hace horas, cuídense… adiós…

Salio de la habitación y corrió a la puerta principal, abrió y salio, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella.

**-**Es lo mejor (susurro)

Dentro Harry les contó a todos en resumen su viaje en el tiempo, sus amistades, sus pérdidas, las personas que conoció, todo, absolutamente todo, incluido el odio de Draco y Harry, sus dudas las respondía y aclaraba…

Harry no sabía si decirles todo eso les ayudaría o perjudicaría… pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que no lo decepcionarían, confiaba en ellos…

Draco fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, después de su relato, y Blase salio al Jardín por aire… agradecía la confianza y honestidad de los que puede estar seguro de llamar amigos… No sabía si la decisión que acababa de tomar sería la correcta, pero ya no había marcha atrás…

Mientras en la sala, solo quedaban Harry y Luna…

**-**Harry, puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta…

**-**Claro, ¿Por qué no? (se levanto y ella lo siguió)

**-**¿Aún la amas?

**-**No se si será amor o rencor… solo quiero saber que paso (la vio a los ojos y ella sonrió triste comprendiendo)

**-**Oye Harry… (caminaron a la cocina a alcanzar a los demás) ¿Piensas casarte?... ¿tener hijos?

**-**Nunca he pensado en eso Luna, tal vez de niño, antes de conocer todo este mundo, creí que tenía la esperanza de sobrevivir, crecer, casarme, tener una familia… (Luna sonrió) Pero desde que conocí este mundo… mi mundo… ni siquiera se si pasare de los 17 años… Creí que en Slytherin encontraría lo que me falto cuando estuve en Gryffindor para derrotar a Voldemort… pero la verdad (suspiro) La verdad estoy en las mismas… No creo sobrevivir…

**-**Harry no digas eso, lograste cambiar muchas cosas…

**-**Pero no todas… (se agacho) no pude salvar a Sirius, y fue nuevamente por mi culpa, por querer hacerlo todo (susurro molesto consigo)

**-**No fue tu culpa Harry, él así lo quiso, fue al ministerio a ayudarte Harry, quería protegerte… y lo hizo…

**-**Sí, interponiéndose en el hechizo de bella y cayendo de nuevo tras el velo…

**-**Harry (se le acerco y lo abrazo)

**-**Quiero pedirte un último favor Luna

**-**Lo que quieras…

**-**Quiero que cuando muera…

**-**No Harry…

**-**Deja que termine (la interrumpió) Vayas alguna vez a mi tumba y me cuentes de todos… de cómo viven, de si son felices… de si ella es feliz… (le sonrió con tristeza)

**-**Oh Harry (se le escaparon unas lágrimas)

**-**Porque voy a prometerte algo… si yo llego a morir… Voldemort se va conmigo…

**-**Todo saldrá bien

**-**Promételo…

**-**Te lo prometo (susurro llorando y lo abrazo) Eres mi mejor amigo… no te atrevas a dejarme sola…

**-**Tienes a Ron… (sonrió correspondió su abrazo)

**-**Ron es el amor de mi vida… pero tu eres mi mejor amigo Harry…

**-**Tu también Luna… (se soltaron) Iré a dormir (bostezo)… Creo que he hablado de mas jejeje… literalmente (sonrieron y se fueron cada uno por un camino diferente)

**-**Ron (susurro Luna al verlo en el umbral de la puerta)

**-**No te preocupes Luna (se acerco a abrazarla) no lo dejaremos solo… no permitiré que le pase nada malo (ella sonrió y lo abrazo mas)

Mientras dos chicos, compañeros de casa del ex Gryffindor hacían la misma promesa en silencio…

"_No estará solo…"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wow, ahora si el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en TODA mi larga vida XD… **

**Este capitulo, en si, no dice gran cosas, solo pequeños detalles, DETALLES jejeje…**

**¿Qué mas digo?... pues, el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa que tenía perfectamente definido que iba en este Fic y por fin podré ponerla… En este capi, volví a resolver muchas interrogantes, como que paso con Sirius, por fin puse canciones (conciencia: ¬¬ exageraste… Ly: T.T, es que son mis favoritas, sobre todo las que cantaron a dueto Draco-Herm y Harry-Ashley . son tan lindos… conciencia: XD) y ya todos se enteraron de varias cositas de Harry y Ashley, si es que pusieron atención jejeje…**

**Bueno pues nuevamente gracias por sus Reviews! y dejen mas, mas, mas… no sean flojitos y escriban… mandenme sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias… y si quieren manden ideas que les gustaría y crean que quedaría y yo les prometo que intentare cumplirles sus caprichitos jejeje, me encanta que me digan… y si tienen mucha flojera aunque sea escriban algo como… Me gusta o no me gusta o deberías dejarlo, no sirves para esto, etc.… lo que quieran… pero no lo olviden… REVIEWS!**

**Ly Malfoy**


	9. Conociendonos ¿de nuevo?

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 9**

**CONOCIENDONOS… DE NUEVO**

**9**

Ya estaban de nuevo en Hogwarts, en sus respectivas mesas cenando, una vez mas, la vida rutinaria de alumnos y profesores, volviéndose monótona…

Los 7 chicos volvieron con todos los demás a Hogwarts, Yuna, por fin desde que empezó el año escolar volvía con una gran sonrisa y al parecer mas feliz que nunca, Harry no volvió a verla hasta el tren de regreso, pues Ashley no volvió a casa de Harry después de navidad, aunque no se extrañaron, si estaban un poco intrigados por su salida de la casa, tan precipitada, pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

Ahora estaban una semana después de regresar todos muy bien acomodados en su respectiva sala común después de un día pesado de clases aburridas de pociones y transformaciones, cuando una chica de ojos grises cada vez mas claros salio corriendo de su recamara para pasar arrasando a todo el que se cruzaba por su camino…

**-**Ashley**-**grito Hermione al verla correr.

**-**Llego tarde**-** Alcanzo a gritar de regreso a su amiga sin detenerse y salir por el retrato **–**Hasta luego.

Corrió como en un maratón hasta llegar a un pasillo que llevaba a la salida principal del castillo, donde se supone él la encontraría. Cansada de la carrera, llego hasta el lugar y observo a su alrededor, no había nadie, miro su reloj para comprobar la hora, 8:15 pm y ni luces de su compañero de equipo, con quien prepararía una poción para su clase. Se quedo un momento parada pensando, recordando, el casi nunca llegaba tarde a menos que algo importante se le presentara, o algo malo, aunque tal vez solo ella olvido que cambiaron la hora, quedo pensativa unos segundos, No, estaba segura que era a las 8, pues en la cena, hacía un par de horas, lo habían acordado, pues ese día era perfecto para encontrar la planta que necesitaban, solo se veía en Luna llena e invierno, así que si querían entregar ese trabajo a tiempo, era forzosamente necesario encontrar esa planta, y si él no se daba prisa pronto la hora limite pasaría y tendrían problemas… XD al menos ella. Suspiro cansada y decidida a esperar, no saldría ella sola en la noche hasta los límites del bosque prohibido, volvió a pensar y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, seguramente Snape lo hizo a propósito, para ver si él encontraba algo venenoso y pasaba así varios días en la enfermería, no creía que lo quisiese matar, o tal vez si… XD. Se sobresalto al escuchar pisadas acercarse, se acerco al creer saber de quien eran esas pisadas… los ruidos se acercaban mas, y mas ya estaban a la vuelta, cercanos, caminaban hacia ella… y…

**-**Quien te crees que eres para hacerme esperar**-** vio su reloj**-** 20 minutos**-** exclamo enojada, omitiendo el detalle que ella no tenía ni 5 minutos de hacer llegado **–**Contéstame.

**-**¿Disculpa? **–**Un confundido y asustado Blase Zabini salio de las sombras.

**-**¿Zabini?**- **susurro confundida y a la vez avergonzada **-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-** se le acerco **–**Lo lamento, creí que eras otra persona**–** el sonrió divertido

**-**Esta bien**-** levanto una ceja** –**aunque no llevas aquí 20 minutos esperando, pues, pase por aquí a las 8 en punto**– **ella se sonrojo y sonrió cómplice **–**No diré nada**-** dijo divertido

**-**Gracias**-** sonrío complacida **-**¿Qué haces por aca? **–**Se recargo en el muro

**-**Vengo de las cocinas**-** ella levanto su ceja ahora **–**tenía hambre, estoy en pleno crecimiento, por eso como seguido.

**-**¿Seguido?**- **sonrió **–**Todo el tiempo están comiendo, yo no se como hacen para no engordar, tu y Ron son los mas glotones que he conocido en mi vida**-** sonrió ante el sonrojo de Blase.

**-**Bueno, es que mi metabolismo trabaja rápido, soy deportista**-** se irguió orgulloso **-**y gasto mas energías.

**-**Draco y Harry también lo hacen y ellos no comen tanto**-** se dejo caer en el muro y se acomodo sentada en el suelo.

**-**Ja**-** se sentó con ella **–**Eso crees tu, ¿Quién crees que nos enseño a Ron y a mi la puerta a las cocinas?

**-**No es cierto**-** sonrió divertida al saber ese detalle

**-**Claro que si**-** sonrió ante la idea de avergonzar a sus amigos** –** Ellos nos dijeron como y que horarios son convenientes para ir sin ser descubiertos por Filch, aunque usted no lo crea…**-** exclamo con voz ronca lo último ganando unas risas amortiguadas de la chica.

**-**Vaya que secreto se lo tenían**-** estallo en risas

**-**Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?**-** le dijo cuando la vio mas calmada

**-**Pues espero a Potter para ir por un ingrediente para la poción que nos pidió el profesor Snape**-** volvió su mirada a él **–**aunque no estoy segura de si vendrá y creo que voy a tener que ir yo sola hasta el bosque prohibido por la planta**-** suspiro para nada entusiasmada con la idea** -**¿Qué sucede?**-** pregunto al ver a Blase con cara seria y pensativa.

**-**No se**-** se rasco la nuca confundido **–**Tengo el presentimiento que olvide algo**-** se llevo una mano al mentón.

**-**¿Tal vez un recado?**-** se escucho una voz grave desde el final del pasillo acercándose cada vez mas.

**-**¿Un recado?**-** dijo confundido **–**¡CLARO!**-** volvió su rostro hasta Ashley que lo veía divertida por los diversos cambios de rostro que puso el Slytherin **–**Harry me mandó decirte que tardaría un poco, pues tenía algo que hacer, le salió un imprevisto, pero que lo esperaras**-** sonrió complacido y Ashley no pudo mas que reír.

**-**Un poco tarde ¿no crees? ¬¬**-** dijo la voz que ya había llegado hasta ellos.

**-**Bueno Harry, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**-** Blase esbozo una encantadora e inocente sonrisa.

**-¬¬ **Sabía que no podía confiar, por eso vine**-** se les acerco mas y una chica salio detrás de él, Harry se dirigió a Yuna **–**No tardaré mucho, esperame por favor**-** le sonrió encantador.

**-**Pero es casi la hora límite Potter**-** estaba un poco molesta **–** No quiero que me castiguen**-** cruzo los brazos retándolo.

**-**No te castigaran, estarás conmigo y soy premio anual**-** se volvió a Blase que miraba divertido a la chica sonrojada que se escondía tras Harry **–**Blase, espera con ella, que no se quede sola, es noche, no tardaré y cuando regrese podrás volver a las mazmorras**-**

**-**Si mi capitán**-** hizo saludo militar y Yuna volvió a reírse **–**No se preocupe, cuidare de ella mientras vuelve**-** dirigió su mirada a Yuna **-**Y puede tardar cuanto quiera-le guiño un ojo y sonrió seductor, ella volvió a reír mas fuerte. Harry entrecerró los ojos observándolo bien, después la miraba a ella.

**-**No tardare nada**-** dijo apresurado y jalo con él a la chica que aun se escondía pero sonreía divertida.

**-**Jajaja**-** reía Yuna divertida **-**¿viste su cara? Jajajaja**-** tomaba su estomago del dolor.

**-**Sí, jeje, creo que tendré que cerrar y hechizar muy bien mi habitación con alarmas, no quiero que alguien se infiltre en mi cuarto y me mate sin avisarme antes**-** sonrió divertido al verla caerse de la risa.

**-**Hay Blase**-** logró articular entre su risa **–**No haría algo así, no tiene razón para hacerlo**-**

**-**Tal vez el no, pero que tal Draco, si se entera me mata**-** también ahora el se sentó en el suelo frío sin dejar de mirarla, ver su reacción.

**-**No es para tanto**-** se sentó acompañándolo **–**No tiene derecho**-** contesto sin importancia.

**-**Entonces nada nos lo impide**-** Se le acerco sugerente con una encantadora sonrisa.

**-**Así es**-** se le acerco también colocando un dedo en su mentón y acercándose muy sexy** –**Nada**-** sonrío sexy.

**-**Entonces tendrá que ser en silencio**-** se le acerco a escasos centímetros de su boca aun con esa encantadora sonrisa, hasta que él ensancho su sonrisa y ella también, para segundos después de mirarse a los ojos, estallar en un mar de sonoras carcajadas doblándose de la risa.

**-**Jajajajajajajaja, hacia… hacia mucho que no hacíamos esto jajajajajajaja**-** casi no podía hablar de la risa Ashley.

**-**Si jajajajaja, ya te extrañaba**-** la abrazo por los hombros divertido **–**Jajajajajajaja.

Estuvieron así cerca de 5 o 10 minutos hasta que lograron tranquilizarse, para quedar en un profundo aunque no incomodo silencio.

**-**Blase**-** lo vio **-**¿Cómo harás para regresar a las mazmorras sin ser visto?

**-**No te preocupes por eso, lo he hecho muchas veces, no es difícil**-** sonrío y ella asintió **–**Oye**-** la llamo como sin interés **-**¿De verdad Draco no tiene derecho sobre ti?

**-**Claro que no, no soy un objeto**-** se abrazo a sus rodillas mirando al vació **–**Tal vez exista alguien que te diga que hacer, pero nunca podrá decidir por ti, solo si tu lo permites**-** susurro. Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que ella lo rompió **–**Oye Blase, y… ¿Quién era la chica que estaba con Potter?**-** veía al techo indiferente

**-**Es Sandy, una chica tímida de Hufflepuff**-** contesto escondiendo una sonrisa, y ella suspiro **–**Enamorada de Harry**-** terminó y la observo.

**-**Lastima**-** suspiro, el chico la vio confundido.

**-**¿De Harry o Sandy? O.o

**-**De la chica, por supuesto**-** hablo con firmeza **–**Mira que enamorarse de él.

**-**Sí una lastima**-** Ironizo

**-**Y Potter que le da alas**-** se molesto **–**Claro a Potter no le importa con tal que lo adoren**-** estaba realmente enfadada, lo que sorprendió a Blase.

**-**¿De que hablas, Harry nunca le dio alas, de hecho él sabía que Sandy le quería, por eso intento no lastimarla ilusionándola, pero al parecer la chica le quería de mas y hasta hoy se decidió a confesárselo**-** La observo bien.

**-**¿ENTONCES ME DEJO AQUÍ PARA IRSE CON UNA DE SUS CONQUISTAS?**-** exclamo, ahora si, muy, muy enojada levantándose.

**-**Bueno, viéndolo así**-** dijo pensativo. **–**Aunque no fue su culpa ni planeado, me consta**-** intento tranquilizarla **-**De verdad**-** afirmo al ver su rostro incrédulo **–**El salía para encontrarse contigo cuando ella lo intercepto y le pidió hablar.

**-**Y el muy sufrido ¿no?**-** seguía molesta.

**-**De hecho no quería ir**-** ella lo vio totalmente incrédula **–**De hecho le tiene miedo a las declaraciones**-** sonrió al ver que ella se extrañaba y volvía a tomar asiento.

**-**¿Miedo, por favor Blase, no me hagas reír**-** aunque parecía interesarse.

**-**De verdad, desde quinto**-** volvió su rostro interesada **–**Una chica loca le pidió, con la condición de dejarlo en paz, que le dijera que la amaba**-** terminó.

**-**¿Qué?**-** No lo creía, no quería creerlo…

**-**Sí, según Harry, estaba saliendo con alguien, y esta chica sin saberlo, le pidió una oportunidad que él rechazo**-** levanto una ceja incrédula **–**Lo se, increíble, pero ella renunciaría si le cumplía la fantasía de escucharle esas palabras. Desde entonces, Harry no volvió a ser el mismo**-** añadió con fingida pesadumbre.

**-**¿Cuándo fue eso?**-** pegunto ahora si visiblemente interesada **–** y ¿Quién fue?**-** el se encogió de hombros.

**-**No lo se, nunca quiso decirnos quien. Pero fue a finales de quinto, precisamente unos días antes que desaparecieras al parecer, nos lo dijo unos días después, fue genial ver su rostro, jajaja**-** recordó **–**Tenía un rostro asustado y muy sonrojado, aún era en ese momento un poco tímido, después cambio mucho**-** se puso serio **–**Pero sabes que**–** se le acerco como para contarle un secreto **–**Aquí entre nos, creo que fue Chang**-** susurro **-**Ella dejo de seguirlo y a el no le gustaba estar cerca de ella.

Ashley veía a Blase sin saber si creerle o no, estaba muy confundida y no quería creer que por una tonta charla hubiese… bueno, ya no importaba lo que hizo… De hecho si había una persona a la que le importaba todo lo relacionado entre ellos, y dependía mucho de eso…

Blase ya no dijo nada más, en realidad ya no tenía que decir, estaba contento con el resultado de sus palabras, había logrado lo que se propuso, y era que ella se diera cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, quien sabe, tal vez, si lograría algo… Unos pasos rápidos y apresurados irrumpieron el silencio que se formo, pasos de un chico de cabello azabache que llegaba corriendo y sin aliento.

**-**Ya… ya estoy aquí**-**apenas dijo agachado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**-**Ya nos dimos cuenta**-** exclamo Yuna saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**-**¬¬… y… ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estuve?**- **los miro inquisitivo.

**-**Muchas cosas**-** contestaron al unísono y con una gran sonrisa.

**-**Pues chicos**-** se levanto **–**Yo los dejo, es hora que me vaya a la camita**-** sonrió Blase y con un beso en la mejilla que le dio a Yuna y una mirada de rabia que le dirigieron se fue por el pasillo.

**-**Vamos, es tarde**-** ordenó molesto el pelinegro y ella lo siguió sin protestar con una pequeña sonrisa. _Tal vez no esta todo perdido._ Pensó, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. Ya era imposible.

Salieron al jardín cuidando que nadie los viera, aún siendo premio anual, le estaba prohibido acercarse al bosque. Harry iba delante guiando, parecía conocer perfectamente el camino, de repente se detenía y miraba el mapa del merodeador y seguía su camino.

Caminaron 10 minutos adentrándose en el jardín y cuando casi llegaban al bosque Harry se detuvo, saco su varita y con el rostro serio pronuncio un Lumus para alumbrarse, no era una luz muy fuerte, no les convenía mucha luz, para no atraer la atención. Ashley caminaba detrás sin separarse más de 5 pasos de él, no le gustaba ese bosque, le traía malos recuerdos en la obscuridad, así que se acerco más a él y lo tomo del brazo apresándolo.

**-**Tranquila**- **susurro sonriéndole para tranquilizarla **–**No pasará nada.

**-**Tengo un mal presentimiento Harry**- **susurro abrazando mas fuerte su brazo **–**Busquemos rápido y vamonos por favor**-** El asintió conforme, sabía los temores y recuerdos que le traían los bosques obscuros, así con paso mas rápido se adentro mas.

Siguieron andando unos 15 minutos hasta que el se detuvo brusco.

**-**¿Escuchaste eso?**-**susurro mirando a todos lados, ella asintió.

**-**Harry… ¿falta mucho? Tal vez no afecte tanto una calificación incompleta. Mejor vamonos**-** intento caminar de regreso jalándolo con ella.

**-**¿Qué te pasa? Antes no eras tan miedosa**-** la miro incrédulo. Era cierto, antes que se fuera era de las personas más valientes que conocía, e imprudente como consecuencia, pero esta parecía ser otra persona. Ella se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras.

**-**Antes no tenía razón**-** susurro **–**No tenía porque tener miedo.

**-**¿Que quieres decir?

**-**Que estamos en un punto donde la guerra, es solo cuestión de tiempo, y no pasara mucho antes que estalle**-** lo enfrentó.

**-**Antes eso no te preocupaba tanto, de hecho decías estar lista para enfrentarla**-** Se le acerco intrigado.

**-**Eso fue antes de ver la realidad. Harry, mira, busquemos la planta y salgamos de este maldito lugar**-** se soltó de su brazo y sacando su propia varita, camino delante de él, buscando la dichosa planta plateada, seguro brillaría por la obscuridad y con el reflejo de la luna debía brillar.

Harry la siguió aun un poco confundido por sus palabras, pero no quería molestarla, últimamente se enfadaba con él muy seguido y parecía que las vacaciones habían mejorado su relación de "odio" pero últimamente no estaba muy seguro, ella le huía la mayoría del tiempo, evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con él y lo ignoraba cuando estaban juntos o con sus amigos. Realmente no la entendía.

Caminaron otros 5 minutos en un silencio solo interrumpido por los crujidos de la hierba bajo sus pies, se detuvieron y con solo una mirada acordaron que era el lugar indicado y comenzaron su búsqueda. Pasaron 10 o 15 minutos buscando, al borde de la desesperación, Ashley camino un poco más y un rayo de luna le alumbro el camino, era el reflejo de la planta, se acerco con paso rápido y se agacho para cogerla. Jalo, pero parecía estar muy bien enterrada, por lo que jalo más fuerte

**-**¡PERSEPHONE!**-** escucho a Harry.

**-**AQUÍ**-** contesto con esfuerzo al intentar arrancar la planta, jalo un poco más y la planta se desprendió haciéndola caer de espaldas **–**Auch**-** se quejo, cuando intentaba levantarse un sonido la detuvo, presto atención… un gruñido, ahora si, con temor, levanto el rostro. Contuvo la respiración al ver un enorme tigre blanco con franjas negras, muy cerca de su cabeza, asustada intento moverse, pero el tigre poso una pata sobre ella para inmovilizarla, ella lo observo asustada, sus ojos la veían directamente, pero entonces el tigre giro su cabeza para ver frente a él, levantando las orejas, atento y volvió a gruñir.

Entonces Ashley se dio cuenta que unos arbustos frente a ella se movieron al escuchar el gruñido, escucho inmóvil, y el tigre volvió a gruñir, en ese momento todo paso muy rápido, un hombre lobo salto al frente mostrando sus enormes colmillos y mandíbulas. El tigre salto justo al frente para cubrirla mostrando también sus enormes colmillos. El hombre lobo lo observo y luego a ella que seguía en el suelo, como analizando si valía la pena enfrentarse con el enorme tigre por su presa. El tigre dio un paso al frente amenazando, el lobo retrocedió, volvió a comparar viéndolos a los dos y tras otro gruñido se dio la vuelta y corrió adentrándose en el bosque. Después de unos segundos, donde el tigre aún atento por si el lobo decidía volver, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a una pálida chica que yacía en el suelo, se le acerco un poco y ella retrocedió a gatas sin quitar la mirada de los ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes… El tigre dio otro paso acercándose, esta vez ella no retrocedió, hipnotizada por esos ojos…

**-**¿Harry?**-** susurro impresionada. El tigre se acerco más y pareció sonreírle. Al menos eso le pareció porque nunca antes había visto un tigre, y mucho menos sonriendo. Entonces el tigre se acerco hasta ella y lamió su rostro varias veces, haciendo sonreír a la chica **–**Basta jeje, Harry, me haces cosquillas jejeje**-** El tigre se detuvo y la vio fijamente, ella dejo de reír, pero no de sonreír **–**Gracias**- **le sonrió y abrazo, a lo que el tigre bajo las orejas y cerro los ojos, dejándose abrazar **–**Eres un lindo gatito**-** hizo un gracioso puchero y el tigre pareció indignarse, puesto que se soltó del abrazo y dio un par de vueltas presumiendo su hermoso pelaje blanco, con finas franjas negras **–**Vale**-** sonrió mas pronunciado **–**No eres un gato, ya entendí**-** el tigre gruño contento **–**Pero para mi**-** se inclino sobre él **–**siempre serás un lindo gatito blanco**-** sonrió y el tigre bufó.

Caminaron hasta la orilla del bosque prohibido, ella sonriendo divertida al ver jugar con cualquier cosa al tigre, y él, divirtiéndose mucho, jugando, haciéndole bromas, sin nadie para impedírselos, y como hacia tiempo no estaban. Al llegar cerca del castillo Ashley se adelanto para ver que no hubiese nadie mientras el tigre se perdía detrás de unos árboles, para después salir un sucio y desaliñado chico de 17 años son una sonrisa de un niño de 5, sincera y divertida.

**-**¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?**-** pregunto al chico en un susurro, pues intentaban entrar al castillo sin ser descubiertos.

**-**No había podido, y no se había dado la oportunidad**-** sonrió también susurrando. Entraron al castillo, eran ya las 11:00 aproximados de la noche, tenía una hora que había tocado la campana anunciando la hora límite, por lo que si los encontraban, al menos a ella a esa hora fuera de su sala común y sin un permiso, tendría problemas, graves.

Pasaron por los obscuros pasillos sin ningún contratiempo, no había sido necesario ocultarse y estaban a un pasillo de la sala común de Gryffindor, ya reían de su buena suerte cuando una voz los hizo palidecer.

**-**Señor Potter, señorita Yuna. ¿Que hacen fuera de su sala común a estas horas?**-** Ya decían que su suerte era mucha. Levantaron sus rostros más pálidos de lo normal para enfrentarse a un rostro más tenso y severo de lo normal, y al parecer molesto.

**-**Profesora McGonagal**-** pronuncio Harry rápidamente **–**Nosotros… ya íbamos a la sala común**-**

**-**Entiendo que hace la señorita Yuna aquí, ¿pero usted señor Potter?**-** la profesora se irguió de tal manera que parecía mas alta de lo normal.

**-**Vera profesora**-** hablo Yuna **–**hacíamos un trabajo que nos pidió el profesor Snape, y se nos paso el tiempo, pero para evitarme problemas, Harry me acompaño, siendo premio anual, creyó que si me acompañaba… solo quiso ayudarme profesora**-** hablo rápido y sin respirar, obviamente nerviosa por haberlos encontrado.

**-**Ya veo**-** el rostro de la profesora pareció de pronto ya no tan tenso **–**Pues es muy amable de su parte acompañarla hasta su torre señor Potter, pero ya no son horas de estar fuera, menos para usted, debe cuidarse**-** Dijo mas suave.

**-**Si profesora, ahora me voy**-** le dirigió una mirada a la chica y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

**-**Espere señor Potter- Harry se detuvo y volteo **–**Iba a buscarlo ahora a mi torre, se que pasa mucho tiempo ahí, con sus amigos **–**le dirigió una mirada asombrada pero no de reproche, lo que lo sorprendió **–**El director desea hablar con usted, vaya a su despacho por favor, al parecer es urgente**-** Harry frunció el seño confundido, _¿para que querrá Dumbledor que vaya a verlo, y a esta hora, ¿Se tratara de Voldemort?_

**-**No creo que sea algo malo señor Potter**-** lo calmo la profesora al parecer leyéndole el pensamiento. Por lo que este asintió y salio en dirección del despacho, perdiéndose entre el ruido de sus pisadas, hasta que desapareció. **–**En cuanto a usted, señorita Yuna, estas no son horas de andar por el colegio a solas con el señor Potter, vamos, entre ya en la sala y váyase a dormir o a hacer alguna tarea, vaya**-** Ashley asintió y camino hasta el retrato, donde aún pudo ver a la profesora con una cara de preocupación que se perdió al cerrar el retrato.

Harry camino hasta el despacho un poco preocupado, si Dumbledor lo mandaba llamar a esa hora es porque en verdad era importante… tal vez sobre la orden. Entro al despacho aun en sus pensamientos, pero freno en seco al escuchar una voz.

**-**Ya era hora que aparecieras Harry**-** Era Ron. Harry levanto el rostro y se encontró con el rostro falsamente sonriendo de todos sus amigos, bueno, casi todos. Ron, Draco, Blase y Luna lo esperaban frente al escritorio de un profesor con el rostro preocupado.

**-**¿Qué sucede?**-** pregunto preocupado.

**-**Harry**- **por fin hablo el director **–**Siéntate, tengo que decirles algo importante**-** todos tomaron su respectivo lugar, hasta que estuvieron atentos, comenzó. **–**Señores, y señorita**– **Luna asintió **–**Tengo que informarles**-** tomo aire** –**La guerra esta por empezar**-** los observo detenidamente esperando sus reacciones, Luna en sus ojos reflejo un poco de miedo, Blase y Draco, miedo, pero confianza en sus decisiones y Harry, el fin de su vida, en sus rostros se leía, por lo que el profesor tomo aire y continuo **–**Y desafortunadamente, ustedes NO están preparados para enfrentarla**-** Harry lo vio indignado. El nunca estuvo preparado y aún así siempre se enfrento a él, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia ahora? **-**Según fuentes confiables, debo decirles**-** volvió a tomar aire **-**Que ustedes son los que en mayor peligro se encuentran, debido a sus enfrentamientos y acciones, Voldemort planea deshacerse de ustedes primero**-** Espero en silencio a que sus mentes asimilaran todo lo dicho, esperaba muchas preguntas, a las que desafortunadamente no tendría respuestas, mas que una…

**-**¿Qué haremos?**-** pregunto un Harry serio y todos vieron al director esperanzados.

**-**Solo puedo ofrecerles una solución**-** vio directamente los ojos de Harry **–**Y es la oportunidad de prepararse, solo puedo darles mas tiempo**-** susurro decaído, como ninguno de los presentes lo había visto jamás.

**-**¿Cómo?**-** se escucho decir a Luna.

**-**Viaje en el tiempo

**-**¿Otra vez?**-** dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

**-**¿A que época?**-** pregunto Harry temiendo su respuesta.

**-**A la única donde estarán seguros y protegidos.

**-**No voy a volver ahí**-** exclamo levantándose Harry.

**-**Harry no hay otra forma**-** intento explicar el director.

**-**No**-** recalco Harry decidido.

**-**Espere**-** hablo Blase por fin **–**Entiendo que Harry sea el principal objetivo del señor tenebroso**-** Harry lo miro mal, cosa que ignoro **–**Pero, nosotros que tenemos que ver, solo somos simples magos del mismo curso.

**-**Sucede**-** contesto Dumbledor sonriendo un poco **–**Que Harry cuenta con un grupo de amigos muy especial**-** todos lo vieron confundidos **–**Blase por ejemplo, tú estas en peligro por ser, aparte de uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, un traidor a los de "tu clase", por la decisión que tomaste hace poco y que ya informaste**-** sonrió complacido ante su cara de desconcierto.

**-**¿Cómo?**-** pregunto impresionado

**-**Tengo mis fuentes**-** contesto sin darle importancia. **–**Draco**-** el chico lo miro **–**El es hijo de uno de los mortifagos mas buscados, por lo tanto poderoso, y bueno, posee una influencia por su apellido que nadie mas, además claro esta de ser uno de tus amigos Harry**-** este se agacho. **–**Luna, ella es hija de uno de los dueños de una de las revistas mas vendidas en el mundo mágico, por lo que posee poder e influencia**-** sonrió complacido al verlos asentir. **–**Ron, él los mortifagos lo tienen marcado por lo del ministerio en quinto Harry, al igual que Ginny, y Hermione…**-**

**-**¿Hermione?**-** interrumpió Draco **-**¿Qué hay con ella?

**-**Tendrán que avisarle a ella, esta en su ronda nocturna y no pudo asistir. Pero ella, es la mejor y mas inteligente bruja de este tiempo, y como ya lo había dicho una vez, de los últimos 100 años en Hogwarts, eso a Voldemort no le conviene. Quiere eliminar todo lo que parezca peligroso a sus planes, por insignificante que parezca ahora**-** lo observaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, era volver a alejarse, dejar todo lo que conocían por un tiempo, y cuando volvieran, probablemente algunas cosas serían diferentes, o tal vez todo, ¿Volverían a soportarlo?

**-**Yo no volveré a esa época. No otra vez**-** susurro Harry con dolor.

**-**Es la única solución Harry y la más conveniente**-** intento convencer Dumbledor.

**-**No**-** giro su rostro a él** -**No tiene idea de lo que esta pidiéndome**-** notó dolor en su rostro.

**-**Intenta comprender Harry, es por tu bien**-** intento ayudar Blase.

**-**Yo te entiendo**-** se escucho susurrar a Luna.

**-**Harry se que es difícil, pero piensa bien las cosas**-** dijo Draco.

**-**No tienen idea de lo que están diciendo**-** se levanto furioso de la silla y tras lanzarle una mirada a Dumbledor **–**No lo haré**-** camino y después de un portazo, se perdió el sonido de sus pasos.

Dumbledor agacho la mirada comprendiendo la actitud de Harry, derrotado, todos los presentes por primera vez en su vida, lo vieron triste, y demasiado preocupado.

**-**Profesor**-** el aludido levanto la mirada **–**Intentaremos convencerlo, no se preocupe**-** intento esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

**-**Ojala lo logren señorita Lovegood**-** Dumbledor regreso la pequeña sonrisa aún con la mirada triste. Los demás asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

Harry se encerró en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, con unas enormes ojeras, debido a que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando, recordando… No quería volver, no quería repetir la historia, ya lo había pasado más de dos años antes, en quinto, y fue mas difícil de lo que creyó… no quería repetirlo…

**-**¿Harry?**-** se escucho otra voz de mujer, que bien conocía.

**-**Ashley… Buenos días**-** se detuvo para saludarla, para después rehacer su camino.

**-**Buenos días**-** corrió para alcanzarlo **–**espera**-** el se detuvo **-**¿sucede algo?**-**

**-**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**-**

**-**Porque te conozco, algo, y por lo de ayer…**-**

**-**No ocurre nada, solo cosas imposibles**-** metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

**-**¿A que te refieres?**-**

**-**¿Por qué tanto interés?**-** levanto una ceja.

**-**Porque me preocupas**-** susurro agachada, él cambio su rostro enojado a una pequeña sonrisa.

**-**Lo lamento, y gracias por preocuparte**-** acaricio su mejilla para levantarle el rostro **–**Pero tu dime, ¿Cómo estas?

**-**Bien**-** volteo su rostro y camino en dirección al comedor **–**Yo, quería darte las gracias…

**-**¿Por qué?**-** la siguió

**-**Por salvarme la vida, y ayudarme con McGonagal**-** levanto su rostro sonrojado, y él sonrió riendo fuerte, pues ella era una persona que no agradecía o se disculpaba muy seguido, demasiado orgullosa.

**-**Por nada**-** sonrió **–**Pero, ayer ya no me contestaste, ¿seguiste con el entrenamiento de animago?**-** ella volteo a verlo sonriendo**-**

**-**Sí**-** amplio su sonrisa.

**-**¿Y bien?

**-**¿Y bien que?

**-**¿Qué animal eres?

**-**Ese, señor Potter… es mi secreto**-** sonrió mas pronunciado y el bufó.

**-**Tienes muchos secretos**-** frunció el seño

–Supongo que una persona no puede vivir sin secretos ¿no?**-**

**-**No me gustan los secretos**-** susurro agachado **–**Suelen arruinar la vida**-** ella volvió a verlo.

**-**¿Qué pasa Harry?**-** no lo miraba pero caminaba a su lado.

**-**Sabes, hiciste bien al dejarme.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Así no estas en peligro.

**-**Harry, en una guerra nadie esta a salvo, no importa quien eres, solo eres un hombre mas, a favor o en contra, cada uno con sus decisiones, y consecuencias.

**-**Pero yo los pongo en peligro.

**-**Harry, no te sientas tan importante**-** el sonrió negando –Tu solo eres el detonante, no te sientas mal, cada uno de los que te siguen, o tan solo, todo el que es tu amigo, es por decisión propia, eligieron bando, y nadie los obligo, y creeme que no todos tienen la suerte de elegir.

El le sonrió agradecido, pensando el todo lo que le había dicho, no quería ponerlos en peligro, todo por un loco que quiere dominar el mundo, y cuando lo que él mas quiere es una vida normal y común, ser un simple chico de 17 años, y sin tener que preocuparse en prepararse para matar o para que lo maten. Suspirando se agacho y cambio de rumbo.

**-**¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo, aún no quiero que comiencen todos con su discurso para converserme…

**-**De acuerdo**-** lo siguió **-**¿De que te tienen que convencer?

**-**De viajar.

**-**¿Te vas a ir?**-** pregunto casual.

**-**Dumbledor quiere, pero yo no**-** Llegaron al lago.

**-**Si Dumbledor lo dice es por algo ¿no crees?**-** se agacho para tocar el agua, admirando la formación de las ondas.

**-**Pero no puedo volver**-** vio hacia el cielo, relajándose con la brisa matutina **–**No lo soportaría, no de nuevo**-** susurro

**-**¿Hablas de viaje en el tiempo?**-** se levanto a observarlo y el asintió **-**¿Vas a volver a tu tiempo?

**-**No, más atrás**-** por fin la miró.

**-**¿Volver ahí?**-** exclamo preocupada.

**-**Sí… todos, no solo yo.

**-**No todos Harry**-** sonrió **–**Yo se que tu puedes lograrlo**-**

**-**No puedo… ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que fue?

**-**Sí, la tengo…**-** replico molesta.

**-**Lo sé, lo lamento, pero entonces deberías entenderme. No puedo volver ahí, con ellos. No soportaría volverlos a perder.

**-**Harry, deberías tomarlo como otra oportunidad, los verás de nuevo, los conocerás más, los tendrás a tu lado por un tiempo, no desaprovechas la oportunidad que se te presenta**-** susurro acercándose.

**-**Pero, será mas difícil despedirme, mas doloroso…**-** se agacho volteando por fin a ella.

**-**Lo sé, pero también piensa en tus amigos, merecen ese tiempo para prepararse, ¿no lo crees?**-**

**-**Todo es por mi culpa**-** golpeo el árbol con el puño **–**Por estar cerca de mí.

**-**De acuerdo**-** se molesto **–**es tu culpa**-** él la vio confundido **–**Así que tu busca una solución.

**-**Eso intento**-** susurro sentándose en el pasto **–**Pero todo es tan complicado**-** ella sonrió sentándose a su lado.

**-**Amigo… esa es la vida, nada es fácil**-** le sonrió un poco triste.

**-**Je… lo sé**-** también le sonrió de la misma forma y volvió su vista al lago.

**-**Además, velo desde este lado…**- **el volvió a verla **–**Estarás de nuevo con ellos, Harry, no cualquiera puede volver a ver a los verdaderos merodeadores**-** él sonrió mas pronunciado.

**-**Por lo que será más difícil dejarlos morir**-** ella lo abrazo para confortarlo.

**-**Pero aprovecharas otro tiempo con ellos ¿no, vamos, te divertirás, y aprenderás cosas nuevas, y por fin podrás ver a tus padres juntos, eso es lo mejor, será una pequeña recompensa por todo lo que has sufrido este tiempo**-**

**-**¿Crees que merezco una recompensa?**- **sonrió de lado

**-**No**-** sonrieron los dos viéndose a los ojos, después de unos segundos así, el suspiro.

**-**Hablare con Dumbledor**-** volvió su vista al cielo.

**-**Profesor Dumbledor**-** corrigió automáticamente y el rió agachándose.

**-**Hablare con el profesor Dumbledor**-** se miraron y segundos después guardaron silencio por varios minutos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario se convirtió en un ambiente agradable y necesario.

Dentro del castillo Ron y Luna, que ya habían informado a Ginny de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, esperaban ansiosos a Harry, para comenzar con un buen dialogo de convencimientos, era para salvar su vida, y que mejor si ellos también se salvaban ¿no, así que sentados en su respectiva mesa desayunando, esperaban, era sábado, por lo que no habría prisa, aunque si estaban un poco preocupados por su desaparecida amiga, que no habían visto desde la noche anterior antes de la ronda, pero confiaban que ya aparecería, lo mas probable estaría en la biblioteca.

Mientras Hermione caminaba por un pasillo rumbo al comedor, efectivamente iba leyendo un libro que recién saco de la biblioteca, cuando una mano salida de no se donde jalo su brazo haciéndola entrar en un aula sola y obscura.

**-**¿Quién fue?**-** dijo malhumorada y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita.

**-**Uy que genio**-** respondió una voz divertida.

**-**¿Draco?**-** se sorprendió.

**-**¬¬ ¿Pues cuantos acostumbran meterte en un aula vacía del mismo modo?**-** se cruzo de brazos al encenderse una antorcha.

**-**Mmm ¬¬ nadie tiene tu peculiar forma de llamar mi atención**-** contesto mientras sobaba su brazo.

**-**Lo lamento ¿te lastime?**-** dijo fingiendo no preocuparse, cosa en la que fallaba.

**-**No, solo me desacostumbre**-** sonrió y el también **–**Y dime, ¿Qué sucede?**-**

**-**Pues yo solo… bueno, no hemos podido hablar desde que empezó el año y me preguntaba… ¿Cómo estas?**-** se veía nervioso pues pasaba su mano sobre su cabello desordenándolo inconscientemente.

**-**Bien gracias… ¿y tu?

**-**Ahora bien**-** intento acercarse, pero un relámpago interrumpió su camino obligándolos por instinto a mirar por la ventana.

**-**Parece que lloverá**-** susurro Hermione **-**¿Sabes, el último año llovió mucho**-** volvió a decir mientras seguía con la mirada en la ventana, el cielo nublado.

**-**Lo sé**-** susurro observándola.

**-**Hermione yo…

**-**Déjalo ya**-** lo interrumpió **–**Desapareciste sin razón alguna, ni una nota, ni un aviso, sin una despedida, simplemente te fuiste**-** seguía sin mirarlo.

**-**Perdón…**-** se escucho en un imperceptible susurro.

**Un minuto más**

**Es una eternidad**

**Pasa lento como un año**

**Pues sin ti el tiempo me hace daño**

**-**¿Por qué Draco?**-** por fin lo enfrentó.

**-**Porque soy un cobarde**-** susurro dejándose caer en la fría losa, ella lo enfrento con la mirada, donde él pudo distinguir unos ojos que intentaban retener lagrimas, lagrimas provocadas por él, y se sintió miserable **–**Tuve miedo**-** se agacho escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas para no ver esos ojos que lo culpaban.

**Aún no sale el sol**

**Y esta habitación**

**Huele a monotonía**

**Por las horas sin tu compañía**

**-**Entonces me mentiste**-** él se escondió más **–**Mentiste cuando dijiste que enfrentaríamos todo juntos ¿no, al primer conflicto huyes**-** soltó varias lagrimas silenciosas **–**Tenían razón todos… solo eres un niño malcriado, un patético cobarde**-** En su posición Draco escucho un sollozo y levanto la vista, para verla con las mejillas empapadas, parte de su corazón se destrozo, la otra parte se destruyo al irse ese verano sin despedirse, al tener que dejarla…

**-**Sí**-** susurro **–**Soy un patético cobarde.Tuve miedo de perderte…**-**

**-**Pues algo si funciono**-** él levanto la mirada, temiendo lo que seguía **–**Ya me perdiste Draco**-** limpio las lagrimas testigo de ese desenlace, y con una última mirada dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, dejando a Draco con un nudo en la garganta, intentando no parecer un lastimoso chico con el corazón roto… que es lo que precisamente era…

**Con tu luz se llena mi vida**

**Alimentas mi religión…**

Hermione caminaba muy rápido por las escaleras, después de su encuentro con ese rubio chico, tratando de entender su comportamiento, no entendía porque dijo eso, cuando lo único que quería era decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto le dolía el que la haya abandonado, que siempre lo esperó, que día a día esperaba volver a sentirse entre sus brazos, simplemente que… lo necesitaba.

**Día a Día**

**Todo lo que necesito**

**Tus labios lo entienden mejor**

**Junto a ti descubro el camino**

**Junto a ti descanso y el cielo**

**Deja de llover**

Un sollozo amortiguo sus pasos rápidos, se detuvo y sintiendo que sus piernas no la soportarían demasiado se recargo en el muro, abrazando el libro que tenía aún en la mano dejo resbalarse por la pared hasta el suelo, donde abrazo sus rodillas y lloro todo lo que su corazón roto le permitió.

**Otro día más que mi corazón**

**Le da vuelta al calendario**

**Ya ves como el amor se vive a diario.**

Draco seguía en el aula con la mirada perdida, abrazando sus rodillas con las últimas palabras que la hermosa chica le había dedicado…

"_Ya me perdiste Draco"_

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarla sin explicación alguna, pero tuvo miedo, mucho miedo a no sobrevivir y verla de nuevo, prefirió huir para salvarse a decirle la verdad, debió suponer que no se lo perdonaría, cuando él lo único que quería era sentirla cerca para siempre…

**Y por convicción**

**Doy todo por ti**

**No te pido nada a cambio**

**Más que tú te pierdas en mis brazos**

Pero como explicarle, como decirle que su recuerdo fue lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo todo ese tiempo lejos, que la esperanza de verla fue lo que le dio fuerza para seguir, y que necesitarla fue lo que lo hizo enfrentarse a los mortifagos y que el desear morir fue porque ya no quería sufrir extrañandola… ¿Cómo decírselo?...

**Tu mirar, mi fe, mi armonía**

**Guías cada paso que doy…**

¿Cómo decirle que aún la necesita para vivir?

**Día a Día**

**Todo lo que necesito**

**Tus labios lo entienden mejor**

**Junto a ti descubro el camino**

**Junto a ti descanso y el cielo**

Hermione se levanto del suelo y continuo su camino temiendo llegar, a lo que se enfrentaría, a de una vez, empezar a vivir sin él, a ya no vivir de recuerdos y esperanzas, que fue lo que la mantuvo viva ese año lejos de él, temía enfrentarse a un futuro donde él ya no estaría, donde no llegaría, donde sabía sufriría. Pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, hablar era lo único que faltaba para cerrar ese ciclo, y ya lo había hecho, así que ahora solo le faltaba encontrar fuerzas para hacerlo, ¿De donde las sacaría, si aún quería necesitarlo…

**Día a Día**

**Todo lo que necesito**

**Tus labios lo entienden mejor**

**Junto a ti descubro el camino**

**Junto a ti descanso y el cielo**

**Deja de llover.**

Ya sabía como...

Corrió para alcanzar a un chico de Ravenclaw que acababa de ver, y que se le había acercado esa mañana en la biblioteca.

**-**Jay**-** le habló y el aludido volteo, sonrió al verla llegar hasta él.

**-**Hermione**-** sonrió encantador **-**¿Qué sucede?

**-**Lo pensé mejor Jay**-** el sonrió mas pronunciado **–**Si quiero salir contigo esta tarde a Hogsmade**-** sonrió un poco…

**-**Genial, te veré en las puertas en dos horas**-** beso su mejilla.

**-**Hasta entonces**-** se despidió y el se alejo.

Empezar de nuevo…

Harry caminaba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en el castillo, solo sumido a sus profundos pensamientos, hasta que llego al despacho del director, él que lo hizo pasar de inmediato.

**-**¿Qué pasa Harry?**-** pregunto ansioso.

**-**He pensado profesor**-** agacho la mirada.

**-**¿Y que has decidido?**-** lo vio a través de sus finas gafas de media luna, esperando escuchar lo que ya sabía.

**-**Lo haré**-** el director suspiro y Harry levanto la mirada **-**¿en cuanto tiempo estará listo todo?

**-**En dos semanas Harry, deben estar preparados para todo lo que pueda ocurrir y lo que vayan a enfrentar**-**

**-**Todos estaremos listos**-** se levanto dispuesto a irse.

**-**Me alegro que recapacitaras**-**

**-**Agradézcaselo a Ashley, ella me convenció**-** el anciano asintió y Harry agrego **–**Con ella me será mas fácil enfrentar todo**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir Harry?**-** pregunto un poco preocupado.

**-**Pues que al ir todos será más fácil enfrentar la realidad**-** dijo confundido.

**-**Harry**-** dijo despacio **–**Ella no irá con ustedes**- **habló tranquilo

**-**¿Qué, Pero… ¿Por qué?... Ella es amiga mía, por lo que está en igual peligro- se volvió al director preocupado.

**-**Mis fuentes me dijeron de ustedes 7, no hablaron de ella en ningún momento, y entre menos sean mas fácil será justificar su ausencia Harry**-** dijo igual de tranquilo.

**-**No**- **se levanto** –**No me iré sin ella, si no vamos todos no iremos, y estoy seguro los demás pensarán lo mismo**-** dijo firme.

**-**Harry, aunque yo te lo permitiera**-** dijo triste **–**Ella no aceptaría ir**-**

**-**Irá, quiera o no**-** Dumbledor lo vio impresionado por la firmeza y seguridad de sus palabras **–**Usted encarguese de el hechizo o como sea que nos vaya a enviar y yo me encargo de ella. Esté seguro que irá - tras decir lo último salio de la oficina con un rumbo bien definido, el comedor… se moría de hambre XD.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bien, un capitulo más, la canción se llama "Deja de llover" y ¿Qué les digo de este capitulo? Pues que definitivamente me gusto mas que el anterior, aunque algunos detallitos del anterior me gustaron, analizándolo, me gusto mucho el anterior también, es el primero donde pongo a Harry y todos jugando, divertidos, como normalmente no lo harían y eso se me hace lindo .. Ok de este… ¿creían que había olvidado a Draco y Herm? Noooooooo, ejem, es solo que bueno, ya sabrán que pasó y muchas cosas que han pasado jejeje, empezando con… VIAJE AL TIEMPO DE LOS MERODEADORES, James (amorcito corazón), Sirius (Por dios que hombre), Remus (un encanto, lindisimo), Peter (maldita rata traidora, muajaja le daremos su merecido) Lily (debe ser encantadora y divertida, digo para conquistar al bombonzazo de James y tener un hijo como el cuerazo de Harry, pues…) y otros personajes para que se desenvuelva la historia jejeje, en fin, espero ya en el sig. Capi empezar con viejos recuerdos de otro tiempo jejeje. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, aunque, DEJEN MAS! Jejeje. n.n **

**Con mucho cariño Ly Malfoy…**


	10. Mar de Recuerdos

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 10**

**MAR DE RECUERDOS**

**Disclaimer:**

Draco: (cantando) Hasta que… Te conocíiiii… Vi la vida con dolor, no te miento fui feliiiiiiiz… Aunque con muy poco amooooor… Yo era muy feliz, pero… te encontréeeee…

Ly:(Asustada y susurrando) ¿Qué le pasa? (le pregunto a Harry que se escondía con ella debajo de su cama)

Harry: No lo se… Pregúntale a Rowling, ella es la creadora de todo este universo y personajes… (Ly asintió)

Ly: ¿Crees que se esté volviendo loco? (susurro asustada)

Draco: LY! (brinco frente a ella)

Ly: Nooooo… (intento escapar)

Draco: Síiiiii, T.T la canción es para ti (Ly dejo de huir)

Ly: ¿Para mi? O.O

Draco: Si (sonrió y cuando ella también sonrió como boba, el lloro) Si no te hubiera conocido no sufriría TT.TT, me haces sufrir mucho en tus fics… Snif, snif…

Ly: LO LAMENTO! (lloro con él abrazándolo)

Harry:(Susurro aún escondido) Que loco **-**.**-**

**10**

**-**De acuerdo, lo haré**-** dijo una no muy convencida Hermione Granger tras la explicación de sus amigos sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Quería salvar su vida, pero no estaba segura de salvar su alma y corazón, ella que quería alejarse del rubio para olvidarlo mejor y ahora estará atada mas a él en ese viaje, recordando todo lo feliz que fueron, pues fue donde todo lo bueno y a la vez triste comenzó. Pero bueno, sería divertido, además sabía que Harry necesitaría más de sus amigos. Solo por eso se sacrificaría.

Draco caminaba rumbo a la mesa de Gryffindor, para hacerles una seña a sus amigos y que todos salieran, era mejor hablar donde nadie los escuchara y estaba seguro que el comedor no era el mejor lugar. Cuando todos salían Draco alcanzo a detener a Hermione del brazo.

**-**No dudes en salvar tu vida**-** le susurro **–**No volveré a molestarte**-** la soltó y salio a seguir a sus amigos. Hermione lo vio alejarse y se agacho, para después seguirlos. Pues sabía a lo que Draco se refería con esas palabras, lo que en vez de alegrarla, la deprimió un poco mas.

Ya en el patio, cerca del árbol, (su lugar favorito y donde todo el que no quisiera ser blanco de una "bromita" no se acercaba) y se sentaron.

**-**Entonces estamos de acuerdo en realizar el viaje**-** dijo Ron.

**-**Sí, aunque ahora el problema es Harry**-** dijo Draco **-**¿Cómo lo convenceremos?

**-**Oigan**-** interrumpió Ginny **-**¿No creen que falta algo?**-** todos la vieron confundidos, y luego se observaron entre ellos, hasta que…

**-**¡BLASE!**-** exclamo Draco, no lo vi en el comedor, iré por él**-** se levanto de su posición (recargado en el árbol con los brazos cruzados)

**-**No será necesario T.T, ¿Por qué siempre me olvidan? TT.TT**-** llego hasta ellos el morocho que faltaba.

**-**Jejeje**-** rió Ginny **–**Pues es que no estabas, ¿Dónde andabas?**-** levanto una ceja.

**-**Pues por ahí**-** sonrió **–**Despidiéndome**-** sonrió mas pronunciado.

**-**No quiero saber**-** habló rápido Hermione **–**Entonces no te quejes.

**-**T.T Ok**-** se sentó en el pasto alrededor, y al lado de Ginny. Y mientras los demás seguían hablando Ginny y el susurraban.

**-**¿Así que despidiéndote he?**-** dijo molesta.

**-**Síp. Ya vez, no podía dejarlas así como así**-** sonrió encantador.

**-**Idiota**-** murmuro muy molesta Ginny. Mientras Blase que sí escucho sonrió burlón.

Siguieron hablando de las distintas formas de convencer a Harry, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo, "dejar que se desahogue" y después, "El chantaje emocional" XD. Horas después Hermione vio salir a todos los alumnos que irían a Hogsmade y recordó algo…

**-**Oh no**- **Dijo levantándose rápido.

**-**¿Qué sucede?**-** pregunto Ron

**-**Debo irme, ¿Irán a Hogsmade?

**-**Pues no lo se**-** contesto Luna.

**-**Claro que iremos**-** dijo Blase atento a cualquier reacción, pues él sabía de cierta cita que quería viera su amigo.

**-**Bien, pues entonces los veré en las tres escobas**-** tomo sus cosas.

**-**¿A dónde vas?**-** pregunto Ginny.

**-**Tengo una cita**-** se forzó a sonreír.

**-**¿Una cita?**-** salio de su ensoñación Draco.

**-**Sí**-** respondió natural.

**-**Pero, ¿no hablaremos con Harry?**-** intento Draco.

**-**Lo haremos esta noche**-** dijo con firmeza **–**Nos vemos**-** Camino, en realidad casi corrió hasta las puertas donde todos la vieron saludar a un apuesto chico de Ravenclaw y salir de los terrenos del castillo con él.

**-**Maldición, me voy a la sala común, buscaré a Harry**-**Dijo un muy enfadado Draco dejando a sus confundidos amigos en el patio.

**-**Y… ¿Nadie quiere espiar la cita de Hermione?**-** pregunto un sonriente Blase Zabini, ante la cara que le dirigían los demás **–**Oh, vamos, todos quieren saber, es solo que soy él único que lo exterioriza n.n**-** Ron se levanto y jalo a Luna.

**-**Vamonos, me apetece salir a Hogsmade**-** Blase sonrió y le extendió su brazo a Ginny quien con curiosidad lo tomo y sin mas palabras fueron a "dar una vuelta" por Hogsmade.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo… (en las cocinas)

**-**¿Sabes lo que es no Harry?**-** pregunto una muy molesta chica.

**-**Es por tu bien, tu misma me convenciste, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?**-** replico enfadado.

**-**Porque no, como lo dijo Dumbledor, A MI NO ME BUSCAN**-** replico sentándose en una mesa, donde los elfos domésticos trabajaban** -**¿Qué es esto?**-** pregunto a un elfo, cuando sostenía una cosa blanca peluda atada a un palo.

**-**Deja eso**-** le arrebato de las manos la cosa esa **–**Es un trapeador**-** ella lo vio interesada **–**Mejor explícame ¿Por qué?**-**

**-**Bueno, lo vi y me pareció interesante, ¿para que sirve?**-** él la vio confundido.

**-**Sirve para limpiar pisos señorita Yuna**-** contesto un muy conocido elfo.

**-**Dobby, que gusto verte**-** lo abrazo cariñosa, a lo que el elfo se sonrojo de sobremanera.

**-**A Dobby también le da gusto ver a la señorita Yuna**-** se soltó he hizo una reverencia pronunciada.

**-**Llamame Ashley o Persephone, ya te lo he dicho**-** sonrió.

**-**Así será señorita Ashley**-** volvió a inclinarse.

**-**Persephone**-** ella volteo **-**¬¬ me refería a porque no quieres venir**- **dijo comenzando a desesperarse

**-**Bien**-** lo enfrento **–**Porque no quiero**-** volteo a Dobby** –**Me dio gusto verte Dobby, cuídate. Adiós. Y Potter**-** el volteo **–**No insistas**-** Salio de las cocinas a paso apresurado.

**-**¿El señor Harry Potter tiene problemas?**-** pregunto su pequeño amigo.

**-**Nada que no pueda solucionar Dobby**-** le sonrió **–**Nos vemos después**-** tras despedirse salio.

Ashley caminaba sin rumbo conocido, o bueno para nadie, excepto para ella, pensando, ¿sería una buena decisión huir? ¿Podría salvarse, no, no podría, mejor no arriesgarse, su destino ya estaba marcado, y no huiría, mucho menos lo dejaría, jamás lo dejaría.

Recordaba a Harry, como fue que todo comenzó, como fue que se empezó a enamorar…

**Flash Back**

Ashley miraba por la ventana de la enorme limusina que la transportaba, observaba todo mientras recordaba como era su vida antes, y no es que no le gustará su vida ahora, es solo que, nunca sería igual, sus padres ya no estaban, ni él, su mejor amigo y primer amor. Pero eso ya no tenía remedio, ahora era una famosa cantante de música pop que estaba en pleno apogeo, a pesar de tener solo 12 años, y a pesar de estar en verano ella tenía que trabajar, asistía a una escuela de magia desde hace un año atrás, después de lo que paso Dumbledor le aseguro que ahí estaría segura, que él la protegería, y había encontrado muy buenos amigos, como Hermione, quien en poco tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amiga, Ron, un chico divertido y simpático que siempre peleaba con Hermione, donde también se reencontró con él, Draco Malfoy, al que nunca creyó volver a ver, al que nunca imagino siquiera que existiera, en un lugar que ni es sueños imagino, pero que en el fondo siempre deseo.

Sus sueños se estaban realizando a una velocidad sorprendente, y se estaba adaptando muy rápido, aún sentía un vació extraño, y muy seguido recordaba a sus padres, a él, y cuando lo hacía se deprimía, no pasaba un día que no los recordara, y que no dejara de atormentarse con su partida…

Pero en ese momento no era hora de recordar. Se limpio una lágrima que se había escapado, y se retoco, no, en ese momento debía ir a uno de los mejores centros comerciales de los alrededores de Londres a una firma de autógrafos, su representante insistió en que usara ese día para descansar y divertirse, antes de la firma y después, así que no tenía mas que hacer, pero ella no quería, pues cuando no trabajaba, es cuando mas los recordaba.

Así que pensando que sería un día muy largo entro camuflajeada al centro comercial, y fue directo a la tienda de discos, donde cuando entro una no muy agradable escena vio…

**-**¿Potter?**-** dijo extrañada

**-**¿Yuna?**-** Volteo a verla

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**-**No me digas**-** dijo burlona y mas sangrona de lo común **-**¿Quieres un autógrafo?**-** él se sonrojo **–**Oh, pero no te apenes, muchos lo quieren.

**-**No quiero tu autógrafo**-** se sobrepuso **–**Para autógrafos importantes, me bastan mis firmas**-** ella borro su sonrisa burlona **-**¿Para que quiero la de una niña tonta y mimada?

**-**¿Cómo te atreves?

**-**Harry**-** la interrumpió otra voz **–**Necesito que traigas unas cajas que están en la bodega**-** Llego hasta ellos **–**Oh, ¿Estas atendiendo a la señorita, entonces déjalo, yo lo haré.

**-**No es necesario, yo lo hago Mike**-** se acerco a él

**-**No, termina tu venta.

**-**No, ella no va a comprar nada, de hecho ya se iba.

**-**No me corras**-** dijo enfadada, me voy cuando quiero.

**-**Eso es cierto Harry, no trates de esa forma a la señorita**- **lo reprimió. **-**¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No, gracias**-** dijo amable **–**Bueno si**- **observo a Harry** -**¿El trabaja aquí?**-** sonrió maliciosa.

**-**¿Para que quieres saber?**-** dijo brusco.

**-**No me hables de ese modo**-** fingió tristeza

**-**Harry**-** dijo molesto **–**Soy tu jefe y te prohíbo que le hables a la gente de esa manera, tu no eres así, ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

**-**Nada**-** dijo malhumorado.

**-**Discúlpelo señorita**-** ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

**-**Bueno, no se**-** se quito los lentes obscuros y él la vio extrañado

**-**Se me hace conocida**-**

**-**Siempre queriendo llamar la atención**–** susurro Harry **–**

**-** ¬¬ No es verdad**-** contesto **-**Mi nombre es Ashley Yuna**-**

**-**O.O ¿La cantante que vendría hoy a la firma de autógrafos?**-** ella sonrió.

**-**La misma**-** él quito su cara de impresión y cuando Harry estaba a punto de darse a la fuga sin ser visto y mucho menos ser despedido.

**-**Harry**-** le hablo muy enfadado **-**¿Cómo es que le hables así?

**-**Oh, no se preocupe señor, es solo que no nos llevamos muy bien y encontrarnos así fue un poco impresionante**-** sonrió inocente.

**-**¿Se conocen?**-** Dijo Mike descolocado.

**-**Si/No**-** respondieron al mismo tiempo y se vieron enfadados. (No-Harry, Si-Yuna)

**-**¿Cómo? O.o**-** volvió a decir confundido.

**-**Sí**- **replico ella** –**Del colegio.

**-**O.O ¿Vas a la escuela San Brutus para delincuentes incorregibles?**-** se sorprendió y Harry sonrió divertido.

**-**Claro que no**-** se ofendió **-**¿Quién le dijo eso?

**-**Los tutores de Harry**-** se extraño por la mentira.

**-**¿Tus tutores dijeron semejante mentira?**-** exclamo.

**-**Bueno… **-** se puso nervioso ante las miradas de los dos presentes.

**-**¿Entonces?**-** Se empezó a molestar su jefe.

**-**Verá**-** hablo Yuna **–**Asistimos al mejor colegio del país, y muchos dicen que del mundo, a pesar de ser reconocido mundialmente, solo pocas personas lo conocen y saben donde esta, para seguridad de todos, solo selectas personas conocen su paradero, y no por ofender**-** dijo rápido **–**De hecho ni siquiera nosotros sabemos donde está, es un internado y vamos en tren, no nos indican donde está**-** se quedo callada -Tengo la leve sospecha que el director es el único que sabe su ubicación exacta**-** se quedo pensativa al igual que Harry que ya lo había pensado y estaba de acuerdo, claro que no se lo diría.

**-**Vaya Harry y yo que pensé que eras un delincuente**-** Entonces ¿tienes mucho dinero?**-** preguntó confundido.

**-**No/Si**-** (No-Harry, Si-Yuna) Harry la vio muy enfadado.

**-**No**-** hablo suspirando **–**Sabe que vivo con mis tíos, por eso necesito trabajar**-**

**-**Tienes la fortuna Potter**-** dijo decidida a arruinar a Harry.

**-**¿Fortuna Potter?**-** volvió a preguntar ahora si enfadado Mike.

**-**Esa es la razón por la que no me agradas Yuna, eres una entrometida**-** dijo furioso y suspiro para tranquilizarse, él que no quería decir nada y ella que todo lo arruina **–**Es un larga historia**-** suspiro.

**-**Tengo tiempo, Harry no me digas que me estado arriesgando a que trabajes aquí por un simple capricho tuyo**-** estaba muy enfadado, entonces Yuna se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al decir algo así ¿Cómo lo explicaría sin decir que era un mago, y sabía por fuentes confiables que Harry si necesitaba el dinero, aunque eso no le importaba a ella, la opinión de sus amigos si que le importaba.

**-**No creo que sea eso**-** intento arreglar Yuna.

**-**No trate ahora de arreglarlo señorita**-** dijo enfadado y ella trago saliva.

**-**Tal vez me equivoque**-** volvió a intentar.

**-**Entonces como explicaría asistir a una escuela tan "prestigiada"**-** ella vio a Harry asustada y él intentando cambiar sus nervios y enojo prácticamente la acecino con la mirada.

**-**Le explicare, si jura que no lo dirá a nadie**-** explico Harry.

**-**No estas en condiciones de exigir nada**-** replico Mike.

**-**Pero si no lo hace, me pone en peligro**-** susurro Harry apesadumbrado.

**-**¿De que hablas?**- **volvió a decir comenzando a exasperarse.

**-**No puedes hablar aquí**-** dijo ella dispuesta a ayudarlo, aunque se arrepintiera después, pero su intención nunca fue que pasará eso, tal vez que lo corrieran nada mas, pero no todo ese rollo.

**-**¿Por qué tanto secreto?**-** estaba furioso Mike.

**-**Porque si lo hace pueden matarlo**-** dijo Yuna comenzando a desesperarse.

**-**¿A mi? o.O**-** dijo Mike.

**-**No**-** susurro Harry**-** a mi**-** se agacho **–**aunque a usted también.

**-**Explícate**-** dijo enojado Mike jalándolos a la parte trasera de la tienda.

**-**Bien**- **tomo aire **–**Es cierto que voy al colegio con… ella**-** la señalo y ella le mostró la lengua ofendida.

**-**A mi me da la misma alegría**-** replico enfadada.

**-**Dejen de pelear y hablen**-** dijo Mike.

**-**Pues, mi ingreso a ese instituto estaba decidido desde que nací, mis padres estudiaron ahí**-** sonrió** –**ahí se conocieron, se enamoraron y después de casaron.

**-**Que romántico**-** murmuro Yuna burlona.

**-**Mas de lo que tu puedes decir ¿no?**-** se defendió Harry.

**-**Estupido**-** murmuro y se sentó.

**-**O.o ¿Y si es internado como es que si viven ahí no se lleven bien?

**-**Por suerte somos de distintas casas, de hecho las opuestas, por lo que es natural que nos odiemos**-** replico.

**-**Mis mejores amigos también son de Gryffindor**-** hablo Harry enojado.

**-**Una vergüenza**-** replico.

**-**También tus mejores amigos son de Slytherin**-**

**-**Solo Blase y Draco**-**

**-**¿Quieren terminar de explicarme y dejar sus peleas para después?**-** estaba mas confundido aún **-**¿De que casas hablan?

**-**Cuando entramos al colegio se nos asigna una casa de acuerdo a nuestras aptitudes y decisiones**-** dijo con la mirada perdida Harry **–**Y durante los 7 años que pasemos ahí esa será nuestra familia, porque ganamos y perdeos puntos, además de asistir a clases con ellos.

**-**Así es, y nosotros vamos a casas contrarias, o sea las que siempre se odiaron desde que se inicio el colegio**-** asintió orgullosa **–**Yo de los valientes y él de las serpientes**-** siseo Yuna.

**-**Querrás decir de los astutos, orgullosos e importantes**-**dijo orgulloso.

**-**¬¬ Deja de juntarte con Draco, a él le queda el malo, a ti no**-** sonrió burlona **–** Además tu casa es la de los malos y eso no podrás negarlo.

**-**No lo niego**-** se agacho **–**Pero eso depende de las decisiones que se tomen.

**-**Eso es cierto**-** dijo Mike a quien ya habían olvidado.

**-**Como te decía Mike, es cierto que tengo una pequeña fortuna que me dejaron mis padres, pero no puedo usarla hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, por lo que ahora no tengo nada.

**-**Y tus padres, ¿de verdad murieron? O en eso también mentiste**-** replico aún molesto, lo que le explicaban tenía lógica.

**-**Mis padres están muertos**-** dijo con rencor **–**Los acecinaron, murieron tratando de salvarme**-** Eso sí que no lo sabía Yuna, por lo que lo vio asombrada a los ojos, y se dio cuneta, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que algo tenían en común.

**-**¿Los acecinaron?**-** se asusto Mike.

**-**Sí, los amigos y conocidos de mis padres me tienen vigilado para evitar que me pase algo malo, es incomodo, pero supongo que tratan de compensar la amistad de mis padres**-** se sentó cansado en la silla.

**-**¿En que estaban metidos tus padres?

**-**Solo fue porque no estaban de acuerdo con un loco que quería gobernarlo todo, pero creen que volverá porque no pudo matarse esa noche- su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos.

**-**¿Volver a matarte, ¿Por qué?

**-**Porque aquí, señor importante**- **señalo Yuna a Harry** –**hizo desaparecer siendo un bebe al matón loco**-** Harry sonrió al escuchar el apodo, cosa que inmediatamente borro al ver a Yuna observándolo.

**-**Por eso no tengo dinero y necesito trabajar, mis tíos no me quieres y si se enteran del dinero de mis padres me dejaran en la calle y aun necesito para el colegio**-** dijo concluyendo.

**-**Entiendo**-** dijo Mike pensativo**-** lamento todo el alboroto que arme Harry, confió en ti y se que necesitas ahora mas que nada del trabajo, así que, ¿que estas esperando y no te vas a trabajar?.

**-**Gracias Mike, de verdad gracias**-** sonrió y salio de la bodega para trabajar, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo aunque tímido a Mike, su jefe y amigo.

**-**Lamento todo esto**-** susurro Yuna.

**-**Esta bien, me sirvió para conocer un poco mas a Harry, ahora vamos que deben estar preocupados por ti.

Salieron de la bodega y tras arreglar lo necesario, comenzó la firma de autógrafos.

Esa tarde fue extraña y diferente para Harry y Ashley, quien tuvo que soportar la presencia de Potter toda la tarde, ya que el representante de Yuna los vio juntos (aunque no vio que discutían) y creyó apropiado que ella saliera a divertirse con alguien de su edad, y como Mike le debía unos días libres a Harry (además que le divertía verlos discutir por tonterías) le dio la tarde libre.

¿Por qué extraña, porque paso algo que cambio sus vidas o cambiara sus vidas para siempre… Comenzaron a conocerse.

**Fin Flash Back**

Yuna caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts… Ese día cambio su vida, porque fue… cuando comenzó a enamorarse de él… Agito su cabeza intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como lo que tenía ahora ahí… tras esa puerta de madera frente a ella. La abrió con cuidado, se asomo y una sonrisa enorme se formo en su rostro…

**-**Hola cariño…¿Cómo estas?**-** entro el la habitación…

**O.o-o.O**

Harry caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras, seguía creando un plan y buscando una razón para que ella no fuera… ¿Por qué no quería?

Se agacho derrotado, ahora meditando… ¿Por qué le importaba que fuera con ellos?... sonrío burlón… ¿acaso seguía enamorado de ella?.

**-**Harry**-** escucho que le hablaban.

**-**Draco… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmade?

**-**Lo mismo te pregunto**-** continuaron su camino.

**-**Tenía que convencer a Yuna del viaje…

**-**O.o ¿No se supone que eras tú al que debíamos convencer?

**-**Pues ya ves que no, no me voy a ir sin ella.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** pregunto un poco incomodo.

**-**Vamos Draco es nuestra amiga**-** se extraño **-**¿Tú si quieres irte sin ella?

**-**No**-** aseguro **–**Solo quiero saber… ¿Es solo por amistad?

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?**-** se sonrojo y Harry Potter tenía años que no se sonrojaba.

**-**¿De que forma la quieres?

**-**Somos amigos Draco, solo eso**-** dijo seguro, aunque en realidad es lo mismo que hace uno minutos se estaba preguntando.

**-**Eso espero… por tú bien…

**-**¿Por qué?**-** se extraño.

**-**Porque ella esta saliendo con alguien y es serio…**-** Harry se detuvo.

**-**¿Por qué lo crees?**-**

**-**Bueno, he escuchado algunas conversaciones con Hermione y Luna, y una vez… la escuche hablar en sueños… pronunciando un nombre…**-** Harry por alguna extraña razón sintió un enorme vació creciendo dentro de él** –**Al principio pensé que eras tú…**-**Harry lo vio extrañado

**-**¿Sabes su nombre?**-**

**-**No, pero puedo averiguarlo… Creó que fue con él, con quien paso las vacaciones de Navidad**-** Harry asintió… él también tenía esa sospecha, pero algo lo hacia no creer en eso… algo…

Siguieron caminado en silencio, pero Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos… recordando cuando fue que se enamoro de ella, o que se dio cuanta se estaba enamorando de ella…

**Flash Back**

Era el día del baile de navidad de cuarto, estaba aburrido y dejo a Ron y Draco con sus caras largas en la fiesta, vigilando a Hermione… pero por alguna extraña razón, el quería estar solo, así que un par de horas antes de la media noche, paseaba… y llego al cuarto de menesteres… suspiro decidido a pasar un par de horas solo, pensando, algo extraño le pasaba, y tenía que ver con cierta chica gruñona y enojona que lo hacia rabiar…

**-**Yuna**-** susurro al entrar, estaba asombrado, era sabido que desaparecía siempre en esas fechas, y nadie la encontraba en todo el día, ese y año nuevo, por lo que nunca se imagino que estuviera ahí, la sala era pequeña, como la sala común de Gryffindor y ella estaba acurrucada frente a la chimenea, con solo su capa cubriéndola. Era una vista… fascinante.

**-**¿Potter?**-** volteo a verlo.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-** preguntaron los dos.

**-**Tu primero**-** dijo Harry

**-**Bueno… Necesito estar sola en estas fechas**-** dirigió su vista a las flamas **-**¿Y tu?...¿no te divertías con tu pareja?

**-**A decir verdad no**-** Yuna lo vio asombrada

**-**¿Por qué?**-** no lo comprendía en verdad.

**-**No lo se, supongo que quería estar solo**-**

**-**¿Querías?

**-**Sí bueno… ya no estoy seguro de quererlo**-** ella asintió sonriendo.

**-**Entiendo**-** él sonrió **–**Bueno, pues aún hay una fiesta abajo…

**-**No quiero una fiesta**-** ella lo vio **–**y tu… ¿aún quieres estar sola? **–**ella lo vio sorprendida, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso… todos lo daban por hecho y ella termino por creerlo también.

**-**Bueno sí**-** él bajo la mirada **–**Pero a la vez no**-** volvió a elevarla **–**No lo sé… Ya no lo sé…

**-**Tengo una idea**-** ella lo vio prestándole atención **–**Acompáñame a estar solo**-**

**Acompáñame a estar solo  
A purgarme los fantasmas  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos**

Ella abrió sus ojos confundida, pero después una sonrisa se formo en sus labios… y el corazón de Harry incremento su actividad, aparto la vista de esos bellos ojos y se acerco mas a ella, en reacción, Yuna se movió dejándole un espacio en el sillón. Se vieron a los ojos y después de una pequeña sonrisa, los dos dirigieron su vista a la chimenea…

**Acompáñame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañía  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada  
Acompáñame a estar solo**

Pasaron los minutos… en ese profundo silencio... haciéndose compañía sin hablarse… solo con saber… que en medio de la soledad… no estaban solos…

**Acompáñame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado  
Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío**

**Como un ángel de la guarda   
Acompáñame a estar solo**

**-**Gracias**-** susurro Yuna sin mirarlo…

**Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad**

Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz

Ella volteo a verlo… y él solo sonrió… para volver su vista al fuego.

**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo**

Acompáñame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y así quererte como quiero  


**-**Yo también necesitaba compañía en soledad**-** susurro ahora Harry y ella volvió a mirarlo, asintió y sonrió, para volver a su posición.

**Para desintoxicarme del pasado   
Acompáñame a estar solo**

Acompáñame   
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad 

Con la mirada perdida… los dos sumidos en sus propios recuerdos… no hacían nada… solo compartir ese momento…

**Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz**

A pensar en mí para vivir por ti   
Acompáñame a estar solo

Algo les estaba pasando, y los dos lo sabían… pero aún no querían y no debían aceptarlo… ¿o si?

**Y si se apagan las luces  
Y si se enciende el infierno  
Y si me siento perdido  
Se que tú estarás conmigo  
Con un beso de rescate**

Acompáñame a estar solo

Se miraron a los ojos, después de mucho tiempo, hacia frío, y a pesar del calor de la chimenea, la veía temblar… porque… temblaba de frío… ¿verdad?...

**Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel por esta vez**

Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz   


Harry se acerco aún sin despegar su mirada… poco a poco, ella bajo la vista… él sonrió, sabía que estaba nerviosa…

**-**¿Tienes frío?**-** ella asintió sin levantar la vista. Él se quito su capa de gala y con un suave movimiento la cubrió. Ella lo vio agradecida, y en sus ojos supo que hacer…

Se acerco a él y se acurruco a su lado… acomodo su cabeza en su pecho y cubrió a los dos con la capa… sin decir nada mas, se perdieron en los pensamientos de cada uno, una vez más…

**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Por esta vez  
Acompáñame a estar solo.**

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que un reloj en la pared marco la media noche, despertándolos de esa silenciosa soledad… Perturbados se levantaron se sus cómodas posiciones a ver el reloj, sin comprender… entonces Harry sonrió…

**-**Feliz Navidad Persephone Yuna**-** Le sonrió encantador, y ella se sonrojo.

**-**Feliz Navidad James Potter**-** también sonrió para después fundirse en un tierno y conmovedor abrazo**-**

Estuvieron así otro par de horas… en silencio, con el sonido de las manecillas al moverse como única compañía. Hasta que Harry al ver que Yuna se quedaba dormida, decidió dejarla dormir… él podría volver a las mazmorras sin ser visto, se conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano, así que casi sin moverla, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama que al pensar en esa necesidad había aparecido. Ella se movió en sus brazos al sentir movimiento pero no se despertó, con suma delicadeza la observo, Realmente era muy hermosa, con cuidado la deposito en la cama y la cubrió…

**-**Buenas noches**-** susurro cerca de su oído…

**-**Harry**-** murmuro entre sueños **–**James**-** repitió

**-**Shhh… tranquila**-** acaricio su frente para tranquilizarla.

**-**No te vayas**-** volvió a susurrar y el se sorprendió **–**No quiero estar sola**-** se escucho como una suplica que Harry no pudo ignorar.

**-**No me iré**-** le susurro de vuelta y ella sonrió entre sueños… aunque Harry empezaba a creer que no estaba tan dormida, se movió un poco para hacerle un espacio abriendo un poco los ojos y sonriéndole.

El tomo aire… era complicado… hace poco acababa de descubrir las consecuencias que trae ser un hombre y ahora debía dormir con ella, con esa chica que poco a poco le iba quitando el sueño… que entro en él, sin que se diera cuenta… así que un poco nervioso entro en la cama a hacerle compañía, ella sonrió y lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho…

**-**¿Compartimos año nuevo?**-** susurro Harry en su oído, ella sonrío sin abrir los ojos y asintió movimiento la cabeza.

**Fin Flash Back**

Llego a su habitación siguiendo solo sus pasos, porque no tenía conciencia de sus actos, estaba perdido en ese mar de recuerdos.

Un agudo dolor en el pecho lo obligo a no recordar el pasado… pero él saber que ella ya tenía a otro, lo destrozaba de una manera que ya no creyó posible volver a sentir… y se dio cuenta que todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles… El la amaba… aún la amaba y ella ya lo había olvidado…

**O.o-o.O**

Ashley caminaba rumbo a su torre, después de verlo… y recordar esos momentos con Harry, la hicieron pensar… recordar, cuando le confió y entrego todo al hombre que amaba… Eran muy pequeños… pero eso no evito que lo sintiera como el más grande amor que había entregado nunca…

**Flash Back**

El día de año nuevo Harry y ella habían planeado pasar ese día juntos… desde la muerte de sus padres y amigo, había pasado esas fechas sola, y estaba a gusto, aunque sola… pero ese año… su cuarto año de Hogwarts, inexplicablemente su corazón no quería… deseaba compartirlo… pero no con cualquiera… con él…

Noche buena había sido el mejor día desde que todo paso… él fue el chico mas lindo que conocía… y aunque no se lo dijo… ella lo sintió… sabía que si no se alejaba de él… terminaría enamorada… corrijo… Ya estaba enamorada, y si no se alejaba… podría salir lastimada… de nuevo… Pero esa vez no le importaba… quería arriesgarse… Y de verdad lo quería…

Se habían besado hacia unos días… su primer beso real… esa mañana al despertar en sus brazos se había sentido tan bien… su soledad se había esfumado, y sabía que él había sentido lo mismo… se lo dijo… y ella le creyó… al llegar a la sala común y no ver a nadie se despidieron para cambiarse… pero antes de irse Harry dio el paso que los dos deseaban… no soltó su mano, la atrajo a él temeroso, acaricio su mejilla con ternura y no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella… poco a poco, aun con temor al rechazo, pero ella también lo deseaba, se acerco, hasta besar esos labios vírgenes y suaves… deseosos de el contacto intimo que Harry le daba… y se perdió… se sintió flotar y perderse en un mundo nuevo y diferente, un mundo con nombre y apellido… Harry James Potter…

Desde ese día, hasta año nuevo se besaban cada vez que podían… evitaban su típicas peleas frente a todos… en realidad si no estaban solos, se evitaban, Harry le confeso después que era porque tenerla cerca era un tentación que no podía evitar y siempre que la veía tenía deseos de besarla hasta el cansancio… aunque nunca se cansaba…

Ese día, como siempre ella desapareció temprano… quería prepararlo todo, una cita perfecta… sus amigos habían organizado una fiesta… Harry prometió escabullirse para ir con ella sin levantar sospechas, querían preparar a sus amigos por común acuerdo antes de darles la sorpresa…

Esa noche… como a las 10 la habitación de menesteres, usada también en Noche buena, fue testigo de las confesiones y promesas de estos chicos. Además de la entrega mas pura que pudo haber existido en ese momento…

Tenían 14 años cuando juntos compartieron su primera vez… fue una entrega total… la mas maravillosa que pudo existir en el mundo… perfecto… porque dos personas que se amaban entregaron su alma al otro… Sin pudor… ni remordimientos… Y ser pequeños no evito que se sintieran plenos y felices… completos… puros… amados… y entregados al otro… fue la primera vez que sintieron lo que es amar y ser correspondido, amar sin limites… simplemente sintieron el amor…

El año nuevo llego con esa entrega total… arropándolos con lo nuevo y maravilloso, cubriéndolos con el calor del amor y la pasión en todo su esplendor. Nunca fue planeado… simplemente lo sintieron y lo disfrutaron… Ya después se preocuparían de lo demás…

Horas después, esa habitación fue testigo de otra entrega… la de la confianza…

Harry le contó todo sobre su vida con los Dursley y Sirius, su tema favorito… además de todo lo que sabía de sus padres, y ella… le contó todo lo que vivió…

**-**El día de noche buena, el año que debí entrar a Hogwarts, una grupo de mortifagos ataco la casa**-** él escuchaba atento **–**Huimos, cerca había un bosque, así que nos internamos con la esperanza de perderlos, estábamos mis padres y Shane.

**-**¿Quién es Shane?**-** pregunto Harry con una pizca de celos.

**-**Mi mejor amigo y confidente-sonrió triste** –**No tienes que preocuparte por él… ya no…**-** él la vio extrañado **–**Anocheció y no podíamos ver nada… ninguno sabía que pasaba… Yo no sabía que era bruja, pero si sabía que cosas extrañas pasaban cuando yo estaba cerca… y Shane lo sabía, pero no me abandono nunca… era dos años mayor**-** sonrió al recordar **–**Solía decir que al cumplir la mayoría de edad nos casaríamos, que yo era su prometida**-** Harry frunció el ceño **–**Todo el tiempo estábamos juntos, por eso ese día, también estaba conmigo**-** suspiro **–**Me quería Harry**-** su voz se quebró**- **Me quería mucho**-** sollozo y Harry la abrazo para confortarla… le dolía verla así… aún en sus brazos siguió narrando mientras lloraba **–**en el bosque volvieron a encontrarnos y mis padres murieron protegiéndome de un hechizo**-** sollozo mas fuerte** –**Pero antes de morir le hicieron prometer a Shane que me cuidaría**-** se acurruco mas en sus brazos **-**El lo prometió Harry, prometió que moriría por mi, por salvarme**-** Harry la abrazo mas fuerte** –**Y en año nuevo, un día como hoy, después de estar escondiéndonos los mortifagos nos encontraron, logramos escapar… pero caímos en un acantilado al defendernos… yo alcance a sujetarme de una rama y el se sujeto de mi tobillo… Era una niña que él sabía no soportaría su peso… él lo sabía**-** lloró golpeando un puño en su pecho**-** Y con juegos de palabras me hizo prometer que me cuidaría… que saldría de ahí… y tendría una vida feliz, con un esposo e hijos…**- **Harry la abrazo mas fuerte intuyendo lo que venía **–**Y se soltó…**-** Soltó las lagrimas mas amargas que Harry había oído… Pero él también las había derramado… y sabía lo que sentía…**-**Se soltó… dejándose morir para que yo viviera**-** lo abrazo mas fuerte **–**Harry…**-** lloro mas fuerte **–**El murió por mi… Por mí… por ser una niña…**-**Harry la abrazo y no dijo nada mas, sabía que de nada valdría hablar… era mejor dejarla desahogarse… Y solo la abrazo… por horas…

**Fin Flash Back**

Harry despertó muy temprano la mañana siguiente, con una idea firme en su cabeza… No se daría por vencido tan rápido… lucharía por ella, no la iba a perder tan fácil… no lo permitiría…

Draco intentaba por todos los medios saber el nombre de ese chico que le quitaba a Ashley, no quería perderla, ni que Harry la perdiera…

Al principio le costo aceptar que Harry y ella hubiesen tenido algo… pero él le aseguro que de verdad la había querido y no la había engañado… y era su amigo… le creyó…

Pero ahora que sentía que un fuerza mayor se la estaba arrebatando, sentía que no debía permitirlo… pero él no quería forzarla a que viajara con ellos… y no porque no la quisiera cerca… sino por Hermione… era su mejor amiga… pero para él… era la mujer que quería… la chica… la única chica (aparte de Yuna) por quien daría la vida…

Hermione… ella era un tema aparte… Tal vez ella podría decirle que le pasaba a Yuna, pero sabía que era imposible… Herm siempre había tenido celos de la relación que llevaba con Ashley y preguntarle solo disminuiría sus posibilidades… Aunque ahora que Hermione salía con ese tal… "Jay", a quien ya le tenía preparada cierta "venganza", ya no tenía importancia… ella lo ignoraba, lo evitaba… y solo hablaba con él por sus amigos en común…

Él también estaba destrozado… pero ella no lo sabía… no quería saberlo… y eso le dolía… demasiado…

Despejo su mente de Hermione, siempre que pensaba en ella, todo lo demás se desvanecía… y no era el momento. Tenia que investigar… Como buen lobo blanco que era, debía rastrear… porque era un Lobo Blanco… su forma animaga era un lobo blanco, como la de Blase era un perro, un Grim, como su tío Sirius, Ron era un Halcón, Luna un Búho, Ginebra una hermosa zorrita y Hermione… Hermione era la más hermosa águila blanca que ha visto en su vida…

Al completar este proceso es que Harry había decidido unirlos como merodeadores… para complementar… Sabía que Ashley era animaga, que continuo con el entrenamiento como él, ese año lejos, pero no había querido decirles su forma, y por una extraña razón Draco creía que le daba miedo decirlo… o mostrarlo… le daba esa impresión… y no sabía cuan cercana era su deducción…

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron mas rápido de lo que hubiese deseado Harry… Todo muy rápido y sin lograr nada… al menos ya tenía un nombre… James… irónico ¿no, el hombre que salía con Ashley se llamaba James… No sabía nada de él, solo dos cosas… Hermione y Luna lo conocían y lo veía diario… no tenía idea de cómo… pero lo hacía… lo que lo llevo a buscar en todos los demás alumnos, para saber cual de ellos su segundo nombre es James… pero nada… aún no tenía nada…

Era él último día, tenían todo arreglado… ere era él día que se irían y Harry estaba mas desesperado que nunca en su vida… aún no lograba convencerla… tenía hasta esa noche… pero ella seguía firme… la ventaja es que esos días logro acercarse y ella respondía muy bien… Harry lo sentía… ella seguía sintiendo algo por él… la pregunta era… ¿Qué tan fuerte?...

Como no logró convencerla por las buenas… tendría que ser por las malas… pero de que se iba… se iba con él…

Ashley dudaba mas que nunca sobre el irse o no… Harry estaba siendo demasiado lindo y dulce para negarse… No había salido con ninguna chica desde que ella volvió… lo sabía por que había muchas chicas enfadadas por eso y siempre lo comentaban… y ella, ella se moría de ganas de intentarlo de nuevo… de irse con él.. pero no podía, era imposible… Ya no había remedio…

Harry arrastraba a Ashley esa noche hasta una habitación obscura… él estaba mas animado que nunca… la había besado… y ella había correspondido… antes de llevarla, la cito en el lago… y hablaron… y se acercaron… la abrazo, se perdió en esos hermosos ojos grises y la beso… se sintió en las nubes… como solo ella lo lograba… Y eso lo decidió…

Ella se veía confundida, porque no sabía a donde la llevaba, pero a él no le importaba… creía saber que ella le correspondía… y quería creer eso… solo en eso…

Llegaron y entraron… una antorcha se encendió y la habitación se ilumino… todos estaban ahí, con unas bolsas que reducían con un hechizo…

**-**¿Hoy se van?**-** susurro

**-**No querida… hoy NOS vamos**-** sonrió Harry

**-**Te dije que no Harry**-** le dijo enfadada **-**¿Acaso no conoces ese significado?

**-**Tu tampoco parece que me escuchas… No te lo estoy preguntando… lo estoy afirmando**-** dijo tranquilo.

**-**Esto se va a poner feo**-** susurro Blase a Draco quien se agacho… le dolía dejarla... pero ella tomo su decisión, y él no podía hacer nada contra eso.

**-**NO VOY A IR**-**Grito histérica Ashley.

**-**Harry… llegas tarde, debemos…**-**terminó en un susurro Hermione desconcertada de verla ahí **-**¿Ashley?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Este estupido no me deja ir**-** jalo el brazo que Harry detenía.

**-**Hey… mas respeto… y no te voy a dejar ir… ¿no lo entiendes, No me voy a ir sin tí**-** Fue en ese momento y cuando todo vieron los ojos de Harry y desprendían una seguridad en la decisión que nunca antes habían visto… Y por fin vieron sinceramente como la miraba… anhelante… temeroso… pero de perderla… la quería… la quería demasiado…

**-**Harry**-** susurro Ashley con dolor sin despegar la vista de él **–**No voy a ir contigo**-** dijo suplicante… con ruego en su voz…

-No me pidas que te deje**-** susurro Harry viéndola, ella dejo escapar lagrimas de dolor, todos lo sabían… era de dolor y tristeza…

Hermione les indico incomoda por la situación que en unos segundos el traslador con el hechizo se activaría… todos se colocaron alrededor de un periódico inservible… mojado y arrugado… aún mirando la escena se acomodaron… son despegar su vista de ellos…

**-**Harry es hora**-** susurro Hermione viendo a Ashley con tristeza, todos sabían que esa podría ser la última vez que la verían… era lo mas probable con la guerra tan próxima…

**-**No… me niego a dejarte**-** repitió con voz quebrada Harry, Ashley ya lloraba.

**-**Harry**-** Dijo Ron que ya empezaba a ver un destello que anunciaba el traslador.

**-**Vete Harry**- **susurro Ashley.

**-**No**-** susurro

**-**HARRY**-** Grito Hermione, el traslador estaba vibrando, faltaban unos segundos. Ashley vio la desesperación en los ojos de todos… no podían irse sin él… Se acerco a él y lo empujo contra ellos, Draco y ron alcanzaron a sostenerlo antes de caer, pero al intentar alejarse ella, sintió una mano apresando su muñeca… Harry no la iba a soltar… el traslador vibraba con mas fuerza, Harry ya había colocado un dedo en él… Draco lo soltaba al ver esta acción.

**-**NO**-** grito ella.

**-**No te dejaré**-**

**-**¿NO LO ENTIENDES?**-** grito desesperada intentando sacarse.

**-**NO ME IRE SIN TI**-** Grito, una luz se empezó a desprender cegándolos a todos.

**-**NO**-** grito ella **–**NO VOY A DEJARLO**-** sintió su mano libre y se agacho ante la pequeña explosión que se extendió por él lugar, aún con la luz cegándola, y lloró mas fuerte… sabía que esa podría ser la última vez que lo había visto y le dolía… RAYOS… de verdad dolía…

Draco sentía todo su cuerpo girar, tenía los ojos cerrados para no marearse, estaba acostumbrado a los trasladores, pero ese… ese era 20 veces peor su efecto, ver esa escena y escuchar las últimas de ella para su amigo le había dolido… sabía lo que significaba… Que ella lo había preferido antes que a Harry, sea quien sea ese tal James, lo había preferido antes que a Harry, sabía él estaría destrozado… lo sabia porque podría reconocer esos ojos de enamorado en cualquier lugar… en el mismo… Cerro mas fuerte sus ojos, unas fuertes mareos lo inquietaron… intento resistir… pero al sentir inmediatamente los pies sobre la tierra no soporto y se dejo caer al suelo… escucho a los demás quejarse y caer… en el suelo tomo aire, pero era mas polvo que aire, así que intento levantarse… abrió lo ojos y una enorme capa de polvo se levantaba ante ellos impidiéndoles visibilidad, tosió y los demás también lo hicieron, era imposible no hacerlo ante esa montaña de humo sucio… de pronto escucho una puerta abrirse estrepitosamente, pero aún desconcertado y sin ver nada, no se movió, hasta que escucho una voz que bien conocía…

**-**¡¡¡PRONGS! VOLVIERON!

Escucho pisadas acercándose y sintió una mano apresar la suya, bajo la mirada buscando al responsable… pero se encontró con unos ojos miel que tanto adoraba observar…

**-**Hermione…** -**susurro ayudando a levantarse **–**

**-**¿Lo logramos?**-** murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

**-**Eso creo**-**

**-**¡VOLVIERON!**-** Se escucho otra vos **–**ES CIERTO LUNATICO… VOLVIERON**-** se escucho un grito emocionado

**-**Tranquilo Prongs**-** dijo la voz divertida **–**Se los dije… PADDY lo sabe todo**-** los tres que irrumpieron rieron divertidos, mientras dentro del aula, los chicos intentaban respirar.

**-**¡DIOS!**-** se escucho otra voz **-**¿Y PORQUE NO HACEN NADA?... ¿NO VEN QUE SE ESTAN AHOGANDO?**-** dijo sabiamente la tercera voz, esta era de una chica, se escucho que hacia un hechizo y todo poco a poco se volvió claro y el aire respirable, todos se levantaron ya con mas facilidad, un poco desconcertado…

Draco amplio su sonrisa al reconocer a los dueños de la voz…

**-**Sirius… James… Remus…**-** susurro sonriendo

**-**¡DRACO!**-** Gritaron los tres y corrieron a abrazarlo **– **¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos!**-** lo abrazaron como quien encuentra los mas maravilloso del mundo y Draco se sonrojo, nunca se había acostumbrado a eso…

**-**Jeje… Pues ya ven**-**

**-**Creí que nunca volverían**-** dijo la chica que había hecho el hechizo mientras ayudaba a sacudir a Hermione.

**-**Esa era la idea, pero se presentaron unos inconvenientes…

Los otros tres chicos ayudaron a los demás a sacudirse y levantarse, contentos saludaban y recibieron muy bien a Blase, a quien no conocían… Hasta que uno de ellos… al que todo llamaban Prongs hizo la sabia pregunta…

**-**¿Y Harry?

Todos giraron sus rostros a buscarlo… pero de él… ni rastro…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno… ¿Cuánto ha pasado?... ¿Unos días? Jejeje :P… SORRY, de verdad lo lamento… es solo que bueno… han sido muchas cosas… espero me perdonen y no me abandonen… si me permiten decirlo… los próximos dos capítulos estarán llenos de sorpresas o no tan sorpresas… pero la mayoría de los secretos serán descubiertos… al menos dos de ellos, los mas importantes…**


	11. Secretos Descubiertos y Verdades

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 11**

**SECRETOS DESCUBIERTOS Y VERDADES DOLOROSAS**

Ashley aún yacía en el suelo de la ahora obscura habitación, llorando, mientras miles de imágenes llegaban a su mente… su primer beso, su primera vez, la despedida… el último beso… totalmente devastada…

**Llévame a la estación  
espero que te vuelva a ver  
Ya no puedo evitar   
esta sensación de soledad**

La habitación seguía sumida en la mas profunda obscuridad, con movimientos torpes se levanto del suelo y camino tropezando y con la vista nublada… Necesitaba un consuelo… y sabía perfectamente a quien acudir…

**-**James**-** susurro.

Mientras sin percatarse siquiera, alguien la observaba desde la obscuridad, y sin despegar la vista, la siguió…

**Si así es como querés   
yo me iré muy muy lejos  
Si así es como lo ves  
solamente te pido algo:  
**

Ella siguió su camino, siendo observada, cada movimiento, tal delicado y frágil, tan vulnerable… ¿Por qué si tanto daño le hizo la seguía amando?

**Déjame,**

**Déjame que te toque la piel  
Déjame,**

**Déjame que yo te pueda ver**

**-**Persephone**-** susurro. Ella se detuvo tiesa… Esa voz no podía ser de el, no… No otra vez… Poco a poco giro su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente…

**-**Tú**-** él se acerco, y ella pudo distinguir lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** se acerco más.

**-**Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo?... ¿QUE TE OFRECIO ÉL QUE YO NO?**- **exploto.

**Te diré solo adiós  
no sé cuánto hacía que no estaba bien  
A veces buscás, a veces ganas  
y otras perdés**.

**-**No deberías estar aquí…

**-**Contéstame**-** la sacudió fuerte **–**No lo entiendo**-** susurro en desespero **–**Te perdone por irte… Por tu afecto por Draco, por tu huida, por tus secretos… por… por TODO, No lo entiendo**-** se dejo caer junto a un muro **–**Lo deje todo por ti**-** susurro y ella cayo al suelo a su lado, llorando mas fuerte aún.

**Entonces querés ver  
una luz en la noche  
buscando una razón  
para un corazón hecho pedazos.**

**-**Perdóname**-** sollozo ella **–**Por favor perdóname…

**Déjame, déjame que yo pruebe tu miel  
déjame, déjame que te toque otra vez  
Por qué duele entender  
se está dicho, es tan duro.**

**-**No**-** se levanto él… **-**Ya no puedo**-** vio sus ojos.

**Déjame, déjame que yo pruebe tu miel  
déjame, déjame que te toque otra vez  
Por qué duele entender  
se está dicho, es tan duro**

**-**Harry**-** susurro. Él la vio a los ojos, se acerco… beso sus labios delicadamente. Se levanto y tras mirarla por última vez se fue, sin volver a verla, dejándola con el alma destrozada.

**No simules piedad  
tengo mis ojos encima tuyo, sólo pediré:   
Déjame, déjame que te toque la piel  
déjame, déjame que yo te pueda ver  
Déjame, déjame que yo pruebe tu miel  
déjame, déjame que te toque otra vez**

Con más dificultad que en toda su vida se levanto del frío suelo y corrió, corrió a su único refugio, a sus brazos…

**O.o-o.O**

Draco estaba desesperado, ya era definitivo… Harry no había viajado con ellos, seguramente en el último segundo se soltó, eso estaba mal, muy mal…

**-**Tranquilo Draco**-** intento un chico de largo cabello negro y ojos grises.

**-**¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo cuando este viaje era para proteger a Harry?**-** dijo exasperado.

**-**¿De que?**-** pregunto una bella señorita pelirroja.

**-**De nada que deban enterarse**-** se apresuro Hermione.

**-**Ejem… ¿No creen que deberían presentarnos?**-** dijo un morocho divertido viendo expectante todo alrededor.

**-**CLARO QUE SI**-** dijo el chico de cabello negro largo **–**Mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black**-** hizo una exagerada reverencia y saludo efusivamente a Zabini.

**-**Mucho gusto**-** saludo **–**Me han hablado mucho de ti**-** sonrió **–**sus bromas son geniales… hemos aprendido mucho de ellas.

**-**Lo se**-** se dio aires de grandeza.

**-**Si, si Pady, ya sabemos que eres el grande y poderoso Padfood**-** lo hizo a un lado **–**Soy Remus Lupin.

**-**Wow… tu si que te ves diferente**-** recibió un codazo en las costillas **–**Auch… lo siento**-** susurro.

**-**Y yo soy James Potter**- **saludo el último de los chicos **-**¿Y tu eres?

**-**Blase Zabini, y ella es Ginny Weasley**-** señalo a su compañera de a lado.

**-**Un placer hermosa**-** beso su mano Sirius.

**-**Hey, hey... cuidadito con mi hermanita**-** se acerco Ron.

**-**Tranquilo Ron, era solo un piropo para la señorita, ya que es la primera vez que nos vemos.

**-**Pady, deja de coquetear**-**

-Y tu deja de mandar Monny**-**

**-**Y los dos dejen de pelear**-** hablo James.

**-**Si señor**-** Sirius hizo pose de militar acatando una orden.

**-**Gracias James**-** dijo Monny

**-**Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, así es Padfood**-** hablaron

**-**T.T Porque hablan como si yo no estuviera aquí.

**-**Jeje… Sabes Sirius, creo que tu y yo podremos llevarnos bien**-** Se le acerco Blase **–**Somos compañeros del mismo dolor TT.TT**-** Se abrazaron fingiendo llorar.

**-**XD Parece que Blase encontró a su compañero**-** dijo Ginny

Los chicos ahora se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, al parecer el hechizo había resultado, llevándolos al tiempo de los merodeadores. Ese era el plan.

James Potter era un chico con unos ojos ámbar hermosos, su cabello revuelto era su principal característica, además de su cuerpo bien formado, y su gran fama de mejor buscador de su tiempo, eso ahumado a su pose, porte y cara… Era guapo y arrogante por naturaleza, cosa que fastidiaba a su pelirroja favorita. Remus Lupin, era un chico pálido y delgado, pero guapo en extremo, su cabello castaño y ojos cafés le daban un aire de ternura infinita e inocencia, su porte seguro, pero a la vez tímido y esa educación y respeto con que trataba a todos era lo que más atraía a las chicas. Sirius Black, este chico era todo un Sex simbol en el colegio y fuera, su cabello negro largo y sus iris grises obscuras le dan una fama de galán que todo Hogwarts envidia, era ligeramente mas alto que James, pero casi no se notaba, y su cuerpo, perfectamente formado era la envidia de todo el sector masculino, y las mayores fantasías del sector femenino. Y por último Peter Petigrew, bien, de él diré que es un simple chico tonto y tímido, gordo y feo (N/A: No esperen el mayor respeto… Rata traidora XP).

**-**No puedo creer que regresaran**-** una pelirroja abrazo fuerte a Hermione **–**Pero Harry se les unirá o ¿solo estarán ustedes?

**-**Supongo que Dumbledor lo enviara después**-**

**-**Genial!**-** sonrió y el chico que estaba frente a ella se levanto soltando un bufido.

**-**Harry, Harry**-** murmuro burlón **–**quiero ver a Harry**-** burló la voz de la pelirroja **-**¿Es que Lily solo piensa en Harry?**-** pregunto a quien estaba a su lado… Draco Malfoy.

**-**¿Estas celoso de Harry?**-** susurro Draco para que solo él lo oyera.

**-**No, es decir**-** se revolvió el cabello **–**No, Harry sería incapaz… ¿Verdad?**-** se veía preocupado.

**-**Jajaja, completamente incapaz**-** Asintió.

**-**Sí, es un buen chico, y muy respetuoso**-**asintió.

**-**Buenooooo

**-**O.o

**-**Jeje, dejémoslo así.

**-**o.O

**-**¡SIRIUS LO TENGO!**-** se escucho una voz que entraba a la sala gritando.  
**-**¿Qué? O.o ¿A quien?**-** estaba confundido.

**-**La broma perfecta**-** le susurro.

**-**¬¬ Nicté, quieres dejar eso por favor**-** dijo la pelirroja

**-**NO**-** respondieron Ella y Sirius

**-**Vamos, cuéntame**-** se impaciento Sirius

**-**Pero… corre el riesgo de muerte**-** murmuro, levanto la cabeza y vio a Sirius con los ojos brillantes.

**-**¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta?**-** la abrazo y levanto para darle vueltas en el aire.

**-**Jeje, No se… supongo que mis padres me hicieron con mucho amor Je**-** sonrió.

**-**De eso puedes estar segura…**-** la bajo dándose cuenta de la situación. **-**Ejem pues vamos a prepararla**-** ella también se percato de la no tan inocente conversación, pero sin darle importancia tomo su mano y lo saco de la sala común corriendo.

**-**Veras… He estado pensando y…**-** fue lo último que se escucho.

**-**Ellos siempre…**-** murmuro Blase.

**-**Siempre**-** contestaron todos, quienes se vieron entre ellos y rieron.

**O.o-o.O**

Harry regresaba a su sala con un dolor mas grande que en toda su vida, penando… ¿Qué es mejor? Amar y haber perdido.. o Nunca haber amado… Todos dicen que la primera es mejor, pero para él, él preferiría nunca haber amado, siempre que amaba en exceso lo lastimaban, y cuando creyó que podría ser diferente, llega ella y lo arruina todo ¿Es que de verdad solo sufrir era su destino?

Dio media vuelta, no quería llegar y que lo atacaran con preguntas los de su torre, ya se sabía que ellos viajarían a otro colegio por un tiempo, y no quería que le hicieran preguntas, así que camino buscando un refugio.

Camino, y camino, hasta que llego a una parte que nunca había visto, era un pasillo sin salida, una puerta de madera se encontraba al final, dispuesto a seguir en soledad dio media vuelta, pero entonces escucho como se abría la puerta, busco por todos lados por reflejo y dio con quien salía de la habitación… Ashley…

Se escondió entre una columna, mientras veía aun sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero ahora una sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro.

**-**Así que ahí lo escondes…**-** murmuro, la vio dar la vuelta al pasillo y el salio de su escondite, con temor se acerco a la puerta, la toco, tenía un hechizo. Pero era Harry Potter, con un movimiento de varita rápido quito el hechizo, sonrió triste. Ese hechizo el se lo había enseñado para que cuando se encontraran nadie los viera, y ahora ella lo usaba con él. Lo enfureció y con mayor decisión abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Se quedo estático, sin oportunidad de movimiento alguno. Ahí, frente a él, unos profundos ojos verdes lo observaban…

**O.o-o.O**

**-**¿Estas seguro?**-** se movió incomoda **–**Pensándolo bien, no es tan buena idea Sirius, ¿y si de verdad le pasa algo malo?

**-**Esa es la idea Nic**-** la abrazo sonriente.

**-**Pero… ¿eres capaz de dejar morir a Snivellus?

**-**El merece eso y mas**-** dijo enfadado **-**¿Por qué lo defiendes, ¿ahora me vas a decir que te gusta?

**-**CLARO QUE NO- tengo malos gustos, pero no tantos…

**-**Claro malos gustos, por eso nunca te vas a fijar en mi ¿verdad?**-** sonrió.

**-**Dije que no tenia tan malos gustos como para fijarme en Snivellus y en ti**-**

**-**Ja ¬¬**-**

**-**n.n**-**

**-**En fin, quedo listo, le aire a James del plan para ponerlo en practica la próxima luna llena, Snapy se va a arrepentir de ser tan entrometido**-** murmuro.

**-**Bien**-** sonrió.

**-**Me voy, tengo una cita**-**

**-**Ok, me regreso a la sala común a recibir mi habitual riña de Lily u.u**-**

**-**Ok jeje**-** se acerco y beso su mejilla **–**Gracias por tu ayuda**-** sonrió y se fue.

Nicté movió su mano a la mejilla, donde él la había besado y susurro.

**-**Siempre dije que tenía malos gustos**-** sonrió triste y volvió a su sala común.

**O.o-o.O**

Ahí estaba frente a él, ese secreto tan bien guardado lo aguardaba frente a él, y era dueño de unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes…

**-**Pa…Pa…**-** distinguió entre balbuceos.

Harry estaba en shock, de todo lo que creyó que al abrir la puerta encontraría, lo que estaba frente a él definitivamente no entraba en ninguna de esas ideas… Un hermoso bebe de no mas de 1 año estaba parado frente a él, sostenido en sus dos piernitas mientras agarraba fuerte el barandal de su cuna. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto y era blanco, con una cara tan fina como una verdadera belleza, definitivamente era un niño muy bellos, hermoso, y las palabras que dijo lo hicieron comprender… parte de Todo…

**-**Pa…Pa…**-** el bebé extendía sus manitas a él quien se acerco temeroso, el bebé seguía extendiendo los bracitos a él, con miedo lo toco, bajo sus brazos y lo cargo, el bebe lo vio a los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa lo abrazo, acurrucándose en su pecho. Hasta ese momento Harry sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y el oír la respiración pausada del niño, el pudo soltar un exagerado suspiro, pues no se dio cuenta en que momento dejo de respirar. Acaricio sus cabellos y abrazo fuerte al niño… Ahora comprendía…

**-**Señor Potter… ¿Qué hace aquí?**-** en el marco de la puerta de lo que parecía ser un sanitario estaba la profesora McGonagal.

**-**Profesora… ¿usted sabia?**-** susurro Harry para no despertar al bebe en sus brazos.

**-**¿Cómo llego aquí?... ¿Quién se lo dijo?**-** estaba asustada y se veía.

**-**¿Acaso todos lo saben y yo era él único idiota sin saberlo?**-** se enfado

**-**Tranquilícese señor Potter**-**

**-**Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledor… TODOS LO SABÏAN!

**-**Harry**-** murmuro

**-**NADA DE HARRY**-** se exalto dejando al bebe en su cuna dormido **-**¿Cómo pudieron?**-**

**-**No era nuestra responsabilidad decírtelo**-**

**-**No, claro que no… era de ella…**-** sonrió, confundiendo a la profesora **–**Por eso no podía ir… no podía dejarlo solo… por él me dejo, no por otro hombre… él es James**-** sonrió mas pronunciado **–**Porque es James ¿verdad?**-** la profesora asintió. Se acerco al bebé y lo observo, recordó algo y saco la cadenita de su pecho, la observo, esa **J** de oro blanco con incrustaciones verdes, verde, el color de sus ojos, y la J, de James, volteo el dije _"18 Dic"_. Seguramente era la fecha de su nacimiento… Por eso ella volvía triste de las vacaciones, se alejaba de él, por eso esa vez estaba contenta, porque tenía a James a su lado… por eso desapareció ese año, de Hogwarts y del medio… pero había algo que aún no entendía… ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?... Pero eso lo averiguaría… ahora mismo.

Ashley caminaba rápido recorriendo todo el castillo, necesitaba salir de ahí… salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts… apuro el paso, el dolor comenzaba a dejarla sin fuerzas…

**-**¡PERSEPHONE!**-** escucho que le gritaron **–**¡ASHLEY DETENTE!**-** ella siguió ignorando… necesitaba salir urgente **–**¡YUNA!**-** jalo su brazo derecho **–**¿Quieres escucharme?

**-**Ahora no… tengo que salir de aquí**-** susurro asustada

**-**Es tan importante que tienes que dejar solo a nuestro hijo.

**-**Si es importante porque… ¿Cómo?**-** se giro asustada a observarlo bien.

**-**Que si es tan importante para dejar a James solo con McGonagal**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Cómo sabes?**-** se quedo sin voz.

**-**Eso no importa… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**-** se acerco.

**-**porque… ¿Quién te lo dijo?... ¿Cómo es que sabes que es tuyo?**-** susurro.

**-**Bueno el parecido es… extremo**-** ella sonrió.

**-**¿Ya lo viste?**-** le brillaron los ojos.

**-**Es hermoso… y muy guapo**-** sonrió pronunciado y ella también **–**Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**- **se acerco mas **–**No quería darte una carga mas**-** él sonrió-

**-**Un hijo no era una carga mas… menos un hijo mío… tuyo y mío Ashley**-**

**-**Además creí que estabas con Cho, el día que te lo diría los vi y… huí**-** se agacho.

**-**Debiste decírmelo, tenías mi dirección, tenía derecho**-** se molesto un poco

**-**No tenías ningún derecho, me habías engañado y no tenías derecho a nada**-** replico enojada.

**-**Si me lo hubieses dicho o dado oportunidad de hablarte y no solo huir como cobarde, te hubiese podido explicar.

**-**NO FUI UNA COBARDE…**-** Un agudo dolor la interrumpió **–**escucha Harry, ahora no es momento, debo irme**-** se dio la vuelta y camino.

**-**Y una vez mas huyes**- **dijo fuerte y claro.

**-**No huyo, es solo que tengo algo que hacer.

**-**Mas importante que tu hijo**-** Esta muy enojado.

**-**Nada es mas importante que mi hijo, y por él es por quien debo irme**-** volvió a caminar, en su rostro se veía el dolor, que Harry no sabía si era físico o interno, pero no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas, ya no…

**-**Espera**-** tomo su antebrazo izquierdo y ella grito

**-**AAAAHHHHH**-** el la soltó inmediatamente asustado, ella callo al suelo del dolor. Harry la miro y luego su brazo, con rapidez descubrió su brazo y ahí la encontró… la prueba **–**Harry**-** intento explicarse.

**-**No**-** susurro Harry **–**No puede ser**-** murmuro ausente.

**-**Harry déjame explicarte**- **habló rápido **–**Escucha yo… es por James…**-** intentaba, pero las palabras no salían como quería.

**-**No vuelvas a nombrarlo con tus sucias palabras**-** Esto saco a Harry de su asombro**-** No vuelvas a nombrar a MI hijo… asquerosa mortifago**-** ella lloro, por el dolor, físico e interno…

**-**No Harry yo**-**

**-**No vuelvas a acercarte a él… ¡NUNCA MAS!**-** se alejo a paso rápido.

**-**No HARRY… NO PUEDES QUITARME A MI HIJO**-**

**-**No dejaré que alguien como tu se le acerque-se detuvo sin voltear **–**Ni a mi hijo ni a mis amigos**-** susurro bastante audible **–**Hazte un favor y mantente alejada**-** dijo y volteo su cabeza a mirarla por última vez **–**Evítame la vergüenza de matarte**-** ella evito sus ojos, que antes expresaban amor, ahora solo eran de odio y rencor… Es cierto que del odio al amor hay solo un paso… Pero también es cierto que del amor al odio, hay un insignificante paso, y Harry… ya lo cruzo.

**O.o-o.O**

Harry caminaba de regreso a la torre donde dejo a su hijo en manos de McGonagal, entro con un fuerte portazo asustando y despertando a los presentes. El bebé comenzó a llorar, pero Harry lo ignoro, eso no era muy importante en ese momento, busco por toda la habitación unas mochilas para bebes y las encontró, busco por la habitación todo lo necesario y lo metió en la bolsa.

**-**¿A donde vas Harry?**-**Tan ocupado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del director, ni de que James ya no lloraba, era abrazado por el profesor.

**-**¿Qué hace aquí profesor?**-** dijo sin dejar de meter las cosas en las bolsas.

**-**Vine a saludar al pequeño**-** le hizo un gracioso puchero al bebe quien sonrió **–**Es hermoso**-** susurro observándolo **–**Se parece a su madre**-** Harry levanto la vista a él **–**Pero la complexión, el cabello y los ojos son tuyos Harry**-** sonrió y Harry siguió en lo suyo.

**-**Profesor, lamento lo que paso**-**Dumbledor lo miro curioso **–**Fue un momento de extensa estupidez el no irme. Bueno, no del todo**-**Ya con las maletas listas se acerco a abrazar al bebe quien de nuevo dormía.

**-**Minerva me lo dijo, por eso vine a verte…

**-**Se que es abusar, pero… ¿podría crear otro?

**-**Estará listo para esta noche Harry**-** sonrió, ya se esperaba eso.

**-**Bien, el pequeño Jay vendrá conmigo**-** eso asusto al profesor.

**-**¿Jay?... Y… ¿la madre?**-** pregunto curioso.

**-**Ella murió profesor**-** Dumbledor se pudo serio de repente… eso no lo sabía, no podía ser **–**Para mi y para Jay, ella murió**-**

**-**Un niño no puede vivir sin su madre**-** dijo Dumbledor, que no entendía esa actitud.

**-** Yo lo hice**-**

**-**No sin cicatrices**…** Y si vives es por tu madre**-**

**-**Una buena madre da la vida por su hijo No es capaz de arriesgarlo**-**

**-**¿Qué quieres decir Harry?

**-**Nada profesor… Por favor, avíseme cuando este listo el traslador, estaré en el cuarto de menesteres.

**-**De acuerdo Harry… Pero en mi opinión…

**-**Es mi hijo… Y en este momento su opinión poco me interesa**-** suspiro **-**Quiero que crezca con una familia, y yo lo seré**-** abrazo al bebé y salio de la habitación, dejando a un muy confundido y dolido Dumbledor.

**O.o-o.O**

Dumbledor caminaba rumbo a su oficina, llego a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña, cuando al pasar para subir las escaleras vio a una bella chica llorando desconsolada en el suelo…

**-**¿Señorita Yuna?

**-**Profesor**-** levanto la vista **–**Harry…**-**lloro **–**Harry lo sabe**-**

**-**Lo se Ashley**-** susurro, la ayudo a levantarse y la ayudo a subir las escaleras

**-**No me va a dejar ver a mi bebe**-** susurro ausente en cuanto el director tomo asiento frente a su escritorio.

**-**Y no lo entiendo**-** dijo pensativo **-**¿Qué sucedió?

**-**Lo merezco**-** volvió a susurrar.

**-**Ashley… ¿me estas escuchando?**-** pregunto preocupado

**-**Estará protegido**-** susurro perdida **–**Él lo cuidara… yo no lo merezco**-**

**-**Ashley**-** la sacudió **-**¿Qué sucede?... Despierta**-** fijo sus ojos en ella.

**-**No me toque**-** se alejo **–**podría hacerle daño**-** se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas para seguir llorando.

**-**De que hablas… Tu no podrías hacerle daño a nadie**-** susurro como cuando un abuelo habla con su nieto favorito.

**-**Yo si**-**

**-**No, claro que no**-** se le acerco.

**-**SI… USTED NO ME CONOCE… NADIE LO HACE…**-** Dumbledor se asusto.

**-**Te conozco...**-**

**-**NO, NO LO HACE**-** se levanto la manga de su brazo izquierdo para dejarlo descubierto. Dumbledor vio la marca y dio un paso atrás… algo parecido paso aquella vez… antes de morir **-**¿ACASO SABÍA QUE HARIA ESTO?**-** se señalo la marca **–**ES REAL… SOY MORTIFAGO, LO SOY DESDE HACE MESES…**-** lloro de nuevo.

**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
**

**-**Harry lo sabe**-** susurro **–**Por eso no te deja acercarte a Jay.

**-**¿Jay?**-** sonrió **–**Suena lindo… le gustará**-**

**-**Harry se lo puso, y se ira con el esta noche**-**

**-**Estará a salvo**-** susurro **–**Será un excelente padre**– **Dumbledor asintió **–**Bien… estoy lista**-** se levanto del suelo y se puso frente a él.

**-**Lista… ¿para que?... Acaso… ¿vas a matarme?**-** susurro aun sin poder creerlo, pero tomando precauciones como la varita.

**-**No… claro que no**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Entonces?

**-**Hágalo…**-** susurro **-**Puede matarme.**-** Dumbledor abrió los ojos incrédulo.

**-**¿Quieres que te mate?**-** susurro.

**-**Si no lo hace usted, lo hará Voldemort**-** él sonrió al escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre **–**no asistí a la reunión de hoy, probablemente pensará que lo traicione, a estado medio… irritado**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Estas arrepentida de haberte unido a él?**-** Pregunto.

**-**No**-** Dumbledor la miro **-**Cumplí mi objetivo**-** él la vio curioso **–**Draco esta a salvo, mi hijo sigue vivo… y no saben nada de Harry**-** le sonrió dulce a Dumbledor.

**When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed**

**-**Tu fuiste…**-** susurro **-**Por eso dejaron de seguirlo… Narcisa me lo dijo, y descubrieron a tu hijo… ¿ese fue el pago de dejarlo vivir?**-**

**-**Algo tenía que hacer**-** se encogió de hombros **–**Además… creí que desde adentro sería mas fácil destruir**-** Dumbledor la escuchaba atento**-** pero me equivoque… Una vez dentro, solo hay una forma de salir… Muerto**-** levanto la vista para encontrarse con un viejo profesor, sonriendo… sorprendentemente… sonriendo.

**-**Podrías ser mi espía**-**

**-**No**-** negó** –**él lo sabría, puede entrar a mi mente**-** negó con la cabeza

**-**Puedo enseñarte Oclumancia**-** ella lo vio intrigada.

-No hay tiempo**-** dijo asustada **–**él lo sabría antes de empezar las clases**-**

**-**Puedo ofrecerte lo mismo que a los demás… tiempo**-** sonrió ante el asombro de ella **–**Además de tiempo con tu hijo**-** sonrió

**-**No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué aún confía en mi?**-** susurro

**-**Porque todos merecen una segunda oportunidad**-** dijo contento **–**Y no eres mala, por mas que quieras mostrar eso**-** sonrió mas.

**-**De acuerdo**-**

**-**Excelente**-** se acerco a su Fénix y le extendió un pergamino que acababa de escribir. Invoco el baúl con toda la ropa de la chica y lo hizo pequeño, de lo extendió, lo metió en su bolsillo y sonrió, arreglo su blusa y se sentó, esperando algo… que en realidad no sabía que.

**Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

Veinte minutos después entraba un muy cargado Harry a la oficina del director.

**-**Estoy listo profesor**-** dijo con cansancio.

**-**Bien Harry colócate alrededor de esta pluma**-** se la acerco **–**Ashley, has lo mismo por favor**-** Harry volteo a donde Dumbledor miraba y la vio, con ropa de civil, volvió su vista a él **–**Esta bien Harry, yo se lo que hago**-**

**-**No lo creo Profesor… pero confió en usted y su buen juicio**-** le dedico una media sonrisa y coloco un dedo en la pluma.

**What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
**

**-**Ashley, porque no le ayuda a l señor Potter con toda la carga de su hijo?

**-**Por supuesto profesor**-** se acerco y con cuidado le quito una pañalera con snitch dibujadas y sonrió… seguramente Harry se las puso. Él la vio a los ojos y ella aun mantenía esa sonrisa, pero al ver esos ojos se puso sería… estaban fríos… como témpanos de hielo.

**-**Yo llevare a James, tengo mas fuerza y no lo soltaré**-** murmuro Harry y ella asintió. Se colocaron alrededor de la pluma y esta pronto empezó a vibrar, luego una luz brillante y desaparecieron…

**When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
**

**O.o-o.O**

Todos los chicos seguían en la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius acababa de llegar de su "esplendida cita", las 12 personas aún hablaban poniéndose al día con sus vidas, bueno lo que 6 chicos pudiesen contar.

**-**Draco… ¿Puedo serte sincero?**-** dijo James quien raro… estaba demasiado silencioso.

**-**Seguro James… ¿Qué pasa?

**-**No quiero que Harry venga**-** susurro y Draco abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido, se llevaban bien, siempre lo habían hecho, y no entendía.

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Porque me quita a Lily**-** susurro

**-**¿Qué?**-**

**-**Cuando hablan de él solo tiene ojos para Harry, Harry esto, Harry lo otro, y no quiero perderla… creí que este año las cosas cambiaban, que por fin aceptaría salir conmigo… pero ahora que regresaron… No es que no me de gusto**-** se retracto **–**Es solo que… bueno… tengo miedo que ahora que él regresa Lily le preste mas atención.

**-**James**- **sonrió Draco burlón **–**Harry se parece a ti ¿ya te habías dado cuenta?**-**James lo vio intrigado **–**si Lily se siente atraída por él, es obvio que**-**

**-**Se siente atraída por mí**-** grito esperanzado y todos voltearon a verlo, en especial Lily quien lo vio y frunció el ceño.

**-**Es probable ¿no lo crees?**-** sonrió divertido.

**-**Tienes razón, seguiré con mi plan.

**-**Jajaja… Si**-**

**Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
**

**-**Ese James… siempre pensando en mujeres**-** se molesto.

**-**¿Por qué lo dices?**-** pregunto Hermione distraída, pues veía a cierto chico rubio y sexy que sonreía divertido con James.

**-**¿No escuchaste?... claro como no vino Yuna con ustedes, no tiene por quien suspirar…

**-**¿Estas celosa?**-** sonrió divertida.

**-**O.O Claro que no**-** contesto rápido… demasiado rápido.

**What I thought was a dream  
An mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
**

**-**Claro que si Jajajajajaja**-**

**-O/O** Lo dices y te mato**-** amenazo **–**Es solo que últimamente se a portado diferente… mas maduro**-**

**-**Lily, una guerra esta a punto de empezar, todos tienen que madurar… y tomar sus decisiones… si de verdad te gusta, no pierdas tiempo en tonterías, que tal vez no quede mucho tiempo por delante**-** dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**-**¿Tu y Draco?**-** ella asintió **–**Te quiere**-** la vio a los ojos se ve. Hermione la vio a los ojos intrigada y volteo a donde estaba Draco quien la veía, al encontrarse las miradas Hermione la desvió **–**Y tu lo quieres a él**-** ella sonrió triste.

**-**El eligió a otra persona, traiciono mi confianza, prometió que estaríamos juntos y al primer cambio se fue**-** susurro, a nadie le había dicho eso, pero necesitaba sacarlo con alguien.

**-**¿Has pensado que tal vez lo hizo para protegerte?**-** Hermione la vio confundida.

**-**Eso me dijo**-**

**-**Mira… no soy quien para decirlo, pero… si tu hubieses estado en esa situación… ¿Qué hubieses hecho?**-**

**-**Decírselo**-** no dudó

**-**¿Estas segura?**-** la vio nuevamente a los ojos y abrió la boca para protestar… pero volvió a cerrarla, pensando **–**Yo haría lo mismo**-** le sonrió.

**When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away**

Seguirían hablando pero una luz los hizo callar, un ruido como de un golpe seco los hizo rodear la sala común, la luz desapareció y pudieron ver con claridad.

**O.o-o.O**

Harry sostenía con fuerza a Jay, la potencia con que jalaba el traslador esa mucha, pero debía mantenerse en pie, por Jay, que lloraba, se había despertado con la fuerza de atracción, abrió los ojos y la observo, se veía diferente, No, es solo que la veía con otros ojos, con los de la traición… No se lo perdonaría, por muy hermosa, inocente e ingenua que se viera, no se lo perdonaría. Por Jay.

El movimiento ceso y sus pies tocaron tierra, con fuerza se sostuvo en pie, las luz se apago y pudo ver, Jay se aferraba a su cuerpo llorando, lo arrullo un poco para tranquilizarlo y levanto la vista. Estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, volvió su vista al suelo y la vio tirada con la bolsa de pañales, intentando reincorporarse. Se le acerco y le quito la bolsa, ella se levanto rápido e intento tomar en brazos a James para tranquilizarlo, pero Harry se alejo…

**Gomen nasai, for everything  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now**

**-**Aquí no esta Dumbledor… y yo no confío en ti. Te lo dije y te lo repito**-** lo abrazo más fuerte y se coloco bien la mochila** –**No te nos acerques nunca mas**-** Ella se quedo de pie, mientras vio alejarse a Harry con Jay en brazos llorando, ante la atónita mirada de 12 personas presentes que no se habían dado cuenta los observaban.

**-**Harry**-** susurro y nuevamente lloro **–**Es nuestro hijo**-** susurro con esperanza.

**-**Elegiste tu bando, cavaste tu propia tumba**-** la vio con desprecio **–**Pero a mi hijo no lo tocas… para Jay y para mi… estas muerta.

**Gomen nasai, I let you down  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

Salio de la sala común directo al cuarto de menesteres.

**-**¿Tu hijo?**-** dijo uno de los chicos que los observaba atónitos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Otro capitulo, mas corto pero con muchas verdades, espero les haya gustado mucho… y pues… dejen sus reviews! n.n**

**Ly Malfoy**


	12. Regresiones

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 12**

**REGRESIONES**

**12**

**-Flash Back-**

**-**Harry... no debemos, SABES que no debemos**-** murmuro una chica asustada de camino a la biblioteca.

**-**Hermione... ahora se que es posible ¿porque no hacerlo?**-** murmuro el chico al que llamaba Harry

**-**Pero es peligroso**-** susurro por lo bajo.

**-**Pero es mi familia... no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad Hermione**-** se estaba molestando

**-**Pero si nos descubren podríamos llegar a Azkaban**-** Ella si estaba asustada.

**-**Hermione**-** se detuvo **-**¿Voy a contar con tu ayuda o no?**-** la enfrento. La chica vio sus ojos, y tomo su decisión... ¿eran amigos después de todo no?

**-**Claro que si Harry**-** él sonrió **-**Pero eso no implica el que no tenga que quejarme- sonrió y se adelanto a los pasos del chico entrando primero a la biblioteca.

Horas después estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor conversando sus planes con sus amigos.

**-**¿Entonces es seguro?**-** pregunto un pelirrojo.

**-**Completamente seguro**-** afirmo **-**Cuando Luna me lo dijo no lo creí**- **menciono emocionado- pero después de que Hermione me ayudara a investigar... ES POSIBLE- gritó.

**-**Shhh... Harry, despertaras a los demás**-**

**-**Lo siento**-** se sonrojo **-**Es solo que estoy emocionado ¿tienen idea de lo que podría hacer!**-**

**-**Harry**-** volvió a reprimirlo, pero con una sonrisa la chica castaña.

**-**Lo se, es que no me puedo contener**-** susurro

**-**Y... ¿Quien ira contigo?**- **susurro Ron. Se veía que moría de ganas de saber quien lo acompañaría.

**-**Bueno, estaba pensando en Grace, la chica con la que estoy saliendo**-** Ron frunció el ceño **-**¿Que?... Es linda**-** encogió los hombros.

**-**Debes llevar a gente q de verdad te importe y le importes**-** dijo Hermione.

**-**¿Insinúas que no le importo?**- **Fruncio el ceño.

**-**¿De verdad prefieres llevarla a ella?**-**preguntó ella evitando la pregunta. Y al parecer funciono.

**-**Claro que no... Ya me canse de ella... es bastante empalagosa- hizo una mueca -Solo les iba a decir a ustedes... y Luna**-** sonrió. ellos lo observaron sonrientes y asintieron con energía.

Pero como nunca salen las cosas como uno quiere... al final se les unió Ginny. El día del viaje, Harry había discutido con Draco sobre sus preferencias (no, no son sexuales) sino a las lealtades, él seguía aferrado en convencer a Harry de unirse al señor tenebroso, pero Harry nunca a dudado. Estaba desesperado, porque él que sí había dudado era Draco, lo cual sería bueno, pero resultaba contraproducente, estaba de un humor... que mejor... mantenerse alejado.

Así llego mediados de quinto, Harry ya había sufrido suficiente y no perdería a ninguno más de sus amigos.

Estaban en plena mañana, cuando un grupo de chicos se escondía para salir al patio. En silencio, y bajo la capa invisible Harry caminaba con Ron y Hermione, ya se encontrarían con los demás en el lugar acordado. Al llegar a la parte trasera del Castillo se quitaron la capa.

**-**Hey, Luna, Ginny ¿algún problema?**-** se aseguraba Harry.

**-**Ninguno Harry…**-** respondio Luna

**-**¿Y ustedes?**-** dijo Ginny y ellos negaron.

**-**Entonces… ¿Todo listo?**-** el chico se froto las manos ansioso.

**-**Tranquilo Harry, aún no sabemos si funcionara**-** dijo Hermione

-Funcionara Herm, se que funcionara- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

**-**Así que por eso quieres deshacerte de nosotros ¿no Harry?**-** dijo un rubio que al verlos tan escondidos los siguió, además no tenía nada que hacer.

**-**Draco**-** murmuro Harry **-**¿Que haces aquí?**-**

**-**De hecho preguntándome… ¿realmente somos amigos Harry?**-** dijo acercándose a el. Harry dio un paso atrás… sabía que tarde o temprano, ese momento llegaría… pero el saberlo no lo había preparado para ello.

**-**Claro que si Draco**-**

**-**¿Entonces por que nos ocultas tantas cosas?**-**

**-**Mmm…Ven con nosotros**-** susurro.

**-**¿Que?... Harry…**-** dijo Ron

**-**Lo se, pero ya no quiero mas mentiras y secretos**-**

**-**¿De que hablas?**-** dijo el rubio

**-**Ven con nosotros**-** volvió a decir el pelinegro

**-**No importa… solo di si te interesa**- **dijo Hermione.

**-**¿Que?- abrió grandes sus bellos ojos grises y entrecerró los ojos**-** ¿Lo lograste? ¿Encontraste el hechizo?- estaba asombrado.

**-**Sí, iba a decírtelo, pero has estado de un humor**-** suspiro.

**-**O.o… lo c -.-

**-**¿Entonces?**-** Harry ya estaba emocionado.

**-**Bueno… no se ¿estas seguro?**-**

**-**Claro, es mi prueba de lealtad… amigo**-** Draco sonrió y se les acerco.

Todos formaron un circulo en el patio, Hermione saco un pequeño giratiempo, todos entraron el la cadena sin dejar el circulo, pero cuando Ginny la sujetaba y Hermione daba los giros necesarios, mientras los demás se veían nerviosos, llego una nueva intrusa…

**-**POTTER!... TE BUSCA DUMBLEDOR!**-** llega corriendo y sigue acercándose, Hermione termina de dar las vueltas, la intrusa tropieza frente a ellos y cae sobre Harry, y empujando a Ginny, jalando a todos los que estaban dentro de la cadena, llevándolos al suelo, pero con un mareo.

Con Dolores y quejidos los chicos intentaban levantarse del suelo, pero una ojeada alrededor les mostró un nada diferente Castillo y un patio… Hermione sonrió… ¿lo habían logrado?… inquieta, busco a su alrededor y…

**-**NADIE SE MUEVA!**-** dijo la voz de la chica muy potente, inmovilizando a todos.

**-**¿Porque?**- **dijo Draco acomodándose, pues Luna cayó sobre él. Pero al levantarse, pues fue el único que se movió, un crujido los alerto…

**-**EL GIRATIEMPO!**-** gritaron los 4 conocedores.

**-**Mmm… ¿Ups?**- **dijo levantándose.

**-**¿Ups? ¿Ups dices?**-** se altero Hermione**-** ¿COMO PRETENDES QUE VOLVAMOS DRACO?**-**

**-**¿Lo logramos? Yo veo todo igual**-** todos lo miraron **-**¿Qué? ¿No tienen un plan B?**-** dijo molesto.

**-**¿Me veo como una persona con un plan B?**-** se planto frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

**-**Pues debieron prever**—**

**-**No creímos que alguien fuera tan estupido**-** estaba enojada.

-¿A quien le dices estupido?**-** se levanto muy enfadado.

**-**YA BASTA**-** puso orden Harry **–**No nos queda de otra y usaremos mi plan B**-**

**-**Buscar a Dumbledor**-** dijo Luna sonriente

**-**¿De que hablan?**-** como todos estaban en el suelo aún, no recodaban que alguien aplastaba a Harry, y que hasta ahora hacia acto de presencia.

**O.o-o.O**

Mientras una chica pelirroja se levantaba del pasto con toda la ropa sucia, pues casualmente cayó en un charco de lodo y se ensucio… para levantarse totalmente enfadada y gritar…

**-**MALDITA YUNA!**-**

**O.o-o.O**

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Ashley?

**-**Ya lo había dicho Draco…**-** se levanto del suelo **-**Buscaba a Potter porque el profesor Dumbledor me pidió que lo llamara… dio la impresión que era importante**-** susurro pensativa

**-**¿No te dijo para que?**-** habló el aludido

**-**¬¬ Me veo con cara de saber… y menos si tiene que ver contigo.

**-**Qué amable ¬¬

**-**n.n Ya ves…

**-**¿Y Ginny?**- **Todos voltearon a buscar a la pelirroja, pues su hermano es el único que se había dado cuenta de la inexistencia de la pelirroja.

**-**Debe haberse ido corriendo**-** murmuro Yuna, mientras se sacudía.

**-**Y luego preguntas que porque te odia**-** dijo Draco malhumorado

**-**Yo solo decía**-** sonrió Yuna divertida…

**-**Supongo que el profesor Dumbledor descubrió lo que planeábamos Harry, por eso le urgía verte**-**

**-**Es probable Herm.

**-**Gran deducción**-** volvió a murmurar el rubio

**-**Si no te gusta…**- **Herm estaba de mal humor

**-**¿Qué... me correrás?...

**-**Puedo hacerlo

**-**Debemos permanecer juntos…

**-**Pero no me importaría perderte por aquí

**-**Llorarías mi ausencia

**-**Como la de un Troll

**-**Podrían…**-** intento Harry

**-**¿Llorarías por un Troll?**-** pregunto incrédulo

**-**Como lloraría por ti.

**-**No me extrañaría… Te gustan todas las criaturas extrañas y desagradables…

**-**No Malfoy… no me gustas

**-**Que graciosa Granger

**-**Oigan…**-** susurro Luna

**-**No era una broma Malfoy

**-**Se que te gusto

**-**Me encantas

**-**Lo sabía

**-**Me gustas tanto como a Harry le gusta Yuna.

**-**¿Tenias que ser tan drástica y cruel?**-** frunció el ceño enfadado

**-**Oye…**-** dijeron los dos aludidos

**-**¿Aun me odias?**-** siguió el rubio

**-**¿Después de años de llamarme sangre sucia?... Que va… ¿notaste mi sarcasmo?

**-**Salida de un circo Granger… para matar de la risa…

**-**No soy un bufón…

**-**Con ese pelo lo lograrías sin disfraz

**-**No quiero quitarte tu lugar

**-**POR SUPUESTO QUE NO… Soy un Malfoy

**-**¿En serio?...

**-**¬¬

**-**BASTA YA!... NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE NO ESTAN SOLOS!**-** dijo Yuna… amablemente, ante las sonrisas de todos los presentes… menos los regañados por supuesto que se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

**-**Ejem**-** Harry murmuro por lo bajo mientras contenía una risa… igual que Luna **–**Chicos… debemos buscar donde nos quedaremos**-** cuando fue interrumpido por dos voces…

**-**¿Quieres callarte Padfoot?... si sigues gritando nos descubrirán!**-**Esa voz a todos o casi todos los congelo…

**-**¿Cómo me pides que me calle?... Viste la cara de Snivellus… ese… ese!... ESE SE BURLABA DE MI!**-** dijo un chico de aproximadamente 15 años de cabello largo y negro, todos corrieron a esconderse… excepto una chica totalmente distraída que aun se sacudía la falda con elegancia y tranquilidad.

**-**Yuna!**-** susurro Harry al ver ese "pequeño" detalle.

**-**Vamos Padfoot… Solo te dijo que Nicté era la única chica que se te resistía**-**

**-**Pero eso no es verdad!**-**

**-**O.o… ¿Has salido con ella?**-**

**-**Por supuesto que no…**-** susurro **–**Pero solo porque no me lo he propuesto…**-**

**-**Y te odia**-** sonrió su acompañante

**-**Solo porque se junta con la que nos odia**-**

**-**Bueno… es normal, juntándose con Evans… esa mujer me saca de quicio**-**

**-**Jejeje… sabes Prongs… si no dejas de hablar de ella, pensaré que te gusta…**-**

**-**¿PERO QUE DICES?... NO SEAS TONTO! ¿Cómo PODRIA GUSTARME ALGUIEN COMO ELLA… TAN… TAN… EVANS!**-** el sujeto ahora conocido como Prongs, camino mas rápido alejándose de su compañero quien reía por lo bajo con cara de satisfacción **–** Yo no… NUNCA me fijaría en ella, me refiero que… es Evans… a mi me gustan diferentes… mas… mas… mas como ella**-** susurro viendo al frente de él, Padfood lo siguió con la vista y también la vio… pues ella observaba con una mueca y confusión unos arbustos frente a ella, por lo que los chicos la veían de perfil **-**¿Quién eres?**-** pregunto a la chica.

**-**¿Quiénes son ustedes?**-** pregunto ella de regreso

**-**Contesta tu primero**-**

**-**Sirius… no le hables así-

-James… no debería estar aquí**-**

**-**Déjala que hable**-**

**-**Dejen de cuchichear**-** dijo molesta **–**Sigo aquí**-** mientras los dos chicos decidían que hacer, ella los miraba molesta y los demás los veían alternativamente asustados **-**¿Y?... ¿Quiénes son?... ¿Nuevos?

**-**¿Nosotros?... a ti es a la que nunca habíamos visto**-** dijo James, un chico guapo de hermosos ojos marrones y un cabello despeinado que tenía la maña de desordenarse**-**

**-**Pero yo nunca los había visto…**-** lo observo detalladamente **–** aunque tu rostro me es familiar…**-** James se desconcertó **–** demasiado familiar…**-** añadió molesta **–**¿Eres familiar de Potte…?

**-**YUNA por fin te encuentro**-** dijo un chico saliendo de los matorrales bastante molesto.

**-**De que hablas si todo el tiempo…

**-**Te buscábamos para ir al despacho de Dumbledor

**-**Yo no he hecho nada**-** dijo asustada **-** ¿O si?**-** meditó

**-**No es por eso… recuerda que acabamos de llegar y debe vernos el primero…

**-**¿Qué? O.O

**-**¿Quien eres?**-** salio del ligero trance James

**-**O lo siento… no los había visto…**-** se les acerco **–**Mi nombre es Harry… Harry Potterland

**-**Ah**-** suspiro James **–**Por un momento creí que ella diría mi apellido… ¿Qué tonto no?

**-**Pues yo creo… **-** comenzó un dudoso Sirius

**-**¿Quién eres disculpa?

**-**Soy el mejor amigo de este tonto.

**-**¬¬ oye… fue sarcasmo Sirius

**-**n.n Yo creía que fuiste literal… Soy Sirius Black

**-**O.o ¿Black?**-** murmuro la chica

**-**¿Me conoces?**-** sonrió con satisfacción y James hizo una mueca… ¿Cómo puede conocer a Sirius y a James no?...

**-**Bueno si… pero yo te creía… O.o mmm… ¿Mayor?

**-**O.O ¿Mayor?... Nooooooooooo

**-**Jajajaja… Calma, calma amigo**-** Harry también intentaba aguantar las ganas de reír.

**-**Pues eres muy joven para ser…

**-**Tan popular en el colegio**-** volvió a interrumpir Harry a Yuna

**-**Bueno pero a ti te encanta interrumpirme ¿verdad?**-** se enojo

**-**Y a ti te encanta abrir la boca

**-**Como te atreves…

**-**A… aquí están**-** llego una segunda chica de cabello rubio

**-**¿Luna? O.o

**-**Debemos ir con Dumbledor y ya se quedaron aquí…

**-**Cállate!**-** grito una tercera chica de cabello castaño saliendo furiosa de donde acababa de llegar la rubia, a lo que todos voltearon a verla

**-**Harry debemos irnos**-** dijo muy enfadada

**-**Pero…

**-**ASHLEY… vamonos…**-** se acerco el rubio chico molesto

**-**¿Qué pasa?

**-**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**-** es lo único que pudo decir un chico pelirrojo siguiendo a los demás.

**-**O.O**-** todos

**-**¿Y a este que le pasa?**-**murmuro James a Sirius viéndolo como loco

**-**Jajajajajaja… Saben si no los conociera, pensaría que están celosos del otro**-** alcanzo a decir el pelirrojo y después volvió a reír

**-**CIERRA LA BOCA!**-** gritaron los aludidos (Draco y Herm)

**-**Solo en eso se ponen de acuerdo**- **susurro el pelirrojo **–** ejem… Hola… mi nombre es Ron Wesel.

**-**¿Wesel?... ¿Comadreja?**-** sonrió James

**-**O/O Si

**-**Jajajajajaja**-** se desquito el rubio

**-**Cállate Draco…

**-**Vamos con Dumbledor**-** volvió la rubia

**-**Pero si yo no…**-** dijo Yuna

**-**Clámate Ashley… el golpe fue muy fuerte…**-**La interrumpió la castaña

**-**¿Golpe? O.o

**-**Si, aun estas desorientada**-** la siguió la rubia

**-**¿Desorientada? o.O Pero si yo no… ¿o si? O.O

**-**Si Yuna… te golpeaste muy fuerte con el viaje**-** siguió Harry

**-**Pero si ella no…**-** la defendió el rubio

**-**Si, acuérdate**-** intento Ron interrumpiendo

**-**O.O**-** los dos amigos espectadores

**-**O.o… Alguien podría explicarme que…

**-**No te esfuerces Ashley…

**-**¬¬

**-**Soy Draco Mal… Malton**-** se presento el rubio

**-**Luna Lovegood

**-**Hermione Granger y ella es Ashley Yuna…**-** los chicos asintieron

**-**¿Son de familia de magos?

**-**Ashley y yo no**-** dijo Herm **–**Somos de familia muggle

**-**Ah… mucho gusto… yo soy James Potter

**-**O.o ¿James Potter?**-** volteo a Harry **–**No así se llamaba tu…

**-**Te ves hermosa…**-** Interrumpió Potter y ella lo vio sorprendida

**-**Creo que la del golpe no fui yo**-** todos rieron.

**-**¿Podrían por favor llevarnos a la oficina del director?**-** dijo Herm

**-**Claro…**-** dijo un alegre James

**-**Pero la broma…**-** susurro Sirius, pero los demás lo escucharon

**-**¿BROMA?**-** gritaron Ron, Draco, Harry, y Ashley

**-**Dijo la palabra mágica u.u**-** susurro Luna y Herm asintió

**-**¿Broma?... Saben, hay de prioridades a prioridades… y esta es una prioridad… ¿Para quién es?**-** pregunto ansiosa Yuna

**-**Para Snivellus**-** dijo Sirius emocionado

**-**¿Les gustan las bromas?**-** ansioso pregunto James

**-**¿Gustarnos?... Si vivimos para ellas!**-** grito Ron emocionado

**-**¿Quién es Snivellus?**-** pregunto la chica confundida

**-**¿No podría ser a otro?**-** pregunto Draco incomodo

**-**NO!**-** gritaron James, Harry, Sirius y Ron

**-**T.T Bien, yo solo preguntaba

**-**¿Quién es Draco?

**-**Snape

**-**¿Qué?... ¿Snape?... ¿Severus Snape?

**-**Si… ¿Cuál es la idea?**-**pregunto Ron

**-**Chicos… primero debemos ir con el profesor…**-** intento Herm

**-**Pero Herm…**-** murmuro Ron

**-**No, ni hablar, primero es lo primero…

**-**ESTO ES LO PRMERO!**-** gritaron los 6 al tiempo

**-**Mal… ton ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?

**-**Bueno… yo no quiero… pero es una broma… y una broma… Pues es una BROMA!... ¿Por donde empezamos?

**-**¿Y tu?**-** pregunto James emocionado a la chica que aun dudaba

**-**Pues… no se…**-** todos la vieron con cara de cachorrito degollado **–**Hay bueno… esta bien… HAGAMOSLO!

**-**Pero… Yuna**-** murmuro Herm

**-**Yo les ayudo chicos…**-** dijo Luna sonriendo

**-**GENIAL!**-** dijeron todos…

**-**¿Qué dices Granger?**- **Sí… ese fue mi queridisisisismo rubio

**-**Esta bien**-** dijo tras suspirar…

**-**Bien… esta es la idea**-** murmuro James…

**O.o-o.O**

**-**¿Pelirroja?... Jajajajaja ¿Qué te paso?

**-**Cállate Blase…. No estoy para tus tontas bromitas

**-**¿Qué te paso?**-** entraron a un aula vacía

**-**Esa… esa estupida de Yuna!... no sabes cuanto la odio… AGRHHH

**-**Pues… tengo una ligera idea…

**-**No, no la tienes… es superior

**-**Y me pregunto porque será… ¿por lo que te ha hecho?

**-**Claro que si… desde que llego ha arruinado mi vida

**-**Que yo sepa… ella solo te ha respondido a lo que le has hecho

**-**No… ella es el demonio! Es peor que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!... Ahora entiendo el odio de Harry hacia él… yo siento lo mismo hacia ella…

**-**Lo que hace el amor ¿verdad?**-** murmuro Blase tranquilo

**-**¿De que hablas?

**-**Que solo la odias por Harry…

**-**Claro que no… Harry la odia!

**-**¿Estas segura?

**-**Claro… tanto como Herm a Malfoy

**-**Eso puede ser…

**-**Pero claro… que te digo a ti… si has tratado de conquistarla desde que la conoces…

**-**Eso no es cierto… solo jugamos…

**-**Claro**-** sonrió con ironía

**-**A mi me interesa otra persona**-** se acerco serio

**-**Claro… TODAS las demás de Hogwarts

**-**No todas… hay unas Hufflepuff desagradables**-** hizo una mueca

**-**Pero eso no impide que las conquistes

**-**O.o ¿Estas celosa?

**-**¿Yo?... ¿De ti?... Por favor… no soy tan estupida…

**-**Pero estas celosa de Ashley por Harry

**-**Él si lo vale…

**-**¿Cómo sabes que no es como yo?

**-**Lo conozco

**-**Y a mi… no me conoces… no puedes juzgarme sin conocerme**-** se molesto

**-**Ja… de ti… se lo que quiero saber…

**-**Que soy amigo de Harry**-** sonrió triste

**-**Exacto

**-**¿Por qué no puedes verme de otro modo?

**-**Porque solo quiero a Harry… además a ti no te importo.

**-**¿Y a él si?

**-**Si… estoy segura, solo… le falta descubrirlo

**-**Seguramente**-** negó triste

**-**Escucha Blase… estoy enamorada de Harry, siempre lo he estado

**-**¿Y consideras a Yuna una rival para conseguir su amor?

**-**Sí**-** confeso

**-**Pero tu ya lo has dicho… él la odia… y si te sirve de consuelo… ella lo odia mas a él…

**-**¿Porque?

**-**No lo se…

**-**Entonces tengo vía libre…**-** murmuro

**-**Pero recuerda que del odio al amor hay solo un paso…**-** Ginny levanto su vista a él sorprendida **–**Y ellos están apunto de cruzarlo**-** salio del aula cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando a una muy confusa Ginny tras él.

**O.o-o.O**

**-**Estoy muy, muy molesta con ustedes… ¿Cómo se les ocurre?

**-**Pero profesora…

**-**Y ustedes!... ¿Quiénes SON?

**-**Hay cosas que no cambian**-** murmuro Luna por lo bajo

**-**Todo por tu culpa Potter!

**-**¿MI CULPA?... SI NO MAL RECUERDO NO FUI YO QUIEN SALIO CORRIENDO Y GRITANDO… "AUXILIO LOS MARCIANOS NOS INVADEN"! EVANS!

**-**PUES ESO PARECIA! ¿COMO IVA YO A IMAGINAR QUE ERA SNAPE?

**-**¿Qué son marcianos?**-** murmuro Ron a Hermione que iba muy sonrojada siguiendo a los demás.

**-**¿Y QUE RAYOS SON MARCIANOS?

**-**PERSONITAS VERDES CON MAS CEREBRO QUE TU!

**-**Te apoyo!**-** se escucho una voz al fondo

**-**Tu no te metas… James fue muy inteligente…**-** dijo otra voz

**-**Claro… tu lo dices porque te cae bien…**-** replico, esta era una chica

**-**¿Y a ti no?**-**se molesto

**-**Pues si, pero eso no le quita lo bobo…

**-**¿Cómo a ti no se te quita lo tonta?

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Explicare que pasa… al terminar la broma a Snivellus… perdón a Snape, totalmente verde y con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia, entraba echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra… por lo que choco de frente con Lily, quien al verlo se puso a gritar como loca… "AUXILIO LOS MARCIANOS NOS INVADEN", por lo que todos llegaron corriendo, y Evans en la desesperación se puso a mandarle maldiciones con tal de detenerlo… y al llegar los demás chicos, autores de la broma, quienes aun tenia en sus manos un color verde… Evans olvido fijarse en los rostros y solo echo maldiciones que fueron esquivadas por ellos y dieron de lleno a otros alumnos espectadores… y se desarrollo una guerra campal… y fue cuando desafortunadamente llego una profesora furiosa… pues le dio un hechizo de piernas de gelatina que la derrumbo, pero ella no se dejo llevar por el pánico y puso un alto… encontrando a los autores con las manos en la masa… y ahora 10 jóvenes caminan directo al lugar mas tenebroso y donde todos temen ir… Al despacho del estricto y tan temido profesor…

**-**Profesor Dumbly!... ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿nos extraño?**-** un sonriente Sirius Black entraba al despacho y se sentaba en una silla del frente.

**-**Buenas Tardes Sirius… James… amigos de Sirius y James…

**-**Buenas tardes profesor… Hola Fawkes**-** dijo James apenas entrar y correr a acariciar al hermoso fénix que descansaba sobre una percha.

**-**Profesor…**-** dijo Harry adelantándose.

**-**¿Un dulce de limón?**-** pregunto sonriendo a todos

**-**Yo si**- **le brillaron los ojitos a Yuna quien corrió al frente por uno chocando con Sirius y James, quienes también corrieron por uno, al chocar Yuna miro directamente a James y él la observo sonriendo, ella correspondió y James le ofreció su dulce para tomar otro…

**-**Oye… ¿te sientes bien?**-** todos voltearon a la voz y vieron a Harry pálido y sosteniendo fuerte una silla frente a él **-**Estas muy pálido…

**-**Si… solo me maree… ya paso-le sonrió a la chica que se fijo en él… una hermosa pelirroja que él bien conocía, quien se sonrojo un poco **–**Gracias…

**-**No fue nada**-** sonrió de vuelta, pero Harry volvió a sentir otro mareo fuerte y volvió a sostenerse, vio al frente inconscientemente y vio a James… su padre… verlo con un dejo de… ¿rencor?

**-**Siéntate muchacho**-** dijo Dumbledor amablemente, e invito a los demás a sentarse…

**-**Toma**-** Harry volteo a quien le hablaba y vio a Yuna con cara que aparentaba ser de indiferencia, y que le extendía un dulce **–**Son buenos con los mareos**-** el sonrió un poco, lo tomo y lo comió… la chica al verlo sonrió un poco y se sentó a su lado.

**-**Y bien… ¿Quién va a explicarme que paso?**-** dijo Dumbledor sentado esperando…

**-**Pues verá profesor… íbamos caminando tranquilamente por los desiertos y sinuosos caminos de Hogwarts, cuando estos 6 muchachos se tropezaron con nuestro camino… dicen algo de un viaje o no se que**-** dijo Sirius quien comía su dulce muy contento.

**-**Y bueno, pues les pedimos que nos trajeran a su oficina para hablar con usted, pero en eso, la señorita aquí presente nos confundió con extraterrestres verdes y pues aquí estamos**-** Harry continuo la historia de Sirius bastante convincente **-**Pero no la culpo… cualquiera se asustaría al ver a Snivellus, quiero decir a Snape… sea de la forma que sea**-** Sirius sonrió, junto con Ron, Luna y Hermione.

**-**Señorita Evans… ¿Por qué ataco a sus compañeros?

**-**Lo siento profesor es solo que vi las manos de Potter y Black, verdes… además de estos otros que no se quienes son y no les vi el rostro, solo las manos y…**-** se sonrojo **–**tengo pánico a los extraterrestres**-** murmuro…

**-**No te preocupes… lo entiendo… a mi me da pánico ver a Harry**-** dijo Yuna firme.

**-**¬¬ No parezco extraterrestre

**-**Definitivamente me queda claro ahora… ellos son mas inteligentes**-** Harry frunció el ceño **–**Lastima… pobrecillos… y yo que los llegue a comparar contigo**-** murmuro como con dolor.

**-**Ja… ja… que graciosa**-** respondió el aludido

**-**n.n No fue un chiste…

**-**Mira Yuna…

**-**Ejem…**-** los interrumpió el director y ellos se sonrojaron, los demás reían, menos la prefecta… Evans, quien la veía con desconfianza.

**-**Lo siento profesor…**-** murmuro Yuna avergonzada… pues ella empezó.

**-**Muchachos muéstrenme sus manos por favor**-** todos los hombres de la habitación levantaron las manos y estas estaban limpias, Evans los vio sorprendida.

**-**Pero… yo vi… le juro que vi…

**-**No se preocupe señorita Evans… no dudo de lo que vio… es solo que estos chicos son bastante… rápidos por decirlo de alguna manera…**-** los chicos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

**-**Lo siento profesor… ¿Qué castigo nos pondrá?**-** murmuro la pelirroja

**-**¿Nos?... Yo solo te acompañe…**-** replico una chica de cabello castaño y no muy alta que se había mantenido callada… claro con un claro signo que aguantaba la risa.

**-**¬¬ Te dices llamar mi amiga.

**-**La mejor**-** sonrió con orgullo –Esta bien… ¿Qué castigo nos pondrá profesor?

**-**Nos**-** trago saliva **-**¿Nos expulsara?

**-**No señorita Evans… aunque debo decirles que si McGonagal los vuelve a ver así, no dudara ella en la expulsión**-** los cuatro chicos tragaron saliva **–**Se les informara su castigo próximamente, ahora salgan por favor… necesito hablar con estos… visitantes…**-** los 4, dos chicas y dos chicos salieron del despacho con mucha curiosidad… mas el chico al que llamaban Black, pero al salir la chica que acompaño a su amiga lo vio salir y le murmuro con indiferencia…

**-**Fue… ejem… fue divertido… e ingenioso…**-** Sirius sonrió y ella le correspondió divertida… y salieron olvidándose de los intrusos.

**-**Bien señores y señoritas… Estamos solos… ¿Quiénes son?

**-**Mi nombre es Harry Potter**-** espero la reacción

**-**¿Potter?

**-**Si…**-** sonrió al desconcierto del profesor

**-**Pero… ¿James es… es?

**-**Mi futuro padre profesor**-** Dumbledor abrió sus ojos desconcertado

**-**Y yo que pensé que no tendría descendencia**-** sonrió recordando un incidente unos días antes, que involucraba a James… Evans y un golpe bastante… fuerte… Harry lo vio desconcertado y el profesor desalojo esos pensamientos **-**¿Y ustedes?

**-**Soy Draco Malfoy y él es Ron Weasley, ella Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger y Ashley Yuna**-** señalaba mientras hablaba

**-**Usted es el futuro hijo de…

**-**Lucius Malfoy señor… y

**-**Narcisa Black

**-**Si señor…

**-**Y usted Weasley… ¿Es hijo de Arthur y Molly, según sé tienen ya un hijo… Bill Weasley

**-**Si… es mi hermano mayor, uno de muchos **–**murmuro por lo bajo pero Dumbledor lo escucho y sonrio.

**-**Y usted señorita Lovegood… creo haber escuchado de su padre… acaba de fundar una revista…

**-**Si el Quisquilloso señor**-** sonrió emocionada.

**-**Sí… es un poco extraña**-** los demás asintieron y ella sonrio.**-** Y ustedes deben ser hijas de muggles ¿me equivoco?

**-**No señor**-** respondieron las dos

**-**Entonces son… del futuro…

**-**18 años aproximadamente señor

**-**O.O ¿Estamos en el pasado?**-** ya se imaginaran quien pregunto eso ¿no?

**-**XD… Ashley… años después entiendes…**-** susurro Harry con sorna

**-**Pues no me explican!

**-**Es por lógica…

**-**Yo no soy buena con la lógica!

**-**¬¬ ¿En serio?

**-**CALLENSE!**-** gritaron con TODO respeto los 4 chicos restantes, a lo que se sonrojaron y se agacharon

**-**Señorita Yuna, le informo que están en el pasado**-** sonrió el profesor y ella asintió avergonzada…

**-**Profesor… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta que no he tenido oportunidad de hacerle en mi tiempo?**-** Dumbledor se puso serio y asintió… **-**¿Dónde compra sus dulces de limón?... En Hogsmade no saben igual**-** Dumbledor sonrio ante la cara de escepticismo de todos los demás.

**-**En realidad son importados…

**-**Lo sabía**-** sonrio triunfal…**-** Me debes 5 galeones Ron**-** Ron asintió avergonzado y derrotado

**-**Muy bien… ahora… ¿Qué los trae por aquí señores?

**-**Ejem…

**-**¿Y señoritas?**-** sonrio Dumbledor

**-**Vine a impedir que Tom Riddle mate a mis padres profesor.

**-**¿Lord Voldemort?... ¿Por qué mataría a tus padres?

**-**Por… por… por que es un loco que quiere destruir a los muggles.

**-**¿Entonces si logra hacerse del poder en el futuro?

**-**Casi, al menos un tiempo…

**-**Claro… hasta que nuestro "Gran héroe lo derrota" y trae paz y tranquilidad, a casi todos**-** dijo con sarcasmo Yuna

**-**¿Gran héroe?... eso quiere decir que…**-**Dumbledor vio fijamente los ojos de Harry y este asintió con la cabeza **–**Pero si eso es verdad… no deben cambiar el futuro…

**-**Pero son mis padres!

**-**Espero que sepas Harry… que no te lo permitiré

**-**Estaba seguro que diría eso profesor…

**-**¿Entonces vienes preparado?

**-**Solo psicológicamente señor…**-** sonrio triste **–**Solo quiero conocerlos… un poco…

**-**Pero…

**-**Ya le hemos dicho demasiado profesor, podemos estar cambiando el futuro y no es bueno… solo vinimos a conocer a sus padres y después teníamos pensado regresar sin causar el menor daño**-** dijo Hermione firme.

**-**Eso espero señorita Granger… aunque llevan unos minutos aquí y ya se ganaron un castigo, porque no crean que quedaran exentos, cumplirán una detención con sus compañeros; muy bien, ahora… los seleccionare para su casa… ¿o prefieren quedarse en su respectiva casa que ya deben tener?

**-**Como guste profesor… aunque sería divertido ver ahora a que casa perteneceríamos**-** añadió Harry emocionado **–**aunque primero otro asunto profesor**-** estaba sonrojado **–**Verá… llegamos con un giratiempo hechizado pero…

**-**Buscare la manera de enviarlos a su tiempo Harry**-** sonrio Dumbledor al ver su desconcierto…**-**Estoy seguro que no me hubiesen buscado o se hubiesen arriesgado a que algún profesor los viera si tuvieran eso solucionado… ¿que sucedió?

**-**Un perro lo aplasto**-** murmuro Draco abochornado y todos sonrieron ante un desconcertado profesor… era rao verlo así, y antes que decidiera investigar prefirieron salir.

**-**Entonces… ¿nos vamos o nos asignara una nueva casa?**-** pregunto un impaciente pelirrojo.

**-**Les asignare una nueva casa… siéntense al frente por favor…

Los 6 muchachos se colocaron en fila un poco nerviosos… Uno a uno fueron pasando… Primero Ron, quien sin dudar lo coloco en Gryffindor, Al igual que a Hermione y Luna quienes estuvieron a punto de ir a Ravenclaw, pero para sorpresa o no tanta sorpresa de los demás entro a la casa de los valientes… anteriormente ya lo había demostrado, para temor de Draco, el fue el siguiente… pero esta vez el sombrero no grito Slytherin al rozar su cabeza… tardo segundos en dirigirlo a su respectiva casa… Gryffindor; Harry mas emocionado que los demás tomo asiento bajo el sombrero y no dudo esta vez para nada en mandarlo a Slytherin (ante el asombro de todos… incluso Malfoy), un poco decepcionado se levanto del asiento y se lo cedió a Yuna, quien tras segundos la coloco en… Slytherin… ante el asombro y decepción de otros.

**-**Muchachos vayan a su sala común… la contraseña para Gryffindor es: _"Aveseus Fénix"_ y la de Slytherin es: _"Basilius"_**-** hizo un movimiento de varita cambiando a los uniformes y sonrió **–**Creí que todos los Potter iban a Gryffindor**-** sonrio **–**Pero siempre hay una excepción… como el señor Black. Y usted señorita Yuna, si me sorprende… siendo hija de muggles…**-** la vio fijamente **–**A menos que no lo sea…**-** se agacho Yuna para evitar sus ojos y sonrió.

**-**Soy completamente muggle**-** sonrio y Dumbledor asintió.

**o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**He aquí mi pequeña actualización… explicación de muchas cosas que desconocían, he de decir que es la primera parte de esta mini de Harry con sus padres (me encanta JAMES! Ejem… continuo).**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que les guste esta pequeñez… **

**Mañana entro a la escuela… otra vez T.T se acabaron mis vacaciones… TT.TT que tristeza y eso q empezaba a disfrutarlas apenas… pero en fin… que se le va a hacer ¿verdad?...**

**En fin… espero pronto estar x aquí con mi actualización!**

**Con mucho cariño Ly Malfoy**

**PTA: En compensación por no haber estado antes x aquí estoy escribiendo (o pretendo XD) escribir dos pequeños… se llamaran "Una simple pregunta" One-shot, que será James-Lily (PORFIN!) y "Un mundo para dos" Harry-Hermione… jejeje este ultimo con sorpresa al final jajaja… muuuuuy placentera jajaja al menos para mi XD. No se si será de un capitulo o dos, pero no mas… bueno, quizás tres XD… **

**PTA 2: XD PUBLICIDAD! Lean "Welcome to my life"!**


	13. Asi son las cosas

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**ASI SON LAS COSAS**

**Capitulo 13**

Harry estaba perdido, y no literal, emocional… Se le hizo fácil dejarla, alejarse… pero ahora estaba en una época donde poco podía hacer, donde su único objetivo era entrenar para derrotar a Voldemort… quien es ahora el amo de la madre de su hijo… su hijo… era lo único que le quedaba, por que si de algo estaba seguro es que no se acercaría mas que lo necesario a los merodeadores, no volvería a sufrir por una situación sin remedio.

Caminaba a la oficina del director, sumido en sus pensamientos con el bebe en sus brazos y la mochila al hombro, su objetivo… pedir permiso para quedarse en el salón de menesteres, no se separaría de Jay por nada del mundo, por lo tanto, tenía que organizar su horario, con las clases, entrenamientos, amigos y lo mas importante, su hijo, Jay.

Llego a la gárgola y probó con todos los dulces que conocía, lo que lo hizo recordar que no había comido nada en todo el día, perdió su tiempo… con ella… con la mujer que ahora odiaba, igual que a Voldemort… los dos eran unos asesinos, Voldemort mato a sus padres, y ella lo mato a él, al joven inocente y creyente Potter, el chico con esperanza e ilusión, mato su alma… pero contrario a todo, le devolvió la vida con ese pequeño e inocente ser que cargaba ahora en sus brazos… esa esperanza que no tenía la culpa de nada y que le devolvió la vida cuando ella se la quito… Pero dolía… como dolía…

Se detuvo antes de entrar al despacho, tomo aire y toco la puerta, esta se abrió dándole paso, un hermoso fénix estaba profundamente dormido, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de su error… Aún era de madrugada… Sonrojado se dio la vuelta para salir d la oficina sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando una voz lo detuvo…

**-**Te estaba esperando…

**-**Profesor…**-** susurro

**-**Creí que llegarías antes Harry, con tus amigos.

**-**Tuve una pequeña dificultad**-** sonrió y Dumbledor se dio cuenta de lo que cargaba **-**¿Y eso?

**-**Es un bebe**-** sonrió divertido

**-**De eso ya me di cuenta Harry… la pregunta es…

**-**¿De quien es?**-** el anciano director asintió

**-**Por el parecido…

**-**Es mi hijo… James… Jay…

**-**¿Jay?... Que original

**-**En honor a mi padre… supongo

**-**Eres rápido**-** sonrió y el se sonrojo

**-**Profesor… No quiero separarme de Jay por nada**-** le dirigió una significativa mirada.

**-**Pero… debes asistir a clases Harry, como todos los demás.

**-**Y lo cuidare… pero no lo dejare mas que para los entrenamientos.

**-**¿Entrenamientos?

**-**Es a lo que vinimos profesor… Usted nos ofreció tiempo para estar preparados en la guerra.

**-**¿Tan graves están las cosas?**-**Pregunto preocupado y Harry asintió.

**-**Bien, entonces te ayudare y apoyare en lo que pueda.

**-**Se lo agradezco profesor… mmm…**-** dudó **-**¿Puedo quedarme en el cuarto de menesteres?

**-**Lo siento Harry, por esta noche puedes usarlo, pero mañana debes volver a tu sala común…

**-**Pero…

**-**Lo siento Harry

**-**De acuerdo**-** se levanto dispuesto a irse **–**Por cierto, a parte de este integrante **–**señalo a Jay **-**Hay dos amigos mas, supongo que vendrán por la mañana… fueron mas prudentes que yo…**-** sonrió al igual que Dumbledor.

**-**De acuerdo… ahora… ve a dormir**-** Harry asintió, tomo mas fuerte a Jay en sus brazos y salio rumbo a la sala de menesteres.

**O.o-o.O**

Todos permanecieron inmóviles, aún sin creer lo que habían oído, no, no podía ser… pero… lo habían visto, Lily se dejo caer en el sillón al mismo tiempo que James y Remus, Nicté permaneció de pie junto a Sirius, Blase y Draco (pues antes de la llegada planeaban una buena broma), completamente estáticos, al igual que Ron, Ginny. Hermione y Luna fueron los primeros en reaccionar y correr a levantar a Yuna, quien seguía llorando tirada, justo donde la dejo Harry… Draco los vio moverse y su furia exploto, cuando Herm y Luna la levantaban, Draco salió furioso de la sala común, dispuesto a todo… descargar su furia…

**O.o-o.O**

Harry camino en silencio, solo el eco de sus pasos se escuchaban… pero ya no pudo mas y se detuvo… Jay yacía dormido y en no soporto… y se dejo caer al suelo… necesitaba desahogarse…

_**Corazón…**_

_**Deja ya de llorarla,**_

_**Aunque duela…**_

_**Debes tratar de olvidarla**_

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esta pasando todo eso?... ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?... sufría… demasiado… ¿Por qué lo traiciono?

_**Corazón…**_

_**Ya comprendo tus miedos,**_

_**Sin tu amor…**_

_**Es mas frío el invierno**_

Abrazo a Jay en sus brazos muy fuerte, intentando controlarse… calmarse… su temblor aumento… al igual que su dolor…

_**Corazón…**_

_**Se muy bien como duele,**_

_**En el alma…**_

_**Ella era luz y era calma**_

No lo entendía por completo… ¿Todo el tiempo fingió?... Se burló de él, de sus sentimientos… de todo lo que el le ofreció… SE RIO EN SU CARA!... y él… adorándola… queriéndola… amándola…

_**Duele…**_

_**Saber que ella no me quiere,**_

_**Y no le importa si me hiere…**_

_**Ha jugado con mi pobre corazón**_

Pero ella lo engaño, lo traiciono provocando tristeza y desprecio… es cierto que el amor si se puede convertir en odio… pero… No dejaba de doler…

_**Su adiós me duele…**_

_**Este dolor no se detiene,**_

_**Porque mi corazón no entiende…**_

_**Que sea tan dulce y tan amargo el amor**_

Aunque ahora la pregunta era… ¿De verdad él sintió lo que le dijo?... ¿Todo lo que le grito?... SI… ¿La odiaba?

_**Corazón…**_

_**Ya no puedo evitarlo,**_

_**Aunque intento…**_

_**No he podido olvidarla**_

Miro profundamente dormido a Jay… y como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía… lloró… sufrió… y dolió… ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Matarla?... No podría… ¿Ignorarla? Podría… ¿Alejarla?... Debería… ¿Perdonarla?... No… ¿Amarla?...

_**Corazón…**_

_**Sabes bien como duele,**_

_**En el alma…**_

_**Ella era luz y era calma**_

No, No debía… Pero lo que Harry no quería creer, y prefería ignorar… es que en el amor no se manda… ¿o si?

_**Duele…**_

_**Saber que ella no me quiere,**_

_**Y no le importa si me hiere…**_

_**Ha jugado con mi pobre corazón**_

¿Podría olvidarla?... No… Porque estaba Jay… lo que siempre se la recordaría… y le rememoraría… cuanto la amo…

_**Su adiós me duele…**_

_**Este dolor no se detiene,**_

_**Porque mi corazón no entiende…**_

_**Que sea tan dulce y tan amargo el amor**_

Pero ella ya era otra… una mujer sin escrúpulos para ser mortifaga y matar, ya no existía esa mujer de la que se enamoro, a la que le entrego su corazón… es por eso que la mujer que vio hace unas horas… ya no es la de hace un año, la que amo, por lo tanto… La que debe olvidar…

_**Corazón…**_

_**Deja ya de llorarla,**_

_**Aunque duela…**_

_**Debes tratar de olvidarla**_

Si… esa era la solución… Olvidarla…

_**Duele**_

_**Saber que ella no me quiere,**_

_**Y no le importa si me hiere…**_

_**Ha jugado con mi pobre corazón**_

¿Podría?

_**Su adiós me duele…**_

_**Este dolor no se detiene,**_

_**Porque mi corazón no entiende…**_

_**Que sea tan dulce y tan amargo el adiós**_

Se levanto decidido… ahora ya sabia que hacer… aunque era difícil… lo haría… de eso estaba seguro…

Llego al séptimo piso, cruzo 3 veces el pasillo concentrado en una habitación adecuada para pasar la noche, por lo que en cuanto apareció una puerta no dudo en traspasar… Un hermoso candelabro iluminaba la amplia habitación, al centro una cama enorme adoscelada, a su lado, un poco alejado una cuna enorme con un edredón en azul y dibujitos de snitch doradas, al igual que un cojin. Sonrió y camino a la cuna, con Jay aun en brazos tiro la bolsa a un lado, camino lento y silencio, dejo a Jay en el centro de la cuna, lo observo una vez más, y dio la vuelta… Pero un puño en su cara desvió su camino… dejándolo en el suelo.

**-**¿Qué rayos te pasa Draco?

**-**¿Cómo pudiste tocarla?

**-**¿de que?... Demonios… en la sala común…

**-**Exacto… Todos te escucharon… TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA…

**-**Draco… Ya te lo había dicho, en navidad…

**-**Confié en ti… Y ME TRAICIONASTE!

**-**¿Yo?... Draco, ella nos traiciono**-** bajo la voz lento.

**-**No te lo perdonare**-** volvió a golpearlo, ahora en el estomago, Harry se agacho adolorido, levanto la mirada furioso.

**-**Ella no vale la pena… No voy a pelear contigo…

**-**No vuelvas a hablar así de ella**-** murmuro **–**TE LO EXIJO POTTER**-**

**-**No me vengas con tonterías Malfoy, fue hace mucho tiempo!

**-**El tiempo no quita el hecho... mucho menos las consecuencias... Te lo pedí**-** suspiro sentándose **–**Te pedí que no te le acercaras... ella... ella es lo único que tengo...

**-**Pero... si tu estabas con Hermione...

**-**Es diferente...

**-**Dijiste que la querías

**-**Potter... Yuna es... es la persona que mas quiero aparte de Hermione... Y me la arrebataste...

**-**No puedes querer a dos mujeres a la vez... **–**Draco nego sonriendo triste

**-**No lo entiendes...

**-**Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que me arrepiento... me arrepiento de haberla conocido... me arruino la vida...

**-**¿Lo dices por... el bebe?

**-**No...**-** sonrió **–**El es lo único bueno y rescatable que tengo de esa relación...

**-**Tu una vez me dijiste que la querías...**-** susurro

**-**La quise...

**-**Y ella a ti...

**-**Eso no lo creo... Ella no puede querer a nadie**-** murmuro furioso

**-**No lo entiendo... antes de vacaciones todo estaba bien y ahora... ahora todo parece tan distinto... tan lejano... ¿que sucedió?... Hasta la defendiste!

**-**No sabia que clase de zorra era...

**-**Ya basta, no hables de ella así!

**-**No la defiendas!... No defiendas a un mortifago!

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Lo que oíste...

**-**No puede ser... ella no...

**-**Lo es... vi la marca en su brazo... esta noche...

**-**Ella no puede**-** murmuro desesperado **–**Ella no puede hacerme esto!

**-**Draco a todos nos engaño**-** dijo también molesto, pero sorprendido de la forma en que Draco estaba reaccionando **–**Nos traiciono a todos...

**-**¿Por qué?**-** susurro **–**Ella... ella me convenció de no unirme a los mortifagos

**-**¿Qué?**-** sonrió divertido... por lo irónico de la situación **–**Pues a ella, si le llegaron al precio.

**-**No, debe haber otra explicación...

**-**Las pruebas lo dicen todo...

**-**No puede ser...

**-**¿POR QUÉ LA DEFIENDES TANTO?

**-**Ella no es capaz...

**-**LO VI!

**-**Debes estar equivocado!

**-**no te he mentido... ¿Por que desconfías de mi?

**-**Porque ella es mi hermana...**-**se desahogo **–**Es lo único que tengo... Ella no me haría esto...**-** susurro... y Draco Malfoy... por fin, en toda su larga vida soltó unas ligeras e inevitables lagrimas frente a su mejor amigo...

**Continuara...**

**Siento mucho la demora! Y con un capitulo súper, hiper corto, pero era esto o meses mas de tardanza XD, no es chantaje jeje... de hecho tengo escrito mucho mas! (pero en mi cuaderno XD) y les explicare que el hecho de que lo deje ahí es que me gusta el suspenso jajaja... y ese me pareció uno muy bueno!**

**En el siguiente capitulo, como se habrán podido dar cuenta, será sobre el pasado... será un Regresiones II, y asi me lo llevare hasta el final...**

**Lo interesante del asunto (con las dos historias de este fic) ya esta en puerta... como toda historia.. esta puede estar llegando a su clímax, con algunos otros problemillas que un típico adolescente asustado haría (creo), asi que no desesperen... Hace una semana estoy de vacaciones (x fin) y trato de escribir... pero sin la excusa de la tarea tengo menos tiempo... pero no dejo la historia! Así que entre mas reviews dejen mejor para esta chica ¿siiiiiiiiiiiii? Vamos, háganme feliz! PORFA... DEJEN MUCHISISISISISMOS REVIEWS asi me animo a trabajar mas ¿si?**

**Con cariño**

**Ly Malfoy...**

**Pta: Por ahí me retaron a hacer un fic de Star Wars ¿ustedes que opinan? Lo harían?... Y si lo harían... denme consejos ToT no conozco mucho esa historia (pero eso solo lo sabrán ustedes y yo n.n)**


	14. Regresiones II

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**REGRESIONES II**

**Capitulo 14**

**-**Muy bien… Habla**-** una chica de largos y lisos cabellos en destellos violetas esperaba en un sillón sumamente elegante y negro, que su compañero se "confesara".

**-**Así que te estas acostumbrando rápidamente a Slytherin ¿he?**-** sonrió de medio lado burlón.

**-**Es interesante**-** se encogió de hombros **–**Pero la falta la calidez de Gryffindor**-**suspiro.

**-**Pues yo llevo muy poco tiempo ahí y es algo**-** se estremeció **–**Asfixiante…**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Supongo que no estas acostumbrado a un lugar tan cálido

**-**Puede ser**-** contesto indiferente, volteo a verla y se sentó al frente **-**¿Y?... ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día en este lugar?

**-**No me va mal**-** se acomodo subiendo los pies en el sillón **–**Claro que estaría mejor si no tuviera que compartir la misma casa que Potter**-** susurro enojada.

**-**Ashley**- **la miro con el ceño fruncido **–**Esa no es manera de sentarse**-** le reprocho **–**Y no veo que tiene de malo que Harry este aquí, en todo caso, tu eres la intrusa**-**

**-**El sombrero me agarro en un momento donde mis peores pensamientos afloraban n.n**–** contesto obviando el primer comentario del chico **–**Pero no es de mi del que quería hablar**-** se puso sería **–**Habla**-** ordeno.

**-**Que quieres que te diga**-** suspiro sabiendo su derrota

**-**Para empezar explícame… **-** él volteo a verla fijo **-**¿Gryffindor?**-** murmuro incrédula **–**Vamos Draco**-** el chico sonrió **–**Los dos sabemos que de Gryffindor no tienes ni un pelo, es mas probable que quedaras en Huffleppuff antes que ser un león**-** espero su respuesta ante la sonrisa del rubio.

**-**Me hiere saber que tanta fe me tienes**-** ella enarco una ceja.

**-**Sabes que no tengo fe en ti n.n

**-**¬¬

**-**Se llama esperanza…**-** suspiro y Draco esquivo su mirada **-**Pero es mas probable que dejen de importar los deliciosos dulces de limón del director Dumbledor a que tu seas un Gryffindoriano.

**-**Jaja… si**-** sonrió **–**Tal vez tienes razón.

**-**¿Tal vez?**-** se asombro **–**Siempre!

**-**No abuses de mi generosidad ¬¬.

**-**¿Tienes?

**-**Jaja… En realidad no**-** ella sonrió, ese era el Draco que conocía.

**-**¿Y bien?**-** siguió al ver que el chico seguramente la interrumpiría de nuevo **-**¿Por qué y como es que estas en Gryffindor?**-** el chico suspiro y se acomodo en el sillón.

**-**Bien pues**-** sonrió **–**Tienes razón**-** ella asintió

**Flash Back**

Draco se acerco lentamente al banco, donde Dumbledor le coloco el sombrero, pero a medio segundo que el sombrero gritara lo que él ya sabía…

**-**Espera…

**-**_Mmm… tu esencia me es muy familiar… si, lo siento…_

**-**Ejem… no se de que hablas… solo quería pedirte que reconsideres tu opinión sobre la casa a la cual me vas a enviar.

-_Así que no quieres ir a Slytherin…_

**_-_**Dame otra oportunidad…

**-**_Mmm… Podría ser a Ravenclaw…_

**-**Pero aunque tengo las capacidades suficientes¿crees que encajaría bien ahí?

**-**_No, creo que no, eres demasiado inquieto, nunca te adaptarías, tal vez Huffleppuff._

**-**¿En esa mediocridad?**-** exclamo asustado.

**-**_Mmm… Si no creyera que es imposible, juraría que eres un Malfoy… En fin, si no queda de otra… _GRYFFINDOR!

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**Y así fue como termine encerrado en esa torre.

**-**Ya se como quedaste ahí…**-**añadió **-** lo que realmente quería saber es ¿Por qué?**-** el levanto una ceja burlón **–**Porque si me vienes con el cuento que has cambiado y reformado te lanzo una maldición…**-** él amplio sui sonrisa **–**Por Mentiroso!

**-**Jajajaja… Cada vez te aflora mas lo Malfoy… Jajajajaja

**-**Cierra la boca!**-** Draco se detuvo al ver su reacción **–**Nunca… Jamás! Vuelvas a mencionar algo parecido… Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ese Apellido**-** se levanto furiosa.

**-**¿A no?**-** se molesto **-**¿Y yo que soy?**-** se levanto encarándola **-**¿También me desprecias a mi?**-** ella se quedo callada mirando al suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos, el chico suspiro, y se acerco a ella por la espalda **–**Ashley…

**-**No sigas Draco… por favor**-** el se agacho **–**Y no, no te desprecio, es imposible-levanto la cara **–**Todos te prefieren**-** añadió con amargura

**-**Oye**-** levanto su barbilla **–**Si te sirve de consuelo, aunque no estoy seguro que toda esa historia que el profesor nos contó sea cierta, tú…**-** ella levanto su mirada a los ojos de su interlocutor **–**Ya eres mi persona favorita **-** ella sonrió agradecida y asintió.

**-**Lo se… tu también eres mi persona favorita**-** lo abrazo fuerte.

**-**Ahora**-** dijo después de minutos en silencio **–**Dejemos estas tonterías y dime ¿Cómo te recibió el alumnado Slytheriano?**-** se soltó para ir a sentarse al sillón.

**-**Ah no… no me sacaras otro tema… Dime**-** exigió **-**¿Qué haces en Gryffindor?

**-**Uff… no me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad?**-** ella lo vio fijo.

**-**Bien**-** tomo aire **–**Pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que nunca he pretendido hacerte daño**- **ella se alarmo.

**-**Habla!

**-**Es la única forma de conseguir información**-** ella se acerco **–**Potter confía en mi, pero no tanto como en Weasley y Granger, necesito información de buena fuente, y ¿Qué mejor que en su nido?**-** sonrió de lado.

**-**¿Información?... ¿Para que?**-** se sentó a su lado.

**-**No seas ingenua Yuna, te creí más inteligente…**-** ella se molesto.

**-**Estas filtrando información a Lucius**-** más que preguntar, confirmo con rabia **-**¿verdad?**-** él enfrento su mirada.

**-**Así es…**-** ella enrojeció de la rabia **–**Pero no te preocupes, no le he dicho nada sobre ti, nunca te he mencionado.

**-**ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!**-** grito poniéndose de pie, a lo que el se levanto también molesto **-**

**-**Cuida tus palabras**-** susurro enojado

**-**NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON IDIOTECES!**-** se acerco amenazante **–**¡POTTER CONFIA EN TI, TE CREE SU AMIGO!

**-**Lo cual es una clara ventaja para mi ¿no crees?**-** volvió a sentarse sin importarle el histerismo de su compañera.

**-**¿Cómo TE ATREVES A USARLOS DE ESA MANERA?

**-**Deja de gritarme**-** volvió a levantarse **–**Alguien podría escucharte y Potter podría bajar.

**-**ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUIEN PUEDA ESCUCHARME**-** estaba furiosa **–**Y QUE POTTER BAJE SERÍA LO MEJOR**-** él volteo a verla **–**ASÍ SABRÍA QUE CLASE DE AMIGO LACRA SE HA CONSEGUIDO!

**-**CIERRA LA BOCA**-** la miro con rabia **–**NO ME GRITES Y NO HABLES DE ESA MANERA!**-** se acerco con furia **–**UNA MALFOY NO PUEDE HABLAR ASÍ!

**-**Y AL CARAJO CON LOS MALFOY**-** volvió a rugir, a lo que él levanto la cabeza con orgullo

**-**Te guste o no**-** susurro como un silbido **–**Lo eres… para mi desgracia o fortuna lo eres**-** se le acerco y ella bajo la mirada un poco intimidada por los ojos del Malfoy frente a ella **–**Y MALDITA SEA QUE LO HAGO POR NUESTRA FAMILIA **-** ella se encogió un poco ante el grito **–** CARAJO ASHLEY!... QUE LO HAGO POR TI**-** se acerco hasta ella como si fuera a golpearla, pero tomo aire y cerro los ojos, nunca había golpeado a una mujer y nunca lo haría, después, poco a poco los abrió y se topo con una mirada violácea, sumamente confundida, dolida, sorprendida y ¿entusiasmada?

**-**¿Por mi?**-** susurro.

**-**Ashley**-** se le acerco **–**Ya te he dicho que eres lo mas importante para mi, y si mi padre sospechara que existes, con el simple hecho de saber que eres importante para mi**-** se detuvo a pensar y tomar aire **–**No quiero que nada te ocurra**-** ella lo vio enternecida **–**Y si para eso, debo ser el lacayo de mi propio padre y el ser al que le sirve… pues…

**-**No digas eso Draco o arruinaras todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora…**-** el levanto la cara y la vio con una sonrisa en su bello y fino rostro **–**Draco, como tu bien lo has dicho, eres lo mas importante que tengo**-** se le acerco **–**Y no me gustaría que te metieras en algo así por mi seguridad, nunca, jamás te pediría algo así…

**-**Lo se pero…

**-**Escucha…**-** el la observo **–**Una vez entras no hay vuelta atrás Draco **–** lo veía fijo a los ojos **–**Y no quiero una vida así para ti**-** la escuchaba **–**Lucius no es mas que un estúpido sirviente de un mago loco mestizo.

**-**O.o ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**-**No importa**-** se sentaron de nuevo **–**Draco, ni de chiste me gustaría que te enredaras entre mortífagos, antes prefiero morir **–**el frunció el ceño **–**Y lo digo en serio**-** él lo leyó en sus ojos **–**No quiero perderte en la oscuridad de ese mundo, prejuicios y maldad**-** él la miro algo mas… mejor dicho, algo menos frío que a los demás **–**Aun puedes salvarte**-** él sonrió de medio lado **–**Mira bien a los que te rodean**-** el volteo a los lados y ella sonrió **–**No seas tonto Draco**-** la vio ceñudo **-**¿De verdad podrías entregar a Hermione?**-** él chico iba a replicar, pero se quedo de repente sin palabras.

**-**Eres mi familia…

**-**Pero ella te importa… al igual que tus amigos**-** él iba a volver a replicar –Lo se porque si le dijeras a Lucius todo lo que sabes**-** él levanto su cara **–**Potter y sus amigos ya estuvieran muertos**-** él abrió los ojos sonrojado imperceptiblemente **–**En cierta forma los proteges

**-**Eso no es verdad**-** se levanto nervioso

–Lo es

**-**No sabes lo que dices, deja de hablar incoherencias…

**-**Draco_-_ él volteo a verla **–**Para ellos, y mas para Harry, eres su familia, te aprecian a pesar de cómo y lo que eres, te valoran, te brindan su confianza y respetan**-** continúo mientras él estaba con la vista perdida **–**No eres un mal chico Draco Malfoy, y ellos lo saben, pero te escondes demasiado**-** el sonrió de lado sin mirarla.

**-**Creí que no me tenías fe…**-** murmuro.

**-**Uff… supongo que si la tengo después de todo**-** sonrió y volteo a verla **–**Así que decide Malfoy… ¿a que familia le debes más lealtad?**-** él la vio interrogante **– **¿A la que te respeta… o a la que te utiliza?**-** él se agacho sorprendido y pensando **-**Piénsalo bombón

**-**No me digas bombón, Lin**-** bufó molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos en un gesto infantil, sin percatarse de la última palabra que había dicho. Pero se levanto presuroso al ver la palidez de la chica, quien se tocaba la cabeza y miraba perdida el suelo **-**¿Ashley?**-** se acerco zarandeándola un poco **-**¿Ashley?**-** ella levanto la cara un poco, para ver sus ojos y él sintió algo removerse en su interior, al verla con finas lagrimas resbalando por las pálidas mejillas **-**¿Qué pasa?**-** se preocupo.

**-**Draco**-** sollozo **–**Ya se que paso ese día**-** él la vio confundido **–**Ya se porque me abandonaron**-** se arrojo a sus brazos y el la abrazo fuerte, y mucho mas al sentir como ella lo abrazaba con mas fuerza **–**ODIO A LUCIUS MALFOY**-** grito ahogando un poco el sonido entre el pecho del chico, quien solo pudo abrazarla mas fuerte y asustado.

**O.o-o.O**

Harry miraba la sala común de Gryffindor entusiasmado, no era muy diferente, pero el aire que se respiraba si que lo era… se sentía mas… libre…

**-**¿Ya lo sentiste Harry?

**-**¿La libertad Herm?**-** ella sonrió **–**Claro que ya la sentí… Es exquisita…

**-**No hables así que das miedo**-** susurro un chico acercándose.

**-**Que tú no hables con propiedad Ronald no significa que los demás no puedan**-** contesto Herm molesta.

**-**No otra de sus peleas**-** murmuro Luna, quien estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo una revista al revés.

**-**No iba a pelear, solo…

**-**Aclaramos puntos de vista**-** terminó Herm la frase de Ron.

**-**Claro…

Unos murmullos provenientes de la entrada en el retrato los hizo desviar la vista ahí, varios alumnos entraban con sus mochilas al hombro, lo que los hizo comprender que terminaron las clases de ese día. Draco entraba con ese grupo de jóvenes extrañado del barullo, pues ni bien les habían asignado casa que el se dirigió a las mazmorras, fue cuando se encontró a Yuna.

**-**¿Siempre hacen tanto escándalo?**-** susurro Draco llegando hasta ellos.

**-**¿En Slytherin no es así?**-** pregunto extrañada la rubia.

**-**No**-** respondieron al unísono Harry y Draco

**-**En la mía tampoco n.n**-** rodaron los ojos ya no tan extrañados de sus comentarios.

Un grupo de 4 chicos se les acercaron al verlos en la sala común.

**-**HOLA!**-** se acerco efusivo el de cabello negro largo y muuuy guapo.

**-**Vaya!**-** se acerco entusiasmado su compañero **-**¿Están todos aquí?**-** sonrió divertido y a la vez alegre **–**Déjenme presentarles al resto de los merodeadores**-** los chicos se pusieron nerviosos **–**Este es Remus Lupin**-** Un muchacho castaño de la misma edad que ellos se acerco un poco mas formal que los otros y los saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

**-**Es un placer conocerlos**-** saludo de mano a cada uno, quien respondió con un nada efusivo pero si asombrado "Igualmente", era extraño ver a un Remus Lupin de esa edad.

**-**Y este**- **interrumpió James **–**Es Peter Pettigrew**-** La mayoría de los chicos volteo a verlo y se asombraron, un pequeño niño y muy tímido no se atrevía a acercarse al ver la mirada de todos ellos fija en él.

**-**Ho-Hola…**-** susurro, y nadie le respondió. Pero Sirius y James estaban bastante entusiasmados para notar algo raro.

**-**¡Me alegro que estén aquí!**-** volvió a exclamar Sirius emocionado **–**Pero ahora si díganos¿Quiénes son ustedes?**-** se sentó en un sillón e invito a todos a imitarlo.

**-**¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta, bueno, en realidad dos**-** se escucho la voz del guapo castaño recién presentado, quien aún los veía con cierta desconfianza.

**-**Claro**-** contesto Harry también entusiasmado, cuando Peter iba a sentarse a su lado, pues ya no había mas lugar, éste le dirigió una mirada de esas que si mataran… ya estaría 15 metros bajo tierra, (es que para Harry 3 metros era muy poco n.n), a lo que el chico regordete se encogió miedoso y corrió a sentarse entre las piernas de James y Sirius, pero al ver la furiosa mirada de Harry cuando toco el pie de James para acomodarse, decidió que si quería vivir (tenia el presentimiento, no es que razonara mucho) saldría de ahí, con tontas excusas salio de la sala común, nadie le dio importancia… pero Remus que se dio cuenta de este intercambio de miradas entre ellos, si que sospecho.

**-**Habla hombre**-** se impaciento Draco.

**-**Bien**-** continuo el castaño **-**¿Cómo es que no llevan ni un día en Hogwarts y ya se metieron en problemas?**-** los chicos sonrieron y Hermione les dirigió una mirada de reproche.

**-**Fue una imprudencia de nuestra parte**-** empezó Herm.

**-**Si, el dejarnos atrapar**-** susurro Ron a lo que los demás rieron divertidos.

**-**Y ¿La otra pregunta Remus?**-** se enderezo **-**¿Por qué puedo llamarte Remus o no Lupin?**-** éste dudo un momento, pero asintió lento.

**-**Ahora… ¿Por qué tienes el uniforme de Slytherin?**-** los otros dos amigos del castaño corrieron su vista al uniforme y abrieron grandes los ojos al comprobar lo que no se había percatado.

**-**Ah… Porque soy de Slytherin**-** dijo tranquilo.

**-**¿QUE?**-** se levantaron de un saltó los otros dos.

**-**Ah… solo quería comprobarlo**-** se encogió de hombros indiferente.

**-**¿Y LO DICES ASÍ COMO ASÍ?**-** grito el moreno de cabello largo.

**-**No tiene nada de malo ¿o si?**-** respondió indiferente.

**-**¿QUÉ NO TIENE NADA DE MALO?**-** grito el otro moreno **–**ERES SLYTHERIN Y ESTAS EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR**-** tomo aire **–**NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUI **–** Harry lo miró con rabia.

**-**¿Qué pasa aquí?**-** se acerco una chica pelirroja que a Harry lo dejo sin aire, era muy hermosa… y sabía quien era…

**-**ESTOS **-** se fijo bien en las túnicas de los demás y se corrigió **–**ESTE ES DE SLYTHERIN Y ESTA EN NUESTRA SALA COMÚN**-**

**-**Deja de gritar Potter**-** se tapo los oídos **–**Y tú**-** lo señalo **-**¿Es cierto lo que dice?**-** Harry asintió **–**Entonces me temo que no puedes estar aquí. Lo siento**-** y al ver su rostro Harry noto que en verdad lo sentía.

**-**No te preocupes**-** se levanto con una pequeña sonrisa a ella **–**No quiero causarte problemas**-** desabrocho su túnica y aflojo la corbata del uniforme **–**Me voy**-**

**-**Espera Harry, no tienes que irte**-** se levanto apresurado Remus **–**No quería que pasara esto, es solo que se me hizo extraño, por eso pregunte.

**-**No te preocupes Remus, esta bien**-** sonrió ante la cara de culpa del chico.

**-**PERO QUE DICES!**-** grito Sirius desde su lugar **-**¿Te disculpas con un Slytherin?

**-**pues sí**-** enfrento Remus a sus amigos, que lo miraron mal **-**Por algo sus amigos están en Gryffindor ¿no?**-** Los dos amigos se confundieron **–**Además, James, Sirius, no me digan que estaban muy preocupados por eso cuando los vieron hace unos minutos.

**-**Pues no, pero era antes de saber que Potterland era de Slytherin, así las cosas cambian.

**-**Hombre, a eso llamo yo lealtad**-** ironizo Draco y Harry sonrió

**-**Seguramente este chico nunca ha conocido la lealtad, es un Slytherin**-** exclamo como Ley Sirius.

**-**¿Y te llamas un Gryffindor por todas las de la ley?**-** se levanto Draco molesto **–**Pues estas utilizando los mismos prejuicios que ellos paracontigo Black**-**se acerco amenazante, pero Sirius no se movió, estaba demasiado sorprendido

–Él conoce la misma lealtad que ustedes dicen y presumen tener, o tal vez mas**-** James miro impresionado al pelirrojo que dijo estas palabras.

**-**Y si todos los Gryffindors son como ustedes**-** los miro de arriba abajo el rubio **–**No se a que clase de casa viene a caer**-** escupió las palabras y salio de la sala común ante la mirada asombrada de todos los de la sala, que eran muchos.

**-**Que decepción**-** Ron negó lento y subió a la que sería su habitación.

Todos los vieron alejarse, estaban en completo silencio… hasta se escucharía un grillito si hubiera uno en ese lugar, pero alguien rompió el silencio… alguien muy asombrado.

**-**¿Lo imagine, o Draco y Ron se pusieron de acuerdo?**-** murmuro Harry con los ojos abiertos viendo fijamente a unas igualmente sorprendidas Hermione y Luna.

**-**Creo que ya puedo empezar a preocuparme por el fin del mundo**-** susurro Luna dejándose caer en el sillón con un suspiro cansado.

**-**No digas tonterías Luna**-** Hermione salio de su shock **–**Cuando se trata de Harry y Blase, no me sorprende**-** suspiro también dejándose caer al lado de la rubia **-**¿Harry?**-** pregunto preocupada la castaña.

**-**¿Draco me defendió?**-** seguía sin creérselo.

**-**Ejem…**-** los interrumpió una dulce voz que los saco del Shock de ver al gran Sirius Black y James Potter callados y pensativos **–**Disculpa a estos neandertales ¿Harry?**-** éste asintió **–**Pero la profesora McGonagall podría molestarse si te encuentra aquí**-** él la vio un poco confundido **–**No es por prejuicios ni nada de eso**-** se apresuro a añadir al ver la mirada de Harry **–**Es por los puntos de la casa.

**-**Si, no te preocupes Evans**-** sonrió de una forma muuuuuuuuuy encantadora, que toda chica que lo miró se derritió.

**-**¿Estas coquetenado con ella?**-** una voz desde la entrada entro en aparición sacando del shock a los demás.

**-**No, claro que no**-** se sonrojo hasta las orejas muy avergonzado.

**-**¿Y tu eres?**-** volteo a verla Evans, quien no se veía muy contenta.

**-**Ashley Yuna Damance**-** se acerco y estrecho su mano, no se veían muy entusiasmadas **– **¿Y tu?

**-**Lilian Evans**-** se irguió orgullosa.

**-**Oh…**-** se sonrojo al comprender la sonrisa del chico antes mencionado

-¿Por qué no habías venido Ashley?**-** se le acercaron Hermi y Luna.

**-**Jejeje… Top Secret**-** sonrió coqueta, nerviosa y sonrojada.

**-**¿TE PERDISTE?**-** soltaron los tres de golpe y asustándola.

**-**Bueno… O/O… ¿Quieren que todos se enteren?**-** se molesto.

**-**Jajajajajajajajajajaja**-** reía a carcajadas el antes sonrojado.

**-**Ya basta Potterland**-** susurro comenzando a molestarse…

**-**Ashley, te haré un croquis de nuevo**-** susurro Herm, y Luna solo sonrió muy divertida.

**-**No será necesario Herm**-** todos voltearon a ver a Harry **–**No volveremos a entrar aquí**-** ellas lo vieron sorprendidas **–**

**-**Pero Harry si tú…

**-**La señorita Evans lo ha dejado bien claro**-** la aludida se sonrojo y James Potter quien escuchaba algo lejano la conversación, sonrió ante esto **–**Y no porque la crea prejuiciosa Evans**-** ella se sonrojo **–**Es solo para evitarle futuros problemas con la profesora McGonagall**-** sonrió comprensivo.

**-**Vaya… hasta que alguien te puso en tú lugar…**-** Harry volteo molesto a la voz por demás conocida, quien suspiro **–**Estaría muy contenta en otras circunstancias**-** torció el gesto **–**Bien, vamos Potterland**-** lo jalo de la manga de la túnica y caminaron para salir, mientras todos escucharon parte de la "amena conversación" que llevaban.

**-**Me se el camino Yuna**-** murmuraba intentando soltarse.

**-**Te creo, pero prefiero asegurarme**-** lo jalaba igual.

**-**Yo no me pierdo, te lo aseguro**-** murmuro burlón, y ella lo soltó, para mirarlo de frente y soltarle un buen patadon en la espinilla y salir por el retrato murmurando maldiciones al chico azabache…

**-**Yuna espera**-** se alcanzo a escuchar del chico que se doblaba del dolor**-** Yuna!**-** alzo la voz… **-**Ashley espera!**-** corrió dejando confundidos a todos en la sala común.

Mientras aún unos confundidos chicos los miraban, hasta que alguien saliendo de su estupor, dirigió su mirada del retrato a sus nuevas compañeras de casa y ante el asombro de todos, solo atino a decir…

**-**¿Es de Slytherin la chica bonita?**-** si señores, ese fue Sirius Black, las dos amigas asintieron, aguantando su risa **–**Vaya, quien lo diría, por su comportamiento la creí en otra casa, no Slytherin.

**-**Pues siempre hay una excepción**-** contesto la rubia.

**-**Bueno, pero, es una linda chica, así que…**-** sonrió coqueto, y aquí entre nos, corto la respiración de todo el sector femenino de la sala común.

**-**Te buscas a otra, que a ella yo la vi primero**-** interrumpió el de cabello azabache, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

**-**Con ella no tienes problemas en relacionarte a pesar de ser Slytherin ¿he Potter?**-** murmuro enojada.

**-**No te metas en esto Evans, no es tu asunto.

**-**¿Después de cómo trataste a Harry?**-** comenzaba a elevar la voz.

**-**¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto he?**-** cada vez se acercaban mas.

**-**Porque no es justo, denle la oportunidad de demostrar como es.

**-**¿Y tu que sabes de cómo es?

**-**Porque conociéndote Potter, debiste estar en Slytherin, y a pesar de todo, el sombrero cometió el error de ponerte aquí, así que con él, tuvo que cometer un error, es un chico amable.

**-**¡PUES ENTONCES CÁSATE CON ÉL!**-** grito James subiendo las escaleras muy ofuscado.

**-**Y eso…**-** murmuro Luna.

**-**Es de todos los días-susurro Sirius completando la frase, y subiendo a seguir a su amigo.

**-**Disculpen**-** se les acerco el castaño muy sonrojado **–**De verdad lamento lo de hace un rato con su amigo**-** no las miraba a la cara

**-**No te preocupes**-** le sonrió comprensiva Hermione, a lo que él levanto la cara y les dirigió una hermosa sonrisa.

**-**Mentiste- susurro Luna, con la voz entrecortada, sin apartar la mirada del chico, a lo que el abrió los ojos y borro su sonrisa, pero sus iris brillaban a la luz.

**-**¿Disculpa?**-** estaba confundido.

**-**Di-Dijiste que no eras atractivo**-** susurro sin aire y muy asombrada **–**Y por Merlín Lupin cuan equivocado estabas**-** él chico enrojeció hasta las orejas y tras murmurar un leve gracias, subió a acompañar a sus amigos **-**Uff…**-** susurro luna, echándose aire a la cara, al ver subir a Remus **–**Por Merlín que Lupin esta para comérselo**-** Hermione estallo en carcajadas al verla caer en el sillón aún asombrada.

**O.o-o.O**

**-**¿Estas bien Potter?**-** una chica preocupada intentaba ayudar a un chico sumamente pálido.

**-**Ya estoy mejor Yuna, gracias**-** sonrió para tranquilizarla.

**-**Pero estas muy pálido¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?**-** lo abrazo para ayudarlo.

**-**No, ya te dije que estoy bien**-** sonrió agradecido, pero acepto su abrazo para caminar** –**Mejor vamos a las cocinas, solo estoy un poco mareado, no he comido muy bien estos días**-** ella asintió aún sin creerle del todo, pero lo ayudaba a ir a las cocinas.

**-**¿Sufres mucho de mareos?**-** él no contesto, estaba pensativo.

**-**Solo desde que llegamos**-** ella sintió **–**Supongo que el viaje me debilito mas.

**-**Entiendo**-** abrazándolo con más fuerza cambio de rumbo.

**-**¿A dónde vamos?**-** se sorprendió, pero no dejo de seguirla.

**-**Iremos a la sala común**-** habló con firmeza.

**-**Pero…**-** intentó…

**-**Iremos a tu habitación**-** sintieron a su compañero tensarse ante esta afirmación **–**Ejem, me refiero a que te recostaras en lo que yo voy por comida, tienes que descansar**-** dijo en un murmullo, y como los dos veían a lugares opuestos, ninguno se dio cuenta del fuerte sonrojo que los inundo.

**-**Por supuesto**-** murmuro de regreso.

**O.o-o.O**

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, en las cocinas, mientras comía un pastelillo con relleno de fresa, pensando.

**-**¿Quaffs ragfos meg staff pasngnfdogf? (Traducción¿Que rayos me esta pasando?)**-** tragó la comida y respiro **–**Si le acabo de decir a Yuna que no me interesa la amistad de Potter…**-** susurro.

Respirando profundo camino a una mesa donde tomo asiento, sacudió sus manos y las paso por su ahora desordenado cabello rubio, se veía desesperado y preocupado. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, la confesión de Ashley hacía un rato sobre su padre, aún lo tenía desconcertado, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad, mucho menos a la que se supone fue su hermana, no podía ser tan cruel y despiadado, es cierto que no era muy atento y mucho menos cariñoso, pero era su padre, y lo quería, en cierta forma lo quería, dio todo por él (aunque también podría haber sido por el-señor-oscuro), pero aún así, lo salvo a él, a Draco. Pero unas palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza…

**Flash Back**

**-**Draco…**-** susurro abrazándolo y levantando su rostro para verlo **–**Te eligió porque le prometió un fiel servidor al señor tenebroso**-** Draco abrió grandes los ojos y ala brazo al ver de nuevo su llanto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y si era cierto¿Y en realidad lo había elegido para darle un servidor, no quería creerlo, pero eran tantas cosas… el entrenamiento, las clases de magia negra, sus platicas sobre enorgullecer a la familia, sobre servir al señor oscuro, sobre el odio a los sangres sucias y muggles, sonrió, al menos en eso, no logró afectarlo por completo, pues si su padre se enteraba que le gustaba una sangre sucia… lo mataba, o tal vez solo, lo torturaba viéndola morir frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, no podía permitir eso… Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo voltear.

**-**Granger…**-** murmuro, y la aludida dio un brinco asustada.

**-**Por merlín Malfoy, me asustaste**- **se acerco a él **-**¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Pues…**-** se sonrojo **–**No desayunamos y pues**-** le mostró el pastelillo que recién había tomado.

**-**Jajaja, si, tienes razón, yo también vine por comida, es lo mejor para encontentar a Ron**-** sonrió divertida, y Draco se perdió en sus sonrisa, ligeramente sonrojado.

**-**Si… y ¿Luna?**-** se agacho reaccionando.

**-**Con Ron… no se quiso quedar "solito"**-** sonrió, a lo que el levanto la mirada y sonrió también.

-Como que esos dos se traen algo ¿no?**-** sonrió y ella amplio su sonrisa.

**-**Ya lo creo, pero Ron es demasiado cabeza dura para atreverse**-** él rubio asintió **–**Pero ya le salio competencia, así que tendrá que apurarse

**-**¿Como?**-** se extraño.

**-**Pues sí, a Luna le impacto Remus Lupin.

**-**Jajajajajajaja, no puedo creerlo jajajaja**-** Draco se recostaba casi en la mesa de la risa.

**-**Oh vamos Malfoy, no es gracioso**-** contesto ocultando su sonrisa y obviando el comentario que ella también rió al ver a Luna.

**-**Jajajaja, es que si no se apura Weasley, se la pueden quitar Jajajaja y es Luna! Jajajajaja**-**

**-**Oye…**-** se molesto **-**¿Qué tiene de malo que sea Luna?**-**se acerco molesta, el chico dejo de reír.

**-**No me refiero a eso, es solo que a ella siempre le ha gustado Ronald, y que ahora el que tenga competencia sea él, es divertido jajaja

**-**Si, en eso tienes razón**-** sonrió Herm, sentándose a su lado. Espero unos minutos a que el chico se tranquilizara y después agrego. **–**Lamento lo que paso esta mañana**-** susurro con la vista gacha, el chico la miro y sonrió.

**-**Yo también lo lamento**-** sonrió mas amplio y ella volteo a verlo, nunca se había disculpado con ella **–**Supongo que no me gusto que miraras de esa forma a Potter**-** ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_**Quiero acercarme hacia ti**_

_**Y poder besarte**_

_**Pero me apena y tu no**_

_**Supones…**_

**-**¿James?**-** Draco asintió **–**Pues solo me sorprendió verlo, de verdad se parece mucho a Harry

**-**Pero a Harry no lo miras como lo miraste a él**-** la miro fijo y ella se sonrojo.

_**Mira, hacia aquí,**_

_**Pero no me ves a mi, no**_

_**Cierro los ojos y…**_

_**Comienzo a soñar…**_

**-**Bueno… me sorprendió**-** se sonrojo agachada.

**-**Entonces**-** se acerco a Herm **–**Parece que Ronald no es el único con competencia ¿verdad Hermione?**-** la aludida levanto la cara con los ojos como platos, para encontrarse con una encantadora sonrisa del rubio que tenia al frente.

**-**Este… yo…

_**Y entonces quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero,**_

_**Quiero que me beses una y otra vez,**_

_**Dame, dame, dame, dame**_

_**Todo el amor que necesito ahora.**_

_**Verte, verte, verte, verte,**_

_**Junto a mi lado y sentir tus brazos,**_

_**Solo, solo, solo, solo,**_

_**Quiero estar contigo y no dejarte nunca**_

**-**Pero no te preocupes**-** se acerco hasta su rostro **–**No me daré por vencido tan rápido**-** sonrió, le dio un beso cerquitititita de los labios y se alejo con una enooooooooorme sonrisa **–**Nos veremos Hermione.

_**Llévame…**_

_**A tu lado,**_

_**Llévame…**_

Y salio de ahí, dejando a una sumamente sonrojada castaña al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero con una hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro, y sus ojos, que veían por donde salio el rubio.

**O.o-o.O**

Aún estaba impresionada… AHÍ SI TENIAN HABITACION PRIOPIA! y eso, claramente, es sumamente injusto. Al menos eso pensaba la ojos violetas, mientras ayudaba a Harry a acostarse.

**-**¡Esto no es justo!

**-**Vamos Yuna¿de que te quejas si tu ahora estas también aquí?

**-**Pues que mis amigas no**-** hizo un puchero.

**-**Pero podrás hacer lo que tu quieras, a la hora que quieras y cuando quieras**-** ella amplio su sonrisa y asintió entusiasmada.

**-**Ahora vuelvo… intento alejarse, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

**-**¿A dónde vas?**-** vio los ojos del chico y no pudo evitar contestar sonrojada, porque al jalar su muñeca habían quedado muy cerca.

**-**Este… ejem… Por comida, dijiste que tenías hambre**-** agacho la cabeza.

**-**No te preocupes por eso-sonrió ante su nerviosismo** -**¿Ves ese armario?**-** señalo la esquina de la derecha a su cama y ella asintió **–**Trae lo hay dentro**-** ella asintió como hipnotizada.

Se acerco al lugar y lo abrió con cuidado, una ráfaga de aire la aturdió un poco, y adaptándose descubrid que el lugar paresia un refrigerador, con toda clase de comida y postres, obviamente el lugar tenia un hechizo de ampliación y de climatización.

-Wow…**- **sonrió como niña pequeña metiendo las manos y probando un apetecible pastelillo de fresa.

Harry la observaba desde su posición, acostado de lado y mirándola de perfil, era muy hermosa, y no podía negarlo, sus rasgos finos y delicados, su cuerpo blanco, pálido, contrastando con esa entre cabellera negra y violeta, y esos ojos… Violetas… o grises, a veces los veía de un color y otras de otro, eran impresionantes, si, definitivamente era muy hermosa, giro su cuerpo hacia arriba, al recordar su pálido, esbelto y hermoso cuerpo su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido… ¿Porque?... ¿Aún no podía superarla?... Volteo a verla y ella en ese momento lo miró, en sus ojos se reflejaba éxtasis, bajo sus ojos a sus labios, espolvoreados de azúcar blanca, producto de algún pastelillo que se habrá comido, y recordó sus sabor, su calidez… su amor…

Volvió su mirada al techo frustrado, fue su culpa el que todo terminara tan mal, nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía, nunca, y ella se cansó… Se canso de esperar y decidió alejarse…

_**No dije que te amaba,**_

_**Jamás supiste, la verdad.**_

_**Lo mucho que me amaste,**_

_**No lo supe valorar.**_

Se volteo dándole la espalda, el tuvo la culpa… se equivoco…

_**Me equivoque,**_

_**Me equivoque…**_

_**Así, me dejaste,**_

_**Corazón…**_

Siempre la creyó segura… Pero no, nunca nada es perfecto…

_**Y hoy que ya no estas aquí,**_

_**Que se lo mucho que perdí,**_

_**No tengo ganas de vivir,**_

_**Me duele ver, que todo terminó.**_

Volvió a verla y sonrió…

_**Tú siempre fuiste todo para mí,**_

_**Y nunca te enteraste de mi amor.**_

Cerro los ojos, esa parte siempre dolía recordar… cuando ella le dijo que amaba a ese hombre… que se había enamorado…

_**Dijiste que lo amabas,**_

_**Que robo tú,**_

_**Corazón…**_

En ese momento sintió que la perdía, que la había perdido, ni siquiera pudo durar con ella ni 4 meses… no supo valorarla, dio por hecho que tenía que estar con él… debió suponer en ese momento que se equivocaba…

_**Me equivoque,**_

_**Yo me equivoque…**_

_**Es increíble,**_

_**Se acabó…**_

Un hombre frustrado y enojado no mide las consecuencias de sus actos… y la lastimo, la hirió con palabras, y con acciones, salio con más chicas aún estando con ella, pero…

_**Y hoy que ya no estas aquí,**_

_**Que se lo mucho que perdí,**_

_**No tengo ganas de vivir,**_

_**Me duele ver, que todo terminó.**_

Como iba a saber él que del hombre que ella hablaba era él… el mismo que en ese momento la hirió… y rompió su corazón…

_**Tú siempre fuiste todo para mí,**_

_**Y nunca te enteraste de mi amor.**_

_**Y no…**_

Pero era tarde para remediarlo, ya lo odiaba…

_**Y hoy que ya no estas aquí…**_

_**Perdí, las ganas de vivir…**_

Y ahora, la mujer que tenía al frente, con una bandeja de comida y jugo le sonreía como si nada… Esperando… ¿De verdad lo odiaba, ella también se equivoco y lo sabía… La culpa fue de los dos… Y ahora, todo terminó…

_**No tengo ganas de vivir,**_

_**Me duele ver, que todo terminó.**_

**-**Come**-** se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa.

**-**Gracias**-** se sentó y comenzó a comer, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

**-**¿Tengo algo en la cara?**-** se llevo las manos al rostro preocupada.

**-**No**-** sonrió **–**Solo recordaba…**-** se ensombreció la mirada de ella **–**Y si, tienes azúcar blanca en los labios**-** ella se sonrojo y dirigió su mano a la zona afectada intentando quitárselo mientras murmuraba…

**-**Los pastelillos de fresa**-** se sonrojo **–**Tienen mucha azúcar…**-** él sonrió **-**¿Ya?**-** levanto la vista a él,

Su mirada… esa mirada acelero su pulso y él no lo pudo controlar… negó con la cabeza muy suave mientras se le acercaba… poso su mano en la mejilla y la recorrió hasta los labios, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver sus cercanía, pero al sentir las manos en sus labios, trago saliva nerviosa y no aparto la mirada de él… quien miraba esa dulce zona… sus labios… levanto la vista directo a esos ojos violetas, y al ver su brillante mirada cerro el poco espacio que aún los dividía…

Al principio no correspondió, del impacto, pero poco a poco, sus labios obedecieron con ansias los de su compañero y se perdió…

Fue un beso al principio intenso, pero que poco a poco se hizo más suave, tierno y delicado, hasta que termino en unos dulces roces.

**-**Dulces…**-** susurro Harry aún con los ojos cerrados y la frente sobre la de ella…

Esto pareció despertarla del dulce sueño, porque abrió los ojos sorprendida y apartándose, se levanto de la cama donde permanecía sentada con la vista fija en los ojos del sorprendido chico…

**-**Lo… lo siento**-** murmuro confundida y salio rápidamente de la habitación…

Harry observo quieto la puerta cerrada, y poco a poco una sonrisa se formo… No todo estaba perdido… Tal vez… podría luchar por recuperarla…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¿Qué tal chicos y Chicas!**-** ni un grillo se escucha… **-**Vale -.- lo merezco por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la inspiración, la tarea… TODO!.. Se que no tengo excusa, pero… LO SIENTO!**

**Pero en este capi ya hay mas acción, todo se empieza a desarrollar. Jejeje.**

**No desesperen, el próximo capi ya lo tengo en mi cuaderno, así que espero empezar a escribirlo aquí, dentro de… mmm… ya! (aunque tengo mucha tarea) XD Pero bueno, unas dos horitas no afectan mucho ¿verdad? (conciencia: ¬¬; Ly: n.n) En fin…**

**Una última cosa… los reviews han estado muy flojitos… así que hagamos un trato… A los 13 review a partir de este momento y actualizo ¿vale?... o sea a los 76 ¿vale?.. solo son 13... Please, Please, Please...**

**Así que nos vemos dentro de 13 reviews!**

**Con mucho cariño **

**Ly Malfoy**


	15. Actitudes

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**INFIERNO**

**Capitulo 15**

_**-**Porque ella es mi hermana...**-**se desahogo **–**Es lo único que tengo... Ella no me haría esto...**-** susurro... y Draco Malfoy... por fin, en toda su larga vida soltó unas ligeras e inevitables lágrimas frente a su mejor amigo..._

**-**¿Qué?**-** Todo rastro de enojo se esfumo **–**No puede ser… Tú… eres hijo único…**- **se dejo caer a su lado.

**-**No**-** segó suavemente **–**Al parecer no…**-** murmuro ausente…

**-**Pero… ¿Cómo?**-** no lo podía creer

-Es verdad Potter…

**-**Creí…- susurro **-**¿Como es posible?

**-**Es mi hermana melliza

**-**¿QUÉ?**-** volteo a verlo **-**Pero… siempre pensé que eras hijo único**-** se altero **–**No se parecen, son totalmente opuestos.

**-**Yo también lo creía, hasta Segundo, que ella llego**-** sonrió recordando y se encogió de hombros **–**Es mas Black que Malfoy, solo nos parecemos un poco en los ojos… que por si no te has dado cuenta, se parecen a los de Sirius.

**-**Es que**-** se levanto, demasiado ofuscado para estar quieto** –**Eso no puede ser… Es imposible…

**-**Improbable tal vez, pero no imposible…

**-**¿Como?**-** se sentó esperando una explicación **–**Su apellido es Yuna Damance, y sus padres… ellos murieron cuando tenía 11 años.

**-**Si, pero…**-** volteo a verlo **-**¿Como lo sabes?

**-**Bueno… ejem… hemos compartido muchas cosas…

**-**Entre ellas, la cama**-** murmuro con rabia.

**-**Draco, por favor… no es momento**-** el rubio suspiro.

**-**Dumbledor nos dijo, cuando llego, el profesor me mando llamar a su oficina, no se si lo recuerdas…

**-**Si**-** dijo pensativo **–**Algo recuerdo.

**-**Ninguno quiso aceptarlo**-** sonrió recordando **–**Al menos durante un tiempo.

**-**¿Como es posible?

**-**Nos separaron al año y meses…

**-**¿Porque?... ¿Y porque tiene otro apellido?

**-**No digas nada de esto Harry, por favor… Nadie debe saberlo, mis padres creen que esta muerta…

**-**¿Porque?**-** murmuro con rabia **–**Bueno**-** suspiro **-**Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, siempre creí… bueno**-** se sonrojo **-**Que te gustaba…**-** Draco puso cara de horror

**-**Noooo- abrió los ojos enorme **-**Seria incesto!!!!

**-**Pues yo no lo sabía**-** se defendió sonrojado **–**Por eso tanta protección…**-** el rubio asintió

**-**Sí… ella lo es todo para mi…**-** se agacho **–**Ahora que no tengo futuro con…**- **se interrumpió un momento **–**Supongo que la sangre llama… solo le importo a ella…**- **susurro.

**-**Eso no es verdad, nos importas a nosotros**- **suspiro **–**Pero, supongo que después de todo es cierto que la sangre llama… Y Voldemort consiguió su fiel vasallo… Una Malfoy mas se une a sus filas**-** murmuro con odio.

**-**Es algo… imposible**-** Decía ausente **–**Adoraba a sus padres adoptivos y ellos… bueno…

**-**Ellos murieron a manos de mortífagos**-** asintió.

**-**Creyeron que había muerto… no pudo traicionarlos… no ella…

**-**Vi su marca- Draco lo vio a los ojos **–**La sentí bajo mis manos…- se agacho mirando sus manos **-**Y vi el dolor que le causo en sus ojos…**-** tomo su rostro en las manos, agachado **–**Lo vi… Se lastima al tocarme**-** ahogo un pequeño suspiro…

**-**Eres un mentiroso…**-** Harry lo vio **-**Tu no la odias- se levanto.

**-**Si. La odio, por hacerle eso a James, por hacerme esto a mí… Por hacernos esto!!!- se levanto furioso **–**Nunca se lo perdonare.

**-**Harry, hay una razón…**-** se convenció.

**-**Sí, es una traidora…

**-**Debe haber una razón…

**-**No la justifiques**-** murmuro…

**-**Tu no la conoces**- **comenzó a alterarse.

**-**Ni tu tampoco!!!**-** se levanto enojado y dando vueltas.

**-**Es imposible, Si lo hubiera planeado, ¿no crees que en lugar de alejarme me hubiese reclutado?

**-**Y yo que se**-** se detuvo después de pensarlo unos segundos **–**Esta loca**-** El rubio sonrió de lado, y Harry también… **-**Siempre lo ha estado

**-**Es cierto**-** sonrió triste.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, y Harry, observando al único ser tranquilo e inocente… Jay.

**-**Sabes que yo no puedo odiarla ¿verdad?**-** Draco susurro ausente

-Es tú familia…**- **murmuró.

**-**Eso no es garantía para quererla**-** susurro sonriendo **–**Es lo único importante que tengo, y mi madre…

**-**Entiendo…

**-**Y es la madre de tu hijo**- **Sonrió, por primera vez, contento **–**Soy Tío**-** murmuró sin creerlo totalmente **–**Y aun soy joven y bello**-** Harry sonrió, sinceramente, aunque triste.

**-**Una madre no abandona a su hijo a la suerte…

**-**Tú se lo arrebataste, ella no podría… Le prohibiste acercarse a ustedes- Harry seguía sin mirarlo, solo a Jay**-** Y ¿sabes porque?**-** se le acerco **–**Porque aún la amas… y tienes miedo de volver a caer…

**-**No digas estupideces**-** murmuro desesperado, pasando sus manos entre los cabellos **–**Eso es imposible**-** murmuro para si mismo

**-**Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón**-** susurro el rubio levantándose **–**Piénsalo Harry, todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores**-** salio de la habitación, dejando a un morocho furioso consigo mismo.

**-**No te preocupes James**-** se acerco a su cuna pensativo **–**No permitiré que nadie de haga daño**-** El bebé se movió entre sueños balbuceando, pero sin despertar, a lo que Harry sonrió y se decidió a dormir.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

**-**Ashley… ¿Qué paso?**-** Hermione intentaba por cualquier medio que su mejor amiga le hablara, pero ésta se hallaba en un abismo profundo, no hablaba, no reaccionaba, su mirada perdida en el algún punto en el suelo, solo murmurando "Lo perdí", mientras todos los demás intentaban comprender que había pasado.

**-**Será mejor que la suba, esta muy alterada**-** susurro Hermione ayudando a levantarse a Yuna.

**-**Será lo mejor, déjame ayudarte**-** Luna se acerco a ellas.

**-**No…**-** susurro ausente **–**Tengo que recuperarlo**-** levanto la llorosa vista a Hermione, y ésta leyó su desesperación. Cuando iba a asentir, un ruido del retrato abriéndose los distrajo, llamando su atención. Draco entro, con aire confundido y ausente, pensativo, de pronto, levanto la vista y vio a todos sus amigos observándolo, ignorándolos, camino directo a las escaleras del dormitorio, sin ver a nadie, ni hablar, al llegar a la mitad de éstas volteo directo a ella, observándola fijamente, los murmullos y el sollozo ahogado de Yuna ceso.

**-**¿Es cierto?**-** ella se agacho, evitando su mirada **–**Me decepcionas**-** murmuro en un susurro, se agacho, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, sin una palabra mas.

**-**Draco**-** la voz de la chica, interrumpió su camino, sin voltear la escucho. **-**¿Cómo esta?**-** susurro.

**-**Se parece a su padre**-** ella medio sonrió **–**Y a lo que alguna vez fue su madre**-** se volvió a agachar y el rubio siguió su camino.

Ashley, espero unos minutos ausente, y tambaleante, subió a una habitación, ayudada por Hermione y Luna, a lo que al subir las escaleras, Ginny se les unió.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

La mañana siguiente, un pasillo normalmente solo y tranquilo, se vio totalmente opuesto a su naturaleza, pues el eco de pasos se escuchaba cada más cerca, hasta que el monótono silencio se interrumpió con la llegada de 6 muchachos corriendo, quienes unos minutos atrás hablaron con el tan temido profesor Dumbledor, explicando su llegada, y quien como buen previsor ya tenía preparados sus horarios, de clase y entrenamiento que tendrían a partir de ese día. (Gracias a la visita de Harry por la madrugada).

En un murmullo, entraron al comedor, y con murmullo me refiero a todos los habitantes del Gran Comedor, quienes los vieron hasta que estuvieron perfectamente sentados y desayunando, pero los murmullos no cesaron.

Después de unos minutos el comedor esta vez quedo en silencio, al entrar una séptima chica que bien conocían, Yuna. Quien con un semblante serio y pálido se dirigió a su mesa, sin hablar ni mirar fijo a nadie.

Los de su casa, la abordaron con incesantes preguntas, pero con frialdad e ignorándolos desistieron de sacarle información.

El desayuno continúo entre preguntas y murmullos, pero media hora después, todos se dieron cuenta, que si antes el comedor había quedado callado, estaban equivocados, lo de ese momento, sí era silencio…

Nadie se movía, ni hablaba, ni despegaba la vista de la puerta, por donde un morocho, con ojeras y cara de sueño y cansancio caminaba directo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero eso no es lo sorprendente, la sorpresa es el hermoso bebé de lo más despierto que cargaba en sus brazos… Sin prestar mayor atención, el pelinegro los ignoro, camino hasta un lugar en una esquina y conjurando una silla para bebés se sentó al lado de ésta, sentando a Jay en la silla recién conjurada, mientras una chica que entre todos también observaba, frunció el ceño, y no por la escena, sino por la visión del bebe en la silla.

Vestía una playerita azul con una snitch dibujada por fuera del pantalón, y bastante desacomodada, pues se le veía una camiseta blanca que estaba debajo, unos pantalones arrugados negros, calcetitas negras (que parecían de pares distintos), y los zapatitos sin las agujetas amarradas, su cabello de por si rebelde, aún mas desordenado y con la expresión mas divertida que le habían visto antes.

**-**¿Te lo ganaron… querida?**-** una voz chillona y burlona la saco de su observación, para con expresión confundida voltear a ver a quien la llamo…

**-**¿Ardida?**-** contesto al darse cuenta de la expresión y cara de suficiencia. La dejo sin palabras, y sin más, volvieron a su desayuno.

Harry estaba… desvelado, atormentado, cansado y hambriento… ¿La causa?... Ese ser, que finge deliberadamente ser inocente, tierno y tranquilo… Jay…

Ese pequeño, no lo había dejado dormir más de 2 horas seguidas, una hora después de haberlo acostado, se despertó llorando, y no volvió a dejarlo dormir. Lo más frustrante, es que a pesar de no haber dormido casi nada, llegaba tarde al desayuno… ¡¡NO PODÍA VESTIR A JAY!!. Frustrado prácticamente había tenido que amarrarlo para lograr ponerle la poca ropa que llevaba, ¡parecía que le encantaba andar desnudo!. Así que cuando al fin pudo meterle en el pequeño cuerpo un poco de ropa descuidadamente, (Es que Jay no le permitía más), pudo por fin llegar al comedor con 30 minutos de retraso y más hambriento que nunca, por esa razón, cuando entro y todos se le quedaron viendo, no hizo mas que ignorarlos, eso no le importaba, al menos no es ese momento donde el estomago de Jay exigía su total atención, (además del suyo cabe mencionar).

Media hora después todos los ocupantes del Gran Comedor veían exageradamente preocupados, pero claramente divertidos, un montón de comida y desperdicio justo donde antes había estado sentado el moreno… Ah, no… esperen… Se mueve… ¡Claro!, pero si es Harry bañado en comida cortesía Jay Inc.

Harry se sentía como un bicho a punto de ser disecado, por todas las miradas curiosas y claramente divertidas que le dirigían todos los del comedor, ¡Pero si hasta el profesor Dumbledor parecía estar aguantando las enormes ganas de soltar la carcajada!, ¿y todo por que?, Ese pequeño diablito envuelto en un bello disfraz de angelito, y mas que enfadado, estaba desesperado, Jay no comía nada, se dedicaba a tomar la comida en sus manos y lanzársela a quien tuviera enfrente, que por supuesto era su propio padre, y así había terminado, bañado en papilla, puré y jugo de calabaza, nunca en toda su vida, se le habían quitado tan rápido las ganas de comer, pero supongo que eso es normal, cuando pareces una tarta "mixta", suspiro derrotado, al parecer, no podría hacerlo comer mas de dos cucharadas de puré de calabaza. Ahora es cuando mas se preguntaba ¿siempre había sido así?, o solo lo era con él, porque por más frustrante que pareciera, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo difícil y complicado que era tener un hijo, demasiada responsabilidad, y ciertamente, le había entrado un pánico post-padre. De pronto una pregunta llego a su mente… ¿Ashley como había superado y enfrentado todo eso sola?... Sacudió su cabeza con violencia intentando vaciar esos pensamientos, (lo que provoco que en su sacudida restos de comida salieran volando en distintos puntos, regalando comida a los desafortunados que aún se encontraban cerca de él), no quería pensar en ella, no debía pensar en ella. Así que más decidido que nunca en toda su vida a no dejarse vencer por los retos que le imponían decidió enfrentar el que hasta ahora le era él mas complicado… Darle de comer a Jay.

Con cuidado y sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de su hijo, acerco lentantamente la cucharilla hasta su boca, cuando creía haber pasado las barreras de las pequeñas manitas, creía haber vencido, pero un repentino movimiento de cabeza hizo que Harry no alcanzara a darle la papilla antes de caer con descuido sobre la pequeña playerita azul.

Pero pronto tuvo que salir de su caída de vista ante la derrota, pues unas palabras de su hijo lo sacaron totalmente de cualquier otro pensamiento, y alertarlo de no haber tomado "ciertas" precauciones, como no haber permitido que su hijo volteara hacia donde lo hacía, mientras no paraba de balbucear…

**-**Ma… ma**-** susurraba **–**ma… ma**-** repetía una y otra vez. Harry se asusto.

**-**Jay… **-** lo llamo esperando tener su atención **–**Jay mírame**-** tomo su pequeña barbilla y le hizo girar su cabecita.

**-**Ma… mi**-** volvió a decir Jay, volviendo su vista al otro lado **–**Ma… mi**-** Harry sintió su corazón estrujarse al darse cuenta de la llorosa mirada de Jay.

**-**Jay… por favor**-** susurro atrayendo la atención del pequeño, quien lo observo suplicante… Harry se agacho, medio segundo después giro su rostro para verla… y algo se removió dentro de él, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo de nuevo, no se iba a dejar engañar por la profunda tristeza y desconsuelo que se reflejaba en los ojos su ex, que le rogaban… suplicaban… Pero no, él debía ser responsable y no pondría en peligro la vida de su hijo por unos ojos bonitos, ni por nada en el mundo.

**-**Ma… mi**-** esta vez grito Jay, para se escuchado, pero desafortunadamente, también llamo la atención de todo el alumnado, especialmente de sus amigos, quienes giraron la cabeza algo preocupados sobre la posible reacción. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie pensó que él reaccionaría así…

**-**Jay**-** volvió a hacer girar su rostro **–**Ella no es mami**-** no despego su vista de la triste mirada del bebe, y este sorprendido pareció comprender porque se agacho y sus ojitos empezaron a gotear, con dolor él elevo su vista a ella, quien ya lloraba al escuchar la respuesta de Harry, pero este se limito a volver su vista a Jay, a quien con sumo cuidado saco de la silla y lo sentó en sus rodillas, y con sus siguientes palabras sacio la insana curiosidad de los espectadores… **-**Pero aquí esta papá**-** sonrió y el niño lo miro de frente, pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente, pronto comenzó a saltar y gritar contento.

**-**Mami**-** gritaba una y otra vez… lo que se escuchaba claramente, pues el comedor estaba en un absoluto silencio…

**-**Harry…**-** escucho susurrar contra su espalda **–**Por favor**-** escucho su suplica en silencio y sin voltear, no se escuchaba ni un suspiro, excepto los gritos de júbilo de Jay, quien intentaba irse con su mami…

**-**Te dije que nunca…**-** abrazo con más fuerza a Jay, que intentaba alejarse**-** te nos vuelvas a acercar**-** se levantó y se giro lentamente.

**-**Harry…**-** sollozo, mirando a su hijo quien ya lloraba a lagrima viva intentando ir a los brazos de su madre **–**No me hagas esto**-** él soltó una risa burlona.

**-**¿Yo?**-** se acerco amenazante **–**Tu solita lo hiciste**-** la vio directo a los ojos **–**Nadie te obligo**-**

**-**¡Y TÚ QUE SABES!**-** grito desesperada, al borde del histerismo **–**SOY SU MADRE, por dios…**-** volvió a gritar llorando amargamente, de pronto, todos los que estaban en el comedor, se sintieron fuera de lugar, presenciando una discusión que no los involucraba y sumamente intima, así que haciendo caso omiso a su curiosidad latente, la mayoría salio en el mas profundo de los silencios…

**-**No más…**-** contesto fuerte y claro **–**No eres mas la mujer que tanto ame**-** susurro agachándose.

**-**Harry**-** murmuro derrotada

**-**Esa mujer no hubiera sucumbido, no se hubiera dado por vencida… no hubiera caído en la tentación… Esa mujer no pondría en ningún riesgo la vida de su hijo, ¡SU PROPIO HIJO!**-** abrazo con más fuerza a Jay, quien no dejaba de moverse y llorar.

**-**No tuve más elección**-** él se volteo tomando sus cosas **–**Por favor Harry… ¡ESCUCHAME!**-** grito desesperada al ver como él caminaba ya hacia la puerta, aún ante la mirada de varios de los alumnos que no habían alcanzado a salir, entre ellos sus amigos…

**-**No**-** susurro deteniendo su camino y dándole la espalda **–**Tomaste tu decisión**-** giro su rostro a ella **–**Acepta las consecuencias**-** tomo con fuerza a Jay, quien miraba por sobre el hombro de su padre a la mujer que tenía al frente, llamando incansablemente a que lo abrazara… gritando a pleno pulmón "Mama", mientras extendía sus bracitos a ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima…

Aquella fue la escena mas dolorosa que muchos habían visto en su vida… y más al ver la mirada de la madre… quien parecía muerta… muerta de dolor…

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

**-**Vamos… di algo, lo que sea…

**-**…….**-** silencio.

**-**Lo que sea…

**-**Canuto, no creo que…

**-**Calla Cornamenta, no estoy hablando contigo…

**-**Lo se, pero no creo que…

**-**Calla!!!

Se preguntaran que esta pasando aquí, y es algo peculiar, les describiré la escena:

Lugar: Vestidores de Quiddittch.

Hora: Alguna de la tarde

Tiempo: Una semana después de la llegada de los visitantes.

Participantes: Un Moreno de cabello largo que se mantiene inmóvil sentado; Un morocho con el cabello despeinado, gafas redondas y unos bellos ojos miel… y otros mas…

**-**Sirius basta de esto, me estas cansando.

**-**Pero Ron, solo quiero que me conteste…

**-**No creo que pueda.

**-**Pues yo creo que sí Luna, solo tiene que esforzarse un poquitito.

**-**Eres un caso perdido Padfood.

**-**No me ofendes Draco. Vamos…

**-**Ma… Da…**-** El Moreno sonrío **–**Lo ven…**-** se volteo a sus amigos **–**Les dije que hablaría.

**-**Sirius, grande y poderoso… único e inigualable**-** Sirius se sintió orgulloso y todos rodaron los ojos, ¿no conocía el sarcasmo?** -**Ilústranos… ¿Que dijo?

**-**Moony, Moony… Mi querido amigo lunático… Que pregunta es esa…**-** cargo al pequeño, causa de todo ese lío, y que veía a todos algo confundido **–**Es fácil… Dijo… Eres mi tío favorito n.n**-** Jay río y todos los demás decidieron mejor llevarse al niño antes que la estupidez se contagiara.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

**-**Harry, ¿Que sucede?**-** una linda castaña sentada en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor pregunto, algo inquieta y preocupada.

**-**Nada**-** suspiro y ella lo miró, incrédula **–**Estoy cansado**-** sonrió derrotado, sentándose frente a ella **–**Jay es tan… activo**-** murmuro frustrado mientras se llevaba la mano cubriendo sus ojos. Ella sonrió.

**-**Es un bebé…

**-**Que alguien se lo diga!**-** Hermione suprimió la carcajada **–**Casi no duermo, despierta a media noche llorando, no se que le pasa**-** susurro **–**Duerme un par de horas y vuelve a despertarse, no puedo hacer que coma**-** se sentó preocupado, con la vista al suelo **–**Para cambiarle ropa**-** abrió los ojos con la vista fija al suelo **–**Es un suplicio!**-** la miro. Ahora la castaña, puedo ver la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo.

**-**Harry, se que lo lograras…**-** el la miro, sin creerlo **–**Eres el padre mas dedicado y cariñoso que conozco**-** el chico sonrió un poco.

**-**No quiero que le falte nada**-** sonrió con la vista perdida. Ella dudo un poco, pero se decidido.

**-**Tal vez**-** dudo **–**Tal vez… una madre…

**-**¿Para que la necesita si tiene 3 esplendidas tías?**-** se acerco a ella **–** y una linda abuela**-** sonrió.

**-**Si Lily te escucha…

**-**Jajaja, lo se… Pero, todo esta bien Herm, podré con esto… espero**-** susurro lo ultimo.

**-**Pero aún así, no es lo mismo**-** Harry se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, para susurrar…

**-**Lo se… No se que hacer**-** susurro decaído.

**-**Tal vez…**-** murmuro tímida **–**Darle otra oportunidad

**-**No**-** se levanto del sillón **–**Cualquier cosa, menos eso**-** estaba tranquilo, aunque su mirada dijera otra cosa.

**-**Harry, sinceramente yo no entiendo que fue lo que paso, porque no la permites acercarse**-** se levanto inquieta **–**Es su madre!

**-**Ella no es lo que todos creímos…**-** Hermi lo vio, confundida **–**Hermione ya estoy hartó que todo el tiempo traten de que le de otra oportunidad… ESTOY HARTO!**-** volteo a ella furioso.

**-**Tranquilízate…

**-**Tu no lo entiendes**-** sonrío con tristeza **–**Pero créeme, que si de mi dependiera… No permitiría ni que se acercara a ustedes.

**-**Esa no es tú decisión**-** se enfado **–**El que seas mi mejor amigo no significa que puedas elegir mis amistades!.

**-**No se trata de eso**-** se impaciento **–**Es por su seguridad!**-** se acerco tomándola de los hombros, zarandeándola un poco **–**Aléjate de ella Hermione, no te arriesgues!.

**-**De que hablas!**-** se exaspero confundida **–**Es de Ashley de quien hablamos**-** casi sonrió…

**-**No tienes idea de lo peligrosa que es…

**-**Vamos Harry**-** le hablo como si estuviera con un pequeño niño **–**Lo más peligroso que podría hacer es tirarte mientras camina y se tropieza… Date cuenta de quien estamos hablando**-** sonrió

**-**De una asquerosa mortífaga…**-** todo quedo en absoluto silencio, hasta que un sonido los saco a todos de su aturdimiento… La dama gorda acababa de cerrarse, casualmente todos regresaban de la practica de Quiddittch, donde sus amigos llevaron a Jay, quien estaba cargado por Sirius, y extrañamente, también estaba en silencio, como comprendiendo la intensidad del momento.

**-**¿Qué?**-** susurro Hermione atónita, sin darle crédito a sus palabras.

**-**No debiste hacerlo**-** susurro el rubio acercándose a Harry, quien aun acalorado, comenzaba a darse cuenta de sus palabras… **-**No debiste decirles…**-** volvió a susurrar.

**-**No quiero que les pase nada**-** susurro con la vista perdida.

**-**Debiste darle la oportunidad de defenderse…

**-**Pero si ni siquiera tú la has escuchado!**-**

**-**Aun no lo asimilaba!, pero debe haber una explicación…

**-**¿Explicación?**-** río incrédulo…

**-**Siempre hay dos lados de la moneda Potter… land**-** se escucho una voz bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios.

**-**¿Si?**-** pregunto burlón **-**Y según tu… ¿cuáles son?

**-**No vale la pena gastar mis minutos contigo**-** siguió su camino hacia la salida.

**-**Claro**-** contesto arrogante **–**Pero si para Voldemort**-** todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, Harry sonrió con tristeza **–**Ahora entiendo tantas cosas…**-** murmuro **–**Por que no te gustaba hablar de mortífagos**-** sonrió burlándose **–**Y yo que pensé que era por tus padres… y por ¿cómo se llamaba?... Oh, si… Shane…

**-**No te atrevas a nombrarlo**-** murmuro furiosa.

**-**Por que…**-** sonrió con descaro **-**¿Duele la verdad?.

**-**Tu no sabes nada**-** volvió a murmurar. La rabia de ambos era palpable en el ambiente, los espectadores se mantenían en silencio, aún sin creer lo que Harry les dijo, y extrañamente Jay, permaneció en silencio…

**-**Puede ser… **-** se le acerco amenazante **-**Solo se… Que no eres la que conocí-

**-**Oh…**-** se burló **–**Harry Potter se enamoro de alguien inexistente**-** Harry apretó los puños con rabia **–**Oh**-** sonrió ella burlona **–**Espera… pero si lo sigue estando…**-** rió divertida **–**Eres un estúpido… ¿Realmente creíste que podía enamorarme de alguien como tú?**-** rió, ante la atónita mirada de los demás… **-**Eres mas tonto de lo que creí…**-** de pronto, borro su sonrisa, y con semblante serio añadió **–**Te odio Potter… Por tu culpa destruyeron a mi familia… Por tu culpa murió el único hombre que de verdad ame… Por tu culpa**-** el odio era claramente palpable**-**Me arruinaste la vida… y te lo juro…**-** se acerco a el **-**Pagaras por esto…

**-**¿Me amenazas?**-** sonrió… aunque una extrema palidez lo delato.

**-**No… **-** sonrió **–**Es una promesa**-** Dio media vuelta y camino a la salida pero una nueva voz la detuvo…

**-**¿Es cierto?**-** susurro una voz débil, por el asombro. Ella se detuvo.

**-**Sí…**-** murmuro…

**-**¿Eres una traidora?**-** susurro la voz del pelirrojo.

**-**Es lo que dijo Potterland… ¿No?

**-**¿Pero es la verdad?**-** pregunto el rubio. Ella sonrió triste, sin mirarlos.

**-**¿Tú no lo crees?**- **El rubio dudo.

**-**No… **-** Ella se volteo, cambiando su sonrisa triste por una de suficiencia. Se acerco lento y pausado.

**-**Yo tampoco lo creo**-** Susurro otra voz al fondo. Todos voltearon su vista.

**-**Sirius**-** susurro Harry dolido.

**-**Discúlpame Harry, pero no lo creo**-** se acerco a ella.

**-**Ni yo…**-** Lo siguió James decidido. Harry y Draco los miraban incrédulos, de todos los que creyeron que la respaldarían, jamás imaginaron que serían ellos. No los que protegerían a Harry con su vida.

**-**No puedo creerlo**-** se agacho Harry con una triste sonrisa **–**Una cara bonita manipula a los hombres**-** murmuro con desprecio. James se irrito.

**-**No es eso Harry, es solo que hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y se me hace muy injusto que juzgues así**-** Replico y Sirius asintió.

**-**Basta**-** susurro Ashley conmovida, pero con furia aún es sus ojos **–**Les agradezco mucho su confianza James, Sirius**-** les regalo una bella sonrisa **–**Pero deben saber… Que no pueden confiar ciegamente por muy amigos que sean, siempre pueden traicionar.

**-**¿Qué dices?, Te defendemos y tu sola te hundes**-** Se sorprendió Sirius.

**-**No necesito que nadie me defienda**-** levanto la barbilla **–**Se aceptar mis responsabilidades**-** respondió desafiante, los chicos retrocedieron sorprendidos y confundidos. Pero un rubio alejado de los demás sonrió, era admirable o tal vez, estupido. Pero era orgullosa, y mucho.

**-**¿Qué… Que quieres decir?**-** Al fin pareció recuperar el hablo la castaña. Ashley tomo aire, los miro de frente y tomando la manga de su túnica la subió, dejando ver la prueba a todos los que alguna vez, fueron sus amigos. La marca tenebrosa.

**-**Soy una mortífaga**-** Los chicos estaban anonadados, ni siquiera escucharon las últimas palabras, solo retrocedieron mirando fijamente su brazo. Se agacho y se acerco a su hijo, que Sirius apretó a él, aun ofuscado.

**-**Jay…**-** el niño sonrió **-**Te tengo un regalito**-** sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, metió rápido su mano al bolsillo de la túnica, pero una fría varita incrustada en su cuello la hizo sonreír burlona.

**-**Tranquilo Potterland…**-** rió **–**Solo quiero darle un obsequio, ya que no te diste cuenta lo necesitaba**-** volteo a él **–**Eres un asco de padre**-** Harry presiono más la varita y ella volvió a sonreír, sin temor saco la mano, donde llevaba un muñeco de peluche, una serpiente blanca, con los ojos rojos y negro. Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír despectivo y romperlo, pero Jay de inmediato reacciono.

**-**MOYI**-** Gritaba una y otra vez **–**MOYI**-** extendió sus bracitos al muñeco de peluche. Harry ya le había negado muchas cosas a esos bracitos, así que solo observo como se lo daba.

**-**No duerme sin él… aleja sus pesadillas**-** Él la miro confundido **–**¿No te habías dado cuenta que tiene pesadillas?**-** volvió a sonreír burlona **–**No quiero ni pensar lo que le pasara contigo**-** suspiro fingiendo despreocupación **–**Esta muy delgado. ¿No te habías dado cuenta que ODIA la calabaza?, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella**-**

**-**¿COMO QUIERES QUE LO SEPA, HE ESTADO SOLO UNA SEMANA CON ÉL?**-**

**-**Y mira como está**-** Ella lo veía, sin perder la burlona sonrisa de su rostro **–**No sirves ni para eso Potter, no sirves como persona… ¿Cómo pretendes derrotar al señor Tenebroso?**-** rió **–**No tienes oportunidad.

**-**Largo**-** susurro por lo bajo.

**-**¿Duele la verdad?**-** rió con sorna.

**-**Largo y no vuelvas jamás a este lugar**-** no la miraba, pero se palpaba la rabia.

**-**Ashley ya cállate**-** murmuro el rubio.

**-**No… **-** respondió tranquila **–**Te dije que haría de tu vida un infierno**-** susurro en su oído, se alejo y sonrió mas pronunciado al ver su palidez, volvió a acercarse **–**Y esto… **-** vio sus ojos **–**Es solo el comienzo**-** rió y camino lento a la salida.

**-**Te vas arrepentir mortífaga**-** susurro.

**-**No seas ridículo Potterland**-** sonrió y giro a verlo. **–**De lo único que me arrepiento es el haberme enredado contigo**-** hablo despectiva. **–**No sabes el asco que me dio tocarte… tan solo estar cerca de ti…**-** murmuro con rabia.

**-**No volverás a ver a Jay**-** levanto el rostro, decidido **–**Si tanto asco te da el tener algo mió, no volverás a estar cerca**-** Ella pareció turbada, pero se repuso con rapidez **–**Y lo veras crecer**-** se acerco **–**Y no podrás hablarle… tocarle… decirle que eres su madre**-** borro su sonrisa, pero mantenía su vista, sin dudar.

**-**Si crees que eso me importa…

**-**Y lo veras odiarte… Porque te va a odiar**-** sonrió son sorna y malicia **–**Lo veras despreciarte… negándote… Lo veras crecer feliz… Lejos de ti…**-** Bajo la vista, pero harry que ya estaba frente a ella tomo su barbilla con fuerza, lastimándola para que lo mirara **–**Y cuando valla a visitarte a Azkaban**-** sonrió como imaginando esa idea **–**Sí… porque créelo, mi principal objetivo será no dejarte morir en la batalla**-** algo paso en sus ojos, algo no él no pudo reconocer… ¿temor? **–**Sufrirás… vivirás el resto de tus días en una sucia y degradante cárcel, morirás poco a poco… hasta que pierdas la razón. Y entonces**-** se acerco a su rostro **–**Jay ira a verte… y verá al despreciable y asqueroso ser en el que te habrás convertido, tú, entre tu poca lucidez lo reconocerás, correrás a abrazarlo**-** ella si reconoció ese brillo en sus ojos. Odio. **–**Te mirará… le rogarás**-** disfrutaba cada palabra **–**Sonreirá con burla y desprecio, y ¿sabes que hará?**-** ella tembló, de terror **–**Nada… absolutamente nada… te dejara morir… y esa será la última vez que lo veas, será demasiado bueno para frecuentar esos lugares… ¿Y sabes por que?**-** se acerco hasta sus labios, sin despegar la mirada **–**Porque te habrá olvidado… Jay será feliz, olvidándote…**-** sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con fuerza Harry la soltó, y con desprecio la recorrió… se alejo, se acerco a Jay y le arrebato el peluche, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, y lo arrojo a los pies de Yuna. **-**Y empiezo, desde ahora**-** Ella lo recogió con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos. **–**Lárgate y no regreses**-** ni siquiera la miró, abrazo a Jay que empezaba a llorar, y le dio la espalda.

Ashley tomo al peluche en sus brazos, y tras una última mirada a Jay, hablo claro.

**-**No te preocupes**-** tomo aire **–**Hoy termine contigo… Renuncio a Jay. Haz lo que quieras**-** él no respondió, ella tomo aire, recuperando su orgullo, se dio la vuelta y abrió el retrato.

**-**Deben cambiar la contraseña**-** hablo tranquilo Harry **–**Anti intrusos**-** ella siguió su camino, y al cruzar el umbral, Harry la detuvo, con su voz **–**Y Yuna…**-** no volteo **–**Lo que te dije antes…**-** ella volteo burlona, esperando una retracción a sus palabras **–**Es una promesa**-** ella continuó su camino.

Nadie hablo, hasta que el rubio, quien parecía el más sereno y tranquilo de todos se levanto del sillón donde estaba y camino a la salida, pero antes de salir, rompió el silencio.

**-**Todo termino Harry…**-** no lo miró, solo habló.

**-**La sangre llama, nadie puede negar su cuna…**-** todos lo miraron confundido, sin saber de que hablaban.

**-**Nadie puede negarse…**-** salio sin voltear.

**-**¿Y tu Blase?

**-**¿Cómo pretendes derrotar al señor tenebroso si te dejas llevar por el odio?**-** respondió el aludido, quien nadie se había dado cuenta pues permanecía alejado a todos, junto a la chimenea, sin el mayor asombro-

**-**¿Qué?**-** Harry se sorprendió.

**-**Es mi amiga…**-** se encogió de hombros **–**Soy y seguiré siendo Slytherin después de todo Harry**-** sonrió de lado **–**Pero nadie me elige mis amistades… Yo se lo que hago**-** Harry asintió dudoso y otro se alejo con un bostezo un buenas noches, se dirigió a sus sala común.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Después de aquel incidente, ninguno de sus "Amigos" le hablo, pero todos parecían notar su cambio. Se volvió más fría, e incluso cruel con quien se le oponía, un Slytherin hecha y derecha, torturando, amenazando y humillando a Harry. Pasaba su tiempo entre serpientes, Draco no se le despegaba para nada, y Blase, no se dejo amilanar por nadie, pero siguió como si nada, riendo, divirtiéndose, y no retiro se palabra de Ashley, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todos apoyaban a Harry sin dudar, nada parecía afectarle… todo lo contrario a ella, quien poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de la realidad de su promesa, Jay cada vez se fijaba menos en ella… Ya no lloraba al verla… ya no extendía sus manitas a abrazarla, ya casi no le decía mama… parecía tan lejano…

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

**-**Ron… Por favor…**-** suplico.

**-**Ahora no Luna**-** murmuro fastidiado.

**-**Pero… Quiero estar contigo, hace mucho que no salimos, que no hablamos…**-** corría para alcanzarlo, pues cada vez se alejaba mas del pasillo.

**-**Después**-** contesto **–**Ahora tengo cosas importantes que hacer-

**-**¿Mas importantes que yo?**-** Ron no se detenía.

**-**No sigas con estas tonterías Luna, sabes que no me gustan los reproches**-** siguió su camino.

**-**Lo se pero… te extraño**-** intento abrazarlo.

**-**Ahora no**-** se soltó brusco **–**Tengo que entrenar.

**-**Pero si te la pasas entrenando todo el tiempo**-** corría **–**¿Y yo que?**-** se detuvo de súbito **–**Acaso… ¿Hay otra?**-** se escucho llorosa y el se detuvo, fastidiado e impaciente.

**-**No digas estupideces Luna, y no sigas que me vas a hacer enfadar**-** Entonces Ron… No lo entiendo.

**-**No hay nada que entender, no te hagas ideas tontas y absurdas**-** siguió su camino **–**Buscare a Harry para entrenar.

**-**Ron…**-** suspiro derrotada **–**Hace horas que no vemos a Harry.

**-**¿Lo habrán atrapado los mortífagos?**-** se mostró preocupado.

**-**Claro que no, no saben que esta aquí.

**-**Pero Yuna lo sabe… sabe muchas cosas**-** susurro **-**¿Cómo pudo engañarnos?

**-**Yo creo que hay un trasfondo en todo esto, no se me hace coherente

**-**Ha veces eres tan inocente Luna**-** suspiro aburrido

**-**No lo soy, solo creo que hay una explicación, no pudo engañarnos todo este tiempo, hay algo oculto.

**-**Claro**-** adelanto su paso **–**Y cuando la encuentres no dudes en decírmela… **-**se burló **–**Ahora estoy ocupado en cosas de verdad importantes**-** Camino mas aprisa, y Luna se quedo ofendida y dolida en el mismo pasillo.

Ron caminaba resuelto por el pasillo, pero unos pasos hicieron que se detuviera al doblar una esquina, siguió su camino, con la varita preparada… así que cuando alguien toco su brazo, lo soltaron rápido al sentir la varita en las costillas. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la cara de la persona a quien casi ataco.

**-**Remus… rayos, me asustaste**-** guardo su varita. El aludido no contesto, solo lo miró fijo, pero con el semblante muy serio **-**¿Qué pasa?**-** pregunto cuando reanudaba su camino, acompañado por el castaño.

**-**¿Por qué la tratas así?**-** soltó de repente, confundiendo al pelirrojo.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**A Luna, ¿Por qué la tratas así?**-** se veía molesto.

**-**Ah**-** contesto sin importancia **–**Voy a entrenar, busco a Harry y no dejaba de seguirme.

**-**A una dama nadie debe tratarla así**-** se detuvo enfadado.

**-**Es solo Luna, Remus**-**

**-**¿Y que con eso?

**-**No lo tomara a mal.

**-**La lastimas con tu actitud**-** ron comenzaba a hartarse.

**-**¿Y quien eres tú para reclamarme como tratar a mi novia?

**-**Su amigo… y tuyo… **-** se enfado

**-**Y esto es de pareja… así que no te metas**-** iba a continuar su camino, pero el brazo de Remus lo detuvo.

**-**Qué no te vuelva a escuchar hablarle así o…

**-**O Que…**-** interrumpió.

**-**O lo pagaras caro.

**-**¿Te molestas conmigo por una mujer?

**-**ES TU NOVIA RONALD**-**

**-**Y eso me da derecho a tratarla como sea, así me conoció, así me quiere…**-**Eso pareció encender a Remus, pero una voz se le adelanto.

**-**¿Y tu la quieres a ella?

**-**Lily…**-** susurraron.

**-**Contesta Ron.

**-**Es mi novia ¿no?

**-**No es una propiedad, se trata de sentimientos…

**-**No quiero mas sermones… **-** suspiro rendido **–**No me interesan ahora.

**-**¿Y lo que te diga ella?, ¿te interesa?**-** volvió Remus… Ron volteo a verlo, sincero.

**-**Por ahora…Tampoco me importa**-**

**-**Si no te importa déjala… No tienes derecho de herirla.

**-**¿Dejarla?... No, no ahora.

**-**¿Ahora?... **–** susurro Remus furioso.

**-**Es solo… que no estoy seguro de lo que siento**-** Lily y Remus se suavizaron un poco.

**-**Si no estas seguro, debes decírselo Ron, no es justo para ella.

**-**Lo se Lily… pero es tan difícil enfrentarlo solo…

**-**¿Solo?**-** la furia de Remus comenzaba a crecer de nuevo.

**-**¿A que te refieres?**-** temió Lily. Ron se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, y decidido contesto.

**-**No la dejaré…**-** levanto la vista a los dos **–**Con ella tengo algo seguro, no quiero estar solo.

**-**¡Remus!**-** corrió a detener a su amigo, quien tenía a Ron pegado a la pared, lo sujetaba con fuerza de la camisa.

**-**Ella me quiere**-** sonrió, y miro directamente los ojos de Remus **–**No me dejara pase lo que pase**-**

**-**Aléjate de ella…**-** susurro furioso.

**-**No…

**-**Remus… ya basta**-** Lily logro sujetar a Remus y tirar de él para alejarlo **–**No vale la pena…**-** Remus se alejo sin despegar la vista de él. Lily lo jalo por la túnica y vieron como él se alejaba, sin despegar la vista de ellos, sorprendido, dolido, confuso, pero muy enojado.

**-**¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto?**-** susurro Remus, caminando por donde había llegado.

**-**No sabes que circunstancias están viviendo para juzgarlos Remus… no lo sabemos.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, y en pocos segundos doblaron la esquina… Pero no estaban preparados para lo que vieron…

**-**Luna…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Un capitulo más terminado…**

**Toy triste!!!! 4… Solo 4 Reviews en el capitulo anterior!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

**De plano no les gusto???? TToTT**

**Muero sin reviews!!!! No me maten… Aún quiero cumplir muchos sueños…**

**En fin… se que dije que a los 13 reviews actualizaría, pero en vista que no hay quien se anime, si quiera a leer el capi, pues me adelante… Para aquellos que aún la leen…**

**Espero que les guste el capi… a mi me gusto mucho!!!!!, Mucho!!!!, Mucho!!!!!. Espero que a ustedes también… Todos sufren!!!! Eso es triste ToT, pero supongo que ese es el fin, y digo supongo por que no se que ideas lokas se le ocurran a mis rebeldes neuronas, y es que en este capi, le di un giro monumental a mi historia!!!! Siendo sinceros, no iba por ahí, pero ya saben, escribiendo, esto fue lo que salio, lo cual me satisface mas que lo primero… Jejeje. Supongo que a todos nos pasa ¿no?, Aunque el final (que ya tengo muy bien pensado, por supuesto) no cambiara, pero si lo hará mas… interesante.**

**Spoilers**

**-**LUNA!!! ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!!!

**-**Esto… querido Ronnie**-** ronroneo **–**Significa que…

**O.o-o.O**

**-**Lo lamento… ¿estas bien?

**-**Claro… lo siento mucho.

-Soy Harry Potter… Es bueno hablar con alguien que no usa pañales**-** sonrió divertido **-**¿Por qué no usas verdad?

**-**Ja… Ja… Que gracioso **¬¬-** él rió y ella se relajo, para después mostrarle la lengua divertida…

**-**No… no vuelvas a hacer eso…**-** ella se asusto ante su mirada.

**Y eso es todo por ahora… El siguiente capitulo será continuación de este, ya no será regresión. Así que muy pendientes!!!. Con cariño…**

**Ly Malfoy **

**Pta: Ya no me castiguen… dejen Reviews**


	16. Regresiones III

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**REGRESIONES III**

Nota: **TODAS** las regresiones son **ANTES** del pequeño Jay, cuando Harry cursaba su 5to año. n.n ¡DIVIERTANSE!

**Capitulo 16**

Harry caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, desde el día que había besado a Yuna, ésta se mostraba muy confundida, lo que lograba que Harry se acercara sin que ella lo notara.

Aunque ahora tenía una dificultad que lo complicaba todo. Últimamente se sentía algo débil, no entendía porque… así que al principio lo ignoro, pero en la semana se había intensificado un poco.

Y las cosas con su padre no mejoraban, de hecho parecían empeorar, aunque no podía quejarse del lado de su madre, pues cada día se llevaba mejor con ella; había descubierto que era realmente buena en pociones, encantamientos y transformaciones, y su padre, es cierto que no se llevaban, pero era conciente que era muy inteligente, James, Sirius y Remus eran los mejores de la generación (extraoficialmente, porque oficialmente, era Lily) pero eran muy buenos en todo, bueno, quizá en Pociones Lily les ganaba, pero Harry estaba seguro que era porque ellos no prestaban atención, (solo Remus, si tenia verdaderas dificultades -.-), aunque lo mejor que veía Harry, era que de verdad eran unos jóvenes felices…

Y él disfrutaba sobremanera su tiempo ahí, gastaba bromas a todo el que lo molestaba, y aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, Sirius y James, comenzaban a respetarlos, pero eso no disminuía la antipatía de James por Harry. Pero éste no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, al menos aún no.

Una tarde, en su segunda semana, todos entraban a clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, (compartida con los Slytherin), y como bien imaginaba Harry, ya intentaba incluir a Hermi en su club de eminencias. En el cual, por supuesto, solo estaba entre otros alumnos, Lily, Sirius, James y Snapy.

Cuando ya casi todos habían pasado al salón, Harry, como todos, ya seguía a Ron, pero un jalón en su túnica lo detuvo. Una chica de Ravenclaw que debía ser como de cuarto, lo miraba sumamente sonrojada.

**-**¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**-** pregunto con una sonrisa.

**-**Yo…**-** la niña se sonrojo más **–**Yo solo quería decirte Po… Potterland**-** trago saliva ruidosamente **–**Que… que…

**-**Tranquila, ¿Qué sucede?**- **La niña tomo aire, lo miro de frente, lo cual la hizo ponerse más roja. Así que bajo la vista y de nuevo suspiro.

**-**Me gustas mucho**-** Susurro, y Harry sonrió de medio lado **–**Y me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras dar una vuelta conmigo la próxima salida a Hogsmade?**-** Lo primero se lo esperaba, pero la cita… eso sí lo tomo por sorpresa.

**-**Bueno… Te lo agradezco mucho… y sobre dar una vuelta…**-**un inesperado empujón casi lo tiro, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos, consiguió no caer y detener al bulto que choco con él.

**-**Lo siento mucho**-** murmuro la chica que aún sostenía, abrió los ojos y levanto poco a poco la vista hasta su rostro, Harry aún no la soltaba. Y sus ojos se encontraron. **–**Oh… eres tú… entonces no importa…**-** se enderezo y acomodo su ropa. **-**¿Ya entro el profesor?**-** Harry asintió, sin dejar de mirarla. **–**Bien, y ahora, con permiso**-** En ese momento vio a la sonrojada chica de Ravenclaw y después miro a Harry, la Ravenclaw veía a Yuna algo inquieta e incomoda, y solo Harry lo noto pero una sombra cruzo por la violácea mirada de Yuna, y luego la vio sonreír **–**Hay cosas que no cambian he…**-** sin esperar respuesta entro al salón, pidiendo premiso. En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Harry volvió su atención a la niña de cuarto, que había quedado olvidada.

**-**Sobre la cita… la verdad es que… no se si… Hay una chica que…**-** la niña lo miro decepcionada **–**Lo siento mucho… si no fuera por eso… **-** la miro fijamente **–**Lo siento… **-**La niña suspiro.

**-**¿Es ella verdad?**-** Harry parpadeo confundido.

**-**¿Cómo?**-**

**-**La chica que acaba de entrar**-** Harry sonrió de lado.

**-**¿Por qué lo dices?

**-**Te cambio la cara cuando la viste…**-** él sonrió avergonzado **–**Pero no lo entiendo**-** capto su atención **–**Si desde que llegaron, solo se pelean.

**-**Lo se **TT.TT-** La niña sonrió.

**-**Suerte, que la necesitaras…**-** Harry sonrió, se adelanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-**Gracias**-** la chica asintió y cuando ya se iba (sonrojada), él la detuvo **–**No se lo dirás a nadie ¿no?

**-**Mmm… ¿Puedo chantajearte?**-** Harry rió divertido.

**-**¿Qué quieres a cambio?**-** no borro su sonrisa.

**-**Mmm… una salida a Hogsmade… como amigos**-** agregó de inmediato al verlo abrir la boca. El lo pensó unos momentos.

**-**Una cita… eres linda y divertida… **-** Ella se sonrojo, pero rió encantado **–**Pero ya sabes que…

**-**Entiendo…**-** asintió.

**-**¿Entonces el sábado? **–** Ahora fue la chica quien pareció pensárselo, Harry estaba de verdad encantado.

**-**De acuerdo.

**-**¿A las nueve en el vestíbulo?**-** Ella asintió.

**-**Adiós Harry…

**-**Espera…**-** la chica volteo **-**¿Cómo te llamas?

**-**Evelyn**-** sonrió abochornada.

**-**Hasta el sábado Evelyn**-** ésta asintió y en cuanto se perdió por el pasillo, Harry entro a la clase.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-**¿Por qué tan tarde señor Potterland?

**-**Lo lamento señor, se me presento una inconveniente.

**-**Con faldas**-** se escucho un susurro.

**-**5 puntos menos por impuntualidad, y siéntese que la poción de hoy es algo complicada y será por parejas, si no, no podrán completarla.

Harry se fijo en todas las mesas, hasta que dio con la chica que estaba buscando, Lily, pero ésta, estaba sentada con su amiga Nicté, por lo que frunció un poco el ceño y se dirigió a una mesa que creyó vacía. Tiro la mochila a la mesa y un pequeño gritito escucho bajo ésta. Se asomo encontrándose a la otra persona que deseaba ver.

**-**¿Qué haces abajo Yuna?

**-**Buscando hormigas **¬¬**… ¿Tu que crees?**-** se sentó bajo la mesa.

**-**No hace falta que busques… basta con que te mires al espejo**-** la chica bufó y le dio la espalda, aún buscando. Harry la observo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro… eso era bueno, estaba enfadada… ¿serían celos?

**-**Donde demonios esta ese lapicero**-** escucho que susurraba. Harry siguió con su vista todo el suelo y lo encontró de espaldas a ella, así que con grandes malabares lo situó bajo su pie. Carraspeo. Ella lo ignoro. Volvió a carraspear. Y ella lo volvió a ignorar. Carraspeo mas fuerte, que ni cuenta se dio y llamo la atención de las mesas vecinas.

**-**Hay pastillas para la garganta Potterland**-** murmuro **–**O pociones.

**-**¿Quieres voltear?**-**

**-**No…

**-**¿Entonces no quieres saber que hay bajo mi pie?**-** canturreo.

**-**¿Mugre?, De vez en cuando hay que bañarse…

**-**Mírame Ashley**-**

**-**Se que te mueres por un poco de atención, pero no es para que me ruegues.

**-**Ja, ja… Entonces supongo que me quedare con esto.**-** Cumplió su objetivo, tenía toda su atención. Intento quitárselo, pero Harry lo movió.

**-**¿Qué quieres Potter?**-** susurro.

**-**Pídemela…

**-**¡Dámela!

**-**No he escuchado un… _por favor._

**-**Tal vez porque no lo he dicho.

**-**Vamos Yuna, se buena chica.

**-**Cierra la boca.

**-**Di… _Por favor Harry, ¿me regresas mi lapicero?, que no se escribir a pluma. Y te daré lo que quieras…_

**-**¡Lo que te daré será un golpe donde se, no podrás procrearte nunca!

**-**Solo di esa frase Yuna, linda…

**-**Deja de llamarme así.**-** refunfuño, sopesando la situación, que claramente Harry llevaba las de ganar, porque ese era su lapicero favorito, le daba suerte en casi todo. **–**Y si tengo que humillarme contigo, prefiero no volver a escribir nunca**-** ((Esto es importante… tomen nota por favor)) se escucho decir al profesor. Ashley suspiro.

**-**Harry… ¿podrías…?**-** Y Harry dibujo una encantadora sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-**¿Qué creen que están haciendo?**-** se escucho decir al profesor justo frente a ellos (Que Harry por mirar a Yuna, y ésta bajo la mesa, no se percataron que se acercaba). Indignado y rojo de furia, o tal vez vergüenza, pues Yuna salio de la mesa con la ropa desarreglada, sonrojada y ligeramente despeinada. Y el profesor al ver la sonrisa de su alumno, como todos, pensó lo peor. **-**¿Qué están haciendo?**-** todos los miraban. Harry se levanto de inmediato, comprendido lo que podría parecer la situación, pero se encontró sin palabras. **–**¡Señor Potterland, señorita Yuna!, ¡Exijo una explicación!

**-**¡No es lo que usted piensa!**-** casi grito Yuna.

**-**¡Buscaba su lapicero!**-** completo Harry levantando el objeto del suelo.

**-**¿Y por eso esa sonrisa?, ¿Y usted tan desarreglada?**-** su expresión, furiosa.

**-**Llevaba rato buscándolo desesperada, es mi lapicero favorito.**-** susurro avergonzada.

**-**Y yo acababa de encontrarlo, por eso mi sonrisa.

**-**¡Que alguien le cambie el lugar a alguno, no los quiero juntos! Y terminando la clase irán al despacho del director.

Los muchachos se sonrojaron mas todavía, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, y comenzaban a recoger sus cosas, un grito, que aunque el Prof. no lo reconoció, Harry sí… se escucho:

**-**¡Así se hace Harry!**-** todos rieron, y Harry se sonrojo más. Sirius…

**-**Debes ser buena excitando…**- **susurro una voz maliciosa de espaldas a ellos, Harry la ignoro, pero Yuna, esbozo una sonrisa.

**-**Al menos mucho mejor que tú**-** Harry sonrió, así como varios alrededor **–**Y Harry lo sabe… ¿o no?**-** él la miro, ella le sonreía maliciosa.

**-**Se necesita mas que mirarme para excitarme**-** susurro, devolviendo la sonrisa a ella, la otra tipa ensancho su sonrisa, Harry lo vio y se acerco a Yuna **–**Y tú sabes perfectamente que se necesita. (Como todos estaban ya en la clase ((bueno, solo otros 2 chicos fueron participes de este intercambio cultural)) nadie se dio cuenta), pero Harry beso la comisura de sus labios. Y se acerco a su oído.

**-**Tanto como conozco las tuyas…**-** beso tras la oreja y se alejo, con su mochila en la mano.

Ashley tardo en reaccionar unos segundos, y cuando lo hizo el sonrojo no se hizo esperar. Guardo como pudo sus cosas. Y se quedo mirando, buscando donde o con quien sentarse… de nuevo. Y vio que James le hacía señas de que se fuera a sentar con él. Seguramente corrió a Sirius para que se sentara con él. Sonrió y se dirigió ahí, cuando llego, busco con la vista a su último compañero, encontrándolo, junto a la pelirroja y sonrió un poco. Al parecer. Ella también corrió a su amiga.

**-**¿Qué sucedió allá?**-** pregunto James en un susurro, mientras trituraba algunos ingredientes para la poción.

**-**Malentendidos**-** susurro aún un pokito roja.

**-**Sirius está orgulloso, aunque un poco dolido que él no haya sido el primero en ocurrírsele**-** sonrió.

**-**¡No paso nada!**-** levanto la voz mirándolo de frente. El rió.

**-**Me alegro… no me gusta nada él.**-** frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió.

**-**Nos preocuparíamos si fuera al contrario**-** él sonrió de lado, y la miró

**-**¡Señor Potterland! ¿Qué le pasa?**-** La voz alarmada del profesor llamo la atención.

**-**¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa?**-** decía la pelirroja.

Harry estaba tranquilamente hablando con Lily, cuando un dolor en el pecho lo hizo callarse y llevar una mano a su dolor, pero éste se intensifico, debilitándolo a tal grado, que estuvo a punto de desvanecerse.

**-**¡Harry!**-** llegó hasta él su amigo pelirrojo, y el rubio.

**-**No… puedo… respirar…**-** casi llegaba al piso, del dolor y la asfixia.

**-**Te llevare a la enfermería**-** la pelirroja lo abrazo. Y camino con dificultad ayudándolo, pero cuando paso a lado de Yuna, casi al llegar a la puerta, Ashley los detuvo.

**-**Yo lo llevaré.**-** Dijo con firmeza.

**-**¡No, lo haré yo, muévete!

**-**¡Yo se que le pasa!**-** Yuna se alteró. **-**¡Harry!**-** le exigió con la mirada. El aludido la miró extrañado, y cada vez más morado. Extrañado asintió y soltó a la pelirroja, quien ofendida solo lo miraba. Ashley lo abrazo, ayudándolo, y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de avanzar, se volteo a Lily y con esfuerzo dijo:

**-**Haznos un favor y trabaja con James**-** la pelirroja iba a reclamar **–**La poción es por parejas y si no la empiezan y trabajan juntos, no la terminaran a tiempo.**-** Sin darle tiempo a reclamar, se dio la vuelta y salio al pasillo.

Harry estaba cada vez peor, sin aire, pesaba demasiado y Ashley estaba a punto de caer… Pero Harry no soportó más y cayó… Ashley se arrodillo a su lado, histérica.

**-**¡Harry! ¡Harry!**-** El chico cada vez respiraba menos… Pero de pronto… el aire volvió a sus pulmones… Y el chico tomo grandes bocanadas de ese precioso oxigeno.

Harry suspiro y respiraba agitadamente…

**-**¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?**-** susurro sentándose, y desajustando su corbata, aún respirando agitado.

**-**¿Te sientes mejor?**-** Este asintió.

**-**Un poco mareado, por la falta de oxigeno pero mejor.

**-**Hasta el color te regreso.**-** él sonrió. Permanecieron en silencio, él tranquilizándose y ella pensativa.

**-**Hiciste enfadar a Lily**-** rompió el silencio.

**-**Esta celosa**-** susurro Ashley.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Harry, creo saber que te pasa…**-** él la vio interesado.

**-**Lo dijiste hace un momento.

**-**Debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Lily.

**-**¿Qué?**-** se levanto extrañado **–**Es mi madre… bueno, será, no voy a dejarla.

**-**¡Pero ella no lo sabe!

**-**¿Con que derecho me reclamas, si tú pasas igual de tiempo con mi padre?**-** frunció el ceño **–**Lo cual puede ser peligroso, porque te imaginas que…**-** guardo silencio.

**-**Exacto… Eso te esta pasando…**-** susurro levantándose **-**James te tiene celos, aunque él aún no lo sabe con exactitud, ya ni siquiera pelean, solo se ignoran… Harry si esto sigue así, tú…

**-**Desapareceré…

**-**Así es…

**-**¡Como no lo pensé antes!**-** se sentó de nuevo en el piso **-**¡Yo mismo me he estado destruyendo…!

**-**Tranquilízate… supongo que yo también he influido… Lo lamento.

Se mantuvieron de nuevo callados…

**-**Hemos de hablar con Dumbledor, para que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible**-** Ella asintió.

Se levantaron y fueron a hablar con el director.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Llego el sábado, con salida a Hogsmade y los chicos encantados, Harry respiro profundo y abrió la puerta a "Las tres escobas", sitio donde esa mañana había quedado con sus amigos de encontrarse, reía de una historia divertida que contaba su amiga, Evelyn, la chica que lo había chantajeado con una cita, aunque la verdad Harry la estaba disfrutando, era una chica muy agradable, aunque estaba perfectamente conciente que no debía enamorar a ninguna, por temor a cambiar algo del pasado. Ya lo estaba viviendo con sus padres, y aunque el resto de la semana lo paso lo más lejos posible de ellos dos, la verdad es que los extrañaba, extrañaba las miradas de su mamá, pero no debía pensar en eso.

Entro y la dirigió para presentarla con sus amigos, y para su disgusto, las chicas de nuevo no estaban, toda la semana anterior, Hermione, Luna, Nicté y Ashley (quienes últimamente se juntaba mucho) desaparecían muy seguido, terminando las clases, y demás ratos libres, (Que eran pocos, debido a los TIMOS), pero nunca estaban con ellos, y estaban demasiado misteriosas, lo cual los llevo a ese día en Hogsmade, Ron, Draco y Sirius en una de sus tantas, escucharon susurrar a Luna y Nicté, que planeaban hacer algo en las tres escobas en la próxima salida a Hogsmade, y como saben, los hombres, de chismosos no tienen nada… pues ahí estaban, de casualidad a la hora que escucharon acordar… Y aunque no se llevaban mucho los merodeadores con Harry, estaban ahí todos, Remus, Sirius (con su chica del momento), James, Peter, Draco, Ron y Harry (Que acababa de llegar con Evelyn). Jalaron otras dos sillas a las mesas que habían unido y se unieron al grupo.

**-**Así que… ¿Ha pasado algo?**-** se apresuro a preguntar. Lo que todos negaron. Y la verdad sea dicha, ya se estaban aburriendo de esperar.

Así que cuando planeaban ya retirarse a la tienda de Quiddittch y Evelyn ya se despedía para irse con sus amigas, que estaban en el local, las luces se apagaron… Lily, desde una esquina con otras compañeras de curso también estaban ahí (Algo asustados sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a pelear), pero la vos por megáfono de Madame Rosmerta los hizo tranquilizarse.

**-**Damitas y caballeros… esta noche, por única vez, les tenemos una sorpresa muy agradable. ¡Disfrútenla!

Todos guardaron silencio, pues aún no se veía nada, de pronto, una hilera de velas que daba a la puerta se encendió, iluminando con una tenue luz, otras dos hileras se encendieron desde cada esquina, pero la luz era muy tenue, De pronto un sonido de guitarra se escucho con estruendo, encendiendo en un relámpago de luz la barra, donde una persona envuelta en una negra capa les daba la espalda, con la cabeza inclinada y la capa enredada parecía vampiro.

Todos miraban confundidos y desorientados, sobre todo por la música, que seguía, en los dos primeros acordes un megáfono apareció al frente de la barra, Y su voz se escucho…

**-**_**Yeh, yhe…**_

Pero dos voces totalmente acordes, desde cada esquina llamo la atención de todos, mientras dos chicas envueltas caminaban al centro del bar, alumbradas por la tenue luz de las velas…

_**Ya no se ni que hacer, para que te fijes**_

_**Me aparezco donde estés, para que me mires,**_

_**Me muero por ti, y tú ni me ves,**_

_**Pero lo que sé, tu forma de ser…**_

_**Y no me ves…**_

Llegaron a la barra y de un pequeño salto estuvieron las 3, perfectamente coordinadas, la música se intensifico y justo en el mayor estruendo, las 3 señalaron a la puerta justo en el momento en que las capas caían a la barra, deslizándose hasta el suelo, permitiendo ver a absolutamente todos, quienes eran…

_**Mírame, mírame, ¿que no ves?**_

_**Traigo a otros al revés,**_

_**Pero tú ni me ves…**_

Una cuarta chica caminaba con ritmo y paso decidido hasta la barra mientras cantaba el coro de la canción, mientras las chicas de la barra se movían con ritmo.

_**Mírame, mírame, ¿Qué no ves?**_

_**Que me tienes a tus pies**_

_**Por favor mírame, tan solo mírame.**_

La primera chica, la rubia se acerco al centro, con un megáfono en la mano adelantándose, mientras las tres primeras veían fijamente hacia una mesa en concreto, donde 7 chicos las miraban boquiabiertos… la mandíbula en el suelo.

_**Tus amigos me gane, y de que me sirve,**_

_**Soy mas dulce que la miel y con otra ríes.**_

_**Pero lo que sé, tu forma de ser,**_

_**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves…**_

_**No se que hacer…**_

Otra de las chicas, Nicté, se mordió los labios en un gesto de inocencia que a todos les pareció sexy, y Hermione, les guiño un ojo. Mientras Luna, se acercaba a la mesa de ellos y cantaba…

_**Mírame, mírame, ¿que no ves?**_

_**Traigo a otros al revés,**_

_**Pero tú ni me ves…**_

_**Mírame, mírame, ¿Qué no ves?**_

_**Que me tienes a tus pies**_

_**Por favor mírame, tan solo mírame.**_

De las 3 chicas restantes, 2 bajaron de la barra y se esparcieron por el local, coqueteando con varios presentes…

_**Tan solo mírame…**_

_**(Contigo, te quiero)**_

_**Tan solo mírame…**_

Todas cantaban, hasta que la del centro, cantaba lo próximo, todas le hacían coros…

_**Tener, tu amor, sería mejor…**_

_**Así, sin ti, me siento, morir…**_

_**Y no se que hacer,**_

_**Si no me ves…**_

Todas volvieron a juntarse en la barra y cantaron a coro…

_**Mírame, mírame, ¿que no ves?**_

_**Traigo a otros al revés,**_

_**Pero tú ni me ves…**_

_**Mírame, mírame, ¿Qué no ves?**_

_**Que me tienes a tus pies**_

_**Por favor mírame, tan solo mírame.**_

_**(Te quiero, te quiero)**_

Cuando la canción termino, varios chicos se levantaron aplaudiendo, pues no era para menos, estaban espectaculares, La rubia, las dos castañas y la morena, realmente ofrecían un espectáculo digno de ver…

Luna se acerco a la mesa de los chicos, y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, se dirigió a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras le susurro algo que lo puso muy rojo.

Las chicas rieron y cuando se iban a sentar, Nicté y Ashley volvieron a la barra…

**-**¿Les gusto?**-** pregunto divertida la morena, ante una muy agraciada afirmación, Nicté rió e informo:

**-**Y aún tenemos otra sorpresita…

Muchos aplaudieron cuando la luz las ilumino directamente, pues las otras chicas se habían sentado y miraban confundidas a sus amigas…

Pero de pronto otra música rápida salio de algún lugar, mientras ellas reían y bailaban brincando…

Empezó Nicté…

_**A encontrar un 10 después,**_

_**Con las manos blancas de pintar.**_

La siguió Ashley elevando el tono… pero perfectamente acorde.

_**Vi su nombre en la pared,**_

_**Y el tuyo junto a él borrado de pensar…**_

Las dos se miraron y con una enorme sonrisa, y con la música brincaron en la barra mientras cantaban a coro…

_**Que nunca volverás, que nunca he estado allí,**_

_**Que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad**_

_**Que nunca volverás, que nunca he estado allí,**_

_**Que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad**_

Nicté bajo de la barra y camino a los chicos, los miro fijo y después les dio la espalda divertida. Ashley la miraba riendo…

_**Al verte quiso gritar,**_

_**Y no pudo más que susurrar.**_

Ashley bajo de la barra con ella y se acerco a algunos Slytherin mientras coqueteaba y caminaba sexy.

_**Palabras sin razón,**_

_**Rompió su corazón lamentando pensar.**_

Se juntaron de nuevo en la barra y bailando y brincando terminaron la canción…

_**Que nunca volverás, que nunca he estado allí,**_

_**Que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad (2 veces)**_

_**Que nunca volverás, que nunca he estado allí,**_

_**Que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad (2 veces)**_

Todos aplaudieron, menos los 7 chicos aún en shock, hasta que ellas se acercaron a su mesa. Nicté, totalmente sonrojada, ahora que la adrenalina bajaba se sentó en la mesa.

Sirius la observo como si fuera la primera vez y lo único que pudo hacer, fue decir:

**-**¡Estuviste increíble!**-** Nicté se sonrojo, pero sonrió agradecida.

Desde ese momento, Sirius le prestó su total atención, bueno, a ella y las demás, lo que provoco que su nueva conquista se enfadara tanto que lo mandara… lejos.

Ashley llego extasiada a la mesa. Harry se levanto para recibirla. Con una enorme sonrisa, Ashley se acerco.

**-**Ya lo extrañabas ¿verdad?**-** pregunto en cuanto la tuvo al frente. Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

**-**¡Oh Harry! ¡Es que… es extraordinario! ¡Viste como se animaba la gente…! Claro, al principio nos tacharon de locas, que en realidad lo estamos, pero después… ¡Les gusto! ¡Merlín cuanto anhelaba volver!**-** Harry sonreía ante su discurso, pues solo ellos y sus más cercanos amigos entendían que decía.

**-**Lo se… Y eso que solo ha pasado un mes…

**-**Sí… ¿me imaginas si pasará mucho más tiempo alejada?**-** Harry sonrió más pronunciado.

**-**¡Estarías loca de desesperación!**-** Ella rió, él se acerco más y poso su mano en la mejilla, acercándose más **–**Extrañaba verte sonreír…**-** ella tomo su mano y sonrió más pronunciado.

**-**Te encanta hacerme enfadar…

**-**Nah… Le da sabor a la vida**-** los dos rieron.

Todos los miraban, pero ya no los escuchaban, estaban más atentos con sus asuntos, Draco, burlándose de Hermione, Sirius interrogando a Nicté al igual que Remus y Pettigrew, pero James y Lily si observaban ese intercambio entre Harry y Ashley con no muy buena cara, de hecho muy molestos. James no soportando esa escena, pues sentía una leve molestia desvió la vista, con tanta suerte que su observación fue a parar justo donde una pelirroja hacía lo mismo. Se miraron fijamente, molestos… Pero algo, una pequeña chispa se encendió en los ojos de James, quien solo sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros, justo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… ¿desde cuando una mirada provocaba tanto en él?. Lily lo observo confundida, ¿Por qué de pronto Potter le sonreía amigablemente?. Suspiro. Se parecía mucho a Harry, si, solo por eso se sonrojo ligeramente… solo por eso…

Harry, aún escuchaba como Ashley le hablaba con emoción de su recién espectáculo. Un cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo ¿Tan extasiada estaba ella que no se daba cuenta que él estaba a menos de un palmo de ella? ¿Si la besaba de nuevo… lo golpearía? Sí… es muy probable. Sonrió mas y se acerco a ella, muy lento, pero ella pareció despertar, pues se alejo un poco, pero como Harry la tenía sujeta de las mejillas no pudo alejarse mucho, y la verdad sea dicha, ella no quería evitarlo totalmente. Harry volvió a sonreír, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus tan ansiados labios…

**-**Buen… ejem… Espectáculo Yuna**-** Los dos voltearon sorprendidos y sonrojados… ¿Era normal olvidar que no estaban solos?

**-**Gracias Evans…**-** ella asintió.

**-**¿Uno te tus talentos ocultos Ashley?**-** se acerco James también.

**-**Uno de tantos…**-** susurro Harry sin dejar de verla. Ella le sonrió agradecida. James y Lily volvieron a mirarse, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

**-**¿Te invito una cerveza de mantequilla Ashley?**-** interrumpió James.

**-**Bueno…**-** volteo a ver a Harry. Éste estaba ligeramente pálido.

**-**No puede… **-** los 3 chicos lo miraron **–**Es decir… necesita tranquilizarse, así que la llevaré a dar una vuelta.

**-**Pero esta helando…**-** apoyo Lily.

**-**Me hará bien un poco de frió…**-** sonrió, tomo su chaqueta y Harry la guió afuera, ante las molestas caras de sus anteriores interlocutores.

Harry la tomo ligeramente de la cintura y la guió hasta la puerta, pero nada mas se abrió una ráfaga de viento los helo… Se miraron dudando, y volvieron la vista a James y Lily, quienes los miraban con una sonrisa, así que suspiraron, no podían volver. Abrigándose más, salieron al helado clima de Hogsmade.

Ashley seguía tan excitada que realmente no notaban el frío, por lo que estuvo a punto de resbalar en la nieve, si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Harry, muchas veces hubiese probado el hielo.

**-**Creo que deberíamos volver o enfermaras.

**-**Da igual, el clima es frió pero agradable.

**-**Te pondrás ronca…

**-**¿Para que quiero hablar?

**-**No podrás cantar…

**-**Lo acabo de hacer, no creo volver a hacerlo hasta que volvamos, para ese entonces ya estaré bien**-** sonrió encantada y divertida.

**-**¿Estas segura?

**-**¿Tu quieres volver?

**-**Si tú quieres…

**-**Harry… ¿Tú quieres volver?**-** se planto frente a él. Harry la miró, justo como lo planeo, así que sin previo aviso se acerco y beso sus labios, fríos, pero suaves.

**-**No… prefiero estar aquí**-** Ashley estaba en shock, eso no se lo esperaba, pero él aprovechando su aturdimiento la abrazo por la cintura y volvió a besarla, lejos de todos, así que ella poco a poco se dejo llevar, abrazándolo por el cuello, con delicadeza.

Permanecieron así hasta que el aire les falto, así que él se alejo un poco. Ella abrió los ojos muy lento, mirándolo confundida…

**-**¿Por qué haces esto…?**-** susurro sin soltarlo.

**-**Porque hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos del otro… y te extrañaba…

**-**Pero… **-** se alejo soltándose, cosa que el impidió totalmente **–**No Harry… me costo mucho trabajo olvidarte…

**-**Y no lo has logrado**-** hablo con firmeza, pero una linda sonrisa.

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?**-** frunció el ceño molesta.

**-**Por la forma en que me hablas…**-** se acerco **–** me miras**-** murmuro, viendo fijamente sus labios, ella trago saliva nerviosa **–**Por como me besas…**-** susurro contra sus labios.

**-**Eso no significa que…**-** él la interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios.

**-**Sí… en nosotros eso significa mas que palabras**-** susurro para abrazarla mas fuerte, mirando sus labios, ella correspondió la mirada.

**-**No quiero volver a sufrir…**-** susurro a milímetros de sus labios.

**-**Bien…**-** susurro, aún mas cerca **–**Yo tampoco…**-** la beso, quitándole el aliento, derritiéndola contra él.

Nunca se dieron cuenta, así como nunca lo sabrían… pero dos pares de ojos que los seguían quedaron asombrados al ver la escena, y con un triste suspiro, o resignado, se miraron, haciendo un juramento silencioso de no decir nada. Y eso, en cierta forma… rectifico un futuro, al menos para Harry.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories- **

**-**¿Dónde estaban?**-** pregunto Sirius nada mas vio llegar a James.

**-**Dando una vuelta.

**-**¿Con este tiempo?**-** pregunto confundido Ron.

**-**¿Juntos?**-** se asombro Nicté, pues Lily se sentaba con ellos.

**-**En realidad…**-** empezó la pelirroja nerviosa.

**-**La verdad es que Evans me quito la diversión**-** atrajo la atención de todos. James se encogió de hombros **–**Seguí a unos Slytherins pero Evans impidió que les hiciera una… pequeña bromita**-** Sirius bufó y los demás rieron, pero lo importante fue cuando Lily miró a James con escepticismo ¿los cubrió? James la miró y guiño un ojo sonriendo. Ella sonrió ligeramente… Tal vez… Potter no era tan mala persona.

**-**¡SNAPY!**-** grito James arrojándole un hechizo que lo hizo caer. Lily se levanto enojada a reprenderlo… Ok. Sí era un arrogante, egocéntrico e idiota.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Harry y Ashley caminaban de la mano hacia el castillo, aún era temprano para que los demás regresaran, y con el frío que hacía, estarían metidos en "Las tres escobas" o algún café. Así que tenían vía libre para hacer lo que quisieron. Que fue lo que ellos hicieron. Tardaron masomenos 40 minutos mas en llegar de lo que normalmente harían caminando.

Nada mas entrar sintieron de inmediato el cambio de temperatura, a lo que Ashley reacciono con un estornudo.

**-**Te dije que te enfermarías.

**-**Da igual…**-** sonrió, pero estaba ligeramente pálida.

**-**Vamos a que te cambies esa ropa húmeda**- **sonrió, ella correspondió.

Llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, donde en las escaleras se separaron y cambiaron de ropa respectivamente. Al bajar para cenar, Harry sentía un poco irritada a garganta, pero nada grave, en cambio Ashley, le dolía y estaba bastante irritada ¡Jamás se había enfermado tan rápido! En fin… que al final Harry tenía razón y estaría ronca por unos buenos días, si bien le iba y no perdía por completo la voz.

Harry, que la esperaba para bajar, negó sonriendo, a lo que ella se sonrojo pero no le dio importancia y salieron a cenar.

**-**Te lo dije…**-** canturreo divertido. Ashley le saco la lengua ceñuda y camino más rápido. Ya casi no podía hablar.

Llegaron al comedor, donde ya estaban todos comiendo. Cuando se cruzaron con el director, quien sonriendo se acerco a ellos.

**-**Me enteré de su lindo espectáculo señorita Yuna**-** ésta se sonrojo y asintió.

**-**¿Cómo se enteró profesor?**-** interrogo Harry divertido.

**-**Siempre me entero de todo lo que les pasa a mis alumnos señor Potterland. Éste asintió.

**-**Me preguntaba si nos ofrecería un pequeño espectáculo mañana que hay junta académica, después de la cena, así los alumnos podrán entretenerse, y estoy segura, usted también. ¿Nos haría ese favor?**-** Ashley lo miró con la boca abierta y Harry aguantaba las ganas de soltar la carcajada. Con los ojos Llorosos, la chica intento hablar, pero la garganta ya estaba completamente cerrada. Empezó a negar rápidamente, pero Harry la abrazo por la espalda y respondió por ella.

**-**Estará encantada profesor…**-** El director asintió satisfecho y silbando una vieja canción camino por un pasillo. La chica solo lo vio irse y volteo furiosa a su acompañante dispuesta a gritarle hasta lo que no debía. Abrió la boca furiosa y…

Nada salio.

¡Estúpida Enfermedad! Harry soltó la carcajada y Ashley las lágrimas. Minutos después, cuando los dos se tranquilizaron, Harry se acerco pero ella lo rechazo.

**-**Vamos Lyn… Todo saldrá bien.**-** ella lo miró incrédula, con los ojos mas llorosos. **–**Vamos a las cocinas, veamos que pueden hacer los elfos por ti.

En silencio caminaron, pero Harry notando las lágrimas se detuvo antes de entrar a las cocinas y la abrazo de frente.

**-**Todo estará bien preciosa… verás que rápido te curaras y para mañana ya estarás gritándome que todo fue mi culpa**-** lo miró, aún insegura **–**Te lo prometo**-** se acerco y la beso.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Harry veía al techo de su habitación, estaba cansado, pero feliz, había sido un excelente día. Tal vez faltaba un pequeño empujoncito y podría regresar con Ashley ¿lo anunciarían o lo esconderían? Bueno, primero se aseguraría que le diera el sí. Sonrió. ¡Y para mejorarlo desde la tarde se sentía muy bien! Ojala todos los días fueran así.

Al parecer Ron y Luna por fin darían el paso. Hermi estaba muy centrada en el giratiempo para volver y Draco… En realidad no sabía a que dedicaba su tiempo libre, pues rara vez lo veía… seguramente a las bromas con Sirius y James.

Sí todo era perfecto y su día también lo había sido. ¿Podría mejorar?

Ligeros golpes en la puerta lo pusieron en alerta, ésta se abrió ligeramente, asomando una cabeza de cabello negro-violeta, sonriéndole con timidez. Harry sonrió. ¡Quien dice que no podía mejorar!

Sonrió y ella entró abochornada… Saco su varita y dibujo en el aire unas letras, que Harry interpreto como:

**-** _¿Puedo…?_

**-**¿Estas asustada?**-** ella asintió muy sonrojada. El sonrió mas pronunciado y abrió las cobijas de su cama para invitarla. Ashley sonrió y corrió hasta su lado, aventándose y metiéndose. Se acurruco a su lado y lo beso ligeramente **–**De nada… Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás**-** rió Harry.

Se cubrieron por completo, él la abrazo y ella se acurruco contra él. Ashley suspiro y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir…

**-**¿Me darás otra oportunidad?**-** susurro Harry con la cabeza en la almohada, pero observándola. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente.

**-**_ ¿La aprovecharas?_**-** escribió.

**-**Si me das la oportunidad… Me importas… y quiero intentarlo de nuevo… pero formal**-** ella lo observo, dudando.

**-** _¿Me dirás cuando ya no quieras estar conmigo?_

**-**Nunca…**-** ella lo interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios.

**-**_ Promételo…_

**-**No te haré daño… Y te lo prometo**-** Ella asintió entendiendo, suspiro y lo vio a los ojos.

**-**_Te extrañe…_**-** terminó, Harry sonrió y la abrazo con mas fuerza para besarla, lento… tierno.

**-**Yo también te extrañe…**-** ella sonrió y lo beso con mas pasión. Se besaron por varios minutos mas, para acurrucarse y dormir, que tanta falta les hacía.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡PERDÓN! Pero no tienen idea lo difícil que se me ha hecho este fic… ¡Ya quiero terminarlo! ¡Pueden creer que ya tengo el final planeado pero aún no puedo escribir el resto! ¡Que frustrante!**

**En fin…**

**Se que les había dicho que ya no habría mas Regresiones… XD Pero no pude dejarlo ahí, y en mi escasa inspiración para este fic, pues aquí está. Espero que les guste y ya empiezo a escribir el siguiente, Lo subiré tan pronto como lo termine…**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Ly Malfoy**

**Pta: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	17. Confia Regresa

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 17**

**CONFIA… REGRESA…**

_Siguieron su camino en silencio, y en pocos segundos doblaron la esquina… Pero no estaban preparados para lo que vieron…_

_**-**__Luna…_

**-**No me quiere…**-** susurro en un sollozo ahogado.

**-**Es un idiota**-** se escucho una tercera voz llegar hasta ellos. Remus la miraba muy inquieto.

**-**Yuna…**-** murmuro Lily inquieta.

**-**¿Qué…? Y sabes que Luna, olvida lo que te dije, él no vale nada, mucho menos que te esfuerces por recuperarlo**-** Lily y Remus la miraron meditando, pero aunque estuvieron de acuerdo no dijeron nada. Luna la miró y corrió a abrazarla.

**-Flash Back-**

**-**Ashley… ya no se que hacer**-** suspiró apesadumbrada **–**Me ignora, lo extraño, creo que ya no quiere estar conmigo.

**-**Mira…**-** la miro con una sonrisa **–**Si tu lo quieres, no lo dejes ir, búscalo, habla con él… Encontraran una solución juntos.

**-**Pero me huye…**-** suspiró.

**-**Mmm… ¿Tiene otra? O.o

**-**¡NO!…**-** la miro asustada **–**No lo se…

**-**Habla con él…

**-**Lo quiero demasiado Lyn… _Amiga. Tengo el corazón herido_**-**susurro abrazándola **-**_El hombre que yo quiero se me va, lo estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo, llorando de impotencia… No puedo retenerlo._

**-**Luna, creo conocerlo, no te haría daño, así que… _Mientras quede una esperanza, tú tienes que luchar por ese amor_**-** susurro abrazándola de vuelta **-**_Si él es el hombre de tu vida, no te des nunca por vencida_**-** Luna la miro, algo incrédula **-**_Vale todo si se lucha por amor._

**-**¿Tu crees?

**-**¡Claro que sí!

**-**Pero… _¿Cómo puedo hacer?__**-**_ Ashley sonrió.

**-**_Entrega todo…_

**-**_Todo se lo di_**-** contesto intrigada.

**-**_Inventa un modo_**-** sonrió. Luna suspiro.

**-**_No es posible que se pueda querer más…_

_**-**_Mmm… _Pensando así lo perderás_**-** Luna le sonrió un poco.

**-**_¿Y si él se va?_**-**volvió a suspirar.

_**-**__Lo habrás perdido…_**- **susurro **–**Pero no sin haber luchado ¿no crees?

**-**Y _¿Qué me quedará?_

**-**_Lo que has vivido…_**-** volvió a mirarla.

**-**_Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor…_

_**-**__Son cosas del amor…_**-** contestó Ashley suspirando, recordando tal vez…

Se mantuvieron en silencio por más rato…

**-**Sabes… Hacia mucho tiempo que me hacia falta esto**-** Ashley sonrió.

**-**A mi también… eres la única que aún me habla…

**-**Y Blaise…

**-**Blaise…**-** rió **–**Ese es un sin vergüenza**-** las dos rieron.

**-**¿Algún día me dirás porque lo hiciste?**-** Ashley la miro fijo.

**-**No quiero mas involucrados…

**-**Soy tu amiga… No una persona mas a quien proteger**-** Ashley sonrió un poco sorprendida.

**-**Necesitare tu ayuda.

**-**En lo que pueda…**-** sonrió y Ashley asintió.

**-**No hablemos mas de eso… mejor dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

**-**En realidad…**-** la miró a los ojos **-** _Yo no se que está pasando_**-** se levanto y la miro aterrada **-**_¿Será que habrá encontrado otra mujer?_**-** Ashley le sonrió para tranquilizarla **–**Es que,_ ya no es el mismo, su indiferencia la siento por las noches… Rechaza mi presencia._

**-**Luna…**-** pregunto cautelosa **-** _¿No será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor?_

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?

**-**_Quizás la casa, la rutina, se ha convertido en tu enemiga. Y esta cobrando un alto precio por tu error_**-** Luna la miro con ojos llorosos.

**-**_¿Cómo puedo hacer?_

**-**Ya te lo dije…**-** sonrió **-**_Entrega todo…_**-** Luna la miro fijo y asintió, sonrió ligeramente y la abrazo.

**-**Gracias…

**-**Para eso estamos las amigas…

**-Fin Flash Back-**

**-**Es mas…**-** susurro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa algo… maléfica en su rostro **–**Tengo una idea…

**-**¿Incluye matarlo?**-** hipo Luna. Ashley rió un poco.

**-**No, pero si acabarlo…**-** Luna levanto la vista.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Ya lo verás…**-** sonrió **–**Se arrepentirá de haber jugado contigo. Vamos…**-** la tomo del brazo.

**-**Luna, no creo que debas…**-** empezó Lily.

**-**Esta bien Lily…**-** sonrió Luna para tranquilizarla. Ashley bufó molesta, aunque dolida, después de todo, nadie confiaba en ella **-**¿Qué tienes planeado?**-** Ashley sonrió.

**-**Que se trague su orgullo de hombre… Eres más mujer que él hombre…**-** sin poder evitarlo Lily sonrió ligeramente.

**-**¿Puedo ayudar?**-** preguntó un tímido pero lindo Remus. Ellas sonrieron. Lily las miro dudosa, pero al final, se despidió rápido y se fue.

**-**Lupin, serás parte clave en esto…**-** sonrió maliciosa, hasta a Remus le dio miedo.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Una chica caminaba por un pasillo desierto y ligeramente oscuro, sumida en sus pensamientos, bueno, más que pensamientos, en sus murmullos…

**-**Potterland esto… Potterland lo otro… ¡Estoy harta¿Qué no saben hablar de otra cosa?

Sí, nuestra pequeña amiga caminaba sola porque estaba harta de sus amigas, quienes adoraban al "nuevo papá"…

**-**Ok… entiendo que es lindo, y se ve genial cuidando a su hijo… ¡Pero vamos…¡Que no es un dios! Ósea, es guapo y todo, pero… ¡AAAHHH!**-** Por ir tan… "entretenida" tropezó con un bulto en medio del pasillo, todo le daba vueltas cuando algo bajo ella, por cierto muy suave, le hablo…

**-**¿Estas bien?**-** Se escucho una voz varonil.

**-**O.o ¿Ah…?**-** Confundida miró al suelo y encontró… una bella sonrisa.

**-**¿Qué si estas bien?**-** Volvió a preguntar amable.

**-**Emm… sí**-** despertó de su aturdimiento.

**-**Me alegro…**-** sonrió el chico bajo ella. La muchacha se sonrojo **–**Mmm… ¿Te molestaría… levantarte? No es que el suelo este sumamente incomodo, es que cada vez respiro menos**-** murmuro sonriendo.

**-**¡CLARO!**-** se levantó totalmente roja y muy nerviosa **–**Lo siento, no me fije por donde caminaba y…

**-**Tropezaste…**-** la interrumpió sonriendo **–**No te preocupes, no debí sentarme en medio de este pasillo.

**-**¿Por qué no?**-** pregunto sorprendida **-**¡Es el mejor!

**-**¿Cómo…?

**-**Sí, definitivamente, si alguien quiere esconderse… ¡Es el mejor pasillo, casi nunca transitado!

**-**¿Por qué crees que me escondía?**-** Pregunto brusco y a la defensiva.

**-**Yo… lo siento… supuse…**-** se interrumpió abochornada **–**Mmm… olvídalo ¿vale?**–** se agacho **–**Adiós…**-** se alejo mientras murmuraba "_Eso me pasa por entrometida"_

**-**No… espera…**-** la tomo del brazo deteniéndola **–**Lo lamento… no quise hablarte así**-** le sonrió encantador **–**Es solo que he estado un poco… irritable**-** sonrió con un poco de vergüenza.

**-**No te preocupes Harry…**-** sonrió. El la observo sorprendido.

**-**He… disculpa la pregunta pero ¿te conozco?**-** ella se sonrojo.

**-**Si bueno, tal vez no me recuerdes… soy Evelyn… Irais Sleyn**-** Harry la observo unos segundos más y después soltó una carcajada.

**-**¡Claro¡Como olvidarte…!**-** rió **-**Disculpa mi mala memoria**-** la observo bien **– **¡Te ves preciosa!**-** ella se sonrojo.

**-**Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien**-** él suspiro con una sonrisa.

**-**Pues eso lo dirás por cortesía, ya que estoy desecho…**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Solo te ves un poquito cansado…**-** el sonrió.

**-**Te lo agradezco…**-** suspiro **-**¿Quieres acompañarme un poco o tienes prisa?**-** sonrió ligeramente. Ella lo miró extrañada viendo alrededor, el volvió a reír.

**-**Sí, es a ti…**-** ella volvió a sonrojarse **–**Quiero un poco de compañía**-** ella levantó una ceja **-**¡Merlín que desconfiada!**-** rió **–**No me malinterpretes**-** sonrió **–**Es solo que me gustaría una compañía que no usara pañales**-** ella sonrió y el fingió ponerse serio **–**Porque no usas ¿verdad?**-** ella golpeo su hombro simulando ofensa, para mirarlo con una sonrisa y sacarle la lengua divertida.

**-**No vuelvas a hacer eso…**-** ella se asusto ante su mirada. Furiosa. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, y volteo el rostro, confundiéndola.

Harry sonreía hasta ver el último gesto de Evelyn… Se supone que no debería pensar en eso…

**-Flash Back-**

**-**¡Espera… Harry!**-** se detuvo la dueña de la voz **–**Ya… no… puedo… correr… mas…**-** jadeo.

**-**Te falta condición física**-** sonrió divertido deteniéndose junto a ella, de su rutina matutina.

**-**Es que yo no puedo hacer ejercicio…**-** respiraba agitada.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** se preocupo **– **¿Qué te pasa Ashley¿Estas enferma?**-** comenzaba a alarmarse.

**-**Harry…**-** tomo aire **–**Mis habilidades se reducen a una**-** él la observo intrigado, ella rodó los ojos **–**A caminar…**-** él suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Y aún así te tropiezas…**-** ella sonrió y le saco la lengua divertida.

**-**Pero así me quieres…**-** se acerco a abrazarlo.

**-**Pues… te diré**-** ella sonrió ofendida, pero el rió y la abrazo para besarla.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

**-**Potterland… ¿Estas bien?**-** se acerco cautelosa.

**-**Ah, si lo siento… me perdí un momento**-** parpadeo confundido.

**-**Lo note**-** rió **-**¿Estas bien?

**-**Eh… sí**-** sonrió **–**Siéntate en…**-** miro alrededor como perdido **–**el suelo…**-** resolvió, ella sonrió ante su aturdimiento y cuando se iba a sentar la volvió a tomar delicadamente del brazo, deteniéndola.

**-**Espera, te ensuciaras.

**-**Pero…

**-**Déjame poner algo**-** la soltó y con una sonrisa se quito la capa, la estiro y con un ligero movimiento la acomodo en el piso, ella sonrió ligeramente sonrojada y se sentó, dejándole un espacio a él. Así se quedaron hablando un muy buen rato…

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Remus entró a su sala común bastante agitado… Observo a su alrededor, Ron, Draco y Blaise estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea en los sillones predilectos, Ginny, Lily, Nicté y Peter estaban en la mesa haciendo los deberes, James y Sirius jugando ajedrez mágico y toda la torre estaba entretenida, justo en la sala, bien… todo estaba listo, era hora de empezar con el plan. Solo contaba con 5 minutos.

Se acerco al sofá donde estaban sus amigos y se dejo caer en un sillón, agotado.

**-**¡Por fin!**-** Murmuro cansado.

**-**¿Qué pasa Remus?**-** pregunto Sirius moviendo su alfil para acabar con el caballo de James, quien miraba disimuladamente hacia las mesas de trabajo sin prestar atención al juego.

**-**Estoy agotado… Y hartó**-** dijo molesto.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** volteo Sirius prestándole atención.

**-**James… te dará tortícolis…**-** susurro Remus fastidiado, James se sonrojo ligeramente y volteo a su amigo.

**-**¿Me dará que?**-** lo miro confundido, para voltear de nuevo a su juego **-**¡Hey… ¿Cuándo me robaste mi caballo?!**-** frunció el ceño. Sirius sonrió.

**-**Estas jugando muy mal mi querido amigo…**-** James bufó y Remus sonrió ligeramente.

**-**¿Por qué estas harto Remus?**-** repitió su pregunta Sirius, mientras James revisaba su próxima jugada.

**-**Luna…**-** fue lo único que susurro. Pero suficiente para que sus amigos, y los de ella le prestaran atención.

**-**¿Qué sucede con Luna?**-** pregunto James aún mirando su juego.

**-**Que ya me canse de ser su guardaespaldas… ¡Y solo ha sido una tarde!**-** ahora sí sus amigos lo vieron confundidos.

**-**¿Cómo…?**-** pregunto Sirius intrigado.

**-**Sí, ella…**-** se interrumpió cuando un pequeño alboroto en la entrada lo interrumpió, Remus miro hacia el retrato y bufó molesto **–**Ya lo verán.

Una bolita de estudiantes les impedía ver el origen del alboroto, pero todos estaban atentos, hasta que escucharon una vos femenina, pero decididamente sensual.

**-**Chicos… ¿me dejarán pasar?**-** rió sensual **–**Lo se, lo se…**-** rió y se abrió camino entre el alboroto, pues estos eran solo hombres, los chicos miraron intrigados, pero abrieron grandes los ojos al ver las bellezas que salían del alboroto. Piernas largas y firmes, falda muy corta, zapato alto, camisa por fuera y ajustada a un esbelto cuerpo, la corbata anudada al descuido, túnica abierta, brazos estilizados y hermosos, cuello apetecible y rostro… precioso, casi sin maquillaje, tal vez solo algo de polvo y lápiz labial o gloss, cabello suelto y ¿rubio?. Blaise la miraba embobado al igual que los demás hombres de la sala. Hasta Draco, siempre elegante no pudo evitar un chiflido sorprendido. La otra preciosa chica, quien vestía un poco más provocativa, los vio fijamente y con una enorme sonrisa camino muy sensual hasta ellos.

**-**Hi Drakis…**-** lo abrazo sonriente.

**-**Ashley… ¿Qué haces aquí?**-** la miro de arriba abajo **-**¡¿Y así?!**-** la señalo con el ceño fruncido. Asombrados la miraron.

**-**Hay Drakis…**-** susurro divertida.

**-**Odio que me digas Drakis…

**-**Como sea…**-** le sonrió **–**Es solo que se acerca la salida a Hogsmade y estos chicos…**-** señalo a los que antes las rodeaban, ellos la miraron y ella lanzo un beso coqueto **–**Intentan ganar nuestra compañía**-** le gruño un ojo al rubio. Este la observo sorprendido, Cierto es que ella era atrevida… pero hasta ese extremo…

**-**De ti no me sorprende pero… ¿Quién es ella?**-** observo a la rubia, quien aún estaba rodeada y sonreía coqueta muy cerca de 2 chicos atractivos.

**-**¿Ella?**-** rió Ashley **–**Por favor Drakis… no sabía que olvidaras a tus amistades…**-** rió. Fue cuando la rubia giro su rostro para verlos, Y los chicos inmediatamente reconocieron esos ojos azules…

El pelirrojo anonadado se levanto de pronto como un resorte, y con una furia increíble.

**-**¡LUNA!**-** ésta ignoro el grito, pues uno de los chicos le decía algo al oído y ella reía divertida.

**-**¡Luna!**-** se adelanto a ella furioso, pero una mano femenina interrumpió su camino.

**-**¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!**-** murmuro Ashley molesta.

**-**No me toques asquerosa mortífaga…**-** Ron se alejo como si fuera una plaga, Ashley palideció, pero no retrocedió.

**-**Estúpido idiota…**-** aclaró. Sonrió con suficiencia y camino a la salida del retrato, con Draco y Blaise tras ella. Aún molesto se acerco a Luna, pero Sirius y James lo detuvieron a tiempo.

**-**¡Luna¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!**-** Ordenó rojo de furia. Pero ella parecía no escucharlo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, jamás habían visto esa actitud en Luna.

**-**¡LUNA!**-** rugió.

**-**Hay que pesado…**-** susurro molesta, dándose la vuelta para verlo, sonrió agradecida a los dos chicos con los que coqueteaba y beso sus mejillas, James y Sirius apretaron el agarre. Se acerco a ellos moviendo las caderas suavemente.

**-**¿Qué…?**-** se acerco a Remus, sentándose en sus rodillas, mientras le sonreía. Remus se sonrojo, pero la tomo de la cintura.

**-**¡LUNA¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!**-** estaba sokeado. Luna lo miro y suspiro, se levanto y se acerco a él, quien fue soltado por los dos chicos.

**-**Esto… querido Ronnie**-** ronroneo coqueta Luna, y se miro significativamente **–**Significa que…**-** se acerco a su oído coqueta mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, para mirarlo a los ojos. Dudó, y Ron notó una mirada triste a pesar de tener una sonrisa en la boca **–**Sucede que terminamos Ron**-** Éste no hablo, pero la miró aún en Shock, al igual que todos los de la sala común, aunque la mayoría de los chicos estaban eufóricos, ella se alejo lentamente soltándolo, mientras se despedía con la mano de los chicos y subía con paso firme a su habitación.

**-**Ron…**-** susurro Sirius precavido, para atraer su atención.

**-**Es una broma…**-** susurro convencido.

**-**Ron… yo no creo que…**-** un codazo de parte de James lo calló.

**-**Tiene que serlo…**-** susurro y los miró **-**¡Ella no puede dejarme!

**-**Tranquilízate…**-** intento James.

**-**No…**-** susurro furioso **–**Ya dio su espectáculo¡Bien¡Ahora me toca a mi… y me va a escuchar!**-** subió a zancadas a la habitación de las chicas, ignorando el tobogán. Remus se levantó algo asustado.

**-**No le hará daño…**-** lo detuvo James, tratando de convencerlo o de convencerse…

Luna lloraba en su habitación, mientras sus amigas la consolaban, Ginny, Nicté y Lily, que ya les había platicado a medias que paso mas temprano, la ayudaban apoyándola, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta las asusto.

**-**¡LUNA¡SAL AHORA MISMO!**-** se escucho a través de la puerta.

**-**¡No saldrá!**-** gritó Ginny.

**-**¡Vete Ron!**-** gritó ahora Nicté.

**-**¡NO¡LUNA¡O SALES O ENTRO!

**-**Chicas…**-** susurro Luna entre lágrimas.

**-**No te preocupes Luna, no dejaremos que…

**-**Hablaré con él**-** interrumpió a Lily.

**-**¿Qué?**-** preguntaron todas.

**-**Es lo justo**-** murmuro **–**Yo no se la razón por la que dejo de quererme, y no quiero que él sienta lo mismo, debe saber porque lo deje…

**-**Pero Luna…**-** susurro Lily **-**¿Y si te convence?

**-**No lo hará…**-** susurro Luna limpiándose las lágrimas para mirarlas ahogando un sollozo **–**Ni siquiera lo intentará…**-** ellas la abrazaron. **–**Además… si algo he aprendido de Ashley**-** susurro con una ligera sonrisa **–**Es que valgo mucho… y no merezco estar con una persona que no me quiere**-** se levanto decidida **–**Merezco algo mejor, mucho mejor…**-** se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón sorprendiendo un poco a Ron, quien ya tenía levantado su puño para volver a golpear la puerta.

**-**¿Qué quieres Ron?**-** se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

**-**Hablar contigo**-** susurro furioso ante su actitud. Ella suspiro cansada.

**-**Estaremos afuera por cualquier cosa Lun**-** dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

**-**Y bien…**-** dijo una vez salieron sus amigas cerrando la puerta **–**Habla

**-**No uses ese tono conmigo Luna, no te queda.

**-**¿De verdad?**-** preguntó con sarcasmo.

**-**Al grano… Tú NO puedes dejarme.

**-**¿En serio? Creí que ya lo había hecho**-** el se acerco molesto.

**-**No, no puedes**-** sonrió **-**Tu me quieres… lo veo en tus ojos… lo vi cuando intentaste ese aire de indiferencia abajo… y lo veo en los rastros de tus lágrimas… por mí**-** Ella lo miró fijamente unos segundos, en silencio.

**-**Es cierto…**-** admitió. Ron sonrió **–**Pero lo sostengo… Se terminó.

**-**¿Qué…?

**-**Te quiero… pero también ME quiero… Y no voy a permitir que me sigas lastimando**-** tomo aire **–**Tú no me quieres…

**-**¿Quién te dijo esa…?

**-**¿Verdad?**-** lo interrumpió **–**Nadie me lo dijo Ron, yo lo escuche… de tu propia boca**-** Ron se puso ligeramente pálido.

**-**Luna, creo que te confundiste, yo no…

**-**¡No¡Ya basta de mentiras Ron¡Ya no las quiero!**-** lo miro fijamente **–**Y no voy a estar contigo solo para que no te sientas solo… Valgo demasiado para aceptar algo así**-** Ron la miro con furia en los ojos.

**-**¿Eso crees?**-** sonrió burlón. Ella palideció, pero apretando las mandíbulas se acerco y le dio una bofetada. Sorprendiéndolo.

**-**¡Lo se! Y también se que merezco algo mejor que tú**-** Ron puso una mano en la adolorida mejilla.

**-**Luna… entiendo que estas molesta y…

**-**¡Estoy furiosa!**-** se adelanto a él **-**¡He pasado mucho tiempo con un ser que no me respeta¡No voy a permitir ni una sola humillación más¡Ya no Ronald Weasley!**-** el la observaba molesto.

**-**Si salgo de aquí así Luna… no volveré**-** la miró fijamente, y Luna vio la verdad en sus ojos, la hizo dudar… lo perdería para siempre, porque Ron era muy testarudo…

**-**¿Dónde esta el Ron del que me enamore…?**-** susurro con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron la miró ofendido, pero con firmeza hablo.

**-**¿Estas segura que quieres terminar?**-** Estaba terriblemente serio. Ella asintió muy insegura.

**-**Bien**-** levanto el rostro **–**Entonces se acabó**-** dio media vuelta y salio dando un portazo.

Luna miro unos segundos la puerta cerrada… Lo había perdido para siempre… pero era lo mejor ¿verdad? Una relación no funciona si solo uno ama ¿verdad?… Se dejo caer poco a poco en su cama, para ahogarse nuevamente en lágrimas. Era un patán… Pero era su patán… lo amaba… y a pesar de sentirse tranquila dolía… mucho… y estaba segura… eso no cambiaría en mucho tiempo.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

**-**¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?**-** pregunto Evelyn siguiendo a Harry hasta una habitación del séptimo piso.

**-**Claro ¿Por qué no? Hermi debe estar agotada. "J" es como un huracán.**-** Evy rió.

**-**La verdad es que muchas hablan que el bebe es muy lindo y guapo.

**-**¡Claro!**-** rió **–**Se parece a mi**-** se acercaron a la habitación.

Harry se adelanto y toco la puerta, tras recibir una confirmación, abrió la puerta muy lentamente. Una mujer castaña leía un libro junto a la chimenea.

**-**Hola Hermi.

**-**Hola Harry**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Cómo se porto?**-** sonrió entrando.

**-**Muy bien, de hecho a estado muy tranquilo**-** Harry se asombro.

**-**Eso es muy extraño…**-** la castaña observo detrás de Harry, algo curiosa.

**-**Oh, lo siento. Hermi, ella es Evelyn, no se si la recuerdas.

**-**Eso creo… Hola, soy Hermione Granger**-** sonrió correspondiendo la sonrisa.

**-**Hola, soy Evelyn Selyn**-** se tomaron de la mano.

**-**Harry quería hablar contigo**-** él interrumpió su camino a la habitación de a lado, donde descansaba J.

**-**¿Qué sucede Herm?

**-**Es sobre J.

**-**¿Qué le pasa?**-** se acerco a ella preocupado.

**-**Ha estado muy tranquilo estos últimos días, ya lo sabes**-** él asintió **–**Creo que podría estar deprimido…

**-**¿Deprimido¿J?**-** dijo incrédulo **–**Es un bebe¿No puede estar deprimido?

**-**Aún siendo un bebe¡tiene sentimientos iguales a los de nosotros!

**-**Pero es un bebé… ¿Por qué podría estar deprimido?

**-**Tal vez por todo lo que ha pasado…**-** Harry la observo con advertencia. Herm se disculpo con Evelyn y jalo a Harry hasta la habitación de J. **–**Harry, todo ha pasado muy rápido, hasta hace un tiempo no te conoció, y ahora no ve a su madre, la única persona que él reconocía… ¿Qué esperabas? Se debe sentir solo… imagina como te sentirías tú…

**-**Es pequeño, se acostumbrara rápido…

**-**Al contrario, te costará trabajo al principio… le has quitado todo, y aunque le has dado lo mejor que has podido, todo lo que conocía se lo arrebataste…

**-**No se lo voy a regresar…

**-**No te lo estoy diciendo, solo procura pasar más tiempo con él…

**-**¡Hago lo que puedo!

**-**Harry, con los entrenamientos, las clases y el Quiddittch, pasa mas tiempo con cada uno de nosotros que contigo…**-** Harry iba a replicar pero no supo que decir… tal vez era cierto… pasaba tanto tiempo enfrascándose en sus asuntos para no pensar… que lo estaba descuidando demasiado.

**-**Lo remediare Herm… muchas gracias**-** ella asintió con una sonrisa y salio dejando a Harry solo con J.

Harry se acerco a la cuna, pero J no volteo, se fijo por si estaba dormido, pero lo vio abrazando una almohadita, con la vista en el muro de enfrente.

**-**Jay…**-** susurro, el niño no presto atención. **–**Jay…**-** volvió a susurrar, el niño lo miró pero volvió a dirigir su vista al frente **–**Mmm… hasta en eso te pareces a tu madre…**-** susurro, pero Jay presto atención a él **–**Entonces es cierto… extrañas a Mamá…**-** el niño se sentó en la cuna frotándose los ojitos. Harry intento abrazarlo, pero el niño no lo dejó, golpeo su mano cuando lo iba a tocar **–**Estas enfadado**-** sonrió de lado, algo triste **–**Jay… **-** suspiro hincándose frente a él **–**Se que debes estar triste y confundido**-** el niño froto con mas fuerza sus ojitos a punto de llorar **–**Pero debes saber que todo lo que hago por ti, es porque te quiero… y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño…**-** el niño lo miro fijo, sollozando **–**Jay tu mama… ella…**-** Harry observo como le brillaban los ojitos al escucharlo y se dio cuenta… le había arrebatado ya tantas cosas, y si no le iba a regresar a su madre… porque Harry estaba seguro, no podría darle a alguien mas ese trabajo, mínimo no le robaría el recuerdo que él tenía de la que fue su única madre… **-**Jay… tu mamá… tu mamá no esta aquí con nosotros… ella, no es la que fue, tu mamá… **-** se acerco y por fin J le permitió abrazarlo **–**Tu mamá, ella te quiere tanto J, que sabe que si no estas aquí conmigo en este momento, podría dañarte y ella no quiere eso… Y quiere que te cuide mucho, mucho**-** intento hacerle cosquillas, J sonrió **–**Y si quieres ser saludable debes comer, sonreír… eres muy pequeño, pero muy inteligente J, así que ¿me ayudaras a hacer que crezcas como tu mama quiere?**-** Jay lo abrazo, acurrucándose…

**-**Mamá…**-** murmuro abrazando a Harry, éste lo abrazo con fuerza de vuelta.

Evelyn observaba desde la puerta entreabierta con enorme ternura a los dos hombres en la habitación, pues permanecía esperando a Harry aún cuando Granger se fue. No tardo mucho Harry en voltear y verla, le sonrió e hizo una seña para que se acercara. Evelyn se acerco frente a ellos.

**-**Jay…**-** susurro para que lo mirara **–**Quiero presentarte a una amiga**-** el niño al sentir movimiento volteo y la observo, parpadeo para abrazar con fuerza a su papa intentando ocultarse. Evelyn observaba un poco incrédula **–**Jay… ¿Qué pasa?**-** El niño estaba histérico sollozando, gritando, Harry casi no lo podía detener **-**¡JAY… TRANQUILO!**-** el niño no dejaba de sollozar y gritar… Y ella retrocedía asustada… **-**¡Vete…!**-** le grito a la chica **-**¡Por favor… vete!**-** la chica asintió asustada y salio rápidamente.

El niño seguía retorciéndose intentando escapar, pero Harry obligo a mirarlo. El niño vio sus ojos y se tranquilizo poco a poco, pero llorando se abrazo con fuerza a su papa… Y Harry… estaba completamente asustado. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Una semana después…

**-**Ashley… por favor ¡Escúchame!

**-**Si vas a insistir que hable con Potter estas muy equivocada Luna.

**-**Ashley**-** la detuvo del brazo, justo cuando estaba por salir del castillo **–**Tienes que hacerlo, no es por él… es por Jay**-** ella se detuvo de golpe.

**-**¿J¿Que le sucedió?**-** la observo preocupada, pero sacudió la cabeza **–**No, dije que terminaba con él… es responsabilidad de Potter ahora.

**-**Disculpe**-** dijo otra voz desde la entrada. Las dos mujeres voltearon y vieron a 4 jóvenes, 3 muy apuestos, pero no podían ver bien al cuarto, pues no salía de las sombras, es quien les hablo.

**-**¿Si?**-** se adelanto la rubia.

**-**Necesitamos pasar… y bueno… invaden la entrada**-** las dos chicas se miraron confundidas y con una sonrisa avergonzada se movieron. Los 3 chicos se adelantaron a la luz.

Uno era de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, alto, delgado pero con una bella sonrisa tranquilizadora, el segundo era ligeramente mas pequeño, ancho pero no regordete, de cabello pelirrojo o anaranjado, también apuesto, el tercero, cabello negro y ojos grises casi azules, alto, delgado, pero de cuerpo bien formado, y el último casi no se veía su rostro, pero su complexión era delgada, al parecer deportista como el anterior descrito, y alto, cabello negro, muy negro, al menos en la oscuridad. Poco a poco se acerco… y unos resplandecientes ojos verde metálico se reflejaron en el rostro pálido.

**-**No se entretengan y hagamos lo planeado**-** ordeno.

**-**Que genio…**-** susurro su compañero ojigris, el mas cercano **–**Con su permiso señoritas… aunque**-** se detuvo cuando ya avanzaba **-**¿Saben donde podemos encontrar a Harry Potter?**-** las dos los miraron extrañadas, pero serias.

**-**No hay ninguno, solo un James Potter**-** contesto Ashley, los chicos se miraron incrédulos.

**-**No puede ser**-** susurro el de ojos verdes **–**Debe estar aquí…**-** salio de las sombras, así que Ashley y Luna lograron verlo completamente. Era alto, mas alto de lo que parecía, guapo, atractivo, facciones finas, piel pálida pero sin parecer enfermo, cabello negro, pero al parecer en la luz da destellos de otro color. Era muy, muy apuesto, las dos quedaron muy asombradas al verlo **-**¿En que se equivocaron?**-** volteo a ver a su amigo morocho.

**-**Yo no tuve la culpa "J T", el encargado fue Rayan**-** los dos voltearon al castaño, este retrocedió un paso.

–Yo no me sentía muy bien y se lo encargue a Austin**-** ahora los tres voltearon al ligeramente mas chico que los otros 3.

**-**Hey… a mi ni me mires, yo solo seguí las instrucciones como Rayan me las dio, tal cual…**-** las miradas volvieron a el castaño.

**-**Y yo se las di tal como Drake me las dio**-** miradas al ojigris.

**-**Y yo las anote tal como J T me las dio.

**-**¡Y ahora la culpa es de nadie!**-** los miro enojado al que llamaban JT.

**-**Si hay un culpable**-** empezó el ojigris, los otros dos asintieron.

**-**¡Tú!**-** corearon sus tres acompañantes. Éste frunció el ceño y le arrebato de las manos el pergamino que traía Austin. Reviso mientras las chicas los miraban algo sorprendidas, y por que no, divertidas también.

**-**Pero esto esta bien…**-** susurro **–**Debe estar aquí…

**-**¿Quiénes son ustedes?**-** empezó Ashley muy extrañada.

**-**Claro**-** se adelanto el castaño **–**Yo soy Rayan…

**-**¡Luna, Yuna!**-** las miro fijamente otro chico que llegaba hasta ellas, castaño… **-**¿Ya se dieron cuenta que sus nombres riman?**-** las chicas rieron.

**-**¿Qué pasa Remus?**-**

**-**No la secuestrare Lupin…**-** murmuro Ashley por lo bajo, pero los 4 chicos la observaron atentos y asombrados…

**-**¡Nos equivocamos casi 20 años!**-** casi grito Austin.

**-**Pero el hechizo… estoy seguro que dije exactamente donde estaba Harry Potter…

**-**¡Land!**-** casi grito Ashley tapando su boca.

**-**¿Qué…?

**-**Sí esta aquí…**-** susurro Rayan. Austin lo miro y asintió. JT incrédulo los observaba y Drake, ese miraba todo divertido.

**-**¿Qué sucede¿Quiénes son ustedes?**-** pregunto el recién llegado. Por lo que todos se miraron y Drake casi estalla en carcajadas.

**-**Mi nombre es Drake Justin, él**-** señalo al castaño **–**Es Rayan John**-** éste asintió, señalo al pelirrojo **–**Este es Austin Jason **-** el pelirrojo se acerco a saludar y por último él es…

**-**James Turner**-** se adelanto el ojiverde **–**Por eso me dicen J T.

**-**Hola, soy Remus Lupin**-** se adelanto el castaño** –**Ella es Luna Lovegood y ella…

**-**Puedo presentarme sola Lupin, gracias**-** lo interrumpió Yuna, los chicos rieron ligeramente **–**Mi nombre es Ashley…

**-**Yuna…**-** terminó JT por ella. Ella asintió. Pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo, porque la mirada antes relajada del ojiverde, de pronto se convirtió en una de furia **–**Debemos encontrar a Potter, con su permiso**-** la empujo sin delicadeza, extrañando a Luna y Remus, pero los otros lo siguieron sin hacer comentario.

**-**¿Quiénes son ustedes de verdad?

**-**Del futuro…**-** respondió sin miramientos JT.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**¿Y vienen a ayudar a Harry en…?**-** empezó Luna, pero Drake lo interrumpió.

**-**Claro que no…**-** rió.

**-**No permitiré que lo destruyan o le hagan daño**-** empezó Yuna.

**-**El daño ya se lo hizo usted "señorita…"**-** se burlo JT **–**Y el futuro… no vengo a cambiar nada…**-** sonrió con cinismo **–**Solo quería conocer al héroe… **-** murmuro con burla.

**-**JT… dijiste…**-** empezó Austin.

**-**Vamos chicos, no perdamos tiempo que no tenemos con personas sin importancia**-** lo interrumpió y sonrió **–**Sin ofender Señorita Lovegood y señor Lupin, pero deberían cuidar mejor sus amistades.

**-**Como te atreves a…**-** un jalón interrumpió a Yuna.

**-**¿Quién diablos crees que eres?**-** pregunto furioso el que la jaló. Ella lo miró furiosa.

**-**¡No me toques!**-** se alejo de él. Todos voltearon asombrados, incluso los nuevos.

**-**Oh si… olvidaba que te da asco tocarme**-** se burlo. Ella sonrió.

**-**Es bueno que no olvides… Potterland.

**-**Cierra la boca…**-** inquirió aburrido **–**Solo vine a advertirte…

**-**Huy… que miedo…**-** se burló **-**¿Una mas?

**-**La última a decir verdad…**-** siguió **–**Aléjate de mis amigos mortífaga, de todos-

**-**¡Eres un estúpido…! Tienes cosas mas importantes en que pensar y me vienes a reclamar tonterías… ¡Eres un reverendo idiota!

**-**¡Eso es algo que no te interesa! Jay es asunto mío. De nadie más…**-** ella lo miró con rencor.

**-**Y debe ser tu prioridad…- los nuevos se fueron acercando, lentamente.

**-**Lo es… al igual que es mi prioridad hacer que te olvide… y como abras notado…**-** sonrió satisfecho **–**Eso lo estoy logrando a la perfección.**-** Ella lo miro, pero solo una persona noto la tristeza en su mirada al escuchar eso.

**-**Me da gusto… y ahora si me permiten…

**-**No… quiero que jures que no te acercaras a Luna de nuevo.

**-**¡Es mi amiga!

**-**Hey, que estoy aquí…**-** se adelanto la rubia, la cual ignoraron.

**-**Y Ron es mi amigo, no se que tontas ideas le metiste, pero no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en sus asuntos**-** Ashley lo miró y rió.

**-**¿Te refieres a que no me meta en los asuntos que tu te estas metiendo en este momento?**-** Harry abrió la boca para reclamar… pero se quedo callado y se sonrojo ligeramente.

**-**Es mi amigo…**-** se justifico.

**-**Y Luna la mía, y eso implica defenderla de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, incluido Ronald.

**-**El…

**-**No te dijo todo Harry, estoy segura**-** le hablo suavemente Luna. Éste la miró.

**-**¿El te hirió?**-** la miro. Ella sintió. El volvió a poner el rostro enojado **–**Bien… entonces yo lo golpeare a él**-** le sonrió tiernamente y ya se alejaba cuando un brazo masculino ahora lo detuvo a él.

**-**¿Eres Harry Potter… land?**-** pregunto uno de los nuevos. Éste asintió. **-**Bien, te buscábamos…¿No es cierto JT?**-** Drake hablo, todos voltearon a JT, que miraba a Yuna fijamente, intentando traspasarla, pero ya no con la furia de antes… había algo extraño, pequeño, pero diferente…

**-**¿Qué…?**-** pregunto Yuna nerviosa. Éste sonrió burlón.

**-**Nada mortífaga, absolutamente nada…**-** ésta palideció, pero JT se acerco a Harry, algo inquieto y nervioso.

**-**¿Quién eres y que quieres?**-** pregunto Harry sin rodeos.

**-**Tu futuro**-** sonrió ante un atónito Harry **-**¿Y que quiero…? Conocerte.

**-**Acaso tú…**-** Harry sacudió su cabeza **-**¿Quién eres?

**-**James Turner**-** sonrió cuando vio como Harry respiraba profundo, tranquilo **-**Y ellos son Drake, Rayan y Austin, mis amigos, casi hermanos…**-** sonrió, ellos asintieron.

**-**Mucho Gusto…**-** sonrió Drake acercándose **–**Siempre quise conocerlo.

**-**Es un verdadero placer…**-** se acerco Rayan formal **–**Yo también quería conocerlo**-** sonrió tranquilo.

**-**Hola… es un placer**-** Austin extendió su mano a él muy nervioso **–**Y antes que nada, quisiera pedirle algo**-** Harry lo observo confundido **–**Perdón.

**-**¿Qué?… ¿Porque?

**-**No puedo decirle, pero solo quería que usted supiera que lo siento mucho.

**-**¿De que habla?**-** se puso tenso. Austin lo miro y se acerco a él… y aún con su mano entre la de él, se acerco a su oído para murmurar algo, segundos después lo miraba asombrado **–**Tu eres…

**-**Algún pariente lejano…

**-**Tú no tuviste la culpa, no tienes que pedir perdón.

**-**Aún así, estaría mas tranquilo.

**-**De acuerdo**-** Austin sonrió. Y todos los miraban extrañados.

**-**¿Por qué dices que son mi futuro?**-** volvió a preguntar Harry.

**-**En realidad no puedo decírtelo, vengo de otro tiempo, bastante lejano**-** sonrió **-**El hechizo era para encontrarte a esta edad, no creímos que estuvieras aquí, en este tiempo.

**-**¿Vienen también del futuro?**-** se escucho llegar del pasillo a dos voces. Los nuevos voltearon sorprendidos.

**-**¿También?**-** pregunto Drake confundido.

**-**Si, como Harry y los demás…**-** hablo un moreno alto, se acerco **–**Soy Sirius Black**-** se acerco y tendió su mano **– **¿Ustedes son…?

**-**Eso no importa**-** contesto brusco Drake sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes, hasta el momento era el chico relajado de los 4.

**-**Drake, no creo que…

**-**Tenemos poco tiempo. ¿Recuerdas JT? **–** él aludido lo observo en silencio, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió.

**-**De acuerdo**-** sus amigos asintieron también.

**-**¿Qué los trae por aquí?**-** se adelanto el morocho mejor amigo de un confundido Sirius.

**-**¿Eres el famoso James Potter?**-** sonrió Rayan acercándose **–**Eres o serás legendario aún en nuestro tiempo. Bueno, ustedes y la segunda generación.

**-**¿Abra segunda generación?**-** preguntaron ansiosos Sirius y James. Austin rió acompañado de los demás.

**-**Si no lo creen, pregúntenle a Blaise… ¿verdad Harry?**-** Harry se sonrojo un poco y miro mal a Austin, pero James Potter frunció el ceño.

**-**¿Y nosotros lo permitimos?**-** preguntó.

**-**Digamos que no tuvieron oportunidad de rehusarse…**-** sonrió ligeramente Draco, que ya había llegado junto a Blaise y otros compañeros.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** preguntaron confundidos.

**-**Porque ya no están en el colegio, ni cerca, así que no podrían decidir**-** intervino Herm.

**-**Oh, pero eso no significa que nos desentendamos ¿o si?

**-**Tienen cosas mas importantes que pensar…**-** sonrió Blaise acercándose.

Varios alumnos empezaron a rodearlos, pues los 4 chicos eran muy apuestos, y nunca los habían visto.

**-**Eso ahora no tiene importancia… ¿podrían decirnos que hacen exactamente aquí?**-** pregunto Harry ligeramente irritado.

**-**Conocerlos**-** respondió JT tajante.

**-**Bien, pues que se diviertan…**-** se dio la vuelta, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Y al no encontrarla cerro los puños **–**Maldición…**-** si decir nada mas corrió. Todos quedaron un poco desconcertados, tanto por la actitud como por la huida.

JT, en cambio solo atino a hacer una seña a sus amigos y correr tras Harry.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Y Harry corrió… realmente corrió. Pero en un pasillo se detuvo¿Por qué? Sencillamente no sabía de qué huía…

Agito la cabeza, aclarando las ideas… ese tal James Turner lo inquietaba… no sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión que debía prestar atención… aún sin saber… y sin querer descubrir la razón.

Mejor regresaba con J, después de todo, su hijo lo necesitaba y él… necesitaba a su hijo…

Camino hasta el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de J… pero unos sonidos la detuvieron.

Voces…

Una la reconoció a la perfección.

Se acerco lentamente…

Una voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, pero la otra… ¿Qué hacía _ella_ ahí?

Y no hablaban… discutían…

Se acerco más…

Y ahí estaban… Ashley impidiendo la entrada de Evelyn…

Se molesto¿con que derecho Ashley le impedía ver a J a nadie?

Se paro derecho y dio un paso… pero una frase lo detuvo…

**-**Yo no lo sabía… no sabía que tú…

**-**¡Lo sabías¡Todo el tiempo lo sabías! Lo que aún no entiendo es ¿Por qué? Y… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a él?

¿De qué estaban hablando?

Volvió a esconderse…

**-**Jamás permitiré que te acerques a él… ¡NUNCA MAS!

**-**¡Yo no quería!

**-**Claro… te obligaron…

**-**Él… el me encontró…**-** susurro desesperada Evelyn **-**¡Yo no quería!

**-**¿Cómo pretendes que te crea¡Nos hiciste mucho daño¡Sobre todo a… J!

**-**Yo… yo no creí… no sabía que…

**-**¿Qué era su hijo?**-** Ashley estaba, más que furiosa… se veía destrozada… desesperada… triste…

**-**Yo no se lo he dicho… él… no sabe nada…

**-**¿Y aun te deja estar aquí?

**-**Solo… a veces le doy lo que quiere y… me deja en paz…

**-**Sacrificando a otros…

**-**Lo siento…**-** lloro **–**De verdad lo siento… no quería hacerle daño…

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí¿Por qué lloraba Evelyn¿Por qué…¿Qué estaba pasando?

**-**No te creo… Destruiste la felicidad en su pequeña vida…**-** se acerco, dejando caer libremente lagrimas amargas **–**Destruiste la mía…

**-**Yo… pensé que solo…

**-**Me quitaron a mi hijo Sleyn…**-** Evelyn la observo sorprendida, aun con los ojos llorosos **–**Harry… él no quiere que me le acerque… por lo que soy…

**-**¿De verdad lo hiciste¿To-tomaste la marca?**-** Ashley se dejo caer en el muro con tristeza.

**-**¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?**-** sonrió con ironía, pero en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, cosa que aunque quiso evitarlo… Harry notó **–**Era eso, o la vida de J, Draco y…

**-**Harry… **-** el aludido se sobresaltó, hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo habían visto… solo mencionado… termino Evelyn por ella **–**Pero no entiendo¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en esto? Se…**-** se veía nerviosa **–**Por alguna razón, algo me dice que no debe enterarse de quien es hijo J, pero ¿Por qué?**-** miró a Ashley, aun en el piso frente a ella, e hincándose **-**¿Por qué Yuna?

**-**No importa… **-** susurro intentando incorporarse **–**No debe saberlo…

**-**¿Y para que no lo averiguara te marcaste¡Tenias opción…¡Todos la tienen!

**-**¡Y que me mataran¿¡Que me mataran dejando a J solo¡Harry aún no sabía su existencia…¡Nadie¡Y no iba a permitir que los mataran…¡Jamás!

**-**Pero el solo quería a Draco… Tú no tenías porque tomar su lugar…

**-**Si lo iba a hacer por J… ¿Por qué no sacar ventaja y liberar a mi hermano de esa carga?

**-**¿Entonces era cierto¿Es tu hermano?

Harry estaba cada vez más asombrado… ¿Cómo diablos Evelyn tenía tanta información?

**-**Sleyn…**-** Ashley había recuperado su postura, fría, distante… petulante, casi como la de Draco, pero más determinante **–**No importa porque lo hice… solo quiero advertirte… no te acerques a J… ni a Harry y…

**-**Harry es lo bastante mayorcito para saber con quién se junta**-** se defendió **–**Y ahora que tu estas fuera de su camino… voy a luchar por él… Antes… tú me lo impediste, pero ahora… eres una mortífaga, y yo no… Así que…

**-**Así que sabes que he tenido que hacer muchas cosas para que no me maten ahí…**-** se acerco furiosa a Sleyn **–**Tenlo presente… y… haz lo que quieras con Harry, es adulto y debe ser responsable… así que siempre estará primero J, igual que para mí… así que ¡Mantente alejada!

**-**¡No evitaras que me quede con Harry…!**-** susurro con lágrimas en los ojos **–**aunque le digas que hice… ¿de verdad crees que te creerá mas a ti? Solo quedarás peor… así que yo me alejo de J, y tú te alejas de Harry…

**-**El toma sus decisiones…

**-**Pero no te quiero influenciando… lamento lo que paso _aquella_ vez, pero eso no evitara que luche por lo que quiero… No ahora que él me nota, que soy su amiga…**-** se detuvo casi al llegar al final del pasillo, con mirada esperanzadora…

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse bajo la capa que siempre llevaba consigo.

**-**Soy la madre de su hijo…

**-**Sí, la estúpida madre que se sacrifico por salvar a su hijo y hermano, además del hombre que ama…

**-**Yo ya no…

**-**¡No mientas! Se como lo miras… y se del anhelo en tus ojos… yo misma lo sentí hace un tiempo… ¡por ti. Ahora serás tú quien sufra y yo lo tendré, porque no lo traicionare… ahora te odia y yo… voy empezando**-** sonrió triunfante.

**-**Tienes razón…**-** suspiro Ashley con la mirada gacha, pero una misteriosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro **–**Pero dices que eres… ¿Su amiga?**-** levanto la mirada, con los ojos brillantes de desprecio, y por supuesto, seguridad que en el momento que Sleyn la miró, tuvo que cedérsela a Ashley… **-**Te aconsejo que te acostumbres a ese título… él no acostumbra meterse con "amigas", pregúntaselo a Ginebra…**-** Evelyn se tensó **–**Además… si tan segura estas… ¿Por qué vienes a intentar ganarte la confianza de J… ¿para qué te ayude a conquistarlo?**-** rió despectiva **–**No seas ridícula, a mi hijo no lo usaras nunca más… y…**-** se acerco de nuevo a ella, Sleyn estaba roja de coraje, o tal vez vergüenza **–**Realmente ¿crees que Harry se fijara en ti, después de haberme tenido?**-** rió con maldad **–**Normalmente, tienen a mejorar… no a empeorar**-** Sleyn estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo, para solo susurrar.

**-**Te ha servido el entrenamiento mortífago…

**-**Me ayuda a sobrevivir, de personas como tú…

Sleyn no dijo nada más…

Ashley no volvió a mirarla mientras se alejó… pero se le alcanzaron a distinguir lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…

Nadie siguió a Sleyn, pero inexplicablemente, Harry supo que hacer…

Silencioso, siguió a Yuna hasta la habitación de su hijo… ¿de verdad había hecho todo lo que dijo¿De verdad estuvieron en peligro?

Ahora que lo pensaba… ella siempre fue distinta¿Qué podía orillarla a tomar una decisión así?

Sin saber exactamente la razón, sintió deseos de escucharla, de saber su explicación, de… de que lo convenciera que era inocente… de… ¿de verdad aún lo amaba¿a pesar de todo lo que le dijo?

Tal vez… solo tal vez…

No…

Solo buscaba excusas…

No debía perdonarla…

Se acerco a la puerta y se asomo…

Pero si deseaba escucharla…

Volvió a asomarse y se alarmo con lo que vio… su hijo, su pequeño J jugaba con ¡una serpiente! Y se veía muy contento…

La serpiente se enroscaba, se acercaba y se alejaba… no parecía hacerle daño, pero el niño no estaba asustado…

Hasta que J por fin consiguió tomarla en sus manitas, lo vio acariciarla… ¿y abrazarla…?

**-**Ma… ma…

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Ashley veía a su hijo reír, disfrutar… ¡Merlín! Se veía tan bien… contento… tal vez un poco ojeroso y más delgado, seguramente aún no quería comer bien con Potter… pero eso pasaría… el bebe estaría bien… sería feliz…

Cuando la abrazo… no soporto mucho, y lloro… ¡Cuando la llamó mama!

¡Dios¡Cuánto lo amaba!

Volvió a su forma humana… para abrazar con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza entre sus brazos… lo amaba, y sí… maldición ¡si valió la pena convertirse en lo que tanto odiaba si así esa pequeña criatura estaba bien…!

**-**Oh James… te he extrañado tanto**-** el niño pareció sentir lo mismo, porque la abrazo con fuerza… con temor a que se fuera de nuevo… aun en sus brazos, ella camino por la habitación acunándolo… Era tan pequeño… **-**Estas bien… y guapo**-** el bebe sonrió y jalo algo de su cabello **–**Y mas coqueto**-** rió, lo observo unos segundos extasiada, suspiro **–**Cariño… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y que pasara, sé que serás feliz… porque tu papi se encargara de eso… es bueno, solo dale tiempo J, dale tiempo de aprender y juntos saldrán adelante, tratare desde donde este, de apoyarlos cuanto pueda, pero sé que todo estará bien, porque estarán juntos… Y él te cuidara y protegerá**-** sonrió **–**Tiene cierta tendencia al heroísmo que bueno… espero no heredes**-** rió, J solo la observaba atento.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

Harry miraba toda la escena desde la puerta, sabía que estaba mal espiar, pero tenía curiosidad… quería saber… Entenderla… escucharla…

**-**Te prepare una canción pequeño J… Sé que te gusta escucharme, y me consta que duermes bien y tranquilo… así que, hace unos días, escribí una canción especialmente para ti, para que sepas que diario y todas las noches, pienso en ti… no la olvides, no ahora que me voy… Y Dani se encargara, cuando la guerra termine, de cuanto te amaba… esa canción será mi despedida… para ti James…**-** el niño bostezo, ella sonrió.

Harry se quito la capa… ¿despedida?

Entreabrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza para verla sonreír con tristeza y melancolía a un tranquilo J, y feliz, como hace mucho, específicamente desde que vio a Evelyn no lo había estado…

Ashley se sentó, abrazándolo y cantó…

_**No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana,**_

_**Como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa,**_

_**Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas**_

_**Pero no creo, sinceramente que te haga falta.**_

Harry sonrió… Ashley no había cambiado tanto… ahí escondida entre tanto, estaba Ashley, su dulce, intrépida y hermosa Ashley…

_**No seré yo quien guie tus pasos cuando te pierdas,**_

_**No seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta,**_

_**Ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda,**_

_**Pero no creo, sinceramente que te haga falta.**_

Ashley contuvo las lágrimas… sabia que debía dejarlo marchar… sería feliz con Harry, ella… ella no le haría falta, porque estaría con él, y viviría bien, feliz, sin un pasado que lo siguiera, porque ella se encargaría de ello… el no sufriría, jamás…

_**Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**_

_**Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,**_

_**Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones, entre canciones, y carreteras,**_

_**Y en la distancia no seré más, tu parte incompleta.**_

Harry sintió una enorme opresión, se despedía, lo sentía… no pensaba regresar, aún si sobrevivían… ¿debería dejarla marchar?

_**Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**_

_**Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,**_

_**Mientras escribo sobre la arena la frase tonta de la semana,**_

_**Aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa.**_

El niño lloraba, él también lo presentía…

_**No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo,**_

_**Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños,**_

_**No es que no quiere estar contigo en todo momento**_

_**Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo.**_

Ashley solo lo arrullaba, perdida en pensamientos, admirando a su hijo, recordando la canción.

_**Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**_

_**Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,**_

_**Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones, entre canciones, y carreteras,**_

_**Y en la distancia no seré más, tu parte incompleta.**_

No soporto mas las lágrimas y lloró en silencio. Con James en sus brazos acurrucado, con ligeras marcas de una lágrima derramada.

_**Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**_

_**Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,**_

_**Mientras escribo sobre la arena la frase tonta de la semana,**_

_**Aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa.**_

_**En esta playa…**_

Harry, al verla así, al sentir su canción, tomo una decisión…

_**Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**_

_**Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,**_

_**Mientras escribo sobre la arena la frase tonta de la semana,**_

_**Aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa.**_

**-**Tengo que irme James…**-** Harry presto mayor atención **–**Y no volveré a verte**-** Harry se acerco un poco mas **–**Pero estarás bien ¿verdad? Te cuidaras… y cuidaras a papi…**-** el niño seguía dormido, a ella, lágrimas ya le brotaban del rostro **–**Debo regresar… pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y digan lo que digan o escuches… te amo James, jamás dejaré de hacerlo y me encargare de cuidarte y amarte por toda la eternidad… aunque nunca me veas, siempre estaré contigo**-** se acerco a besar su frente **–**Prometo convertirme en tu ángel de la guarda…

Harry ya no quiso seguir escuchando, al menos no escondido y abrió la puerta de golpe.

**-**¿Quiero significa eso?**-** Ashley volteo alarmada, para verlo a contra luz, en el marco de la puerta.

**-**Harry…

**-**¿Qué significa esa canción, tus palabras?

**-**¿Estabas escuchando?**-** palideció.

**-**Contéstame…**-** se acerco lentamente **–**Mas no como reproche… como explicación**-** con lentitud y duda se acerco y rozo su mano, dudando en tomarla o no **–**Quiero escucharte… dime la verdad…

**-**No quisiste escucharme…**-** susurro llorando, retirando su mano, dejando a J en la cuna y preparándose para salir.

**-**Estaba furioso, triste, decepcionado… celoso…**-** tomo su mano cuando estaba por salir… **-**Por favor… déjame escucharte, entender…**-** ella dudo **–**James te extraña… y a pesar de todo**-** se sonrojo, cosa q hizo sonreír ligeramente a Ashley **–**Yo también…

**-**Harry…

**-**Todo estará bien… confía… Regresa…**-** y Ashley se derrumbo, en el suelo, llorando desconsolada… Y Harry la abrazo… un pequeña y dulce bienvenida…

Al menos, eso fue lo que noto James Turner, escondido en esa vieja capa de invisibilidad, observándolos en el marco de la puerta… Tal vez, la historia como él la conocía, no era del todo cierta.

**&&&&&**

**Ternime el capitulo 17¡¡Es el que mas me ha costado escribir!!! Espero le sguste mucho!!! a mi me encanto jajaja, el proximo capitulo 18 es el último regresiones IV, que explicara todo lo q resta d año 5to. hasta q regresan, depsues el capi 19 que es el último de éste maravilloso fic!!!! jejeje estoy ansiosa e inspirada!!! Pasense por mis otros fics si???? jejeje, y por cierto, el cpaitulo 20 será un epilogo jejeje, asi q... chicos... esto llega a su fin muy pronto!!!!**

**Con eterno cariño y agraecimiento (sobre todo lo agradecere mas si me dejan reviews, ens erio, son el alimento que necesitya mi inspiracion para vivir!!!)**

**Ly Malfoy**


	18. El Principio del Final

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 18**

**EL INICIO DEL FINAL**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que todo había terminado, y que no volvería a repetirlo, porque era doloroso y completamente confuso… Lo que encontró, no se lo esperaba…

Siempre, todos los que conocían la verdad, le dijeron que debía estar orgulloso, que _él_ era el mejor hombre que existía sobre la faz de la tierra, sobreprotector, amable, y con un carácter… igual al suyo.

Pobres de los que lo vivieron en carne propia.

Pero ahora que lo había visto, supo que no era del todo cierto, que mucho de lo que conocía, y debía descubrir cuanto, no era verdad.

Porque ahora dudaba, de todos…

**-**¿Estás bien?**-** susurro una voz cerca de su cuello. Se agito un poco, nervioso de lo que podría encontrar al darse la vuelta, bien dicen que si juegas con fuego… corres el riesgo de quemarte.

Respiro profundo y volteo suavemente… bien, por el momento no había ningún cambio…

**-**Lo estoy.

**-**Te ves pálido, ¿seguro estas bien?

**-**Es la impresión**-** se escucho otra voz, alejada de ellos.

**-**¿Funciono? Es decir… ¿los viste?**-** pregunto asombrada.

**-**Sí, y fue tan…

**-**¡CHICOS, ES HORA DE COMER!

La interrupción los despertó a todos de golpe, trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad.

**-**¿ME ESCUCHARON? A COMER… ¡AHORA!

**-**Será mejor que bajemos antes que…**-** la puerta de la habitación que por un momento estuvo silenciosa, se abrió con estrepito.

**-**Será mejor que bajen chicos, mamá está preocupada, dice que no han hecho ruido desde hace rato… y eso lo la preocupa más. ¿Ahora en que están metidos?**-** la cara de las 5 personas abrumadas en esa habitación fingió una expresión inocente **-**¿Tan malo es?

**-**No si no se enteran…**-** sonrió un moreno.

**-**Me asustas con esa expresión, y a mamá la horrorizará**-** sonrió cómplice, adentró su cabeza y bajo la voz **–**Edward está furioso buscando su portafolio, ¿aún lo tienes? ¿O hiciste lo que te pedí?

**-**Lo convertí**-** asintió sonriendo.

**-**¡Fantástico!**-** sonrió más ampliamente **-**Solo espero que esos papeles no sean de verdad importantes…**-** los cómplices sonrieron. Solo una persona suspiro.

**-**Yo vacié todo el contenido antes de que James lo convirtiera**-** todos voltearon al involucrado, que siempre, al oír su nombre completo, hacia una mueca o reclamaba, aún a ella.

Pero ésta noche no…

**-**¿De verdad?**-** preguntó Alex algo confuso **-**Te lo he dicho muchas veces, ésta chica vale oro, no la dejes ir JT.

**-**Largo de aquí Alex, dile a mamá que enseguida bajamos.

**-**Seguro, y Lyra… si mi hermano no se decide…

**-**¡Largo Alex!

**-**Que genio hermanito… ya cásate, pero no con Lyra, ella es…**-** un golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió, casi mandándolo al suelo.

**-**Date prisa JT, mamá está nerviosa, Rayan, tu padre está abajo, Drake, tu madre llamo hace unos minutos preguntando tu paradero, Austin…

**-**Él se está quedando con nosotros Edward**-** señalo JT divertido.

**-**Lo sé**-** frunció el ceño **–**Bajen ya.

**-**Amargado**-** murmuro Alex, aún en el suelo.

**-**Muévete Alex, todos… muévanse.

**-**¿Cuándo dijiste que te mudabas con Shara?**-** Edward se sonrojo ligeramente, abriendo la puerta, pateando a Alex sin fuerza, solo para que se moviera y dejara pasar a los demás.

**-**¡CHICOS!

**-**¡Ya vamos mamá!**-** las tres varoniles voces corearon, se miraron entre ellos ligeramente y sonrieron.

**-**Sera mejor que me vaya a casa… Kate no podrá cubrirme por mucho tiempo**-** murmuro Lyra divertida y a la vez sonrojada, siempre que estaba con esa familia se sentía igual.

**-**Quédate a cenar- la detuvo JT cuando ya se levantaba.

**-**O a dormir, a JT no le importará dejarte su cama, o acompañarte en ella…

Un seco y fuerte golpe fue lo único que escucho la señora de la casa, que negó divertida, y bueno, aliviada, siempre estaba más nerviosa cuando no hacían ruido, podrían estar tramando algo peor.

Unos 10 minutos después, 6 jóvenes sonrientes entraban en el comedor, quien cerraba la comitiva, era el séptimo que no sonreía, más bien tenía una enorme mueca de dolor y cojeaba.

**-**Hola papa.

**-**Rayan ¿Qué tanto hacían?

**-**Nada imprudente**-** sonrió con inocencia.

**-**Esa expresión la tenía tu padre a tu edad Rayan, así que no esperes que la creamos.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos a la última persona que esperaban ver sentada a su mesa, o bueno, no era tan extraño, se pasaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo libre…

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?

**-**¿No te alegras de verme pequeño?**-** JT amplió su sonrisa y se acerco para saludar como le correspondía **–**Me alegro de verte… así.

**-**¿Cómo?**-** pregunto confundido.

**-**Me voy, nos vemos después JT, gracias por todo señores papas de JT, cuídate Lyra me saludas a Kate**-** Rayan gruño y Drake sonrió **–**Me mandan una lechuza Austin, probablemente JT lo olvide, hasta luego profesor Lupin, Rayan…

**-**Nos veremos pronto Drake, salúdame a tu madre.

**-**Seguro**-** sonrió, abriendo la puerta, sin decir más se dio la vuelta para salir, cuando…

**-**Espera Drake…

Cerro de golpe, como siempre, ignorando el último llamado. Sirius suspiró derrotado, de nuevo.

**-**Comienzo a darme por vencido.

**-**Nunca lo hagas Sirius, te necesita**-** murmuro JT.

**-**Lo he intentado los últimos 7 años JT.

**-**¿Y si hablas primero con la señora Malory?**-** pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo.

**-**Nicté no me deja acercarme ni a 10 metros de su casa. Y Ahora estoy aquí solo porque no ha encontrado un hechizo repelente más fuerte…

**-**La señora Malory es la vecina más inteligente, hermosa y creativa que conozco Sirius, no puedes esperar menos de ella.

**-**Lo sé Edward**-** sonrió ampliamente, demostrando a todos lo encantado que estaba, y por supuesto, reiterando que Sirius Black, jamás cambiaría.

**-**Olvidando ese tema, ¿Qué estaban haciendo arriba que tardaron tanto? ¿Y porque Alex esta tan adolorido?**-** pregunto Remus comenzando a servirse.

**-**Porque nadie me comprende…

**-**¡Cállate Alex!**-** Si de algo uno puede estar seguro, es que en cuestiones de jugarretas de Alex, JT y Edward, siempre coincidirán.

**-**Remus…**-** interrumpió toscamente JT cuando ya llevaban la mitad de cena y una plática de lo más amena. El aludido levanto la vista **–**Quiero conocer a… _ellos_.

**-**¿Cómo?**-** si bien, a veces era distraído, sabía perfectamente bien de quien estaba hablando.

**-**He estado pensando, y quiero conocerlos…**-** un silencio se instalo en la mesa **–**No puede ser tan malo.

**-**No voy a permitir que te acerques a ese…

**-**Son mi familia Sirius**-** JT se impuso, levantándose de la silla **–**Y no voy a ceder… Necesito conocer la verdad.

**-**James…

**-**Lo siento mamá, pero…

**-**Comprendemos perfectamente James, sabíamos que llegaría este momento**- **susurro cabizbajo el hombre sentado a la cabeza del comedor.

**-**Pero hijo**-** volvió a protestar su madre.

**-**Tienes que hacerlo JT**-** dijo con firmeza Edward, dejando lentamente los cubiertos sobre la mesa **–**Son tu familia, al igual que nosotros, tienen derecho a conocerte.

**-**¡No tienen derecho a nada!**-** se levanto muy molesto Sirius de la mesa **–**Esas personas no significan nada para ti.

**-**Sirius, sabes que no es verdad.

**-**Claro que es verdad Remus**–** el hombre en la cabecera se levanto, lentamente.

**-**Es hora que te de algo hijo**-** sonrió ligeramente, con tristeza, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su sollozante mujer **–**Algo que me dio _él_, por si llegaba este día. Dijo que te ayudaría, y que yo sabría el momento adecuado de ponerlo en tus manos.

**-**¡Señor Turner!**-** protesto Sirius.

**-**Mike, por favor…

**-**No querida, se que ha llegado ese momento**-** se encamino a las escaleras, como si cada paso le costará el triple de esfuerzo **–**Es hora que James, acepte el pasado, y quien es. Lleva negándolo demasiado tiempo.

No tardo mucho, la habitación estaba completamente en silencio, ya nadie comía, Sirius estaba muy enojado, mientras Alex intentaba consolar a su madre, todos tenían expresiones preocupadas o ausentes, Lyra se levantó de la mesa, argumentando su incomodidad, pero James estaba tan ofuscado que no presto atención y la dejo marchar, por supuesto, ya se enteraría después, junto con Drake, pero ahora, era momento de retirarse, y tras una rápida y eficaz despedida partió.

El señor Turner no demoro en bajar, el comedor seguía en silencio, pero parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, llevaba una pequeña bolsita de piel en las manos, caminaba con lentitud, hasta llegar a lado de un confuso y nervioso JT.

Llego la hora.

Mike Turner, un hombre de 40 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos miel, rostro fuerte pero agradable, trato por todos los medios ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo, su pequeño hijo, JT, muy pronto se iría, casi estaba seguro de ello, y aunque estaba consciente de lo que significaba este pequeño detalle en su vida, sabía que pronto todo terminaría, y lo que siempre considero su familia, terminaría como él lo conocía.

Cambiaría, y de nuevo, la más difícil en aceptarlo sería Amanda, su esposa, de nuevo sería la más afectada por la cantidad de cambios y hechos que se acercaban. Sus hijos mayores, Edward y Alex, también sabían que pasaría, pero lo apoyaban, después de todo, eso hace la familia.

Bajo la vista y observó la bolsita.

**-**En éste lugar, esta todo lo que… _él_, dejo para ti**-** le acerco la bolsita pequeña **–**Dijo, que aquí**-** le entrego la bolsita, está todo lo que necesitas para saber quién eres, y todo sobre _ellos_.

**-**Papá, ¿lo has tenido todo este tiempo contigo?…**-** Mike asintió lentamente.

**-**Tu no querías saber nada, y no quise obligarte, no sé que hay dentro**-** murmuro **–**pues es tuyo, pero, hijo, si cuando lo veas, necesitas algo, o hablar con alguien… aquí nos tienes ¿está bien?**-** JT tomo la bolsita en un puño y lo abrazo agradecido.

**-**Lo haré**-** sonrió **–**Gracias papá**-** lo miró a los ojos **-**Te quiero **– **volteo a su familia en la mesa **–**Pase lo que pase, ustedes siempre serán mi familia…

**-TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES-**

Ya en su habitación, después de una larga e incómoda cena, JT veía dormir a uno de sus mejores amigos, con una pierna de fuera y con ronquidos no muy fuertes, pero lo cierto es que aun con el silencio, no podía dormir, ¿Qué se supone debería hacer ahora? ¿Investigar la bolsita?

Se levantó de un salto, y busco bajo su cama, saco la bolsita con extremo cuidado y vació su contenido sobre la colcha.

Uno a uno, fue revisando el contenido, un fajo de papeles, un anillo con un extraño símbolo, una antigua snitch dorada y un frasco con… algo, ni liquido, ni solido, simplemente era algo, con cuidado y vigilando que su compañero no se despertara, lo destapo acercándolo a su nariz, no tenía ningún olor, con lentitud se acerco a su buró y saco un pequeño espejo.

**-**Rayan…**-** susurro, nadie contesto **-**¡Rayan!**-** unos ruidos atravesaron el espejo, pero luego, de nuevo silencio, vigilando la cama de Austin, se acerco el espejo al rostro y hablo mas fuerte **-**¡¡RAYAN!!**-** después de un golpe, un quejido y ruido de ropa moverse, un despeinado, ojeroso y cansado rostro apareció del otro lado del espejo.

**-**¿JT?**-** murmuro adormilado.

**-**No, la bruja de Oz, ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¿Quién mas tiene la otra parte del espejo mágico?

**-**¿Hablaste solo para gritarme?**-** bostezo adormilado, sin darle importancia a las palabras de su malhumorado amigo.

**-**No…**-** dudo un poco **–**Recuerdas aquella clase de pociones, donde Drake y yo no prestamos atención…

**-**Sería más fácil recordar en cual prestaron atención…**-** JT hizo una mueca, se acerco a su cama de nuevo y acerco el frasco al espejo.

**-**¿Recuerdas esta sustancia?**-** Rayan se espabilo al ver el frasco.

**-**¿Ya lo abriste?**-** JT asintió **-**¡Tonto! ¿Y si era una poción tipo veneno, o algo así?**-** JT observo la botellita.

**-**Está en la bolsa que mí… que _él_ dejó.**-** Rayan se acerco mas al espejo, para ver mejor.

**-**¿Huele?

**-**No…

**-**Mmm… mi padre me hablo de eso…**-** JT, se impaciento **–**Creo, que podría ser… un recuerdo.

**-**¿Un recuerdo?**-** susurro asombrado **–**He escuchado de ello, pero nunca había visto uno.

**-**Los prohibieron poco después de la guerra, los únicos que sabían sacar recuerdos participaron en la guerra, y muchos de los sobrevivientes utilizaron esos recuerdos a su beneficio, unos para enseñar, y otros para torturar, pero crearon tanto trauma y pánico que los prohibieron.

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?

**-**Presto atención a historia de la magia…

**-**El único…**-** parecía genuinamente asombrado, Rayan suspiro.

–Mi padre dice que es bueno saber de todo**-** aún mirando la botellita, sonrió.

**-**Estoy seguro que mi padre jamás presto atención a esa clase**-** Rayan lo observo un momento y sonrió suavemente.

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?

**-**Dicen que se parece a mí.

**-**Pero más responsable…**-** JT hizo una mueca y suspiro

**-**No podía ser perfecto…

**-**Sí es cierto lo que dicen de él**-** murmuro Rayan nostálgico **–**No tuvo oportunidad de ser simplemente un chico…**-** JT no dijo nada, solo observo el liquido frente a él **–**Tenemos suerte JT.

**-**Rayan, ¿sabes cómo verlo?**-** preguntó esperanzado.

**-**Creo que necesitas un recipiente especial, algo en que depositarlo, luego lo observas fijamente y… ves.

**-**¿Veo?

**-**Investigare mañana temprano.

**-**De acuerdo, gracias Rayan, lamento despertarte a las 2 de la mañana…

**-**Claro que no lo lamentas**-** sonrió resignado **–**Típico de ti, si no puedes dormir, no dejas a los demás… y ahora me toco a mí por la duda que tenías…

**-**Drake no hubiese sabido, y la señora Malory jamás le habría dicho algo que está prohibido, por cierto Rayan, si está prohibido, ¿Por qué no hemos buscado…?

**-**Nunca te había interesado el pasado James, hasta que descubriste ese hechizo por accidente, y solo lo hicimos por curiosidad, solo querías saber porque lo comparaban tanto contigo… ¿Ahora te interesa saber de él?

**-**No todo lo que he escuchado es cierto**-** susurro **–**Quiero saber que es verdad y que no.

**-**Puede llevarte tiempo.

**-**Pero con esto**-** señalo el frasco **–**Comenzare… Buenas madrugadas Rayan.

**-**Descansa JT, lo necesitaras, estoy seguro**-** sonrió, y la imagen del espejo se desvaneció. JT guardo el espejo, suspiro y contemplo el frasquito, como los remolinos de aquella extraña sustancia se arremolinaba una y otra vez.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que tomo la decisión, bajo en silencio las escaleras hasta la cocina buscando algún trasto que le sirviera para poner el pensamiento, encontró uno pequeño y subió de nuevo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y tras asegurarse que Austin seguía dormido, vació el contenido, los remolinos seguían, se concentro en la sustancia y espero, nada sucedió, con su varita le dio unos giros y volvió a esperar, pero nada sucedió, lo intentó una y otra vez, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que el cansancio lo venció, se quedo dormido contemplando su posible pasado.

**-TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES-**

A veces tenía el sueño pesado, bueno, siempre tenía el sueño pesado, su madre se quejaba muchas veces de eso, y sus hermanos se burlaban, pero ¿y qué?, dormir era uno de los placeres de la vida de los que nadie debería perderse, valoraba mucho sus preciados momentos de sueño, todos lo sabían, si no dormía bien, se levantaba de un humor… desagradable.

**-**Shh…

**-**¡Solo queda un día de vacaciones! ¿Y él los desperdicia?

**-**Prefiero que lo desperdicie durmiendo que de malhumor, odio su genio.

**-**Pues anoche se desvelo, así que acostúmbrate o vete…

**-**Austin…

**-**¿Qué? A JT no le agradará que ella esté aquí, nunca la ha soportado.

**-**No le hagas caso Kate. Austin está enojado porque JT no lo despertó anoche para investigar el contenido de esa cosa…

**-**¡No la toques Drake! Podría ser peligroso**-** murmuró una voz infantil.

**-**¡No es peligrosa!, ya les dije que solo es un recuerdo.

**-**Pues para ser solo un sueño, no se ve muy agradable.

**-**Todos se ven iguales…

**-**Te lo estas inventando Lyra.

**-**No he inventado nada Austin**-** cortó con voz tajante **-**¿Saben a qué hora llegará Rayan?

**-**Cuando termine las compras con su madre**-** volvió a murmurar la voz infantil **–**Me lo dijo esta mañana, cuando me llamó, dijo que nos veríamos aquí.

**-**¡Deja de intimidarla Austin!**-** regaño una voz femenina, se oyó un bufido y luego silencio… por 5 segundos.

**-**Yo propongo esperarlo en el patio, mientras jugamos Quiddittch.

**-**Es un barrio muggle Drake.

**-**Ya lo sé Lyra, vivo a lado, pero podemos poner un escudo antimuggles, ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿verdad Austin?

**-**No creo que sea buena idea…

**-**Yo te protegeré Kate, irás conmigo…

**-**Entonces mejor no juegues Katy**-** se agrego otra voz **–**Además no hay tiempo, ¿aun no lo han despertado? ¡Son casi las 12!

**-**No durmió anoche Rayan**-** Lyra, recordando al dormido, regresó a los susurros.

**-**Y no queremos soportar su malhumor…**-** bostezo Drake.

**-**Eso seguro lo heredo de su madre**-** rió la voz infantil, todos guardaron silencio, Kate se puso nerviosa, bajo la cabeza y murmuró **–**Mamá siempre se queja que… que mi papá duerme mucho y si no, despierta enojado…

**-**Supongo que puede ser…**-** escucharon una ronca voz. Todos voltearon.

**-**¿Cuanto llevas despierto?

**-**¿Hace cuanto empezaron a gritar?

**-**¡Austin!**-** corearon los 4 restantes.

**-**Mmm, buenos días JT.

**-**Hola Kate…**-** un enorme abrazo lo interrumpió **-**¿Y eso porque fue?

**-**¡Buenos días James!**-** lo volvió a abrazar, JT sonrió abrazándola de vuelta.

**-**Buenos días Lyra**-** otro peso casi los tira de la cama **-**¡DRAKE!

**-**¡También quería abrazo!

**-**¡Muévete!

**-**¡Qué! ¿Solo los recibirás de Lyra?

**-**¡Cállate Drake!**-** con 5 voces en su contra, solo pudo hacerles caso.

**-**¡Aguados!

**-**¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

**-**Son las 12, además, te tengo noticias…**-** se acerco Rayan, todos hicieron un circulo a su alrededor **-**¿Es esto?**-** susurro tomando un trasto con el recuerdo. JT asintió.

**-**Intente ver algo anoche**-** murmuro antes que le preguntarán **–**Pero no funciono.

**-**Es porque necesitas el contenedor**-** asintió Rayan **–**Esta mañana me levanté muy temprano, antes que papa se fuera a trabajar para preguntarle, si le hubiese preguntado a mamá, me habría contado la historia de cómo se descubrió que podíamos ver recuerdos los magos antes de saber algo de lo que me interesaba.

**-**Igual que tú Rayan**-** Drake sonrió ante la mueca de el muchacho.

**-**¿Y qué averiguaste?**-** se acerco Kate interesada.

**-**¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?**-** ésta se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero asintió y saco de su mochila un objeto, a simple vista se veía antiguo, y pesado.

**-**¿Tuviste problemas para sacarlo?**-** ella negó.

–Solo con el peso, pero papá nunca se da cuenta cuando tomo alguna de las cosas de esa habitación, no lo extrañará, nunca lo he visto usarlo.

**-**Bien**-** tomo la vasija **–**Esto es lo único que necesitas JT ah, y un golpe de varita.

**-**¿Y esto qué es?**-** tomo la vasija.

**-**Un pensadero…

**-**Que original…**-** murmuró sarcástico Drake.

**-**Es lo único que servirá para ver ese recuerdo.

**-**¿Estás seguro Rayan?**-** éste asintió. JT tomo el pensadero y lo observo a detalle, examinándolo.

**-**Es lo que dijo mi padre.

**-**¿Es un objeto oscuro?**-** susurro Kate asustada **–**Mamá se queja de las cosas oscuras que guarda papá.

**-**¿Y porque no las saca tu madre?**-** ella observó asombrada a Austin.

**-**Nunca se lo he preguntado…**-** se encogió de hombros **–**Le preguntaré.

**-**No es un objeto tenebroso, ni de magia oscura, ha existido desde que se descubrió lo de los recuerdos, es lo único que funciona y ya no quedan muchos, cuando se prohibieron los recuerdos, se confiscaron los pensaderos, la mayoría los destruyeron, pero aún hay algunos en el ministerio de magia.**-**Austin miró preocupado a Kate.

**-**¿Segura que no lo notarán?**-** Kate sonrió nerviosa.

**-**Espero…**-** susurro cuando nadie la miraba ya.

James vació el contenido de la sustancia en el pensadero, con extremo cuidado, nervioso. Con su varita lo agito ligeramente, con las cabezas juntas los 6 contemplaron la sustancia moverse, y poco a poco aclararse.

Cuando un cielo oscuro, comenzó a reflejarse, JT se alejo.

**-**¿Qué sucede James?**-** Lyra se acerco a él.

**-**¿Quieres que te dejemos solo?**-** se levantó Kate del suelo, donde estaba arrodillada, **-**Podemos irnos…

**-**No… solo**-** se dejo caer al suelo **–**Siento que voy muy rápido, y… creo que me asusta lo que podría descubrir.

**-**Papá siempre dice que es normal el temor a lo desconocido, pero que es mejor saber, para no cometer los mismos errores…**-** susurro Kate, levantó la mirada y le sonrió **–**Claro que lo reza cuando mama concina, pero creo que es un consejo aplicable a todo.

**-**Quieres mucho a tu papa, ¿verdad Kate?**-** ella se sonrojó, pero asintió.

**-**También a mi mamá, pero a veces siento que yo soy más como mi padre y mi hermano como mamá.

**-**Tu hermano es un sabelotodo**-** escupió Drake **–**Al menos Rayan está en sintonía con el resto de la humanidad.

**-**Ian es un genio**-** lo defendió Kate **–**No es como el resto de nosotros.

**-**Tú lo has dicho**-** sonrió Austin **–**Es ANORMAL.

**-**Mira Austin, si tu cerebro trabajara un poco más, tal vez no…

**-**¡Basta!**-** grito Rayan **–**Es el momento de JT, un poco de respeto…

**-**Lo siento mucho JT, soy una desconsiderada.

**-**Lo eres.

**-**Ya es suficiente Austin**-** Lyra volvió la vista a James **-**¿Quieres que te dejemos solo JT?**-** él la observó y negó.

**-**No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo solo…

**-**Yo creo que deberías verlo sin todos aquí haciendo ruido**-** informo Rayan. Levantándose y jalando a Austin y Kate, que seguían discutiendo **-**¿Por qué no te quedas con él Lyra?**-** sonrió ligeramente **-**¿Me ayudas con esto Drake?**-** éste observo a JT, y negó.

**-**JT es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, sin ofender Rayan, pero hemos estado juntos contra todo y todos desde que usábamos pañales**-** dijo firme **–**No lo dejare solo cuando más me necesita.

**-**No está solo, Lyra está con él.

**-**Está bien**-** sonrió Lyra **–**Drake tiene razón**-** soltó su mano y salió de la habitación, seguida de un Rayan suspirando y negando.

**-**No me quieres aquí contigo ¿verdad?**-** murmuro Drake.

**-**¿Por qué lo dices?

**-**No dejas de ver la puerta desde que Lyra salió, hace 2 minutos.

**-**No es eso Drake, es solo que…

**-**Necesitas seriedad ¿verdad?**-** suspiro **–**Supongo que no estoy cualificado.**-** JT lo miró, éste sonrió ligeramente **–**Pero después me necesitaras.

**-**Siempre te necesitare amigo… es solo que ahora…**-** Drake puso los ojos en blanco.

**-**No le des más vueltas… está bien**-** se encogió de hombros y camino a la puerta **-**Aunque sigo sin comprender porque te haces tan tonto con ella**-** salió creando un murmullo entre sus demás amigos, solo lo escucho murmurar algo de que perdió el volado, y le tocaba entretener a Kate y Austin antes que se mataran. Esa niña a pesar de tener solo 13 años era toda una fiera… aun siendo serpiente.

Ashley entro a la habitación lentamente.

**-**¿Estás seguro JT?**-** él negó.

**-**En este momento no estoy seguro de nada, solo, no quiero hacer esto solo, y Drake es mi mejor amigo pero…

**-**Entiendo…**-** sonrió, extendió su mano, esperando que él la cogiera, para conducirlo de nuevo al pensadero.

Una vez situados, se concentraron en lo que veían, y esperaron, se inclinaron cada vez más, hasta sentir como eran succionados.

**-**_** MEMORIES**_**-**

_Estaba completamente oscuro, ni una estrella brillaba esa noche._

_James se sacudía un poco el… ¿pijama?, al parecer olvido que lo traía aún… sonrojado volteo a ayudar a su amiga, que cayó a su lado, como si flotara, sospechoso la miró._

_**-**__¿Qué?_

_**-**__¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_**-**__Pensé, quiero caer suavemente…__**-**__ sonrió __**-**__¿Tu que pensaste?_

_**-**__Voy a romperme la… cara.__**-**__ Lyra rió, pero esa risa fue lo único que escucharon por algunos segundos._

_**-**__Esto es muy extraño…__**-**__ susurro Lyra __**-**__¿Dónde estamos?_

_**-**__Se parece a…__**-**__ giro en redondo __**–**__Mi casa__**-**__ se extraño._

_**-**__¿Tú casa?_

_No continúo hablando por el estruendo que escucharon, giraron buscando el origen del sonido, sin ver absolutamente nada, pero el ruido se acercaba muy rápido._

_Levantaron la vista justo en el momento que algo caía sobre ellos, con un grito corrieron, tratando de escapar de lo que les caería encima, pero justo cuando caían el objeto los sobrevoló y aterrizo con suavidad frente a ellos. Completamente mudos del asombro vieron a un hombre completamente cubierto que manejaba una grande y poderosa máquina con la que hasta unos segundos atras, aparentemente surcaba los cielos, con un ruido atronador freno, un movimiento al frente lo distrajo un momento, pero se aferro y continuó su misión._

_O al menos eso notaron JT y Lyra, que se mantenían en el suelo, sorprendidos, y sí, bueno, ligeramente asustados, observaron al hombre, que permanecía montado, esperando para ver de quien se trataba, no reconocían al hombre cubierto, que manejaba lo que era, al parecer de JT, una esplendida motocicleta que se le hacía increíblemente familiar._

_**-**__¿No es la moto de Sirius?__**-**__ susurro Lyra._

_**-**__Yo también lo pensé.__**-**__ murmuro JT._

_**-**__¿Entonces el recuerdo es de Sirius?_

_**-**__No lo sé__**-**__ susurro un poco decepcionado, se levantó lentamente, para evitar llamar la atención del hombre, o al menos eso esperaba._

_El hombre desmontó acomodo un bulto en la motocicleta, y la empujo con fuerza._

_**-**__¿Crees que nos vio?_

_**-**__¡Disculpe!__**-**__ llamó JT. Al ser ignorado se acerco al hombre que empujaba la moto, volvió a llamarlo, pero éste parecía ignorarlo o no saber que estaba ahí, molesto se acerco, estiro su brazo para tocarlo, pero ésta lo atravesó._

_**-**__Pero que… ¿lo atravesé?__**-**__ Lyra se acerco, llamándolo._

_**-**__JT mira…- JT volteo a donde ella señalaba y se quedo estático._

_El hombre termino de esconder la moto, y se aferro al bulto anterior, que se había destapado un poco, se acercaron suavemente, aún inseguros._

_**-**__La historia se repite…__**-**__ lo escucharon susurrar, su voz les pareció conocida._

_Siguieron al hombre que entre sombras se acerco a la puerta de la casa de los Turner. JT, siguiendo un impulso, presiono con fuerza la mano de su compañera, guardando sus sospechas para más adelante, ella le respondió el apretón y se acercó a él._

_El hombre toco la puerta, visto de cerca no era tan grande e imponente como parecía de lejos, montado en la poderosa máquina, ahí, parecía muy tenso, y nervioso, por la forma en que aferraba el bulto, y la manera en que veía de un lado a otro, y al bulto._

_Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, la puerta se abrió un poco._

_**-**__¿Quién es?_

_**-**__¿Señor Turner?__**-**__ el hombre entrecerró los ojos._

_**-**__¿Quién eres?__**-**__ el hombre de negro volteo una última vez a los lados y luego levanto la capucha ligeramente. Desde su posición, Lyra y JT no alcanzaron a ver de quien se trataba, pero se sorprendieron cuando el señor Turner abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al desconocido. Los dos se apresuraron a entrar tras él, y antes que cerrara el señor Turner._

_**-**__¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?__**-**__ vio su reloj __**–**__Son las 3 de la mañana._

_**-**__Lamento venir de ésta manera…__**-**__ lo escucharon susurrar._

_**-**__¿Qué sucede Harry?_

_El corazón de JT latió con velocidad al ver la escena, ansioso, se acerco a los dos, sus padres… y seguramente aquel bulto, debía ser…_

_Un movimiento distrajo a los dos hombres, Harry lo abrazo con más fuerza, mientras murmuraba algo, quizás una nana._

_**-**__¿Qué es eso?__**-**__ susurro Mike Turner, acercándose a ellos, del mismo modo que lo hicieron Lyra y JT. Lo vieron levantar la vista, con suavidad, pero firmeza en la mirada._

_**-**__No es "eso…"__**-**__ murmuro con suavidad __**–**__ Es él…__**-**__ sonrió ligeramente viendo a Mike, su sonrisa se borro._

_**-**__¿Él?_

_**-**__Sí__**-**__ lo vieron bajar la capucha de su cabeza por primera vez desde que comenzó el recuerdo, con el corazón a mil, lo observaron a detalle, aunque no hizo falta un segundo vistazo para darse cuenta, eran casi una réplica, o mejor dicho, JT era casi una réplica de Harry, pero con innegables diferencias, como la mirada, de haber visto mucho mas de lo que un muchacho de 17 debería hacer visto, el físico mas trabajado, y la cara de preocupación y tristeza._

_**-**__Mike__**-**__ se acerco __**–**__Necesito un favor__**-**__ Mike lo observo a él y luego al bulto, que se movió ligeramente, incomodo por la presión que Harry ejercía sobre él __**–**__Eres lo único que tengo…__**-**__ susurro __**–**__Eres una persona excepcional, leal, y, has sido un excelente amigo, un increíble hermano y en ocasiones, como un padre para mí, sé que no tengo derecho pero… __**-**__ lo miró con suplica __**–**__Eres el único al que puedo pedírselo._

_**-**__Comienzas a asustarme Harry__**-**__ Harry levantó la capucha, dejando ver al pequeño dormido, soñando cosas felices aparentemente, por la sonrisa que portaba._

_**-**__Escóndelo…__**-**__ susurro, besando su cabecita __**–**__Nadie debe saber donde ésta, ni quien es…_

_**-**__Es… un bebé…_

_**-**__Se que tienes a Edward y Alexander__**-**__ abrazo con fuerza al bebé __**–**__Te he visto con ellos, y eres un excelente padre Mike… por favor__**-**__ rogó __**–**__Cuida de él como si fuera tuyo…__**-**__ la voz se le quebró._

_Mike lo observaba incrédulo._

_**-**__¿Quieres que… lo cuide? ¿Yo?_

_**-**__No quiero que pase lo que yo__**-**__ murmuró __**–**__Se que el profesor Dumbledor cree que todo lo que pase en mi infancia me preparó para ser la persona que necesitaba que fuera, pero él__**-**__ volvió a besar su cabecita __**–**__No permitiré que pase por algo parecido. Él no…_

_**-**__Harry…__**-**_

_**-**__Se que no tengo derecho…__**- **__se apresuró a murmurar. __**–**__Por favor…_

_**-**__Harry__**-**__ se acerco Mike, posando sus brazos en sus hombros, tranquilizándolo __**–**__No tienes que rogar… Jamás. Sí necesitas ayuda, con pedirla es suficiente__**-**__ sonrió __**–**__Eres muy orgulloso, te conozco, y debe ser muy difícil esto._

_**-**__Por él lo haría millones de veces más…_

_**-**__Lo he notado__**-**__ sonrió __**-**__¿Puedo?__**-**__ señalo al bebé. Harry asintió, y algo renuente se lo dio._

_**-**__Se cargar un bebé, como bien lo has señalado, tengo 2 hijos._

_**-**__Lo sé, no es eso, es… él es mi vida…_

_**-**__¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre?__**-**__ sonrió acomodándolo en sus brazos._

_**-**__James__**-**__ sonrió ligeramente __**–**__James Acheron Potter__**-**__ Mike levantó la vista alarmado, Harry sonrió avergonzado __**–**__Mi hijo._

_**-**__¡Tienes 17 años!__**-**__ Harry asintió, sonriendo ligeramente._

_**-**__Tiene poco más de un año._

_**-**__¡Santo dios! ¡Si eres un niño!__**-**__ Harry borro su sonrisa._

_**-**__Pero me asegurare que él tenga un futuro__**-**__ Harry se acerco a Mike tan rápido que no lo vio venir __**–**__Prométame que James no pasará lo que yo con mis tíos. ¡Júreme que lo cuidara como si fuera su hijo! Dígame… Que él será muy feliz._

_Mike lo observo impactado, Harry de verdad necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, lo veía en sus ojos, en su tensión, estaba completamente seguro que si no lo decía, se lo llevaría…_

_**-**__Te lo prometo Harry, te lo juro, jamás le faltará nada, techo, comida… amor…__**-**__ ante sus incrédulos ojos, vio como se cristalizaban los ojos del muchacho al que vio crecer en su tienda, del muchacho que trabajaba duro, que nunca se daba por vencido… el corazón se le hincho de orgullo al ver el amor que le profesaba a ese pequeño, su hijo, aún siendo joven, lo veía en sus ojos, haría lo que fuera por él. __**–**__Jamás permitiré que pase por nada semejante a tu niñez._

_**-**__Gracias señor Turner… muchísimas gracias__**-**__ lo vio darse media vuelta y limpiar sus lágrimas, al parecer tomar valor y seguir con su propósito. __**-**__Nadie sabe que estoy aquí__**-**__ en sus ojos se leían de nuevo la cautela y serenidad, pero un enorme trozo de tristeza __**–**__Nadie debe saberlo hasta que llegue el momento._

_**-**__¿Por cuánto tiempo estará aquí Harry?__**-**__ el sonrió acariciando sus pequeños cabellos negros._

_**-**__No lo sé…__**-**__ susurro __**–**__Pero dejaré protegida su casa señor Turner._

_**-**__Ya me llamabas Mike, continua así por favor._

_**-**__Gracias._

_**-**__¿A qué te refieres con protegida?_

_**-**__Nadie de los que me busca podrá ver su casa…_

_**-**__¿Quieres decir de aquellos que mataron a tus padres? ¿Ahora van por ti?__**-**__ Harry asintió._

_**–**__Pero ellos no saben que James existe, no saben que es mi hijo, y así debe continuar… No debe confiar en nadie Mike, nadie.-Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente __**–**__Solo yo regresaré por él, nadie más._

_**-**__¿Y su madre?_

_**-**__Ella…__**-**__ suspiro __**–**__Preferiría no mencionar nombres, y no es porque no confié, simplemente es más seguro para todos. Mike, escúcheme bien, porque esto es muy importante__**-**__ se acerco de nuevo a él __**–**__Me conoces muy bien, así que si un día yo vuelvo, pero me ves raro, extraño, paranoico, o de algún modo diferente, o simplemente no te parezca bien o normal, confiaré en tu juicio, entonces no me entregarás a James, y no mencionaras su existencia, todo lo negarás… _

_**-**__¿Qué? Harry, todas estas instrucciones…_

_**-**__Son para su protección, es lo más importante para mí._

_**-**__Temes que alguien venga a buscarlo._

_**-**__Lo harán, muchos, y no descansarán… A nadie se lo des, solo a mí…_

_**-**__Harry, ¿crees que estará bien conmigo?__**-**__ susurro preocupado, contemplando al bebé dormido._

_**-**__Lo estará…__**-**__ asintió con confianza._

_**-**__¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_**-**__Él me lo dijo…__**-**__ sonrió, volteo ligeramente el rostro a la derecha __**–**__Él lo entenderá.__**-**__ con deliberada lentitud, tomo a James en sus brazos, con suavidad __**–**__Me harás sentir muy orgulloso JT, muy, muy orgulloso…__**-**__ lo abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera dejarlo ir._

_JT contemplaba la escena con el corazón en un puño, totalmente convencido de la irrealidad de las cosas, de las palabras, ¿él se lo dijo? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta? Con sus rostros como retrato… era obvio._

_Se acerco para detallar el rostro de su padre, un padre que lo amaba como jamás creyó, que lo dio todo por él, pero si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué lo abandono así?_

_Lo vio sacarse del dedo un anillo, besarlo y colocarlo en una bolsita, la misma que el abrió la noche anterior, revisar el fajo de papeles, dejar con extremo cuidado la snich dorada, por extraño que le pareciera, vio a Harry sacar una pequeña pulsera blanca de su manita, y una cadena con un dije. Lo vio abrazar esos objetos con fuerza y colocárselos, ajustándose al tamaño del joven al instante._

_Se acerco a su rostro, con lágrimas no derramadas en sus cristalinos ojos._

_**-**__Te amo J, siempre lo haré, te recordaremos siempre… Se muy feliz, disfruta de la vida, que es el único legado valioso que te dejaremos, el único que podemos en este momento, luchar para ti… Tu madre te manda sus instrucciones, su recuerdo, y su amor por ti. No nos olvides… Te amamos…_

_Se alejó de él, dando la espalda a J por completo, se acerco a la puerta._

_**-**__Volveré a verte Harry, ¿verdad?__**-**__ lo detuvo del brazo._

_**-**__Lo espero…_

_**-**__Amanda te dará una buena reprimenda por esto…_

_**-**__Ansió escucharla…_

_**-**__Te quiero Harry__**-**__ lo abrazó __**–**__Y si no pude demostrártelo a ti, a él no le quedarán dudas__**-**__ susurro mirando a J._

_Harry soltó unas casi imperceptibles lágrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza._

_Después se dirigió a la puerta, tomo su varita, se apunto a la sien… y el recuerdo poco a poco se desvaneció…_

**-**_** FIN MEMORIES**_**-**

JT permanecía mirando el pensadero, recordando cada detalle del recuerdo, analizando cada palabra, cada hecho… Él mismo se protegió, le dio a su padre lo que necesitaba, la pista que lo ayudaría a salvarlo… su padre… era cierto, Harry Potter era su padre, muy aparte de Mike Turner, pero el saber que tus padres, ¡los dos! Te amaron cuando nunca lo imaginaste, y siempre creíste que te habían abandonado… Aunque aún quedan demasiadas cosas que aclarar, como por ejemplo, ¿Dónde están?

Volteo buscando a Lyra, quizás ella capto algo que él no, es probable, ella siempre es muy detallista.

**-**Lyra, ¿Qué crees que?... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

**-**Oh James…**-** lloró con más fuerza **–** ¡Tu papá te quería tanto…!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, amontonándose en la entrada los 4 chicos restantes, asustados al ver el estado de Lyra y la palidez de JT.

**-**¿Qué sucedió?**-** Lyra levanto la vista, pero JT se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza.

**-**Gracias**- **susurro en su oído** –**Por llorar por mí…

**-**¿Qué sucedió?**-** se atrevió a preguntar Kate **-**¿Viste algo? ¿Sabes algo importante?**-** JT asintió. Lyra hipó, tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

**-**¿Y que fue?**-** preguntó Drake ansioso.

**-**Sus papas… los dos…**-** Lyra veía a JT con admiración y alegría **–**Lo adoraban…**-** informó **–**Lo amaban como nunca antes he visto… JT para ellos… para ellos, él no lo era todo**-** lloró abrazándolo de nuevo **–**Eras lo único…

**-**¿Y lloras por eso?**-** susurro incrédulo Austin.

**-**¡Es tan hermoso ver, saber y sentir algo así…

**-**¿Qué harás ahora JT?**-** murmuró Rayan.

**-**Todo… quiero saberlo todo sobre ellos… Harry Potter y Ashley Yuna…

**¿Aun me recuerdan? Si tienen dudas, escríbanme, y las contestaré a la brevedad. Ly Malfoy.**


	19. Privet Crove

**TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES**

**Capitulo 19**

**PRIVET DRIVE-CROVE**

James Acheron Potter, ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Ojala sus padres se hubieran comprado un libro de nombres y su significado. Pero, ahora que lo había aceptado, ¿ya no sería más James Turner?

¿Qué se supone debería hacer?

**-**¿Estás bien JT?

**-**Sí papá, ¿Por qué?

**-**Has estado muy distraído desde que bajaste a almorzar.

**-**Estoy… confundido, ¿Qué se supone va a pasar ahora papá? ¿Al aceptar la verdad de mis padres biológicos, ustedes dejaran de ser mis padres?**-** un súbito movimiento lo casi estrello con el parabrisas.

**-**Escucha James, que ahora sepas de tus padres biológicos no cambia lo que sentimos por ti… Solo, lo que tu sientas sobre nosotros…

**-**Ustedes siempre serán mis padres…**-** lo miró alegre **–**No tenías ninguna obligación de cumplir esa promesa tanto tiempo papá, y mírame ahora, por ustedes soy lo que soy, y estoy muy feliz con ello.

**-**¿Cómo sabes de la promesa?

**-**Mi padre me lo dejó, un recuerdo donde explica que paso el día… el día que llegue aquí.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Magia**-** sonrió. Mike sonrió en respuesta.

**-**¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto'?

**-**Me gustaría saber quién es el tal Daniel, quizás sepa algo de mis padres**-** El auto dio una última vuelta y se adentro en una de las calles más elegantes que había visto, llena de edificios lujosos, autos deportivos y demás cosas elegantes, ya saben, esas cosas que solo se ven en revistas.

**-**¿Estás seguro de la dirección?

**-**Eso dice aquí**-** susurro asombrado, viendo todo alrededor **–**Este lugar es… extremadamente caro**-** vio a su padre **–**Pagaras mucho de estacionamiento**-** Mike suspiro.

Buscaron el número 18 de Privet Crove, que eran unas enormes torres de cristal, verificaron el numero, buscaron donde estacionar el carro (3 cuadras alejado de su destino) y caminaron a la entrada principal.

**-**_Nombre y asunto_**-** el aparato los sobresalto.

**-**Mike y James Turner. Venimos a buscar a… Daniel Thompson.

**-**_No están en lista, ¿tienen cita?_

_**-**_Eh… no.

**-**_Deben hacer una cita, será imposible verlo sin ella._

**-**Pero… tengo instrucciones de venir a verlo cuando quisiera.

**-**_Me repite el nombre por favor, lo consultare._

**-**James Turner…**-** se interrumpió **–**Quizás con James… Potter.**-** Por unos segundos interminables, nadie dijo nada, y el aparato quedo en silencio.

**-**_¿Dijo Potter?_

_**-**_Así es.

**-**_¿Su nombre es James Potter… Damance?_

**-**Eh, no estoy seguro del segundo apellido, pero si a los primeros 2.

**-**_Esperen un segundo, en seguida les abrimos._**-** JT se encogió de hombros, imitando la mirada confusa de su padre.

**-**¿Crees que el apellido Potter sea de influencia?**-** susurro mientras entraba por las puertas metálicas.

**-**No lo sé, nunca había escuchado de él.**-** un hombre se les acerco con rapidez, observo a JT con velada curiosidad y sonrió.

**-**Síganme por aquí, si son tan amables.**-** los precedió por un enorme pasillo, decorado con tonos grises metálicos y de cristal.

Los instaló en unos sillones de piel, rodeados de más lujo. Vieron al hombre acercarse a una ajetreada secretaría, ésta se volvió a mirarlos asombrada, tomo con rapidez su teléfono y marco un número.

Unos minutos después, de la oficina lateral salió un hombre, quizás unos 50 y algo. Alto, de cabello castaño y usando un costoso traje.

**-**¿Eres James Potter?**-** se le acerco. JT se levantó nervioso, asintió. El hombre sonrió y James miró a Mike, que asintió ligeramente.

**-**Perdón por hacerlos esperar, estaba en una junta de negocios, ¿quieren pasar por favor?

**-**Eh, claro, disculpe, ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

**-**Por supuesto, ¡Perdona!**-** sonrió **–**Soy Daniel Thompson, Tengo entendido que querías hablar conmigo.

**-**Sí**-** tomo el asiento que le ofrecían frente al escritorio de cristal **–**Uh, él es mi padre, Mike Turner.**-** Daniel lo miró y asintió.

**-**¿Creí que habías dicho que tu apellido era Potter?

**-**Eh…**-** dudó **–**En realidad sí, pero lo es también Turner. Por eso me llaman JT.

**-**Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? Disculpen que los apresure, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, aunque podrían hacer una cita y…

**-**Tengo unos papeles donde lo mencionan**-** se apresuró antes que los sacaran, odiándose por sonar tan débil **–**Aunque ya no estoy seguro que sea usted, pero, la dirección… quizás haya una segunda avenida Privet Crove en Londres. Disculpe las molestias**-** se levantó de un jalón y caminó a la puerta, ofendido y furioso, ¡Por eso odiaba a los ricos, se creían dueños de todo y hacían de menos a otros!

**-**¿Puedo ver ese papel?

**-**No se preocupe, no es una demanda. Vámonos papá**-** Daniel sonrió.

**-**Muéstrame tu papel y yo juzgaré el resto.

**-**No es necesario, tenía la tonta fantasía que quizá usted sabría de mis padres… es tonto siquiera pensar eso, ¿Qué estarían haciendo en un lugar como éste?

**-**Siéntate Acheron y muéstrame ese papel**-** JT volteo ofendido, saco el papel de su bolsillo y se lo acerco, justo cuando Daniel estaba por tomarlo, lo quito.

**-**¿Cómo sabía lo de Acheron?**-** increpó.

**-**Sí eres quien dices ser… **-** lo miró fijamente **–**Te lo explicaré todo.

**-**¿Quiere decir que si conoció a mis padres?

**-**Muéstrame ese papel. ¿Es legal?

**-**En realidad no**-** se lo entregó **–**Son instrucciones. O eso parece**-** Daniel sonrió mientras abría el papel.

**-**Te molesta poner la mano en este aparato?**-** murmuro mientras le señalaba una pantallita, coloco su mano y justo cuando la levantaba una aguja salió de la nada, picándolo ligeramente.

**-**¡Auch! ¿Qué es eso?

**-**Lo siento, pero llevo registro de todo el que entra aquí, por seguridad**-** sonrió y volvió a la carta. JT observaba todo a su alrededor, ¿Qué se suponía era ese lugar? Vio la leyenda del director general y un logotipo de ¿¡DY RECORDS!

**-**¡¿DY RECORDS?**-** se levanto de un salto.

**-**¿Qué pasa JT?

**-**¿Esto es DY RECORDS?

**-**¿No lo sabías?

**-**¿Qué es?

**-**Papá, ¡tienes una franquicia de tienda de discos y no sabes quién es DY RECORDS!

**-**¿Debería?

**-**¡Es la mayor discográfica del momento, la más grande y productora de éxitos! Buenos éxitos, no solo del momento.

**-**¿Te gusta la música?**-** sonrió Daniel.

**-**¡Me encanta! Tenía un grupo cuando era más pequeño**-** susurro nostálgico **–**Era genial, y el mejor.

**-**¿Qué paso?**-** Daniel bajo el papel que terminó de leer y ahora revisaba la plantilla que marcaba unos dígitos. Sonrió al comprobarlos **-**¿No te gustó?

**-**Amo la música, pero… entre al colegio y mi grupo me traiciono, cuando regrese a casa en vacaciones, nos informaron que nos habían sacado. ¡Y yo lo forme! Se lo llevaron todo, el papa de dos de los integrantes compró casi todo, se lo llevaron.

**-**Te desilusionaron**-** JT asintió.

**-**Sobre todo cuando ganaron el primer premio en el campamento de bandas con una canción que yo escribí**-** sonrió **–**Pero no han vuelto a ganar nada desde entonces.

**-**Y tú dejaste la música.

**-**Tenía que concentrarme en la escuela.**-** se encogió de hombros. Y Daniel sospecho que era otra razón, y podía deducir que por falta de presupuesto.

**-**Tu madre amaba la música…**-** susurro con nostalgia. JT levantó el rostro.

**-**¿Conoció a mis padres?

**-**Mas a ella que a él…

**-**¿Conoció a mi madre?**-** él asintió.

**-**A la verdadera, no a la que todos dicen que fue**-** volvió la vista al papel y sonrió **–**Justo esto- señalo el papel **–**Ella lo escribió**-** JT bajo la vista al papel **–**Y tienes razón, son instrucciones**-** sonrió **–**Tenía la mala costumbre de escribir como instrucciones.

**-**¿Por eso estoy aquí? ¿Para qué me hable de cómo sucedió todo?**-** preguntó sin expresión.

**-**No**-** negó suavemente **–**No sé qué le sucedió ni por qué, pero si se cuándo y porque estás aquí.

**-**¿Cuándo?

**-**El verano de su 16vo. Cumpleaños… ahí le cambio la vida.**-** sonrió ligeramente **-**¿Quieres vengarte de tus "amigos" que te traicionaron?**-** JT lo miró confundido, volteo a Mike Turner, y al ver su mirada igual, volvió de nuevo con Daniel, ¿Por qué el cambio de tema?.

**-**¿Disculpe?

**-**Esta carta con… instrucciones, y las huellas digitales a la vez que la prueba de sangre, lo confirman, eres James Acheron Potter Damance.

**-**¿Me hizo unas pruebas?

**-**Hay mucho en juego James.

**-**¿De qué está hablando?

**-**¿Sabes quién era tu madre?

**-**Si va a decir una traidora…**-** susurro.

**-**No**-** golpeo la mesa con un puño **–**Pudo cometer muchos errores, pero jamás fue una traidora, entiendo sus motivos para convertirse, y en parte fue mi culpa, si yo hubiese estado ahí… con ella, jamás hubiese tenido que tomar una decisión así**-** murmuró cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

**-**¿Sabe que sucedió?**-** se levantó lentamente, acercándose a él. Daniel lo miró fijamente.

**-**¿De verdad no te imaginas que sucedió?**-** le sonrió triste **-**Lo más importante para ella… Eras tú.

**-**¿Entonces porque me abandono?**-** se sentó de nuevo, comenzando a relajarse, por extraño que pareciera, el saber la verdad, lo relajaba, le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

**-**Te amaba demasiado como para permitir que alguien te lastimara, y ese verano… él, fue el imbécil de Potter que te alejo de ella, ella no te abandonó, fue él quien te alejo. Y aun no comprendo porque lo perdonó.

**-**Mi padre era el que debía perdonarla, ¡ella era mortífago!

**-**¡Solo para protegerte a ti, a Potter y a su hermano!

**-**¿Para protegernos?

**-**No existe ninguna otra razón para que ella hiciera algo semejante, no cuando despreciaba tanto a esos seres. Los Mortífagos prácticamente la destruyeron ¿sabes?**-** suspiro **–**Mataron a su familia, yo la encontré y me hice cargo de ella**-** sonrió **–**De alguna manera también ella me lo dijo.

**-**¿Cómo?**-** Mike poso su mano en el hombro de su hijo al verlo ligeramente alterado.

**-**Aún no sé cómo, pero viajó al pasado con unos amigos, soy mago, así que la conocí en Hogwarts, nos hicimos amigos, y poco antes que se fuera, me dijo algo que me extraño bastante**-** lo miró **-**Menciono que si alguna vez veía a una chica abandonada a las fueras de Irlanda, que la cuidara mucho, porque ella me necesitaría. Ella salvó mi vida cuando estaba por derrumbarme, le debo mucho, a pesar de ser mayor, siento que fue ella quien cuido de mí.**-** respiro profundo **-**Los mortífagos se lo quitaron todo, pero de alguna manera salió adelante, y me sacó adelante **-** suspiro **– **¿Realmente piensas que haría semejante cosa sino fuera por una razón?**-** sonrió **–**Ojala la hubieses conocido, de ser así, no hubieses dudado. Potter le creyó, tarde, pero creyó en ella, es por eso que ahora estas aquí, frente a mí, y es por ella que yo estoy aquí tras este escritorio, esperando el momento en que vendrías a buscar lo que es tuyo.

**-**¿Disculpe?**-** Murmuro pensativo. Daniel sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a él, automáticamente JT se levantó nervioso, Daniel extendió la mano y la estrecho con fuerza.

**-**Es un placer conocerlo James Acheron Potter Damance**-** ¿Tomaras cargo ahora?

**-**¿Eh?**-** Daniel rió

–Todo lo que ves, y mucho de lo que no ves, es tuyo Acheron, solo tuyo. Tu herencia.

**-Tempo Reverto Memories-**

La oscuridad comenzaba a cernirse sobre Privet Drive, había retrasado esa visita por temor, pero al día siguiente terminaban las vacaciones de verano y tendría que regresar a Hogwarts por su último año.

Pensó dejarlo para su graduación, pero… ¿Qué clase de persona te hace rico de la noche a la mañana?

¿No era suficiente con dejar de ser JT?, pero además de convertirse en James Acheron Potter, ahora era dueño de DY Records, y una fortuna de su padre, ¿Qué se supone debería hacer ahora? ¿Toda esa fortuna es una compensación por abandonarlo?

Lo único que necesitaba… es saber de ellos.

Cerca de las 7 de la noche, quienes vivían ahí, ¿le darían una buena bienvenida?

Toco el timbre y después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta, reflejando la agradable sonrisa de un niño.

**-**¿Vendes algo?

**-**Ehhh… No.

**-**¿Eres un ladrón?**-** lo miró fijamente **–**Bueno, si lo fueras, no me lo dirías ¿verdad? ¿Quieres algo?

**-**Sí, ¿no están tus papas?**-** el niño negó.

**-**Solo una niñera. ¿Quién eres? ¿Amigo de mi hermana?

**-**¿Cómo te llamas?**-** se hincó.

**-**¿Harry y tú?**-** un nudo se formó en su garganta.

**-**James**-** El niño sonrió. **–**Qué bonito nombre**-** el niño asintió.

**-**Mi papá me lo puso, su primo se llamaba así y dijo que esperaba que fuera tan valiente como él**-** se le acerco mucho **–**Era muy especial y le salvo la vida**-** sonrió **–**Yo soy muy valiente y también muy especial, mi papá me lo dijo y que iré a una escuela especial este año. Por fin tengo 11.

**-**¿De verdad?**-** el niño asintió contento **–**El único de mi familia, y aunque mi hermana se enoje**-** JT rió.

**-**Me alegro, y estoy seguro que te irá muy bien. ¿Tardará tu papa?**-** se encogió de hombros.

**-**¿Conoces a mi papá? **–** Rió **–**es muuuuy grande, pero es como… un osito… excepto cuando se enoja. –James se inclinó al pequeño.

**-**Sabes Harry, te llamas como mi papá**-** se acercó **–**Harry Potter.

**-**¡ASI SE LLAMABA EL PRIMO DE MI PAPA!

**-**¿Así que eres Harry Dursley?**-** el niño asintió.

**-**¿¡Eres mi primo!

**-**Eso parece.

-¿Quieres ver mi cuarto? La niñera está viendo la tele y si no hacemos ruido, no se dará cuenta. ¿Quieres?

**-**Seguro.

Después de 5 minutos, una caída de las escaleras, un golpe con la puerta y un florero roto, llegaron sanos y salvos a la segunda habitación del primer piso del número 4 de Privet Drive, el que fue hogar de su padre, Harry James Potter.

El extremadamente confiado niño le mostró la habitación y sus cosas para el colegio mientras le hablaba de su molesta y gruñona hermana mayor, quien no escuchaba nada por el alto volumen de su música, hasta que se les cayó un baúl enorme, rompiendo una suela del piso.

**-**Ups…

**-**¡HARRY!**-** dos voces femeninas corearon.

Mientras el niño corría a esconderse en el armario, y se escuchaban pasos apresurados, JT no se dio cuenta, debido al descubrimiento gracias a la suela de madera rota.

Un baúl encogido, metió las manos por el hueco y haló con fuerza, porque a pesar de ser pequeño, pesaba demasiado.

Cuando lo colocaba sobre el suelo, Harry salió del armario, curioso, y olvidado el asunto de su escondite, se hinco al lado del baúl.

**-**Ábrelo JT.

**-**No sé si pueda**-** el niño suspiro.

**-**Yo hago magia, pero no sé cómo, solo me sale cuando me enojo. Y con mi hermana es muy seguido**-** susurro. JT sonrió, metió la mano en su bolsillo y susurro.

**-**Cierra la puerta con seguro Harry**-** el niño sorprendido corrió y cerro, justo antes que llegaran las mujeres.

**-**¡Harry abre esa puerta o cuando regrese mama te va a ir peor!

**-**¡Harry abre la puerta!

**-**Reparo**-** murmuro JT, y Harry sorprendido vio como los trozos de tablas regresaban a su lugar.

**-**WOW**-** sin hacer caso, JT respiro profundo y dio dos golpecitos sobre el baúl, este aumento de tamaño. JT sonrió.

**-**Espera, déjame esconder en el armario, y abre la puerta, di que se te cayo y solo sonó la madera ok?**-** el niño, asintió, espero que JT estuviera escondido, y corrió a la puerta.

Después de que las mujeres volvieran a bajar, con una mirada confundida, aunque la hermana desconfiada.

**-**¿Rompiste algo e hiciste "eso"?

**-**Aunque quisiera, no sé cómo hacerlo**-** la hermana salió, aun desconfiada.

Harry cerro de un portazo y corrió de nuevo al baúl que yacía en el centro de la habitación y el cual, no notaron de raro… así tenía de desordenada su habitación Harry.

JT salió de su escondite y se acercó con Harry, se miraron y sonrieron, con su varita JT dio otro golpe al baúl, éste vibró, pero nada pasó.

**-**Alohamora**-** el baúl volvió a dar unas sacudidas pero nada paso de nuevo. Dispuesto a destruirlo por saber que había dentro, acerco la varita al cerrojo, cuando iba a murmurar un hechizo, unas letras que aparecieron sobre el baúl lo distrajeron.

_Manchas pregunta ¿Quién eres?_

Sorprendido, escucho el suspiro del extasiado Harry.

**-**¿Viste? ¡Aparecieron en el baúl!**-** Después de la sorpresa inicial, se acercó más al baúl. JT, escribió con la varita.

_**¿Quién es manchas?**_

_Sheena te pregunta ¿Quién eres tú… ignorante?_

_**James Turner**_

_Sheena y Manchas preguntan ¿Y? ¿Por qué quieres abrir el baúl de Harry Potter?_

Sorprendido, no contestó nada, mientras Harry lo veía aún curioso.

**-**Vamos JT, hazlo.**-** Con la mano temblando, escribió…

_**Porque es mi padre…**_

_¿Quién eres?_

_**James Acheron Potter Damance**_

…

_Manchas dice… __Un placer volver a verte J…_

_Sheena dice… HOLA… y perdón el desorden._

_Ambos reclaman… Tardaste mucho…_

Él baúl se abrió desplegando polvo y olor a humedad, lo primero que vieron, fue un montón de ropa apilada, y libros por doquier.

Sacaron uno a uno, examinando cada libro que su padre uso en el colegio, incluso revisaron y rieron con cada anotación en los márgenes, repudiaron la poca ropa y uniformes escolares que revisaron, y probaron cada uno de las plumas que encontraron y demás objetos que veían conforme revisaban, hasta el fondo, con plumas destrozadas y calcetines, que por el olor, debían estar sucios.

Nada estaba ordenado, es como si hubiesen metido todo como sea, sin importar el como o la finalidad, pero aun así, son recuerdos, fue la vida de su padre en Hogwarts, todos esos libros y accesorios, pasaron por sus manos y fueron importantes en su momento.

James reviso el baúl vacío, buscando cualquier indicio de rareza en el baúl, siendo hijo y nieto de merodeadores, sabía que para estar tan bien resguardado el baúl, es porque algún secreto debía tener.

A menos…

Se alejó del baúl, se acercó al agujero en el piso y metió la mano, sintió un par de arañas que corrieron cuando sus manos las toco, pero ahí, justo al fondo, había una caja de madera, vieja, raída y casi deshaciéndose, con cuidado la jalo, cuando logró sacarla, noto que decía "Acheron", lo tocó, con miedo de saber qué es lo que habría dentro, dudoso, se sentó frente a la caja.

Harry se acercó curioso.

**-**Deberías abrirlo.

**-**No lo sé…

**-**Yo sí…**- **estiro la mano, al tocar la caja una descarga lo hizo retroceder.

**-**¿Estas bien?

**-**¡Me quemo!

**-**A mí no…**- **susurró. Revisó la herida deHarry.

**-**Mi hermana va a estar contenta**- **murmuro Harry **–**Siempre me dice que no me meta en lo que no me importa.

**-**Se te curara Harry**-** saco su varita, murmuro un hechizo y su mano aunque aún ardía se reestructuro. **–**Pero es extraño que a mí no me quemara.

**-**¿Qué es Acheron?

**-**Es el rió de la tristeza en la mitología Griega.

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?

**-**Fui a un colegio muggle antes de ir a Hogwarts.

**-**¿Mugg… que?

**-**Es donde vas ahora al colegio, de personas sin magia.

**-**¿Cómo mis papas?

**-**Sí, y como mis padres adoptivos**-** tomo la caja con cuidado y la abrió, filas y filas de DVD y frascos con más recuerdos, estaban ordenados dentro de la caja **–**Además, Acheron es mi segundo nombre.

**-**¿Por qué tus papas te pondrían un nombre tan triste?

**-**No compraron un buen libro de nombres para bebes.

**-**O como es tu segundo nombre quisieron que la tristeza en tu vida siempre estuviera en segundo lugar…**-** JT volteo a verlo sorprendido.**- **Harry se encogió de hombros. **–**Mi papa me dijo que su primo siempre estaba triste, aunque pocas veces lo mostrara.

Acheron volvió la vista a la caja y con más determinación reviso cada uno de los recuerdos y DVD. Estaban etiquetados con números, supuso que es el orden con el que debería verlos, y aunque estaba a rebosar de expectativa por ver el último, estaba consciente que no los entendería hasta que no los conociera desde el principio.

Impaciente, tomo el número 1, un DVD.

**-**Será mejor que me vaya a casa, podré verlos ahí.** – **susurro con la vista fija en el DVD.

**-**También aquí.** –** Harry corrió a la esquina de la habitación y debajo de capas de ropa encontraron un reproductor DVD.

Con fuerza de voluntad decidió verlo solo.

**-**Tengo que volver a casa Harry.

**-**¿Y papa? ¿No querías verlo?

**-**Sí, pero será mejor en otro momento…

Se levantó, tomo la caja en sus manos, la encogió y metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

**-**Fue divertido conocerte Harry, nos veremos en el colegio ¿de acuerdo? O en el tren si no pasa otra cosa.

**-**¿Así nada más?

-¿Hay alguna otra forma de decirlo?

-¿De verdad nos veremos?

-Claro que sí. Antes de la selección Harry.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas, y te presentare a mis amigos.

-Está bien- igual que como llegaron, salieron -¡Hasta mañana James!- le grito en la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Harry- sonrió y se internó en la noche oscura.

-¿Quién era el- lo miró curiosa- fenómeno?

-¡No soy un fenómeno!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes 11 años y pareces de 6!

-¡TE ODIO!- le grito a su hermana corriendo a su habitación. La chica sonrió satisfecha de haber hecho enojar a su hermano. Volvió a asomarse tratando de buscar al chico en cuestión, ¿sería cierto? ¿Realmente tenía un primo perdido? ¿Por qué sus papas nunca se lo dijeron?- suspiro- Ya les preguntaría cuando regresaran del teatro, mientras encontrara una excusa sin decirles que espiaba a su hermano. El pequeño monstruito… que la abandonaba para crecer muy lejos de ella.

* * *

**Si, aqui estoy, he vuelto! lamento TANTO LA DEMORA Y SE QUE DEBEN ESTAR MOLESTOS pero con esta historia he sufrido un monton! y justo ahora, q tengo tiempillo libre (aunq con una mano enyesada jejeje) pues aqui, esta, y reitero, perdon por la demora!**

**Ly Malfoy**


End file.
